Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky
by Parent12D
Summary: This is a whole list of Pokémon Shorts, starring two of my own characters. This was meant to be humorous so please enjoy. Rated T, for some elements that might be used later on. Romance is included later in the story, with elements starting on Ch. 3. OC pairings, AndrewXCassidy and ChaoskyXKirlia/Gardevoir. Chapter 29 has been developed and is now out to be read.
1. The Introduction

Hello there readers... This here is what is called "Pokemon Compilation", which means, a bunch of Pokemon shorts done for each chapter.

Here's how it's gonna go. This story is gonna use several characters from Pokemon, as well as two of my own characters... You'll find out who they are momentarily... But for now, let's start the first Pokemon Short...

**IN A EMPTY, UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

There was really nothing here but a colorful background. Suddenly, a professor who you'll all know as Professor Oak stepped up and faced the screen.

"Oh... hey there everyone.. Welcome to the world of Pokemon." Oak started. "My name is Professor Oak, but everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor."

Suddenly, Professor Oak got out a Poke Ball and was about to open it.

"This here is a type of creature called 'Pokemon'..." he said as the ball opened and what came out was something unique... it was a short, light-blue creature with a tuff of hair on it's head, wore a bowtie on it's chest, had a bell on the top of it's head, and had a cute looking face and tubby hands and feet... Oak then continued.

"Humans and Pokemon have lived, worked and played together in harmony for ages. Nevertheless, there are still mysteries surrounding them... That's why I study Pokemon every day and..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a nearby voice shouted, as it was revealed to be a human male. He had tannish pale skin, wore a red baseball cap, had orange hair, red shirt, blue overalls and wore brown shoes. He was a little upset..

"Just what the heck is going on here?" The male asked.

"Hey... who are you...?" Oak questioned the man.

"My name is Andrew" The man named Andrew stated "and that's my Chaosky (pronouced Choa-sky) you have there..."

Oak then asked him "Wait.. this is Chaosky...?"

"Correct sir.. I am Chaosky..." The creature named Chaosky commented.

"WOAH! You can...t-t-talk!?" Oak was surprised.

"Duh... of course I can talk.." Chaosky said to Oak.

"But... your a Pokemon... your not suppose to talk..."

Andrew and Chaosky then questioned him "Pokemon?"

"What the frick are you taliking about? Chaosky's not a Pokemon.."

"That's right..." Chaosky agreed with Andrew

Oak then asked them "Well... why was he in this Poke Ball I have here... hmm...?"

Andrew and Chaosky didn't know the answer to that question, so they stood silent... Oak then continued.

"Anyway... I was in the middle of giving my introduction to new Pokemon Trainers, and you come barging in here telling me that this 'Chaosky' is not a Pokemon."

"That's because he's not..." Andrew said rather annoyed.

As Professor Oak cursed under his breath, Chaosky went over to Andrew's side...

"You okay buddy...?" Andrew asked.

Chaosky commented "I'm fine."

"This is... impossible... I know for a fact that that Chaosky was a Pokémon" Oak said rather shocked "and I also knew that Pokemon can't talk..."

"What about Meowth...?" Chaosky asked.

Oak then shouted "THAT'S A WHOLE DIFFERENT STORY!"

"Sheesh... dude, you need to cool it.. We're telling you the truth... Chaosky is no Pokemon.."

"Yeah." Chaosky threw in.

Professor Oak then stood there all dumb struck for a second and then he asked..

"You sure that Chaosky's not a Pokemon..?"

"Chaosky, show Professor Oak that your not a Pokemon." Andrew suggested Chaosky to give him the 'treatment'.

"I'm on it."

With that, Chaosky grew a smirk, snickered and cracked his knuckles as he slowly approached Oak. Oak was nervous as he backed up slowly.

"Now...n-n-n-now there... Mr. Chaosky..." Oak said rather nervous. "Let's work this out..."

Oak then started running for it, but Chaosky wrapped his bell around Professor Oak, stopping him in his tracks...

"No..." Oak started to say. "No no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chaosky then rushed to him...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" screamed the Professor.

With that, Chaosky started beating the snot out of him, as a bunch of fighting noises were heard. Andrew, just watching the fight, couldn't keep the readers waiting, so he turned to face the screen.. he then said.

"Alright readers, while Chaosky is taking care of Oak... ahem... Your adventure is about to begin. A world full of fun, enjoyment and adventure awaits... Let's GO! Enjoy the shorts for this series..."

"No... please..." Oak started begging. "Not... not the NEEECCCCKKK!.."

More fighting sounds were heard as Andrew was waving his hand farewell to the readers for now... and this is the start to a whole bunch of Pokemon Shorts, staring Andrew and Chaosky... Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.. IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, ANDREW AND CHAOSKY ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS I INCLUDED, SO DON'T FRAME ME.. I HOPE THAT THE SEVERALS SHORT THAT'LL BE PRODUCE HUMOR YOU GUYS... SO STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT TIME, WE REALLY START KICKING IT UP A NOTCH. STAY TUNE...**


	2. A Shocking Start

Welcome back to another Pokemon Short to this compilation. Let's get this show on the road... shall we..?

**IN THE KANTO REGION (PALLET TOWN)**

It was early morning in Pallet Town, as the morning sun started rising and a Dodrio started doing it's loud cry... like a rooster...

Meanwhile, Andrew was sleeping, when his alarm clock said 5:59 am. A minute later, it was 6:00 am as the alarm went off. Andrew turned off his alarm and was excited.

"YAY! TODAY'S THE DAY! TODAY'S THE DAY!" Andrew shouted, rather excited. "TODAY'S THE DAY I START MY NEW ADVENTURE AS A POKEMON TRAINER! WEEEEEEE!"

Andrew went to Chaosky and woke him up with a notice. Andrew then shouted..

"WAKE UP CHAOSKY! WE START OUR ADVENTURE TODAY!"

"WOAH!" Chaosky shouted rather surprised. "Okay Andrew... but before we leave Pallet Town, you have to see Professor Oak."

"Right.. to get my new Pokemon Partner..." Andrew remembered. "That's right... I wonder who I should choose?"

"Urrrr..." Chaosky started, rather sleepy. "Andrew, new beginning trainers of Pallet Town get to choose between a Bulbasaur, a Charmander and a Squirtle..."

Andrew then said "Right... I'll just take whatevers leftover, that's all..."

"Andrew... your not even ready to begin your journey wearing those pajamas.." Chaosky commented.

"Hehehehehe... right..." Andrew said rather embarrassed. "I'll just get ready first.."

Andrew then got ready for the new adventure... after 15 minutes of doing important stuff, Andrew was ready, and he was about to begin his new adventure, with Chaosky by his side..

Andrew then stated "Yo ready Chaosky, let's do this..."

"Roger..."

Andrew and Chaosky then went straight to Oak's Laboratory... When they got there, Andrew was the one to knock on the door...

"I'm coming.." Oak said from the inside.

A moment later, Oak came out to open the door and saw who was knocking..

"Can I help you?" Oak asked them.

"I'm here to get the license for starting my new adventure and getting my first Pokemon Partner..." Andrew explained

"Oh.. I know you, your that new trainer that's starting today, right..." Oak remember. "Uh... isn't it Ash...?"

"Andrew... My name is Andrew..." he corrected him.

"Whatever... come on in you two..."

Oak then lead Andrew and Chaosky to his lab. When they got there, they were astounded.

"Woah..." Andrew said with an astounding look on his face.

Chaosky then commented "What an amazing laboratory.."

"Splendid isn't it..." Oak began. "You should have seen it earlier.. My grandson came to get his starter Pokemon and before he took off for his quest, he said to me 'Smell ya later'.."

"Isn't that Gary Motherfricking Oak...?" Andrew wondered.

"Yeah... what's it to ya...?" Oak asked with a really sassy tone. "And why didn't you say the 'F' word..?"

"Because the author is restricting it..."

You got that right bro..

Oak then said "Uh... anyway... I only have this one Pokemon left over here..."

"Alright... I'll take it then..." Andrew decided

"Oh no no no no." Oak denied Andrew. "You don't want that... That Pokemon's not good enough for you... Besides, I have a special Pokemon for you..."

"Oh boy... Let's see it." Andrew was curious.

"Alrighty then.."

Oak then took out a special top secret pokeball with a lightning bolt on it and he popped it open as a flashing light occured... A few minutes later, a Pokemon was shown. This Pokemon was shown to be a yellow small rodent with pointy ear dipped in black, had two red cheek marks shaped as circles, had two stubby arms, two short legs, and a tail that's the shape of a lightning bolt. Andrew was astounded and was wondering what it was.

Andrew then asked "Woah... what... what is that..?" To answer his question, Chaosky simply said..

"I... I believe that's a Pikachu Andrew.."

"Correct... this is a Pikachu.." Oak agreed. "It's of the electric type. I would have offered this to other trainers, but this is a little troublemaker, and causes mischief."

"So... why are you giving it to me...?" Andrew asked.

"Because your my subject for this Pokemon." Oak said.

"Eh... wha...?"

"Oh yeah... a fair warning." Oak began to warn them "This Pikachu will always electrocute people it's not familiar with every 3 seconds."

"WHAT!?" Both Andrew and Chaosky shouted.

"Pika? Piiii-kaaa-CHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUU!"

With that, Andrew and Chaosky were shocked...

Oak then commented "Told ya that would happen did I...?"

"Ooooo... you should have warned me before hand..." Andrew said moaning from the electric shock.

"Great..." was all Oak said. "NOW GET OUT!"

With that, Oak kicked Andrew and Chaosky out of the lab, along with that Pikachu.. Once it landed, the Pikachu gave them another shocking...

"AHHHHHHHAHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed again.

A moment later, it stopped...

"Ooohhhh... This is gonna be a long day Chaosky..." Andrew commented.

"Tell me about it Andrew..." Chaosky agreed.

* * *

Andrew and Chaosky, along with Pikachu left Pallet Town and headed through the grassy plains, while Pikachu kept shocking them every 3 seconds, while they kept walking (amazing how they ignored the pain from the shock and just kept moving)...

Several minutes later, Andrew and Chaosky were tired as they went to take a rest, while Pikachu just started giggling...

"Uhhhh..." Andrew moaned. "This is tougher than I thought Chaosky..."

"I know..." Chaosky agreed "Who would of thought that this Pikachu would be nothing but trouble..."

"Did someone just say 'trouble'?" Voices from nowhere said mysteriously.

"Huh? Who said that...?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, how rude of us... we suggest that you prepare for trouble..." One voice said.

"And while your at it, make it double.." Another voice said.

"Hmm... this is starting to sound really familiar..." Chaosky said rather suspiciously.

"Hmm..." Andrew wondered as the voices began a sort of motto...

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples from within our nation."

"To dennouce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars."

"Hmmm.. where have I heard this before...?" Chaosky asked as they continued the motto.

"Ha! Jessie.."

"and James.."

"(I knew this was familiar.)" Chaosky thought, coming to a conclusion. The voices then finished the motto.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light..."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right..."

"I knew you guys were familiar..." Chaosky remembered. "Your members of Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket... I've heard of them.." Andrew commented while remembering. "They are an evil organization that steal Pokemon for evil purposes..."

"Correct you little twerp.." Jessie said.

"In any case, what are you doing here...?" Chaosky asked.

"We're looking for rare and exotic Pokemon to give to the boss.." Meowth stated to them.

"Oh really?" Andrew asked.

Suddenly, James noticed the Pikachu that was with Andrew... James then said..

"Hey... that's a Pikachu..."

"It's rare, and exotic..." Meowth commented. "It's exactly what we need..."

"Alright, you little twerp, you better hand it over, or else..." Jessie suggested they give into their request.

Andrew had a look, a look that he wasn't worried whatsoever... in fact, he started grinning and thought of an amazing idea..

"Okay... go ahead..." was all Andrew said.

"What!? Come again?"

"You can take this Pikachu. Go on." Andrew said.

"Are you serious..."

"Your just giving it to us..?" Meowth questioned him.

"Not even gonna fight with us over it..." James stated.

"Nope. I'm not too worried." Andrew said with no worries whatsoever. "In fact, I really don't need it.. so go ahead, it's all yours."

The Team Rocket trio looked confused as Chaosky picked up the Pikachu and gave it to them..

"It's yours now..." Andrew then warned them. "One thing though, that Pikachu shocks anyone it sees as a stranger every three seconds.

"Say... WHAT!?" The three of them shouted.

"Piiiiii-kaaa CHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

With that, Pikachu then gave the three of them a shocking of a life time.. After it was done... Chaosky gave them a little present..

"Oh... by the way, this is for you guys.." Chaosky gave them a peace offering. "It's a special poke ball... it ticks, it tocks, and after a certain amount of time, it'll explode.."

"WHAT!?" They shouted.

It started ticking, when suddenly, Pikachu gave them another shocking, which caused the time bomb to go off faster and then... it exploded...

"Well.. that went off faster than expected.." Andrew commented.

The trio were then sent flying, along with the Pikachu who is gonna be with them for a while... The three of them then said..

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again...!"

"PIKKAAAAAA!"

In an instant, they vanished in a blink of an eye..

"Well.. that takes care of that.." Andrew said dusting his hands off.

"Yeah.. but what about a Pokemon bro..?" Chaosky asked with concern.

"I don't need a Pokemon..." Andrew stated. "You might not be a Pokemon, but your my only protector..."

"Ah... I gotcha.." Chaosky understood what he meant.

Suddenly, it started raining...

"Oh great... it's raining.." Andrew said. "Let's find someplace dry to stay in.."

"Right..."

They then ran until they saw a tree which then went underneath and decided to rest for a bit.

An hour later... the rain stopped... As Andrew woke up and went to wake up Chaosky...

"Chaosky... it stopped raining.." Andrew shook Chaosky awake.

"Uh... great.." Chaosky said, starting to wake up...

"So Chaosky... I wanna know..." Andrew was beginning to wonder. "Just how many people are members of Team Rocket...?"

"There are alot of them..." Chaosky stated "I can't name them, but during the next short, let's see what we can find.."

"Right..." Andrew then sees something incredible. "HEY CHAOSKY... CHECK IT OUT... IT'S A RAINBOW.."

Chaosky saw it and was amazed, then looked in the other direction..

"That's the prettiest rainbow I ever seen.." Andrew complimented. Chaosky then saw something else that's amazing.

"HEY ANDREW! CHECK THAT OUT!"

Chaosky was pointing to some creature flying... Andrew saw it and it was shown to be gold, and it looked like a bird...

"That's cool..." Chaosky commented. "I never seen a Pokemon like that before..."

"Hey..." Andrew recognized that Pokémon. "Isn't... isn't... that.. Ho-oh..?"

"Uh... who's Ho-oh...?" Chaosky asked.

"Ho-oh is a legendary Pokemon that was introduced in Generation II..."

"Really?"

"Yup.. in the Johto Region. Just west of Kanto.." Andrew mentioned.

"Ah..." was all Chaosky had to say.

"I know..." Andrew thought of an amazing idea. "Let's explore Johto instead of this.."

"But... aren't we suppose to follow the storyline to Kanto first...?" Chaosky asked.

"Screw that..." Andrew detested. "This isn't a novel, it's a bunch of shorts..."

Chaosky then asked him. "But what about Team Rocket..?"

"They are regional to the Johto Region too..." Andrew commented. "Come on, I just activated a portal leading straight to Johto... Let's roll..."

"Whatever you say, sir..."

With that, they both jumped in and headed straight for Johto, and the next insane and crazy fun-filled adventure...

**THAT'S ALL.. HOPE THAT WAS REALLY FUNNY FOR YOU ALL... **

**CHAOSKY: OH YEAH... TO BE A LITTLE SPOILER.. AHEM... READERS, FOR THE NEXT SHORT, WE MEET A DUO THAT'S ALSO PART OF TEAM ROCKET, AND ANDREW ENDS UP FALLING IN LOVE AND FINDS HIS LOVE INTEREST.. AND ALL, SO YUP!**

**ANDREW: CHAOSKY! YOU DIDN'T JUST GIVE THE READERS A SPOILER ALERT, DID YOU?**

**CHAOSKY: NO WAY... OF COURSE NOT..**

**ANDREW: ALRIGHT THEN... SEE YA NEXT TIME READERS!**

**CHAOSKY: YEAH, SEE YA NEXT TIME..**

**ALRIGHT READERS, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER INSANE AND CRAZY KIND OF POKEMON SHORT.. STAY TUNED...**


	3. Cassidy and Bert?

Welcome back everyone to another amazing Pokemon Short... This time, we're in the Johto region. What treat is Andrew in for today? Read and find out.

**IN THE JOHTO REGION (THE ROAD BETWEEN NEW BARK TOWN AND CHERRYGROVE CITY):**

Andrew and Chaosky had just gotten out of the portal and were now in the Johto Region. Chaosky was impressed as he commented...

"Wow... so this is the Johto Region.."

"Yup..." Andrew said. "I always wanted to explore this region... it's wonderful.."

"What's so wonderful about it..." Chaosky asked.

"Chaosky... you don't know...?" Andrew then started an explanation. "This place has many historical monuments and such. Many places such as the Sprout Tower, the Bell Tower, the Whirl Island and even the Burnt Tower, are really popular tourist attractions... And of course, the Ruins of Alph, is where many Archaelogists go to make some amazing discoveries about it..."

"That's amazing..." Chaosky complimented and then asked him. "How did you know this...?"

"I did alot of studies on the history of Johto." Andrew stated.

"Neat... I wonder what starters that new trainers in Johto region get to choose from...?" Chaosky wondered.

"That's easy to explain." Andrew said. "Unlike Kanto, where trainers get to choose between Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, new trainers in Johto get to choose between Chikorita, Cyndaquil or Totodile..."

"You don't say..." was all Chaosky said.

"Yeah.. it's awesome!" Andrew cheered.

"It sure is..." A voice said from the left, which was revealed to be a young boy, wearing shorts, a t-shirt and was wearing a baseball cap sideways. This 'Youngster' approached Andrew and Chaosky..

"Uh... who are you?" Chaosky asked.

"Me... you shall know me as Youngster Joey..." The Youngster named Joey introduced himself.

"Oh god... please don't tell me this is who I think it is..." Chaosky said, looking rather nervous.

"I'd like you to meet my friend..." Joey announced as he then got out a Pokeball and what came out from it was actually... a Rattata! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Chaosky shrieked like a little girl in distress.

"See..." Joey started. "This is my awesome Rattata..."

"I don't get it..." Andrew was confused. "What's so awesome about it..?"

"Only the fact that someday, he's gonna become the top percentage of all Rattata worldwide..." Joey stated

"Oh, shut up!" Chaosky snapped, looking rather annoyed.

"Hey, can we exchange phone numbers...?" Joey suggested to Andrew.

"I'd be willing to exchange phone numbers with you Joey..." Andrew said.

But before they did so, Chaosky grabbed Andrew by the hand and dragged him off...

"Sorry... we're not interested..." Chaosky said hastily.

"Well... alright... come back if you change your mind!" Joey shouted hoping they would change their minds.

"RATTATA!"

* * *

Andrew was then able to break from Chaosky's grip.

"Aww... Chaosky, I was willing to exchange phone numbers with him..." Andrew was disappointed.

"No... bad idea bro... He's a nuiscience..." Chaosky exclaimed.

"How though...?" Andrew had to ask.

"He along with his 'Rattata' are known to be an internet sensation..." Chaosky said.

"Well... whatever..." Andrew commented "Let's go to Cherrygrove City.."

"Right..."

The two then headed straight for Cherrygrove City.

* * *

They then made it to Cherrygrove City.

"Well... this is Cherrygrove City..." Andrew said.

"Yeah..." Chaosky said "Let's find our way around.."

They then started thinking, when suddenly, they heard a loud boom from nearby as some people were screaming and panicking..

"Hey..." Andrew seemed nervous. "What the heck was that..."

Andrew then had Chaosky grabbed one of the citizens with his bell and brought him straight to Andrew's face..

"Okay.. just what was that noise we just heard... SPEAK...!" Andrew demanded some answers.

"It... it was a giant metallic robot... they are stealing... stuff... ahhh.." The man said looking really frighten.

"Hmm?" Andrew was thinking. "Chaosky we should go and investigate this..."

"Right.. let's go.."

Chaosky released the man as they both went to see what was going on...

* * *

Once they got to the center of a plaza, they came face to face with a giant robot Rhydon, with the letter 'R' colored in red violet... Andrew and Chaosky noticed as Andrew said with suspicion..

"Say... you think the people riding that robot are from Team Rocket...?"

"Maybe... let's see..." Chaosky said as he then points to the robot and gets it's attention.

"HEY YOU ROBOT!" Chaosky shouted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"

"Yeah! Identify yourselves!" Andrew demanded. "We don't want any trouble."

"Did you just say trouble..?" Two voices from inside the robot asked.

"Yeah.." was all Andrew said.

"Well now, you all should prepare for trouble..." One voice said.

"And while your at it... make it double." Another voice said.

"Hmm... this also seems familiar..." Chaosky said with suspicion.

Andrew was thinking... Before you readers come to the conclusion, this is not Jessie, James and Meowth from before... who is it then you ask? Read that motto and you'll see...

"Ahem... To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all people in every nation."

"To dennouce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"This motto also sounds familiar... but why..?" Chaosky asked suspiciously.

"Duh?" Andrew was dumbstruck as they continued their motto.

"Ha! Cassidy!"

"And Butch of course..."

They then revealed themselves... which then caused Andrew's cheeks to become a rose pink as they then finished their motto.

"We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth day and night."

"So surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight..."

"That's right!"

They then finished.. Andrew then became what we would call 'love-struck' as he started giggling in a goofy manner.. He then nudged Chaosky and asked him..

"Durrrr... Chaosky... who are those two...?"

"Well..." Chaosky started. "If my memory serves correctly.. those two are known as Cassidy and Bert."

"Grrr... IT'S BUTCH, YOU LITTLE NO GOOD TWERP!" Butch snapped in annoyance with his signature, well known gruffy-like voice. Andrew wasn't thinking about Butch..

"Wow... Cassidy...?" Andrew sounded dumb and lovestrucked. "That's such a beautiful name.." Chaosky ignored him as he then asked..

"Anyway... what are you two doing here!?" To answer his question, Cassidy simply said...

"We're here to kidnapped several Electrodes as research subjects for our wonderful Doctor..."

"And who would that doctor be?" Chaosky was curious. Cassidy then shouted cheerfully...

"He's the great and wonderful Dr. Samba!"

Suddenly, her phone started ringing as she then answered it..

"Hello?" Cassidy said.

"IT'S NAMBA, YOU NUMBSKULL!"

"Durrrr..." Andrew still sounded dumb. "Did he say his name is... Dr. Bamba...?"

Cassidy phone then rung again, as she answered it a second time.

"Oh.. it's for you.." Cassidy said as she tossed that phone to Andrew as he then answered it..

"Durrr... hello?" Andrew answered with a dumb tone in his voice.

"IT'S NAMBA! GET IT?! N-A-M-B-A! DON'T FORGET IT!"

"Right..." was all Andrew said as he hung up and somehow it managed to get back into Cassidy's hands...

"So you two are doing a special mission..." Chaosky said. "You and Bert...?"

"My name is Butch!" Butch snapped.

"Not Bert... that makes sense... since Ernie ain't here... Ernie and Bert..." Andrew really did sound like he was drunk.

"Don't even go there Andrew!" Chaosky shouted.

"You sure his name's not Buff..." Andrew started joking. "Aka Buffy the Vampire..."

All of a sudden, they started laughing, even Cassidy..

"Ugh... you did that on purpose!" Butch complained.

"Whatever..." was all that Andrew said...

"So what are your names anyway?" Cassidy had to know.

"My name is Chaosky if you must know." Chaosky said.

"Duurrrr... and I'm Andrew..." Andrew said with that dumb tone in his voice. "I very happy to meet you..."

Andrew went back to lovie dovie mode as Chaosky noticed this..

"Bro... what's going on..." Chaosky was concerned. "What's up with you...?"

"I... Chaosky..." Andrew then answered. "I've fallen in love..."

"You're in love...? With who?" Chaosky had to know.

Andrew then points straight to Cassidy...

"Woah... wait a second..." Chaosky was kind of shocked. "Your in love with Cassidy...?"

"Yes."

"That's not good... she's one of the bad guys.." Chaosky reminded him.

"Yeah... a really sexy one that is... durr urr urr..." Andrew commented, sounding drunk and all.

Andrew was then staring at her stupidly when suddenly, Chaosky smacked him with his bell.

"Stop it will ya..." Chaosky snapped. "Your even worse than Brock..."

Andrew ignored him and kept staring at her until Chaosky grabbed him by the ear..

"Okay.. do I really have to grab you by the ear..." Chaosky was really annoyed. "Your lucky I don't know Poison Jab, cause otherwise I would use that on you, and then I would drag you by the feet..."

"Awww... come on Chaosky..." Andrew whined.

"Hey! What's going on with you two? What are you up to?" Cassidy wanted to know what the fuss was about.

"Oh... sorry miss Cassidy..." Chaosky started to explain. "But apparently, Andrew here has a crush on you!"

"What was that!?" She shouted

"Andrew has a crush on you!"

"Is this for real!?" Cassidy had to know.

"Yes Cassidy! This is true!" Andrew stated.

Cassidy didn't know what to say. She was overcome with several emotions. She couldn't believe that this so-called 'twerp' was in love with her... The silence was finally broken when Andrew said...

"Hey... uh... Cassidy... your uniform is really pretty... and you have such a gorgeous hair style.. and really, your just sexy..."

Cassidy then blushed a little... She couldn't help it no more, Andrew was being nice to her... She couldn't deny him and turn against him.. so she had an idea...

"Uh... Andrew, can you please come up here.." Cassidy wanted from Andrew a little request.

Butch was surprised, as he knew for a fact that Cassidy was never this nice to anyone, especially to himself.

"Alright." Andrew said as a stairway appeared and Andrew went up it and inside the robot... In a matter of seconds, Andrew was at the cockpit...

"I'm here Cassidy..." Andrew got her attention.

"Great.. now come over here..." Cassidy motioned Andrew to approach her, which he did as she slowly went up to his ear and whispered right into his ear..

"Andrew, I think your cute."

Andrew then started blushing like no tomorrow, as he then slowly started getting a boner, sweating in places that don't even sweat, including his... well, let's stop there before this story changes it's rating to M.

"Uh... thanks Cassidy..." Andrew said all red in the face from blushing.

"I like you..." Cassidy commented as she then came up with an idea. "I think you should join our team..."

"What?" Andrew asked.

"What!?" Butch was shocked.

"WHAT!?" Chaosky shouted.

"BUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPPP!" Some fat Rattata let loose a loud anonymous burp for some comedic giggles from the readers.

"Are you serious..." Andrew asked, hoping this was for real. "You want me to join... I would love to..."

"Well.. your pretty cool.. and I'd like to spend time with you..." Cassidy stated. "Consider how much time I already spend with Biff..."

"It's Butch!" Butch snapped looking annoyed.

"Ah ah... Buffy the Vampire..." Andrew added.

They all started laughing again..

"Why me...?" Butch whined to himself.

"You know I'd like to..." Andrew said with all honesty.

"Don't I get a saying in any of this..." Chaosky wondered.

All of a sudden, that fat chubby Rattata who just burped a moment ago started speaking English...

"Yeah! Chaosky is a gangsta, dog!" The fat Rattata shouted excitingly.

"Who asked you...?" Chaosky turned to face him.

"Well sorry..." he said with a sassy tone. "I'll be taking my leave now..."

The fat Rattata then walked off..

"Yeah..." Cassidy explained. "You and I can go on missions that we can accomplish for..."

Andrew then decided to chime in, as they both then said together..

"Dr. Bamba..."

Suddenly, Cassidy phone rang again as she answered it as both she and Andrew put their ears up to it..

"Hello?" Cassidy asked.

"IT'S NAMBA, YOU NUMBSKULLS!"

"Right..." Andrew said sarcastically. "Whatever..."

"So... would you..?" Cassidy asked hoping he would join.

"Wait... Chaosky..." Andrew remembered. "Can he come up here...?"

"Sure.." Cassidy said.

"HEY CHAOSKY! COME UP HERE!" Andrew shouted as the same stairs from before appeared, as Chaosky went up them... Chaosky then reached the cockpit..

"There you are..." Cassidy exclaimed. "We were wondering if Andrew could join us...?"

"I don't know..." Chaosky sounded concerned. "I don't feel comfortable with Andrew joining an evil organization..."

"Aw come on Chaosky..." Andrew started whining. "She's not that bad... she's pretty and gorgeous and sexy... please let me join? Please..?"

Andrew then gave Chaosky the cutest look on his face.. Chaosky couldn't deny it so he then stated...

"OK... Normally, I would say 'no' to letting you join any evil organization..."

Andrew then frowned... but Chaosky then continued..

"HOWEVER... Because your my best friend Andrew, you found the love of your live and I know that your capable of turning these bad guys into good guys... I'm gonna say it's okay to join."

Andrew then became so happy..

"Thank you so much Chaosky..." Andrew said as he then hugged him.

"But I'm joining too..." Chaosky added. "I can never leave my best friend behind..."

"Of course..." Andrew agreed. "Cassidy... I'm excited to join.."

"Yeah..." Cassidy sounded excited as well as she turned to face Butch. "What do you think about it, Biff..."

"Ugh..." Butch then started to snap again. "For the one thousandth time, it's BUTCH!"

"AKA, Buffy the Vampire..." Andrew had added once again.

Everyone started laughing again... including that very fat Rattata...

"This is getting old..." Butch had grumbled.

Suddenly, Cassidy got a message from Dr. Namba...

"Hello?" Cassidy asked. "What is it this time, Dr. Samba..?"

"For the last goddamn time, IT'S NAMBA! Now, I want you and Buffy there..."

"THE NAME'S BUTCH!" Butch had snapped.

"Whatever... I need you two to come back to HQ immediately..."

"Yes sir..." Cassidy said as she then hung up the phone and then turned to face Andrew and Chaosky.

"Well.. guys.." Cassidy started. "We have to go..."

Andrew then looked sad...

"Awww... Cassie..." Andrew sounded sad as he then asked. "Will I see you again..."

"I hope so.. and the next time we meet, you can join..." Cassidy promised Andrew.

"Thanks.." was all that Andrew had to say.

"Oh... I almost forgot..." Cassidy then remembered something. "I have something for you Andrew.. come over here.."

Andrew then leaned his head towards her.. and without hesitation, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.. Andrew's reaction was... well, all bright red blushing while being the happiest man around...

"Uh.. thanks.." Andrew said blushing.

Cassidy then winked at Andrew, causing him to blush even more than before... Andrew and Chaosky then left the robot as Cassidy waved farewell to Andrew...

"Farewell... Andrew... for now..." Cassidy said to Andrew.

"Farewell! Cassie-Boo!" Andrew shouted back in a cute sorta manner.

And with that, the robot then took off... Leaving Butch to say..

"I don't get it... what's so great about that twerp Andrew.."

"Oh be quite.." Cassidy didn't like what Butch just said. "He's not a twerp..."

"Well I think he's a huge nuscience and an interference..." Butch commented.

Cassidy then smacked him as a result.

"Silence... Andrew pretty nice and sweet and..." Cassidy then said in a really happy tone. "A very special man..."

"Oh god..." Butch grumbled.

Back with Andrew...

"Aw... yeah, Cassidy is such a pretty sexy girl..." Andrew said with a lovie dovie tone in his voice. "I'm never wiping this cheek again.."

He then starts rubbing the cheek that Cassidy had kissed a moment ago.

"Oh brother..." Chaosky said, doing a facepalm.

"Hey.. I'll tell you what I think." The fat Rattata had to say. "I think Cassidy is the bomb, bro.. Yeah dog!"

"Will you get outta here!?" Chaosky demanded

"Fine... sheesh..." The fat Rattata complained.

And with that, the fat Rattata cried 'wee wee wee' all the way home..

"Alright, can we just finish this ridiculous short already..." Chaosky said, breaking the fourth wall..

"Right... let's go explore the Ruins of Alph first Chaosky..." Andrew suggested. "There should be some amazing discoveries there..."

"Right... let's go..."

With that, the two end up going to the Ruins of Alph, after a really long chapter... and this concludes this short..

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS.. SORRY IT WAS LONG... DON'T CRITICIZE THE TYPE OF COUPLE I DID HERE... OTHER THAN THAT, LEAVE COMMENTS AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS AND WHAT YOU THINK.. TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS. STAY TUNED... HAHAHAHAHA**


	4. The Unown Ruler

Welcome back to the Pokemon Compilation... This will be a much shorter short so let's just get this over with...

**IN SOME GAMEROOM..**

"HEY THERE FOLKS! WELCOME TO ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF 'THE ANDREW'S FUNTASTIC GAME SHOW'! I'm the host known as Andrew... I'm gonna ask all of you a question, and one of you guys must answer it correctly... Ready? Here we go.."

Andrew then gets out a card.

"Here's the question:" Andrew began. "Which of these grass-type Pokemon does James have ownage to? Is it A.) Victreebel B.) Cacnea C.) Carnivine or D.) All of them?"

Suddenly, James starting shouting from the crowd...

"OH! OH! I KNOW THE ANSWER!"

"What is it James?" Andrew brought his attention to James.

"It's D!" James shouted.

"Your..." Andrew started. "Absolutely Correct... You won $1,000,000,000! CONGRATULATION!"

"YEAH! I WAS RIGHT!" James shouted with excitement.

"Wooo!" Andrew cheered. "Well... tune in next time folks... now let's go straight to the story..."

**IN THE RUINS OF ALPH...**

Andrew and Chaosky were exploring some of the ancient relics...

"Ooooo..." Chaosky sounded amused. "Look at these cool ancient relics..."

"I know..." Andrew commented as he then kept singing childishly, while rubbing his left cheek which still had that kiss mark from Cassidy.. Chaosky ignored it, thinking he was just being foolish. They then saw some symbol (which are really Unown) and a message was actually shown, in Unown...

"Hey... I can read this.. I can read Unown." Chaosky revealed.

Chaosky went to reading it as it said in Unown "MAY THE GREAT AND HONORABLE ANDREW BE RULER OF OUR KIND IN THE FUTURE, WHEN HE MEETS HIS LOVE INTEREST AND FALLS MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER"..

"Hmm... wonder what that means..." Chaosky thought out loud.

Just then, Andrew see an empty portrait as he then started writing in Unown. When he finished, Chaosky went over to read it...

"Hmm... what's this... ahem..." Chaosky reading the writing. "URVA URVEN NAKED PEARL BERSA EARL BERWING NEVER URMA SEXY VERSA VEIL URLA NAKED URLEN BIGGA."

Suddenly, Andrew bust out a radio and started playing Stronger by Kanye West in reverse.. As he did that, he wrote something else in Unown...

"Now what...? Hmm..." Chaosky took a look and read it. "I LOVE CASSIDY"..

Andrew starts grinning and purring like a cat.. as Chaosky grumbled a bit... Suddenly, several Unown appeared to greet Andrew...

"Hey dudes, what's up?" Andrew asked them, as they then spelled out what they were saying...

NOTHING MUCH ANDREW, OUR MAIN DOG.. WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?

"Oh.. nothing... just recently found the love of my life..." Andrew said cheerfully.

AND WHO WOULD THE LOVE OF YOUR LIVE BE ANDREW MASTER?

"Only the great and wonderful Cassidy." Andrew said with happiness in his tone.

WHO THE HECK IS CASSIDY, BRO?

Andrew then shows them a picture...

"This is her..." Andrew told them.

WOAH! SHE LOOKS HOT.. AND SEXY! YOU LUCKY DOG!

"I know..." Andrew stated.

"Oh god..." Chaosky commented while doing a facepalm.

"Hey! You guys..." said a really familiar face known as James.

"Hey... it's James.." Andrew recognized him.

"What are you doing here...?" Chaosky asked.

"I've come to settle the score with you.. time to send out my Pokémon..." James had explained as he got out a Poke Ball.

"Huh?" Andrew and Chaosky sounded confused.

"Go get them, VICTREEBEL!" James shouted as a Victreebel came out of the Poke Ball.. The Victreebel made a weird screech, and then as you would probably guess, it went and latched onto James' head...

"AHHHHH! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" James shouted while inside the Victreebel's mouth.

"Woah, talk about embarrassing..." Chaosky stated.

"Yeah... and silly..." Andrew added.

The Unown then spelled out their comment..

YOU SAID IT ANDREW BRO!

Suddenly, Jessie and Meowth came into the scene.

"James, what the heck are you doing..." Jessie asked.

"Come on, we got a lot of other stuff to do..." Meowth explained as they then noticed Andrew and Chaosky..

"Hey... it's that twerpy punk." Meowth said. "And his little puny friend..."

"What are you doing here..." Jessie asked.

"What we are doing here is none of your business..." Andrew explained.

YEAH! YOU TELL HER ANDREW BOSS!

Jessie then sees a bunch of writing written in Unown.. Then she saw something that caught her attention, and she apparently read Unown too..

"What the... what the frick is this...?" Jessie started reading it carefully. "Uh... I LOVE CASSIDY...?"

Obviously knowing what it was refering to, she then started fuming and before you know it, she got boiling mad...

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD WRITE THIS PIECE OF CRAP!?" Jessie snapped wanting to know who wrote that...

"Uh... it was me..." was all Andrew said.

The Unowns stuck up for Andrew by spelling out their words.

YEAH! ANDREW IS THE ONE WHO WROTE THAT!

"You... you love... Cassidy...?" Jessie asked, stuttering while twitching her left eye.

"Duh..." Andrew said with a sassy tone.

"Grrrrrrr..." Jessie started to shout in complete anger. "I FREAKING HATE THAT CASSIDY! ALWAYS THINKING THAT SHE'S PRETTIER, SMARTER AND MUCH COOLER THAN I AM, IT GET'S ME SOOOOOO FREAAKING MAAAADDDDD!"

Jessie then starts stomping her foot out of anger and started throwing a fit...

"Uh... what's up with her...?" Andrew asked with worry.

"She's angry because she has a grudge for Cassidy..." James stated.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Because the two of them have been rivals and have shown such hatred for one another and will often compete to see who's the better Team Rocket Girl..." Meowth answered.

"Well obviously it's Cassidy that's the best." Andrew stated.

YEAH! WAY TO GO ANDREW! HE'S THE TOP DOG!

"Uh... bro... I'd be careful if I were you..." Chaosky warned Andrew. "She might rip you to shreds if she heres you think Cassidy is better..."

"Pttthhh... What's the worse she could do..." Andrew said sarcastically. "I don't care... I'd prefer Cassidy..."

Jessie then lost her temper completely...

"THAT'S IT..." Jessie snapped. "SINCE YOUR SIDING WITH CASSIDY, I SHALL KILL YOU BEFORE I GO AFTER CASSIDY..."

"HUH?!" Andrew sounded shock and scared.

Then obviously, she charged for Andrew, but unfortunately, the Unown came to aid Andrew, spelling out...

YOU SHALL NOT HARM MASTER ANDREW!

They used Hidden Power to blast Jessie backwards.. into Meowth and James..

"Alright Unowns, sent those three flying..." Andrew ordered.

The Unown then go to use Psychic (a move they can't normally learn in the game) and sent them flying out of the Ruins of Alph...

"Awww... I wanted my Victreebel to show them who's boss."

"Yeah, but it's UNOWN if we'll ever see them again..."

"Well mark my words, when I find that Cassidy, I'll murder her if I have to..."

"WOBBUFFET!"

"Hey! When did you decide to join us...?" Jessie asked, wondering how the frick a Wobbuffet decided to join the three of them.

"Since we landed in the Johto Region..." James stated.

"Right..." was all that Jessie said, as they then all said together...

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

They then again disappeared in an instance.

Back at the Ruins of Alph, Andrew, Chaosky and the Unown were celebrating..

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered.

"We sure showed them!" Chaosky commented.

WAY TO GO ANDREW! WE DID IT!

"Ahem... Unown..." Andrew began. "I would love to spend the rest of my live being your ruler... but I really have to go..."

AWWW WHY?

"Because.. It's what I need to do..." Andrew sounded sad, but then proud. "My darling Cassie-Boo is out there and I shall look for her..."

WE UNDERSTAND AND WELL MISS YOU ANDREW! TAKE CARE!

"See ya guys..." Andrew said.

SEE YA ANDREW!

The Unown then all depart... except for the A Unown... who looked nervous..

"Hey..." Andrew wondered why the remaining Unown didn't leave as well. "You aren't going with your pals..."

The A Unown made strange sounds and then got close to Andrew to show it's affection..

"Uh... what's up...?" Andrew asked awkwardly.

"Uh Andrew.. I think this Unown wants to join us..." Chaosky stated.

"Is that what you want...?" Andrew asked. "You want to join us..?"

The A Unown nodded yes.

"Alright... come along.. I've got a spare Poke Ball just for you..." Andrew said as he got out a Poke Ball and the Unown cheered and then went inside it without a problem..

"YEAH! I GOT AN UNOWN!" Andrew cheered.

"WAY TO GO!" Chaosky cheered as well. "Now where should we go...?"

"Let's explore the rest of this region, then go to the next one..." Andrew suggested.

"Sounds like a plan... let's roll..."

Andrew and Chaosky then left the Ruins of Alph, with their new friend Unown A accompanying them, as they continue traveling through the Johto region...

**MEANWHILE, AT TEAM ROCKET HQ...**

Cassidy and Butch just exited Dr. Namba's office..

"And that is your next assignment... head straight to the Hoenn Region immediately.. Now be gone.." Dr. Namba said as he then shut the door behind them.

"So let me get this straight." Butch started to ask. "The doctor's sending us to the Hoenn region to go tape record on camera a video of a Zangoose and a Seviper fighting...?"

"Duh... that's what he said... let's roll..." Cassidy told him.

"Ehh... right..." Butch said.

They both then left the HQ while Cassidy had one thing on her mind... she thought to herself.

"_Hmm... I wonder if I'll see that Andrew again...? I hope I do... he's so cute..."_

With that thought in mind, they headed straight for the Hoenn region...

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS SHORT.. APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG CHAPTERS BUT FROM HERE ON, THE CHAPTER ARE GONNA BE LENGTHY BUT HUMOROUS, SO BE READY FOR MORE EXCITEMENT NEXT TIME... TUNE IN AGAIN...**

**ANDREW: WAIT! BEFORE WE WRAP UP... TIME FOR ME TO BE A SPOILER... READERS, NEXT TIME, WE GO TO THE HOENN REGION, WATCH A ZANGOOSE AND A SEVIPER FIGHT, AND THEN CHAOSKY ENDS UP FALLING IN LOVE TOO AND HE FINDS HIS LOVE INTEREST, AND STUFF... SO YUP..**

**CHAOSKY: ANDREW! YOU DIDN'T JUST GIVE THE READERS A SPOILER ALERT, DID YOU?**

**ANDREW: NO WAY... NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS...**

**CHAOSKY: ALRIGHT THEN... TUNE IN NEXT TIME...**

**ANDREW: YEAH... TUNE IN NEXT TIME..**

**TUNE IN AGAIN READERS...**


	5. Mongoose vs Viper

Here we are... Back for another amazing Pokemon Short staring Andrew and Chaosky... Let's go...

**IN THE JOHTO REGION**

Andrew and Chaosky had just explored every place in the Johto region...

"Whew... that's that..." Andrew said, tired out.

"Right... so where are we heading now...?" Chaosky had to ask.

"Behold Chaosky... we're heading to the Hoenn region..." Andrew declared.

"Hoenn?" Chaosky looked puzzled.

"Yes..." Andrew said as he then went on rambling. "Oh, I love the Hoenn region... I wanted to explore and it's my favorite region along with Johto..."

"Neat... let's go then." Chaosky announced.

"Why do you think I summoned this portal that leads straight to the Hoenn region for...?" Andrew asked.

"Uh... whatever... let's go.."

With that, Andrew and Chaosky jumped into the portal...

**HOENN REGION**

Andrew and Chaosky came out of the portal and were now in the middle of Petalburg Woods...

"Ah... so we're in the Hoenn region... huh?" Chaosky asked.

"Sure are... isn't it a beaut...? I love the atmosphere of the Hoenn region..." Andrew sounded happy.

"Yeah... so Andrew..." Chaosky started to ask. "Any idea who the starters are for this region..."

"Uh-huh.. they are known as Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip..." Andrew explained.

"Mudkip...? Where have I heard of that Pokemon before...?" Chaosky remembered something.

"Doesn't matter.. let's go.." Andrew said.

Suddenly, Unown A popped out of Andrew's Poke Ball... and made some squeaky noises

"Unown... you got out of your Poke Ball all by yourself...?" Andrew was amused.

"Is this gonna be like Misty's Psyduck...?" Chaosky asked comically.

"Doesn't bother me... let's roll..." Andrew said.

Unown A squealed as they moved onward.. they stopped when they heard a noise in the bushes... it was rustling...

"Hey... what's that?" Andrew asked.

"Look." Chaosky pointed to the rustling bushes.

Jumping out of the bushes... was a Zangoose. Haha.

"Woah... it's a Zangoose..." Andrew was surprised.

The Zangoose then started speaking English...

"Ah... I made it..." the Zangoose said. "I've made it to my territory..."

"EH EH! WRONG BUSTER!" a voice suddenly spoke from the other bushes.

"Huh?" Andrew and Chaosky sounded puzzled.

Coming from the other bushes... was a Seviper... what a surprise.

"Uh oh... it's a Seviper..." said Andrew with concern.

"What's wrong..." Chaosky asked. "Is that bad?"

Seviper then started speaking English too...

"Your wrong... this is my territory!" the Seviper said.

"Seviper!" The Zangoose snapped at Seviper.

"Zangoose!" The Seviper snapped right back at the Zangoose.

They both started growling visciously...

"Alright Seviper... let's end this..." Zangoose said, extending it's claws.

"With pleasure Zangoose..." Seviper said, getting ready to strike with it's tail.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Zangoose shouted.

"I'LL KILL YOU TOO, BUDDY!" Seviper shouted as well.

And with that, they both started fighting... course you all expected that right?

"Woah... they're fighting...?" Chaosky asked while watching.

"Duh... Chaosky..." Andrew commented. "They're natural born enemies.."

"Oh.." was all Chaosky had to say.

So Andrew, Chaosky and the Unown A sat back and watched the fight...

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Cassidy and Butch were strolling through the Petalburg Woods..

"Ugh... I don't get why the doctor wanted us to go into some woods... it's fill with too much nature..." Butch started complaining.

"You know Butch, if you take the time to just get to be in nature, maybe we will be successful..." Cassidy said as she then reminded him. "You don't want us to end up like that horrible loser Jessie, do you..?"

"No..."

They then kept walking until they saw a Zangoose and a Seviper fighting... they went to approach it...

"Look... a Zangoose and a Seviper are fighting..." Cassidy said noticing the fight taking place.

"Crud... looks like they already started..." Butch sounded upset. "Now we won't be able to record the fight from start to finish..."

Butch then began to mumble under his breath, which annoyed Cassidy, when suddenly... they heard Andrew shouting...

"GOOO GET EM ZANGOOSE! DO IT!"

"YEAH! SHOW THAT STINKY SNAKE BUTT WHO'S BOSS!" Chaosky shouted with such enthusiasm.

"Huh?" Cassidy and Butch were wondering who that was..

They then see Andrew and Chaosky in the distance...

"Oh... great, it's that twerpy kid again." Butch announced with annoyance. "Along with his puny little friend..."

Cassidy smacked him just for that comment.

"Quite Butch..." Cassidy told him. "I wanna slowly say 'hi' to Andrew... after this fight..."

"Yeah... Chaosky..." Andrew started. "I bet $10.00 that the winner will be Zangoose."

"Same here Andrew..." Chaosky agreed.

"What about you Unown?" Andrew asked the Unown as it then made some squeaking sounds.

"Neat..." Andrew understood what it said. "Unown also bets on Zangoose..."

Before the fight ended, a strange kid wearing a Mudkip costume showed up...

"Uh... who the heck are you..." Chaosky asked, wondering if he was making a fool out of himself by dressing up as a Mudkip.

"So I herd u liek Mudkipz?" The kid asked comically.

"Oh... god... no..." Chaosky was getting nervous. "Holy crap."

The kid grabbed a Poke Ball from it came a Mudkip...

"MUDKIP!"

"Holy (censored)!" Andrew shouted and swore, even though the word's been censored by yours truly.

"I herd u liek Mudkipz?" The kid asked again, in a comically way.

Cassidy was getting annoyed so she tossed a rock at the kid, knocking him out..

"Can you stop saying that!?" Cassidy shouted loud enough to get Andrew's attention.

"Shoot... Cassidy, our covers' been blown..." Butch said, knowing that they screwed up...

Andrew then gasped as he saw Cassidy.

"It's you..." Andrew started. "It's... Cassidy..."

Andrew then gets love-struck once again.

"...and Buff.." Chaosky added.

"Grr... the name's Butch you twit!" Butch said, looking rather annoyed.

"_So that's your Cassie-Boo right Andrew?" _Unown said telepathically to Andrew.

Andrew understood what Unown A was saying as he said..

"Mhmm.. hmm..."

"Hey Andrew!" Cassidy shouted with excitement that she gets to see Andrew again.

"Cassidy..." Andrew said.

Okay... okay... to make it seem less awkward to everyone.. they hugged..

"So.. what brings you to Hoenn... Cassidy?" Andrew asked her.

"Buff and I..." Cassidy started.

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch shouted in protest.

"Whatever..." Cassidy went back to explaining "We were sent to record a Zangoose and a Seviper fighting..."

"Really..?"

"Yup..." Cassidy said. "We were sent by Dr. Bamba..."

To no one's surprise, Cassidy's phone rang once again as she then went to answer it.

"Hello?" Cassidy asked.

"IT'S NAMBA, YOU IDIOT!"

"Right.." was all that Cassidy said before she hung up.

"Well anyway, Chaosky and I were watching the fight too..." Andrew explained.

"Cool... too bad we didn't record the video from start to finish..." Cassidy sounded disappointed.

"Hey don't worry..." Andrew started to cheer her up. "I set up a Camera recorder to record the fight start to finish..."

"No you didn't." Chaosky stated.

"Yes I did..." Andrew said. "I strapped a video camera to a tree up there..."

Andrew then points to a video camera strapped to a tree...

"I didn't see you strap a camera to a tree..." Chaosky explained.

"Of course you didn't..." Andrew said as he then proceeded to break the fourth wall. "Don't you know how boring it would be for the readers to actually read a description on how the heck I taped a HD MM Video Camera right to a tree...?"

"Right.." was all that Chaosky had to say.

"Anyway, Cassidy, your more than welcome to use the video that I recorded..." Andrew offered.

"I can use your video..?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course..." Andrew said smiling.

After that, Cassidy then embraced Andrew into a tightly squeezed hug of some kind..

"Oh Andrew.. your even sweeter than I thought.. and I don't mean candy sweet either.." Cassidy said, almost squeezing the air out of Andrew, and yet, Andrew wasn't bothered by it.

"No problem Cassidy..." Andrew said, enjoying her hugging.

Unown A then floated to Andrew..

"Oh.. right.." Andrew remembered as he introduced the Unown to Cassidy. "Cassidy.. I want you to meet this Unown I got..."

"When did you get an Unown?" Cassidy asked him.

"When I was exploring the Ruins of Alph..." Andrew explained. "He wanted to join..."

"Well he is pretty cute... course your cute too..." Cassidy said.

Andrew kept being hugged by Cassidy, Chaosky and Unown A were watching, the Zangoose and Seviper both fainted and Butch was wondering how the frick Cassidy would be nice to anyone, especially a little twerp like Andrew, when suddenly, they all heard something in the bushes...

"Wait... what's that.." Andrew became alert.

The bushes kept rustling...

"What could it be...?" Chaosky asked.

"Huh?" Butch questioned.

"Hmm?" Cassidy was curious.

"Ooo.." Andrew was interested as the Unown A made squeaking sounds, sounding interested as well..

Then suddenly, coming out from the bushes was what appeared to be... a Kirlia... ha!

"Kirlia..."

Suddenly, Chaosky's heart started beating quickly, he started blushing a rose pink color and his eyes slowly started turning into hearts...

"Oh... Oh my god..." Chaosky sounded love-struck just like Andrew did earlier. "I think I found the love of my life... I've fallen in love..."

"YEAH! THAT'S THE SPIRIT CHAOSKY!" Andrew cheered for Chaosky. "GO WIN HER HEART!"

"Wait... Chaosky fell in love with that Kirlia...?" Cassidy had to ask.

"Apparently..." was what Andrew had to say.

Chaosky then slowly approached Kirlia as he greeted her..

"Hi Kirlia, my name is Chaosky, and how do you do?" Chaosky introduced himself.

"Kirl?"

"What I mean to say Kirlia is that would you like to be the love of my life forever...?" Chaosky asked kindly.

Kirlia then started speaking to Chaosky telepathically as she then said telepathically..

"_Aww.. your pretty sweet Mr. Chaosky... course I'll be your love interest..."_

"YES! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY!" Chaosky shouted in excitement. "I KNOW JUST HOW ANDREW FEELS ABOUT CASSIDY! I'M IN LOVE!"

Andrew and Cassidy along with everyone else were watching them...

"Awww... how cute.." Andrew and Cassidy said together.

"Bleh..." Butch was disgusted.

Unown A started blushing too..

"Hey Cassidy.. I just remembered.." Andrew said to Cassidy. "I wanna give something to you..."

Andrew then gave Cassidy a Poke Ball...

"What's in the Poke Ball...?" Cassidy asked.

"It contains a Zangoose..." Andrew revealed. "I caught it earlier before I watched that fight... I thought that you could have it..."

"Thank you Andrew..." Cassidy said. "Here's a thank you gift from me..."

Cassidy then kissed Andrew again... this time, on the forehead...

"Uh... thanks..." Andrew said all bright red.

Cassidy then winked at Andrew, causing Andrew to blush for a minute..

"So Cassidy.. we should be going together..." Andrew stated.

"Yeah.. I said you can join us the next time we meet..." Cassidy said. "And I'm keeping that promise.. welcome to the team.."

"Alright..." Andrew was thrilled as he goes to retrieve the camera..

"Let's go Unown..." Andrew said as the Unown then jumps for joy..

"Come on Chaosky.. let's go..!" Andrew shouted.

Chaosky then had a suggestion..

"Wait... wait... Is it okay if Kirlia can join us..? Please?" Chaosky suggested.

"Sure.. of course." Andrew said. "You know what they say; the more the merrier..."

"Sweet... Let's go Kirlia..." Chaosky turns to his sweet darling Kirlia.

"Kirlia..."

The Kirlia followed Chaosky as they caught up with Andrew..

"Let's go Biff.." Cassidy called out.

"The name is Butch!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"AKA... Buffy the Vampire..." Andrew added once again.

They all started laughing again...

Butch then cursed under his breathe as they all went on ahead through Petalburg Woods... and this ends the short for now...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW... IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS GREAT, JUST CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR MORE EXCITEMENT.. HOPE YOU CAN STICK AROUND... UNTIL THEN, STAY TUNE...**


	6. Cassidy vs Jessie

Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky. Now, the title to this short explains it all, so sit back and enjoy the chapter.

**THE HOENN REGION**

Andrew and Chaosky were traveling through Petalburg Woods along with Cassidy, Butch and a couple of others such as Unown A, and a female Kirlia that they met..

Meanwhile, in another part of the woods, the Team Rocket trio were prepare a pit trap for Andrew and Chaosky.. A moment later, they finished setting the trap...

"Whew... that's all set." James said. "Now we wait for Andrew and Chaosky to come and then they'll fall right into our trap."

"And once they do... I will strangle that Andrew for actually siding with my greatest enemy..." Jessie said sinisterly.

"And while we're at it, we'll swipe all of his Pokemon and give them to the boss as a gift..." Meowth explained.

"Great idea..."

"WE'LL BE RICH, WE'LL BE PROMOTED AND WE'LL BE HONORED!" James and Meowth said together.

"And I will murder Andrew too.." Jessie said.

"YEAH!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew and Chaosky were setting up a camp site to stay for the night...

"Well, that's all set..." Andrew stated.

"You said it..." Chaosky agreed.

Suddenly, Cassidy approached Andrew and asked him...

"Hey Andrew... can you be a dear and get some firewood for us..?"

"Uh.. Sure.." Andrew said a little lightheaded.

"Thanks Andrew.." Cassidy said as she winked at him once again.

"No Problem..." Andrew blushed for a moment then got back into focus. "Come on Chaosky... let's go.."

"Right behind you..." Chaosky trailed behind Andrew.

"Kirlia, Unown! You guys can come too..." Andrew called out.

"Kirlia!"

Unown then makes some squeaking noises.

Andrew, Chaosky, Kirlia and Unown then headed straight into the woods..

"We'll be back shortly!" Andrew said to Cassidy.

"Goodluck... and be careful!" Cassidy said.

"I will... Thank you.." Andrew said.

Andrew and his pals then went into the woods... as Cassidy waved goodluck to them...

* * *

Andrew and his friends spent some time trying to look for some firewood...

"Chaosky... I'm pretty sure that there is some firewood around here..." Andrew said while scanning the area.

"I agree." Chaosky stated.

"HEY CHAOSKY! LOOK!" Andrew got his attention as he points to some firewood under a nearby tree..

"There's some firewood.." Andrew said.

"We've scored a jackpot... let's go..." Chaosky commented.

"Right."

They then walked towards it... but before they could make it, they all fell into a pit trap, including Unown A, which is weird since Unown is floating and has the ability Levitate.. Andrew and his friends then moaned after they fell in..

"Oooo... what was that all about...?" Andrew moaned while trying to get up.

"Yeah... who the heck set this pit trap?" Chaosky seemed suspicious about the pit trap.

Suddenly, they heard some laughter..

"Oh no... don't tell me that 'laugh' is what I think it is..." Andrew felt suspicious.

"I think it is Andrew.." Chaosky had a clue on who it could be.

"Kirlia..."

Suddenly, jumping out of the bushes.. was the Team Rocket trio..

"Hahahahaha.. you suckers fell for our trap.." Meowth taunted.

"I knew it was them.." Chaosky revealed.

"Let us out of here you creeps..." Andrew demanded.

"Oh no... we got a much better idea for you guys..." James said.

* * *

A moment, Andrew and his pals were shown to now be trapped in a net...

"This isn't what I meant..." Andrew said as he looked rather annoyed..

"Well tough luck... we are now gonna make off with your Pokemon and give them to the boss..." Meowth said like he was taunting them.

"That's right..." James agreed.

"You can't do that.." Chaosky argued.

"Oh yes we can..." James said.

"But before we do that..." Jessie started as she then got out a knife from her pocket. "I shall enjoy the privilage of disposing of that Andrew for siding with my enemy..."

"You... you wouldn't..." Andrew stuttered and actually sounded completely scared..

"Think I'm playing...? I'm being serious... you shall die..." Jessie said threateningly and menacingly as she started approaching the net...

"SOMEONE... HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Andrew screamed so loud you could hear him from a mile away.

* * *

Back at the campsite...

Cassidy and Butch were waiting for Andrew and his pals..

"Man... what's taking Andrew a long time...?" Cassidy sounded worried. "I'm starting to get worried about him..."

"Sheesh Cassidy.. why do you have to seem worried about that Andrew..? You never show kindness to anyone you know..." Butch explained with a snobby tone.

"Well.. I care about Andrew.. because he showed me affection, which is now convincing me to show some love and care for him..." Cassidy explained.

"Well whatever..." Butch said in a careless tone.

Suddenly.. they heard something from faraway...

"HEEEELLPPP MEEEEEEEEEEE..." Andrew's voice was heard from far away...

"Did you here that?" Butch asked.

Cassidy already knew who it was..

"That sounds like Andrew... he must be in trouble." Now Cassidy's completely worried about Andrew. "I gotta go save him.. I'M COMING ANDREW!"

She then goes running into the woods after Andrew.. Butch was nervous..

"HEY CASSIDY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! WAIT FOR ME!" Butch said nervously as he then goes and follows right behind Cassidy...

* * *

Back with Andrew..

Andrew was terrified about meeting his death... Jessie approached the net visciously..

"Do you have any last words before you die twerp...?" Jessie asked sinisterly.

"Please don't kill me... I don't want to meet my death bed. Please, have mercy..." Andrew cried and begged.

"Well too bad.. This is the end for you.. Enjoy your farewell..." Jessie said threateningly as she started aiming the knife at Andrew.

But before she aimed the knife at Andrew..

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted from behind them.

"Huh?" They all wondered who that was.

They all turned and saw that it was Cassidy... Butch shortly appeared afterwards.. Andrew then gasped.

"Cassidy!" Andrew shouted, seeming happy and thrilled about the fact that she came to save him.

"Cassidy!?" James, Meowth and Chaosky shouted, all too surprised.

"Grrrr...Cassidy..." Jessie growled menacingly. Everyone saw Butch and they all (except Jessie) then said...

"And Biff!"

"Grrr... THE NAME IS BUTCH YOU NUMBSKULLS!" Butch snapped even more annoyed now.

"So Jessie... looks like we meet again.." Cassidy said to an old time rival as Jessie started growling..

"Cassidy... I was about to kill Andrew..." Jessie said angrily. "But since you decided to show up, I shall go after you instead..."

"You leave Andrew alone..." Cassidy said, going straight to Andrew's defense.

"Uh... Cassidy, can you get us down from here.. please?" Andrew asked her kindly.

"Oh right... sorry..." Cassidy said as she grabbed a boomerang and tossed it as it cut through the net, freeing Andrew and his friends, as the boomerang went back to Cassidy as she caught it.. Andrew went to hug her..

"Thank you Cassidy..!" Andrew shouted, while tightly hugging her showing how scared he was...

"It's okay... Andrew.." Cassidy said, calming Andrew and making him feel safe.

"Grrr... you'll pay for that Cassidy..." Jessie was now outraged.

"You ready to battle?" Cassidy asked her rival.

"IT'S ON GIRL!" Jessie shouted getting ready for war.

Then of course, a Pokemon Battle was about to be held... It was Jessie vs Cassidy... of course, you all saw that coming, right...?

"So it'll be a one-on-one Pokemon battle... right?" asked Cassidy.

"You got that right..." Jessie started to taunt her. "I'm gonna finally prove that I'm the better Team Rocket girl!"

She gets out a Poke Ball.

"Go get em!" Jessie shouts as she tosses the Poke Ball and it was revealed to be... a Seviper...

"SEVIPER!"

"Seviper, show that wannabe Cassidy that we are better!" Jessie demanded.

"VIPER!"

"Pppthh... please Jessie..." Cassidy started taunting back at her. "Everyone knows that your a much lower rank member than I am.. And I shall prove it once and for all.."

She then gets out a Poke Ball too..

"Go get em... Zangoose!" Cassidy shouts as she then sends out her Zangoose, the one Andrew gave her..

"ZANGOOSE!"

"Zangoose, show them no mercy!" Cassidy shouted.

"GOOSE!"

Zangoose and Seviper then noticed each other and started getting viscious... They were about to brawl it off...

"Hey... Zangoose and Seviper are gonna fight it off again..." Chaosky announced to Andrew. "You said they're bitter enemies, right Andrew..?"

"That's right..." Andrew said. "Hey, you know what's ironic..? The fact that Cassidy and Jessie are enemies, and that Cassidy's Zangoose and Jessie's Seviper are also enemies as well..."

Chaosky was silent for a minute and then realized it...

"That is ironic..." Chaosky agreed.

"Awww..." James whined.

"What is it now James...?" Meowth asked.

"Those fools are all distracted, but there is no Pikachu for us to swipe.." James stated.

"So what... forget about the twerp and his Pokemon, we'll just capture that Chaosky while they're all distracted..." Meowth seemed confident.

"Good idea..."

"Your gonna lose Cassidy.." Jessie taunted.

"No you are Jessie..." Cassidy taunted as well.

"I saw this coming.. course I'll be rooting for Cassidy and her Zangoose..." Andrew stated.

"Yeah!" Chaosky cheered.

"GO ZANGOOSE! DO IT! SHOW NO MERCY!" Andrew shouted.

"YEAH! SHOW THAT UGLY STINKY SNAKE BUTT WHO'S BOSS!" Chaosky shouted.

"YEAH!"

Suddenly, a crane went and grabbed Chaosky..

"HEY!" Chaosky shouted.

"CHAOSKY!" Andrew shouted for Chaosky.

The crane was launched by James and Meowth who have also put Chaosky in a cage..

"HA HA! WE GOT A CHAOSKY!" They both said.

"YOU CROOKS... GIVE ME BACK CHAOSKY!" Andrew was pretty angry now.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE US!" Meowth taunted Andrew.

"CHAOSKY, TRY BREAKING OUT OF THERE!" Andrew demanded.

"RIGHT!"

Chaosky then swings his bell really hard to break it, but the bars don't even get a dent..

"HUH!?" Chaosky was confused.

"Come on Jessie, let's go.. We got a Chaosky.." James said.

"Yeah... leave those two to fight, and let's go.." Meowth then followed.

"Grrr... I'm staying here..." Jessie was too focused with the fight.

"Huh?" They both said.

"That's right.. I'm Seviper's trainer, and I'm not letting it lose to any Zangoose, especially to a Zangoose owned by that freaking Cassidy.. Go ahead, run away with your little Chaosky..." Jessie said as she faced them with flames in her eyes, showing anger and fierceness...

"Uh... Meowth... do you think she's stressed..?" James said a little nervous.

"Really... I haven't noticed..." Meowth said, feeling somewhat clueless.

"QUIT YOUR BABBLING AND GET OUTTA HERE!" Jessie shouted angrily.

"Uh... right..." They both said as they run off with the cage Chaosky was in, and Wobbuffet was running close behind them.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CHAOSKY!" Andrew shouted as he then made chase after them, being accompanied by Unown A and Kirlia, making way around the battle taking place...

"So Cassidy... it's about time you face my wrath..." Jessie stated.

"I'm gonna show you my wrath first.." Cassidy said.

"Uh... what should I be doing?" Butch asked, all confused.

"Be quite Butch and just watch!" Cassidy shouted.

"Right.. sorry.." Butch said as he then sat down and watch the battle..

* * *

Meanwhile, Meowth, James and Wobbuffet were running with the captured Chaosky... Andrew, Unown A and Kirlia were approaching them..

"HEY! STOP CROOKS! GIVE ME BACK CHAOSKY, RIGHT NOW!" Andrew shouted.

"Gaaahh... ain't that twerp just gonna give it up!?" Meowth said.

"I'll slow them down... go get them, Cacnea!" James said as he then summons his Cacnea from it's Poke Ball... then of course, Cacnea goes after James and started hugging him..

"No.. don't go after me.. Attack them with Pin Missile.." James demanded.

"CACNEA!"

Cacnea then shoots Pin Missiles from it's arms towards Andrew and his friends...

"HEY STOP IT! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Andrew shouted.

"Prepare for trouble, I've always wanted to say.." Meowth said.

"Huh?" James was confused.

"Just end in rhymes like you normally do James..." Meowth stated.

"I.. what?" James was still confused.

"Oh come on! I'm Jessie! Just go with it.." Meowth had said as he then faces Andrew again to begin a unique kind of motto this time..

"Prepare for trouble, hearing the word.."

"Make it double, cause you know that you should."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To united all peoples from within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Meowth!"

"and James!"

"Team Rocket... blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight fight fight."

"WOBBUFFET!"

"That was awesome! I do a much better job than Jessie. I should play as her more often.." Meowth stated that he always wanted to do that.

"I'll admit.. it was pretty impressive.. hahaha.." James agreed, but he then gasped and remembered something important. "But right, we've got bigger things to worry about.."

"GIVE ME BACK, MY CHAOSKY!" Andrew shouted as he then ran straight towards them..

"Go Cacnea, use Sandstorm!" James commanded.

Cacnea then spins around and summons a sandstorm which sent Andrew flying.. Andrew then landed right on top of Meowth, causing the captured Chaosky to be sent flying...

"CHAOSKY!" Andrew shouts.

"ANDREW!" Chaosky shouts back.

Meanwhile, Cassidy and Jessie were still battling with their Zangoose and Seviper respectively. It was shown that they were both an even match...

"So you ready to give up Jessie..?" Cassidy asked.

"Not on my watch Cassidy!" Jessie snapped.

"Come on Zangoose.. you can do it.." Cassidy said.

"I've had just about enough of all this chatter nonsense..." Jessie was getting annoyed. "Seviper finish it off.."

"You too Zangoose..." Cassidy said afterwards.

"ATTACK!" they both shouted at the same time.

The Zangoose and Seviper decided to attack, but before they made the final blow, there was a voice coming from the air..

"WATCH...OUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Chaosky shouted from the air as he then landed right in the middle of the battle..

"Huh?" they all were puzzled.

Suddenly, Andrew then shouted...

"CHAOSKY! CHAOSKY!"

"HOLD UP THERE ONE MOMENT!" James shouted.

"CHAOSKY IS OURS! WE STOLE IT!" Meowth shouted too.

Then suddenly, Andrew, Kirlia, Unown A, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet then started the old classic dust cloud fight... in the middle of the battle for Chaosky.. Kirlia then telepathically said..

"_Give us back Chaosky you fiends!"_

"FORGET ABOUT IT! IT'S OURS NOW!" Meowth said.

"GIVE HIM BACK, YOU CROOKS!" Andrew demanded.

"HANDS OFF MY FOOT!" James then demanded.

"WRONG, THAT'S MY FOOT!" Meowth corrected him.

Then the fight stopped as Kirlia was on top of Andrew, James and Meowth, holding Unown A, while Wobbuffet then ran off holding the caged Chaosky...

"AHHH! CHAOSKY!" Andrew shouted.

"WOBBUFFET, GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" James shouted.

They all started speaking at once while chasing Wobbuffet. They ran in circles and circles... Cassidy was wondering...

"Andrew.. do you need some help?" Cassidy asked if he needed help.

"I'm find Cassidy.. thanks..." Andrew said.

"Alright Andrew.." Cassidy said, hoping he'll get Chaosky back.

The chase continued.. after a few moment, Jessie then got annoyed...

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW! ALL OF YOU!" Jessie shouted both annoyed and angered at the same time.

Everyone stop, and Andrew knew it was the perfect time to make his move..

"I'll be taking that." Andrew said as he then grabbed the caged Chaosky Wobbuffet was holding... James and Meowth then looked upset..

"Aww.. hey, that's no fair!" James whined.

"They're all a bunch of cheaters!" Meowth said rather upset.

"You guys are the cheaters!" Andrew commented.

"Take your little shenanigians elsewhere.. I have a sacred battle to finish..." Jessie said, trying to get them all to stop. "Seviper.. let's go!"

"SEVIPER!"

"You too Zangoose!" Cassidy shouted.

"ZANGOOSE!"

Cassidy then thought of an idea..

"I know... Zangoose, try running in circle to have Seviper chase you. Run just like Wobbuffet did..." Cassidy demanded.

"ZAN!"

They then continued the fight as Andrew opened the cage and freed Chaosky..

"Are you okay, buddy?" Andrew asked.

"I'm fine Andrew..." Chaosky said.

They then watched the fight...

"Zangoose, start running!" ordered Cassidy.

"Zangoose!"

"HAHAHAHA! I can see your just gonna use up the rest of it's energy.." Jessie taunted. "Seviper, chase after it!"

Seviper then goes chasing Zangoose, as Zangoose started running in a similiar manner that Wobbuffet did...

"Woah.. Zangoose is doing it.." Andrew stated.

"_Yeah, but Seviper's gaining on it.. this might be it for Zangoose!" Commented Kirlia._

"I don't know... isn't Zangoose running in a similiar style that Wobbuffet was just now.." Chaosky stated.

"Really?" Andrew asked as he then looked and noticed the similiarity..

"I'll end this.. Seviper, hit it with your Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered.

Seviper's tail then glowed purple.

"Jump and get out of there Zangoose!" Cassidy demanded.

Zangoose then jumped out of the way before the tail hit it..

"You see... Zangoose ran in circles to tired out Seviper and weaken it at the same time.." Chaosky explained.

"_Oh... I see..." said Kirlia._

"Alright Zangoose... let's do it... Crush Claw!" Cassidy demanded.

Right then, Zangoose's claw glown white and went and slash Seviper with it's crush claw... thus taking out Seviper... as Seviper fainted..

"Seviper!" Jessie shouted.

"ALRIGHT!" Andrew and Chaosky cheered.

"Way to go Zangoose!" Cassidy said.

"ZANGOOSE!"

Jessie ran straight towards her Seviper..

"Seviper.. are you okay... you were great out there.." Jessie said as the Seviper made some purring noises.

"You were outstanding.. I swear that your fighting skill will be recorded in the book of Pokemon History..." Jessie stated.

"Enough of that mushy stuff... let's go get back Chaosky!" Meowth said stopping the whole drama fest.

"Right... go Cacnea, use Pin Missile!" James commanded as Cacnea was summoned and automatically shot Pin Missiles at Andrew and friends..

"You guys asked for it... Unown, use your Hidden Power!" Andrew ordered.

Unown then nodded as he then launched a Hidden Power towards the Team Rocket Trio, causing them some pain and then an explosion occured, as they were sent flying once again...

"Well... here we go again.." James stated.

"Yeah... isn't it possible for us to get another line of work?" Meowth said afterwards.

"I swear on my Seviper's behalf, I will have my revenge on that Cassidy!" Jessie said as the three then said together.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" as Seviper is making some more purring noises.

They all were then sent flying into the distance and faded away...

"We did it!" Andrew cheered.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Chaosky.

"You did great Zangoose... return." Cassidy said.

"Zangoose."

Zangoose then returned to it's Poke Ball as Cassidy then put the Poke Ball away..

"Oh... yeah.. I almost forgot..." Andrew remembered. "Here's the firewood... Sorry I kept you waiting... I wasn't expecting a trap..."

"You should be lucky that I came at the first time..." Cassidy stated.

"Yeah... I sure am Cassidy.. thanks..." Andrew said as he was giggling. They then all decided to head back to the campsite...

"Come on, let's go Biff." Cassidy called out.

"It's Butch!" Butch still sounded annoyed.

"AKA, Buffy the Vampire..." Andrew added.

They all then started laughing again, causing Butch to mumble under his breath while they all headed back to the campsite... After a couple of hours, they all decided to turn in for the night.. After saying their goodnights, Andrew went into a sleeping bag... Cassidy was shown in a sleeping bag next to him...

"Uhh..." Andrew was blushing, but at the same time, was happy to be with Cassidy. "Goodnight Cassidy..."

"Goodnight Andrew..." Cassidy then said as they both then went to sleep shortly afterwards, as the others were sleeping too, while Chaosky and Kirlia were cuddling with each other in their sleep... And this ends this wonderful epic short...

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS SHORT. THIS SHORT IF YOUR WONDERING WAS COMPLETELY INSPIRED BY THE EPISODE 'ZIGZAGZANGOOSE' ALONG WITH THE FACT THAT CASSIDY AND JESSIE HAVE THIS HUGE RIVALRY WITH EACH OTHER. SO WITH THAT SAID, TUNE IN NEXT TO SEE WHAT HAPPEN NEXT TIME, ON ANOTHER SHORT OF POKEMON COMPILATION STARING ANDREW AND CHAOSKY! SO STAY TUNE READERS...**


	7. Andrew dates Cassidy

Here it is... Another short of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew & Chaosky... so just sit back and read this chapter everyone...

**SOME UNKNOWN PLACE...**

"HEY THERE EVERYONE'S! WELCOME TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF ANDREW'S AMAZING TALK SHOW EXTRAODINARE! I'm everyone's host, Andrew... Now today, we have a special guest coming so I can ask it some important questions... That specific person coming here today is... the one, the only, the amazing... JIGGLYPUFF!"

The crowd cheers as Jigglypuff comes onto the stage and jumps onto the chair and sits down...

"Welcome Jigglypuff..." Andrew greeted "Now I'm gonna ask you some questions, and you will answer them honestly, alright? Good... now.. first off, have you always been trying to sing to everyone.."

"Jiggly Jiggly puff (Yes.. I started when I was in kindergarten.)"

"Is it true that whoever listens to your song falls asleep..?"

"Jiggly (Yes... it's true... Everyone falls asleep on me.)"

"And what is your reaction to it after you noticed everyone sleeping?"

"Jiggly Jiggly Jiggly Puff Puff Puff (Well, first I bloat up, looking aggrivated, like a balloon, and then I get out a shiny black marker and then I draw on everyone's faces...)"

"Is there a single person in the whole world that actually listened to your whole song without sleeping, and Misty's Psyduck doesn't count.."

"Jiggly Jiggly Puff (Well... there was this Whismur that I met this one time. It was the only Pokemon that ever listen to my song without passing out on me.)"

"Oh... one more question... do you wish that you could appear in the anime again, specifically the X and Y saga?"

"Jigglypuff (You darn right I do!)"

"Alright... thanks for your time Jigglypuff.. your dismissed.." Andrew stated as Jigglypuff then walked off as the audience cheered..

"That's all folks..." Andrew said. "Tune in next time, but now... let's get to the actual story..."

**HOENN REGION**

Andrew and friends were now in Rustboro City, where they decided to spend the night at, Andrew decided to take Cassidy out on a... date to a restuarant in Rustboro...

"CUT, CUT CUT! Rustboro City doesn't have a restaurant!" Chaosky snapped, interrupting my narration.

Well in this story, it does..

"That's not logical... Plus, I thought that Rustboro was known for the Devon Corp. which is well known for it's many astounding products."

How the frick do you know all this?

"Andrew told me.. He's studied everything about the Hoenn region..."

Well like it or not, in this story, Rustboro City has a restaurant!

"Well... I only have to say this.. Jigglypuff... DOES NOT APPROVE!"

Okay, who gave you the right to say that..

"Well... Jigglypuff's suppose to appear in this chapter short right?"

SHUT UP, LITTLE SPOILER! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!

"Whatever, peace out dog."

Chaosky then left..

Sorry for the outburst readers... let's continue on, shall we...?

**RUSTBORO RESTUARANT**

It was like 7:00 PM you know and Andrew and Cassidy agreed on a date with each other... Kirlia and Chaosky are having their own dinner date, and who knows what the heck happened with Biff.

"IT'S BUTCH!"

Whatever... anyway... We zoom into a restuarant and see that Andrew and Cassidy are already seated to a table...

"Andrew... this is probably the greatest idea that you ever made..." Cassidy sounded happier than normal.

"I uh.. I'm kinda happy..." Andrew tried to think of the right words, with humiliating himself. "To spend some alone time with you... Cassidy..."

Cassidy then started blushing, as they then had their dinner delivered to them... So they then dug in... Meanwhile, we see a little pink guest looking through the window on the outside. It was Jigglypuff... haha..

"Jiggly...? Puff.. Jiggly Jiggly puff!"

Jigglypuff then ran off and decided to enter the restuarant... With Andrew and Cassidy... they had just finished eating...

"That... was good.." Andrew said completely full.

"Yeah... uh... Andrew.. I never really get to do stuff like this... I'm glad that I got to know you.." Cassidy sounded honest.

"What makes you say that?" Andrew asked her.

"Well... I'm always busy with work as a member of Team Rocket, and I never get the time to have fun and enjoy myself.. not only that, but I never got to feel the privilage of being a good guy... I think I owe you alot Andrew... thank you..." Cassidy explained to Andrew.

"Awww... it was nothing Cassidy..." Andrew said as he had redden up a little...

"Really Andrew.. I think you deserve a reward from me..." Cassidy sounded like she was flirting with Andrew.

Cassidy then gave Andrew two kisses; one on the cheek and one on the forehead.. What a lucky dog..

"Uh... uh... Thank you Cassidy..." Andrew said, blushing again, harder than before.. Cassidy then winked at Andrew, which made him blush even harder now, and he slowly started getting a boner... and all that stuff... Andrew then felt it was the perfect time to tell her something...

"Uh... Cassidy.. there's something that I need to tell you..." Andrew started to tell her.

"Sure... what is it...?" Cassidy asked.

"Well you see Cassidy, I've had so much fun with you since we started traveling together a little... and you are really gorgeous looking and sexy..." Andrew stated.

Cassidy blushed as a result...

"And Cassidy... I think.." Andrew said as he then took a deep breath. "It's come to this... but Cassidy, I just wanna say... I love you Cassidy..."

Cassidy then stood there saying nothing for a few minutes.. Seeing as she didn't respond, he considered her to not return the same kind of love, so he frowned, when suddenly, Cassidy placed her arm on his shoulder.. she then said.

"Andrew.. I have to tell you something.. and to tell you the truth... I love you too Andrew..."

Andrew then smiled happily as she showed the same kind of love he did... Then if you must know, like all romantic couples do when they confess their love for each other... they then went straight to kissing.. Andrew and Cassidy then kissed, lip to lip in a really compassionate way.. this went on for several minutes as they both enjoy the kiss.

"I love you Cassidy." Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew." Cassidy said.

Suddenly, that same Jigglypuff from before, jumped onto a stage... holding a microphone..

"Hey.. isn't... isn't that a Jigglypuff...?" Andrew asked, wondering where it came from.

"I believe it is..." Cassidy said.

"JIGGLY! JIGGLY! JIGGLYPUFF!"

"Wait..." Andrew then remembered something. "Cassidy, doesn't Jigglypuff's singing put people to sleep.."

"It sure does." Cassidy stated.

After realizing it was about to sing, they jumped into a panic.. they both shouted at the same time...

"OH NO! NOT THE SINGING!"

It was too late as Jigglypuff started speaking into the Microphone..

"Jiiiiiiiiiii galyyyyyyyyyy puffffffffff, Jiggaly alypufffffff. Jiiiiiiiii galyyyyyyyyyyyy puuuuuuuuuuffffff, jiggggggallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

While it sang it's song, Andrew and Cassidy, along with everyone else started feeling tired...

"Oooo... I'm feeling tired... Cassidy..." Andrew said, feeling drowsy..

"Me too Andrew..." Cassidy also sounded drowsy as she then let out a yawn... Andrew then yawned too and then he said...

"Nighty night Cassie-Boo..."

"Night Andrew..." Cassidy said sounding tired.

They then passed out, along with everyone else...

"...Jiiigggggggggggggggaallllllllllllllyyyyyyy... puff?"

Jigglypuff then notices that everyone around it was sleeping..

"Jiggly..!"

Jigglypuff got all puffy and was angry since everyone fell asleep, and then the Jigglypuff summoned a marker and started doodling on everyone's faces... including Andrew's and Cassidy's... after that, the Jigglypuff stormed out of there, all too upset and stuff... You heard right kids, Jigglypuff... DOES NOT APPROVE!

Several minutes later, everyone woke up and were wondering what happened to their faces.. Andrew and Cassidy were wondering too..

"So... Cassidy.. I'm wondering what's up with the goofy marker drawings on your face.." Andrew had to wonder..

"You have it too Andrew.." Cassidy stated.

"I know..." Andrew sighed. "That Jigglypuff must have gotten upset about us falling asleep during it's singing, that it went and doodled on all of our faces..."

"I'm not upset.. What I'm happy about is being with you..." Cassidy was now smiling in spite of the marker drawings on her face.

Andrew then blushed..

"I'm happy about being with you too Cassidy..." Andrew was also smiling.

Andrew and Cassidy then did another kiss lip to lip as they then left the restuarant to return back to where the others are staying... Andrew being manly enough to carry Cassidy back to where they are staying... This is it for this short...

"HEY! How come I wasn't a main focus in this short..." Chaosky started whining.

Because you were dating Kirlia..

"Yeah... but..."

Look, I wanna end this story now... so shut up..

"I don't want to.."

Do you want me to tell Andrew that you and Kirlia had sex and...

"ALRIGHT I'LL SHUT UP!"

That's what I thought.. anyway, this is the end to this short...

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS SHORT.. HOPE IT WAS ROMANTIC ENOUGH FOR YOU ALL.. TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT BE IN STORE FOR ANDREW AND HIS FRIENDS.. SO STICK AROUND AND STAY TUNED...**


	8. GIR, Pie and Kakuna Rattata

Hello readers, here another short chapter, of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew & Chaosky! Hope you enjoy what's in store today.

A little notice: I'm sorry this chapter wasn't done yesterday, but due to a review I got, I had to update the first 7 chapters and change them from 'script format' to 'story format' so from here on, these chapters will all be in regular story format, so I would like a lot less dislikes and a lot more likes for this compilation of shorts, understood... But nevertheless, enjoy the story now featured in regular story format!

**HOENN REGION**

In a hotel located in Rustboro City, yes in this story, they have a hotel, but seriously, in the Rustboro Hotel, we zoom into the window and see that Chaosky was doing something for his darling Kirlia. He sees her walking to the table as Chaosky then said to her...

"Good Morning, my sunshine... Would you like me to make some breakfast for you...?"

"_I would love that, thank you Chaosky." _Kirlia said telepathically.

"No problem, sweet cheeks." Chaosky said.

Suddenly, the door bursted open as Andrew entered, looking all energetic and stuff... Cassidy then entered shortly afterwards...

"Oh hi there Andrew." Chaosky greeted. "You look like your wide awake... what's up?"

"Oh... I woke up really early this morning along with Cassidy, so we can do something special." Andrew stated.

"Oh... What is it you were doing?" Chaosky asked.

"We created a new motto that we're gonna do." Andrew said. "Right Cassidy?"

"That's right Andrew." Cassidy said.

"Do you suppose you could perform it in front of Kirlia and I?" Chaosky asked kindly.

"Of course Chaosky." Andrew said. "Let's do it Cassidy."

"You said it Andrew." Cassidy said.

Now readers, your gonna witness a new motto be done by them. Read and enjoy it. Cassidy started...

"Prepare for trouble, it's a brand new day."

"We'll make it double anyway."

Cassidy then remembered what she needed to say.

"An evil as old as the galaxy."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

"To dennounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Cassidy"

"And Andrew too."

"Whenever there's a piece of pie in the universe..."

"...we shall eat it.."

They then both said at the same time...

"AND THEN WE'LL HAVE SOME TACOS!"

Suddenly, everyone's favorite little alien robot GIR popped out from the wall as he shouted...

"YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!"

Butch then entered, after hearing the whole motto and then said...

"Uh... Cassidy... why the heck did you say pie? A piece of pie in the universe...?"

Cassidy kinda got aggravated as she snapped..

"Errrrrrggg... I GOOFED IT! SO WHAT!?"

"Actually Cassie.. we both goofed it together..." Andrew stated.

"Of course we did Andrew." Cassidy said, seeming a bit calmer.

"I thought they were awesome.." Chaosky said. "Good job you too."

"Kirlia."

"Guess who maked waffles?" GIR said walking in with a plate full of steamed waffles.

"YAY! LET'S EAT!" Andrew cheered.

"YOU SAID IT BRO!" Chaosky shouted in excitement.

They started eating.. Butch however, wouldn't take any waffles made by the hands of some alien robot... GIR still approached Butch, saying...

"Guess who made waffles?" GIR offered Butch some waffles.

"I'm not gonna eat waffles made by some alien robot." Butch said with such an attitude.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WWWAAAAAAAAHHH!.." GIR started crying and shrieking as Butch wouldn't eat his waffles..

"What's going on?" Andrew said, concerned about GIR, as Cassidy went over and picked up GIR.

"What did you do Butch?" Cassidy had to ask.

"I wouldn't eat one of his waffles..." Butch said.

"Just eat some of his waffles... it won't kill you.." Andrew said..

"Fine.." Butch said as he started eating them, much to his distaste, as GIR looked happy again.

"YAY!" GIR shouted happily. "BIFF'S EATING WAFFLES! BIFF'S EATING WAFFLES!" Butch then got annoyed as he stopped eating for a second and then snapped...

"Grrrr... I told you, it's not Biff... IT'S BUTCH!"

"AKA, Buffy the Vampire!" Andrew added once again...

Everyone started laughing again, including GIR...

"That's it... I'm changing my name..." Butch said to himself..

"Ahahaha.. I'm telling you dogs... That's the best laugh I had all day..." A fat Rattata that is the same one from an earlier short said as he entered and made himself at home...

"Hey... what the frick are you doing here?" Chaosky started to snapped... "GET THE FRICK OUT OF HOENN! THIS IS ZIGZAGOON'S TERRITORY!"

"That's right." A Zigzagoon, who is shown to be just as fat as the Rattata said as he entered the house too. "This is my territory dog."

"Zigzagoon, my home boy, I haven't seen you in a long time.." said the fat Rattata.

"Rattata, my street man, long time no see." the fat Zigzagoon said.

"YEAH BABY! WE ARE THE ULTIMATE HOMEBOYS!" The two fat rodent-based Normal type Pokemon shouted together.

"So what do you want to do, my boy?" The fat Rattata asked..

"I got a Kakuna." the fat Zigzagoon said, holding a Kakuna who didn't look too thrilled. "Let's do a musical number.."

"What's it called." The fat Rattata asked.

"It's called... Kakuna Rattata!" said the fat Zigzagoon in a dramatic way.. They both then said...

"KAKUNA RATTATA!"

"Oh god no..." Andrew was nervous along with Chaosky as Andrew then said.. "Come on Cassidy, let's get out of here..."

"Yeah, let's go Kirlia." Chaosky said afterwards.

They all then left the room with no questions asked whatsoever as a Pignite and a Watchog then entered the room after they left.. The four of them then sang...

"KAKUNA RATTATA! What a wonderful phrase..."

**3 HOURS LATER...**

"It means 'no worries'... for the rest of your..."

Before they could finish that part, a total of four cages fell down and trapped the Pokemon... They all tried calling for help and told whoever did this to get them out. Andrew and his friends entered a moment after and saw the trap.

"HEY! What the heck is this... what's going on?" Andrew shouted with some rage..

"Yeah!" Chaosky shouted.. "Who would do something like this."

Suddenly, the Team Rocket trio then revealed themselves.

"Prepare for trouble, your in for a treat." Jessie said.

"NOT TODAY JESSIE!" Meowth shouted.

"Huh?" They all looked puzzled..

"We got some Pokemon and now we're giving them to our boss.." Meowth stated.

"You can't do that.." Chaosky stated.

"We got ourselves something new to propose to everyone." James said.

Jessie then said "It's something that we'd like to call; 'LOVE POWER'!"

The three of them then kept chanting 'Love Power' several hundred times, as Andrew then said to Cassidy..

"Cassidy.. I have a feeling that those three morons stole that phrase from you, right?"

"They did steal it from me" Cassidy said.

"Anyway.. you let those Pokemon go... or else we'll have to use FORCE to do it." Andrew ordered.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE US!" The three of them shouted at once.

"Well.. we warned you... COME ON GUYS! CHAARRRRRGGGGGEEEEE!" Andrew shouted.

Andrew then got out a sledge hammer, Chaosky got out some type of Battle Club with Spikes, Cassidy had a Battle Axe, Kirlia had a chainsaw drill combination, GIR was in duty mode and was about to launch some rocket missiles, and Unown A, who popped out of Andrew's Poke Ball, was apparent riding a monster truck with some Chain saw features. They all then charged for the cages...

"Holy (censored)" The Rocket Trio said at the same time, where the swearing was once again, censored by yours truly.

Using those weapons actually destroyed the cages in exactly 2 minutes...

"We did it!" Andrew said. "Now you Pokemon, get those crooks!"

"YES SIR!" They all said as Pignite then grabbed Kakuna and ran for the Rocket Trio.

"LET'S GO!" Pignite shouted as he then started saying stuff that are usually said at a football game.. "Check, and. HUT!" The moment he said that, he tossed the Kakuna right towards the three crooks as the Pignite, Watchog, Fat Rattata, and Fat Zigzagoon charged towards them and attacked like wild animals, resulting in a dust cloud fight. A moment later, the fight stopped as the Kakuna started glowing in white..

"Uh... What the heck's happening..." Andrew stuttered.

"Kakuna must be evolving.." Chaosky said as the Kakuna was changing shapes. The Kakuna then was revealed to have become a Beedrill..

"It's a Beedrill.." Andrew said.

"Beedrill?" The animal like Pokemon asked.

"BEEDRILL?!" The Rocket Trio shouted..

"AW YEAH!" The Beedrill said... "TIME TO PAY YOU CROOKS!"

Beedrill they used it Fury Attack and then it's Twin Needle attack on them, and caused so much pain to them..

"Alright Unown... use your Hidden Power to finish them off!" Andrew order.

The Unown then used Hidden Power on them, causing an explosion and then sent the three of them flying..

"Waaahh... why does this have to happen?" Jessie asked, whining.

"It's bad." James started. "We got stung by a Beedrill, mauled by a couple animal like Pokemon, and got blasted by Hidden Power."

"Well, I'm running low on jokes but you know what we have to prepare for now?" Meowth commented.

"WOBBUFFET!"

The three of them then said all together..

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

They then faded away in a instance far away.

"WE DID IT!" Andrew shouted.

"OH YEAH!" Chaosky cheered.

"YEAH! FREEDOM AT LAST! I'M COMING HOME!" The Beedrill shouted as it then flew out the window and flew away...

"Well.. there goes our lunch.." Pignite said. "Guess we should be going now.."

"Yeah, we gotta try to find some grub again..." Watchog said.

"See y'all later.." Pignite said.

"And Kakuna Rattata to you all." Watchog said as they both then left the place..

"I'm going back to my crib back in the Kanto Region." The Fat Rattata said...

"Oooo... can I come with you man?" The fat Zigzagoon asked.

"Sure man.. let's go!" the fat Rattata said.

"Let's go, my home boy!" said the fat Zigzagoon as they then left the place as well...

"We should be going too Andrew.." Chaosky said... "Where should we go now...?"

"To the most well known location in all of Hoenn... uh... Sootopolis City... It's where people have heard of the tale of how Hoenn came to be.." Andrew stated...

"Sweet! Let's go..." Chaosky shouted.. everyone left the place, except for Andrew and Cassidy.

"Hey Andrew... I want to do this with you." Cassidy offered.

"What's up?" Andrew asked, excited about what she wants from him.

"LOVE POWER!" Cassidy shouted..

Andrew and Cassidy started doing some dance, chanting 'LOVE POWER!" several times and having fun. They then stopped and then embraced each other and then they kissed lip-to-lip a couple dozen times...

"I love you Cassidy." Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew." Cassidy said smiling..

"Uh... let's go Cassie-Boo." Andrew said.

"You said it sweet cheeks." Cassidy said while winking.

Andrew started blushing as he and Cassidy were holding hands as they left the place, to catch up to the others... and now we shall end this short right now...

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS SHORT.. HOPE YOU ALL GOT A KICK AND LAUGH OUT OF IT! STICK AROUND FOR MORE SEVERE GOOFINESS! SO STAY TUNED!**


	9. History of Hoenn, and Apocalypse

Welcome back to another amazing short for Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky. Now watch as some action-packed awesomeness is included in this chapter, aside from the goofy humor. Just read and enjoy.

**HOENN REGION**

Andrew and his pals were now in Sootopolis City, after taking a boat and diving underwater to reach the place, and they are currently in some inn (in this story, there is a Inn in Sootopolis City) getting settled in and making themselves at home. Chaosky and Kirlia were playing together in a cute sort of way, while Andrew was watching.

"Hey Kirlia, do you know who my love interest is?" Chaosky asked her.

_"Is it me, Chaosky?" _Kirlia spoke telepathically.

"Your correct Kirlia." Chaosky said as he then kissed Kirlia on the cheek.

Kirlia blushed a light red as she then decided to kiss Chaosky on the cheek as well, which made Chaosky blush as well.

"Your having fun with your girlfriend, right Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

"You bet I am!" Chaosky shouted. "She's the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."

"Chaosky, let me ask you this?" Andrew began to ask. "How would you feel, if that Kirlia ever evolved into Gardevoir...?"

Chaosky thought for a moment and then answered.

"Well... It might be different in size, but really, I wouldn't bother me.. She'll always my girlfriend, whether she stays a Kirlia or evolves into Gardevoir, she'll be mine forever."

"That's nice to hear buddy." Andrew complimented. "Just like with me and my girlfriend. Even though us humans don't change shapes and evolve, I'll always love Cassidy forever myself, and nothing will EVER change that.."

"Yeah." was all Chaosky had to say.

"I agree." Cassidy spoke up. "Andrew will always be my love interest, no matter what.. I'll always love him."

"And I'll always love you too Cassidy." Andrew said as they then kissed.

"Kirlia, you'll always love me too, right?" Chaosky asked.

"_Of course, Chaosky. I'll always love you no matter what..._"

Andrew then smiled as Chaosky and Kirlia then started kissing too. A moment later, Chaosky came up with an idea...

"HEY! LET'S WATCH SOME TV!" Chaosky shouted..

"Fine with me." Andrew said.

Chaosky then grabbed the remote, and turned it on. What came on was a Nature program, as they started watching a nature documentary about how the heck a Kecleon can blend in with it's surroundings with no problem, and it was good, when suddenly...

"We interrupt this program for a breaking news story!" An anchorman said, all anxious. "We've recieved a report that the villianous teams known as Team Aqua and Team Magma were seen causing trouble for everyone throughout the Hoenn region, and what we just witnessed, the leaders Maxie and Archen were seen heading to Mt. Pyre. They had recently taken the Reb and Blue Orbs respectfully, and are heading in opposite directions.. Magma Leader Maxie is heading to Mt. Chimney into the heart of the volcano while Aqua Leader Archen is heading to the Aqua Hideout leading to the ocean. Since people can only stop one at a time, Maxie will be doing the unspeakable first, then Aqua Leader Archen. Someone do something."

The TV then turned off..

"Uh Andrew... what are Team Magma and Team Aqua...?" Chaosky asked.

"They are the two regional villainous teams to Hoenn." Andrew explained. "They both have their own goals, each involves an ancient legendary pokemon. Team Magma focuses on expanding landmass, in which they plan on awakening Groudon, while Team Aqua focuses on expanding the sea level, where they plan on awakening Kyogre."

"Mind telling us all how the Hoenn region came to be as it is?" Chaosky asked as Butch decided to listen too... Unown A popped out of Andrew's Poke Ball, seeming excited that it was 'storytime'. Andrew then got settled in.

"Alright... I'll tell you the History of Hoenn, as well as the tale of Groudon and Kyogre. Listen up." Andrew explain as we now go into details of the tale.

_**"A LONG TIME AGO, WHEN THE AREA BEGAN LIFE HERE, THE HOENN REGION WAS CREATED AS A RESULT OF GROUDON COMING TO EXISTENCE, EXPANDING THE LANDMASS OF THE REGION, AS WELL AS ORIGIN OF KYOGRE, WHO WAS TOLD TO HAVE EXPANDED THE AMOUNT OF SEA THERE IS. ACCORDING TO THE MYTHOLOGY, GROUDON HAS THE POWER TO MAKE DROUGHTS OCCURS AND MAKE IT INCREDIBLY HOT, TO THE POINT WHERE EVERYTHING DRIES UP FROM THE HARSH SUNLIGHT. KYOGRE ON THE OTHER HAND, HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE HEAVY DOWNPOURS OCCUR, CAUSING SEVERE STORMS AND FLOODINGS IN ALL AREA, RESULTING IN HURRICANES, THUNDERSTORMS, AND TSONAMIS. WHILE KYOGRE CAN MAKE TSONAMIS HAPPENED, GROUDON CAN MAKE EARTHQUAKE OCCUR, OR MAGNITUDES, OR FISSURES. ACCORDING TO RUMORS, GROUDON AND KYOGRE ENGAGED IN BATTLE WHEN THEY CAME FACE-TO-FACE WITH EACH OTHER, RESULTING IN A CATACLYSMIC KIND OF BATTLE. THE BATTLE ENDED, ONCE THE LEGENDARY POKEMON THAT RESTS BEYOND THE OZONE LAYER, QUELLED THE TWO ANCIENT POKEMON TO STOP, WHICH IN TURN, CAUSED THEM TO DEPARTED TO DIFFERENT LOCATIONS, GROUNDON WENT INTO THE HEART OF A VOLCANO, WHILE KYOGRE DOVE DEEP INTO THE OCEAN IN A DEEPSEA TRENCH, WHERE THEY REST. THE RED AND BLUE ORB WERE CREATED IN ORDER TO CONTROL THESE BEASTS, AND THEY REST AND KEPT ON THE PEEK OF MT. PYRE."**_

Andrew then explained... "But now since Team Magma and Aqua leaders have possessions of the orbs, and they are planning on awakening them again, I have the fear of what's to come."

"What is the name of that one legendary Pokemon anyway? You know, the one who stopped Groudon and Kyogre from fighting?" Chaosky had to ask.

"I can't remember really... I would need to read the history again to find out." Andrew answered honestly.

"Andrew, if they plan on awakening them, then we have to stop them before it's too late.." Cassidy explained.

"Right... but we'll need to travel fast." Andrew stated.

"How can we do that?" Chaosky asked.

"Kirlia, you're capable of teleporting, right?" Andrew asked.

"_Of course I can Andrew, I'll teleport you anywhere..."_

"Great. Kirlia, teleport us to Mt. Chimney, immediately..." Andrew ordered..

"_You can count on me." _

"You guys ready for the adventure of a lifetime?" Andrew asked.

"You bet!" Chaosky shouted.

"I'm ready Andrew." Cassidy said.

Unown A jumped up and down, sounding excited.

"Eh... might as well... what the heck... let's go.." Butch said.

"Alright.. Let's go!" Andrew shouted.

"YEAH!" They all shouted as Kirlia went straight to teleporting them all to Mt. Chimney.

Once they got there, they wasted no time and entered the base of Team Magma, and they stormed through the place... As they continued on, they felt the floor shaking. When they got to the dormain of Groudon's resting area, they were too late. Magma Leader Maxie had already used the Red Orb to awaken Groudon. He then sees Andrew..

"Ah... some intruders.. if you came to stop me, your too late... the job's been done.." Maxie explained..

"Nooo!" Andrew panicked.

"Uh... Now we better prepare for a permanent period of Drought." Chaosky said.

Maxie laughed sinisterly as Groudon began waking up and then started speaking (yes, Groudon and Kyogre will have speaking roles in this story, so don't be surprised.)

"Ah... well... I'm.. I'm awake... YES! NOW I CAN RULE THIS REGION BY EXPANDING THE LANDMASS AND TRIGGER DROUGHTS! NO ONE CAN STOP MY PLAN FOR KILLING OFF CROP FROM TOO MUCH SUNLIGHT! I'LL FEED ON MY OWN PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICHES AND RULE THE HOENN REGION!" Groudon roared as it then manage to jump out of the volcano and started making it's move for Sootopolis City.

"You fools failed to stop me... see you later, when your dried up raisins and are cooked in sunlight." Maxie said, riding a hovercraft out of the volcano.. Andrew and his pals then noticed as Andrew's cell phone said that 'the weather currently is "Overheating Sunlight with a huge Drought occuring, killing off all the crops." on the screen.

"Now what do we do." Chaosky said.

"First we have to stop Aqua Leader Archen from awakening Kyogre, for if Groudon and Kyogre are awake at the same time, and engage in battle, well... we might be in trouble." Andrew explained.

"That's true. Let's go to that underwater trench." Chaosky said.

"Andrew, I hope we can stop Team Aqua.." Cassidy said.

"We will Cassidy, I promise." Andrew promised. "One way or another, we'll put a stop to both of their plans. Now Kirlia, Teleport us to the location that Team Aqua Leader Archen is heading."

"_I'm on it Andrew!"_

With that, they teleported into the cave of a deep sea trench and saw that the submarine that belongs to Team Aqua was already there, so they had to move fast.. They stormed right through the place very quickly, but when they finally arrived into the dormain of Kyogre's sleeping area, they were too late, as Aqua Leader Archen had used the Blue Orb to awaken Kyogre. Archen then noticed Andrew and friends.

"Hmm... so you intruders came to stop me?" Archen asked. "Well your too late! I've used the Blue Orb to awaken Kyogre, and now the sea will expand once again!"

Archen started laughing sinisterly as Kyogre began to wake up and then spoke...

"What... what the... I'm awake.. Uh... OH YEAH! I'M AWAKE ONCE AGAIN! NOW I SHALL GO AND TAKE OVER HOENN BY EXPANDING THE SEA AND CAUSING HEAVY DOWNPOURS TO OCCUR, AND THEN CAUSE ALL THE CROPS TO DROWN AND FLOOD CITIES! I WILL ENJOY MY OWN PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICHES AND THEN TAKE OVER HOENN!" Kyogre had roared as it then swam up to surface to begin it's mission. Archen then snickered.

"Hehehehehe... you fools couldn't stop me.. Now I'm gonna watch the fun begin... see ya later, when I see that you all drowned..." Archen laughed as he took the submarine and started swimming in it, after Kyogre. Andrew saw the weather condition and noticed that it said "A weird combination of heavy downpours and overheating sunlight that could eventually end the world as we know it!"

"Now what do we do Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"I suggest we head back to Sootopolis City and hope and pray that Groudon and Kyogre don't come face to face with each other" Andrew exclaimed.

"Andrew...?" Cassidy started to ask. "Are we all gonna die?"

"Don't worry Cass." Andrew stated. "I'll make sure it doesn't. I would never let anything happen to you."

"Thank you Andrew.." Cassidy said while hugging Andrew.

"No problem Cassie-Boo." Andrew said, rubbing her. "Now Kirlia, teleport us back to Sootopolis City."

_"I'm on it Andrew."_

Kirlia then teleported them all back to Sootopolis City. When they were outside, people were outside watching something. Andrew then asked one of the people...

"What's going on..?"

The person pointed to the action as Andrew looked. What he saw was the fact that Groudon and Kyogre were face to face with each other..

"Oh no.." Andrew said.

"AHHH... KYOGRE... LONG TIME NO SEE! IT'S BEEN SEVERAL HUNDRED YEARS SINCE I LAST SAW YOU!" Groudon growled in a not so pleasant way...

"IT HAS BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT GROUDON? ONLY LIKE SEVERAL HUNDRED YEARS.." Kyogre also growled in a very unpleasant manner.

"SO... WE READY TO SETTLE THE SCORE ONCE AND FOR ALL!?" Groudon asked it's old enemy. "I'M GONNA PROVE TO YOU THAT LAND IS BETTER THAN OCEAN!"

"AND I'M GONNA PROVE THAT OCEAN IS BETTER THAN LAND!" Kyogre declared. As the weather condition was a combo of both overheating sunlight and extremely heavy downpours. Meanwhile, Archen and Maxie were arguing.

"LAND IS BETTER!" shouted Maxie.

"NO! OCEAN IS BETTER!" Archen shouted back.

"LAND!"

"OCEAN!"

"LAND!"

"OCEAN!"

"LAND!"

"OCEAN!"

"LAND!"

"OCEAN!"

"LAND!"

"OCEAN!"

They kept arguing while Groudon and Kyogre were beginning to fight too...

"I'LL BE GETTING MY PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH AFTER THE DROUGHT HAS DONE IT'S JOB!" Groudon roared.

"OH NO! THAT'S MY PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH THAT I'LL BE GETTING AFTER THE HEAVY DOWNPOUR HAS DONE IT'S JOB!" Kyogre roared back.

"IT'S MINE!" Groudon roared.

"NO, IT'S MINE!" Kyogre roared too.

"MINE!" roared Groudon.

"MINE!" roared Kyogre.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

They kept having a pointless arguement, triggering several Earthquakes, Fissures, Magnitudes, Tidal Waves, and Tsunamis to occur, but it didn't affect Andrew and friend, or the Magma and Aqua leaders, or anyone else for that manner... Andrew then remember something...

"THAT'S IT!" Andrew shouted. "I remember who stopped these two from fighting."

"Who is it!?" Chaosky asked.

"The Dragon type Pokemon, Rayquaza, is the only one who can stop this tragedy from happening." Andrew said.

"Where is Rayquaza resting Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"At the Sky Pillar." Andrew exclaimed. "We must go there immediately... Kirlia, teleport us to Sky Pillar. Chaosky, your coming with me. And Butch, keep Unown A safe while I'm gone."

"_Okay!_" Kirlia spoke telepathically.

"Let's rock Andrew!" Chaosky said, sounding excited.

"Uh... I'll watch this Unown A.." Butch said, seeming happy that Andrew finally managed to say his name right, then again, the end of the world was coming, so he didn't have the time to joke around...

"WAIT!" Cassidy shouted. "I'm going with you Andrew." She wrapped here arm around his right arm.

"No. It's too dangerous Cassidy... I don't want you getting hurt." Andrew explained.

"But I don't want you getting hurt while traveling there either Andrew." Cassidy said with concern. "Plus... I promised to be by you side, no matter what happens."

Andrew honestly looked touched as she said that. He then decided..

"Okay Cassidy... you can come... And I promise to keep you under protection.." Andrew stated.

"Thank you Andrew." She said seeming happy.

"No problem Cassie.." Andrew said. "Kirlia, let's go!"

Kirlia nodded her head as she then teleported herself, Andrew, Chaosky and Cassidy away, while Butch and Unown A waved farewell to them for now, hoping they'll return safely.. And this ends this short.

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS SHORT... NOW IF YOUR WONDERING, THE NEXT SHORT IS A FOLLOW UP TO THIS SHORT, WHERE ANDREW WILL GET RAYQUAZA'S ATTENTION AND CONVINCE IT TO STOP THE FUEDDING BETWEEN GROUDON AND KYOGRE.. TUNE IN NEXT TIME...**

"WAIT!" Andrew said, preventing the short from ending.

What's up Andrew?

"Before we end this story, I have one question for you.. How the heck do you know what I'm doing?"

Because I'm the author. I write out the plot and therefore, know what your up to.

"Well then... if that's true.." Andrew thought of a question. "What was I doing last night, hmm?"

Let's see... last night... last night you were having sex with Cassidy.

Andrew was thinking for a moment and then was shocked.

"Oh my goodness, your right... I did have sex with Cassidy..."

"We sure did, and it felt good too.." Cassidy said, walking from nowhere..

"WOAH! Cassidy... what are you doing here.." Andrew said, all red faced.

"You guys mentioned my name, so I decided to join in." Cassidy stated.

"Well... I liked having sex with you.. I want to do it more often.."

"Same with me.."

Uh... guys... you do know that this conversation your having is being typed out and is being shown to the audience.

Andrew gulped as Cassidy was just thinking..

"Oh... oh my god... the... the readers now know I had sex with Cassidy!"

Andrew was now all red faced, and sweating cold sweat due to humiliation...

"Uh... Readers, if you can excuse me, I'm gonna go to my room and bang myself on the head a couple dozen times with a baseball bat."

With that, Andrew walked off, still red faced and sweating cold sweat while at it. Cassidy then called out.

"Wait Andrew! Don't hurt yourself!" Cassidy then turned to the readers. "Okay Readers, please excuse me while I convince Andrew to not hit himself with a baseball bat.. thank you.."

Cassidy then left to stop Andrew...

**OKAY READERS, NOW THAT THAT'S DONE.. THIS IS END TO THE SHORT (FOR REAL THIS TIME) SO TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE FOLLOW UP TO THIS SHORT! STAY TUNE!**


	10. History Repeats Itself

Welcome back to another short of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky. All I have to say is this: Enjoy the follow-up to the last short for this short.

**SKY PILLAR**

Andrew, Cassidy, Chaosky and Kirlia had just arrived at the entrance, they then saw the pillar was incredibly tall, almost like a skyscraper.

"Wow... that's some tall pillar.." Chaosky commented.

"I know." Andrew said.

Suddenly, they felt an earthquake, and then it started raining heavily...

"Uh oh... this isn't good.." Andrew said. "The strange weather conditions are heading this direction. We mustn't waste any more time. Let's get moving."

"Right." Chaosky said.

"Okay Cassidy.. Hold on tight." Andrew said as it was revealed that Andrew was gonna carry Cassidy up there so she doesn't have to worry about falling.

"Okay Andrew." Cassidy said.

"Kirlia, you hang on tight too." Chaosky said doing the exact thing with Kirlia for the exact same reason.

"_OK Chaosky. Thank you._" Kirlia spoke in her telepathic way.

"Alright... let's go." Andrew said.

"YEAH!" They all said.

They then entered the pillar and started bolting up the pillar... Super Sonic Style... or Sonic Speed fast... you get the picture...

After a few minutes of climbing, they made it to the top of the Pillar, were they were relieved.

"Whew... we made it." Andrew said, putting Cassidy down.

"Tell me about it." Chaosky commented as he also put Kirlia down. "Now where is Rayquaza?"

"Hmm..." Andrew was thinking, when he looked up a couple of stairs and saw Rayquaza up the top... sleeping...

"Hey... there's Rayquaza... let's go.." Andrew said.

"Right." Chaosky said.

Andrew, Chaosky, Cassidy and Kirlia climbed to the top and came face to face with Rayquaza, who was still sleeping.

"I'll handle this guys." Andrew whispered and then he said in a louder voice "Hey Rayquaza! We need your help! There's a huge disaster going on in Sootopolis City, and it's a crisis. The weather condition is a combination of overheating drought and extremely heavy downpour! Your the only one who can help us. Please put a stop to it!"

Suddenly, Rayquaza woke up, but not by Andrew's voice, but by some earthquake that occured as Rayquaza started mumbling (Yes readers, Rayquaza's also gonna have a speaking role too, so there.)

"rrrgggg... what's going on... I bet those two punks are at it again... why I outta..." Rayquaza mumbled as he then flew away into the sky..

"There he goes Andrew!" Chaosky said. "He's probably heading to Sootopolis City to stop the feuding between Groudon and Kyogre."

"It's working... let's go back to Sootopolis City and hope this works." Andrew said. "Kirlia, you know what to do."

_"I'm on it Andrew."_

Kirlia then teleported back to Sootopolis City.

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio seemed tired and depressed as their wasn't anything to capture..

"Man... why do we never get anything rare.." James asked.

"Yeah... we always fail." Meowth stated.

"We better find something soon.." Jessie comment.

They were in Sootopolis City, where Andrew and his pals teleported to, though they didn't care about them, they actually noticed Groudon and Kyogre...

"Hey... what are those two Pokemon?" James had to ask.

"Those look like Ancient legendary Pokemon." Meowth said.

"Hey... how about we capture those two Pokemon.." Jessie exclaimed.

"Good Idea." Meowth said. "They be great Pokemon for the boss. The boss could use some legendary Pokemon to get whatever he wants."

"Yeah! Let's go!" James said.

A minute later, they started riding in that hot air balloon that they always fly in and got in between the two legendary pokemon.

"Let's fire the Pokemon Catching nets!" Meowth shouted.

But before they did that...

"I TOLD YOU, THAT PB&J SANDWICH IS AS GOOD AS MINE, YA HEAR!" Kyogre roared.

"AND I TOLD YOU, YOUR NOT WORTH A PB&J SANDWICH ANY DAY! Groudon roared as well.

"THAT'S IT! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT! TIME TO ATTACK!" Kyogre roared.

"I'M ATTACKING AS WELL! Groudon roared too.

"HYDRO PUMP!"

"SOLARBEAM!"

With that, Groudon fired Solarbeam while Kyogre fired Hydro Pump, in which both attacks hit the Team Rocket trio balloon, causing it to explode and, well... you know what'll happen next..

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They shouted as they then blasted off and then faded into the distance.

"Wow... what a bunch of idiots." Andrew commented in regards to the Team Rocket trio's stupidity. "I just have to say... that those three members of Team Rocket are just a bunch of moronic boneheads."

"Yeah." Chaosky agreed. "You never just go and fly in between a fighting Groudon and Kyogre."

"Yeah! Only one Pokemon can do that!" Andrew stated. "And that would be Rayquaza!"

"Speaking of Rayquaza... LOOK!" Chaosky shouted pointing to the sky.

We now see Rayquaza descending down from the sky towards Sootopolis City.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF THOSE TWO ARE FIGHTING AGAIN!" Rayquaza said to himself while descending.

Meanwhile, Groudon and Kyogre were still fighting.

"THAT'S MY PB&J!" Groudon roared.

"NO! IT'S MINE!" Kyogre roared.

"NO!" Groudon roared.

"NO!" Kyogre roared.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

Rayquaza then comes from the sky and approaches the two and then...

"Alright.. I've been sleeping for at least the last 6 to 7 centuries, and I get awaken by you two punks fighting over a PB&J SANDWICH!? BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR MOTHERFRICKING MOUTHS FOR AT LEAST HALF OF YOUR LIVES! I NEED TO SLEEP YOU MORONIC IDIOTS!" Rayquaza roared.

"Holy (censored)" Both Groudon and Kyogre swore, which was censored by yours truly, "It's Rayquaza..."

"I SUGGEST YOU TWO GO BACK TO YOUR HIBERNATING CAVE.. AT ONCE!" Rayquaza roared...

"WELL... FORGET THIS, I'M GOING BACK TO MY CRIB! SCREW YOU KYOGRE!" Groudon roared.

"SCREW YOU TOO GROUDON! I'M GOING BACK TO MY CRIB AS WELL!" Kyogre roared too.

"There we go!" Rayquaza commented.

"SCREW YOU RAYQUAZA!" Groudon and Kyogre roared at the same time.

"SCREW YOU BOTH, NOW SHUT UP!" Rayquaza roared like crazy. "Peace out dogs! I'm going back to my crib as well."

With that, Rayquaza went back to the Sky Pillar, while Groudon went back to the volcano it rested in, and Kyogre went back to the deep sea trench that it was rested in.

The weather then calmed down and everything was back to normal. Andrew had one comment.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Andrew shouted with excitement.

"I KNOW!" Chaosky cheered as well. "YOU CAN GET TO SEE THAT HAPPEN ONLY ONCE IN A LIFETIME!"

"But now the weather settled down, and everything's back to normal." Andrew commented.

"HOORAY!" All the people of Sootopolis City cheered for Andrew, who summoned Rayquaza to quell those two Ancient Pokemon from fighting and went back to hibernating.

Several minutes later, Andrew was awarded with a gold medal. All of Andrew's companions got gold medals, including Cassidy and Biff...

"IT'S BUTCH!"

Whatever... anyway, both of them are basically 'bad guys turned good' in all honesty. A moment later, Andrew was approached by a scientist.

"Excuse me... you Andrew, the one who saved us all.." The scientist said..

"Yes... and who might you be?" Andrew asked him.

"I happen to be a scientist who works at the Weather Institute." said the scientist.

"Oh." Andrew replied.

"I wanna give you something in return for saving us." the scientist said.

"Cool... what is it?" Andrew asked.

The scientist then got out a Pokeball and it popped open and coming out from it... was what they would call Castform.

"Woah. That's a Castform." Andrew said.

"It sure is." The Scientist said. "We at the Weather Institute are known for using Castform to predict the weather conditions. We already have a bunch of them back at the lab and well... you saved us, so I want you to have this one.."

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yes." Was all the scientist said. "It's all yours now."

The scientist gave Andrew the Pokeball that Castform stays in as Castform started rubbing against him.

"Awww... I think he likes me." Andrew said, absolutely adoring it's behavior.

"Castform."

"Hey Andrew." Cassidy got Andrew's attention. "Now here's my 'thank you' gift to you."

Cassidy then gave Andrew a kiss.. this time on the lips.

"I saw that one coming." Andrew said. "I love you Cassidy."

"I love you too Andrew." Cassidy said.

Andrew then turned his attention to Butch.

"Hey Butch..." Andrew said, actually getting his name right. "Thank you for taking care of Unown A while I was gone."

"Eh... it was nothing.. you ain't half-bad kiddo." Butch commented.

"Yeah." Andrew said.

"Castform."

"Oh yeah." Andrew remembered something. "I have to say this.."

"YEAH! I GOT A CASTFORM!" Andrew cheered.

"OH YEAH BABY!" Chaosky cheered as well.

Castform started playing with Unown A, Chaosky and Kirlia while Andrew and Cassidy were cuddling together and everyone else seemed happy.. And know, this is the end of this short..

**THAT'S THE END OF THIS SHORT. HAHAHA. DOESN'T MEAN THE ENTIRE STORY'S OVER... WE STILL HAVE SO MUCH FUNNY AWESOMENESS TO HANDLE! STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT EXCITING ADVENTURE! STAY TUNE!**


	11. The Magikarp Con Artist

Welcome back to another short of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky! This time, you're all in for a treat, so be sure to read this short and see what it's about. Enjoy.

After the events of the previous short, Andrew and pals decided to leave Sootopolis City, while the Team Aqua and Magma leaders returned the Red and Blue Orbs back to Mt. Pyre, and then they vanished and were to be never seen again. Andrew had no other idea where to explore in Hoenn, so he decided that they should go back to Kanto. Going back to Kanto, Cassidy and Butch decided to report to Dr. Namba and gave him the recorded video tape of that Zangoose and Seviper fighting that Andrew recorded for them. After that, they were dismissed for now as they traveled again with Andrew and Chaosky, along with their other friends such as Kirlia, Unown A and the Castform that Andrew got just recently. We now currently see them heading into some restuarant, disguised as super secret spy agents as they entered the door.

"Hello? How may I help you." said the waiter.

"We'd like an everything entree." Cassidy said.

"With extra sauce." Butch added.

"Don't forget the fries on the side!" Andrew added.

"Mmm... fries are good." Chaosky decided to add in.

"One everything entree, with extra sauce, and fries on the side, coming right up." the waiter said. "Please take a seat, you guys."

The four of them took a seat, and got that plate of stuff they asked for as Andrew and Chaosky started mowing down on those fries. After that, the four of them looked around to make sure no one was watching, as Cassidy pulled out some sort of microchip from the steak entree. The chip started speaking.

"Okay, let's get started. Cassidy and Biff.." the voice of Dr. Namba started.

"It's not Biff, it's Butch!" Butch snapped.

"Sshh... keep it down man.." Andrew said.

"Yeah." Chaosky said. "You'll totally blow our cover dude."

"Anyway..." Dr. Namba continued. "you two, along with those so-called allies Andrew and Chaosky, I have your next mission for you..."

"Yes what is it sir?" the four of them said.

"Your next mission involves this salesman.." said Namba as a hologram of a Magikarp being held by a salesman popped up. "This salesman is said to be a real 'con artist' known for tricking people into buying Magikarp. I'd like you four to find this salesman and prove him as a con artist."

"Hey... I remember that guy." Andrew stated. "He's the one who tricked me into buying a Magikarp, do you remember Chaosky?"

"Oh yes, I remember." Chaosky said. "Hey, remember that time Andrew, that he tricked us into buying a Feebas which in turn was really a Magikarp painted like a Feebas?"

"Oh yes.. I know... That was the worse thing to ever happen to me." Andrew said.

"Now you four... it's your job to find this dude and frame him for being a con artist, understood?" Namba said.

"Yes sir." The four of them said.

"Good... now get to it." Dr. Namba said as the micro chip then turned off and stopped working.

"Well... let's begin, shall we?" Cassidy said to them.

"Yeah, might as well..." Butch commented.

"But... how are we even gonna find out where this guy is gonna be at?" Andrew asked.

"Well Andrew, when we saw him the last couple of times, we were attending some fair, festival and carnival." Chaosky said.

"Don't forget the amusement park.." Andrew added.

"Of course..." Chaosky said. "So we just need to find out if a festival is taking place, right Andrew?"

"You got that right..." Andrew stated. "You ready for this Cassidy..?"

"I sure am Andrew.." Cassidy said. "What about you Biff..?"

"The name is Butch." Butch snapped.

"Whatever, let's go.." Cassidy said.

"Right.. let's go..." Butch said.

The four of them then left the restuarant in an instance and started putting the plan into session...

The next day, Andrew started looking into when a festival will be held. When he came across something, he said...

"Hey guys! I found something. They are having a 'Pokemon Superstar Festival' around here... today! We're just in for some luck."

"Let me see.." Chaosky said as he took a look at it and was impressed. "Wow... nice one Andrew, there's no doubt that the freaking salesman will be there.."

"Now it's time to put this plan into session.." Cassidy stated.

"You got that right, Cassie-Boo." Andrew said.

Cassidy started blushing as the four of them then headed to this 'so-called' festival..

When they got there, they were on the lookout for that salesman... after having a little fun. Eventually, they were thinking about the location when a voice shouted..

"HEY YOU FOLKS! WANNA BUY YOURSELVES SOMETHING COOL!"

They turned around and it was shown to be a middle aged man (to be a spoiler, let's just say he's the Magikarp Salesman). Andrew recognized him.

"Hey! Your that stupid salesman who sold us the Magikarp, huh?" Andrew asked him.

"Wh-wh-wh-what the heck are you talking about..." the guy said. "I'm no Magikarp salesman."

"Don't play games with us pal! You look like him, you smell like him.." Chaosky said as he sniffed him and then started licking him... "and you taste like him too.."

"Fine... you got me... I'm that stinking Magikarp salesman.." the guy said in humilation.

Andrew and Chaosky looked embarrassed as Cassidy approached Andrew...

"You know.. I get the feeling that James would actually have some sort of grudge against this lunatic..." Andrew said, dully.

"Yeah... tell me about it.." Chaosky agreed.

"Alright buddy... you better fess up.. you do trick people into buying Magikarp, even to the point where you disguise them as a Feebas to play games with them..." Andrew stated.

"Yeah, you better man up!" Cassidy backed Andrew up.

"Or else prepare for trouble..." Butch decided to add.

"And make it double." Chaosky decided to chime in.

The salesman then had several flashbacks. The first flashback was back on the S.S. Anne, where he actually gave James a Magikarp, for a lowprice, in which James fell for it and the Magikarp proved to be useless, and when James kicked it, it evolved into Gyarados and gone feriocious and angry. The second flashback was him offering James to trade his Victreebel for a Weepinbell (which evolved into a Victreebel the moment it was traded). This plan gone awry as the two Victreebel fell in love and left the area, leaving James upset. Another flashback was when he sold the Team Rocket trio a Feebas (which was a disguised Magikarp) in return for the pearl of a Spoink as Jessie always wanted a beautiful Milotic, and when they found out the truth, they got angry.. The last flashback was during another festival where the same salesman offered to give James a 'Chimecho' which he accepted since he always wanted one. Unfortunately, it backfired when the 'Chimecho' was actually revealed to be a Hoppip and it flew away. However, a real Chimecho then showed up and decided to travel with James.

The flashbacks then ended as the salesman got out a Magikarp along with a bag of loot/money that he got from conning people..

"Alright.. you folks won't be framing me as a con artist.. I shall make my leave!" The salesman said deciding to take off.

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE!" The four of them shouted.

"You can't catch me. Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah." The salesman teased them as he ran off.. starting to that is...

"I'm not letting you get away with this!" Andrew said as he got out a Poke Ball. "Come on Castform, let's GO!"

The Poke ball opened as Castform came out.

"Castform!"

"Castform, let's stop that con artist!"

"Castform."

They all then started catching up to the salesman. He then saw then approaching.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed hysterically.

"Your not going any further, bub. Castform, use your Powder Snow attack!" Andrew shouted.

"Castform!"

Castform then used a Powder Snow attack as it then frooze the salesman in it's tracks. The bag of loot started ripping.

"Alright Chaosky, take a photo to prove that he's a con artist." Andrew said.

"You got it bro." Chaosky said as he got out a camera. As the bag ripped open and the money fell out, Chaosky took the photo and it came out perfectly.

"AHHH... MY LOOT!" The salesman shouted still frozen from the Powder Snow.

"Now Chaosky, go and retrieve that bag of loot." Andrew order.

"I'm on in man." Chaosky said as he managed to grab the pile of money away from the salesman.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LOOT!" The salesman shouted.

"Alright, let's end this. Unown, come on out and use Hidden Power." Andrew said as Unown A popped out of it's Poke Ball and then used Hidden Power on the salesman. The salesman was then sent flying...

"Well this sucks... This plan backfired. Thing's can't possibly get any worse for me." He said.

"Magikarp, Magikarp."

"You said it bro." The salesman commented. "Looks like I'm blasting off again!"

The salesman then vanished in a blink of an eye.

"WE DID IT!" Andrew and Chaosky cheered.

"Way to go Andrew." Cassidy said.

"Alright, Unown and Castform, return."

They both then were returned to their rightful Poke Balls.

"Alright, Chaosky, let's return the money back to the rightful owners." Andrew said.

"I got just the idea." Chaosky said as he then went on top of a pole getting everyone's attention.

"HEY EVERYONE! HERE'S FREE MONEY FOR EVERYONE!" Chaosky shouted with excitement.

People started cheering and started getting the money falling from the sky (coincidently, these people were conned by that Magikarp salesman). After that, Cassidy approached Andrew..

"Hey Andrew.. wanna accompany me in the 'Love Tunnel'?" Cassidy asked with a flirting tone as she then winked.

"Of course Cassidy... I would love to.. let's go.." Andrew said while blushing.

The two of them then held hands as they went for the Love Tunnel attraction. Chaosky climbed down from the pole and was now accompanied by Kirlia, who wasn't in the story until now..

"Uh... what the heck Kirlia... wanna go for the Love Tunnel?" Chaosky asked.

"_Of course Chaosky.. let's go!"_ Kirlia said.

Chaosky and Kirlia then held hands as they then made their way to the Love Tunnel as well... And.. who the heck knows what happened to Biff..

"IT'S BUTCH!"

Whatever... anyway, they decided to wait until tomorrow to show proof to Dr. Namba, for now, they were all enjoying themselves, and now we shall end this short right now...

**THAT'S THE END TO THIS SHORT! HOPE YOU GUYS ALL ENJOYED IT! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR SOME MORE CRAZY ACTION THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE THAT MAGIKARP SALESMAN! TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**


	12. Picnic and Evolution in a Cage

Welcome back to another chapter of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew & Chaosky. Relax, read and enjoy the short everyone.

Now if you all must know, Andrew and pals have revealed that Magikarp Salesman to be a con artist. It was reported to Dr. Namba, who was impressed and he congratulated them on a job well done... There was also an article printed on a newspaper involving the salesman being a con man. He then gave them a break for a bit, so they decided on a pinic today...

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio were sitting on the sidewalk, thinking on what to do. They looked incredibly bored.

"Meh... Jessie, can't we just go eat something right now?" Meowth asked.

"Be quite!" Jessie snapped. "I'm thinking of ways to get my revenge on that Cassidy!"

"I think she's lost it." James said.

"Tell me about it." Meowth commented.

Suddenly, a newspaper blew into James' face as he then grabbed it.

"What the, why's a newspaper flying about and... wait... what's this.." James said while seeing something that caught his attention. "THE MAGIKARP CON ARTIST HAS BEEN EXPOSE!" James read it for a bit and then..

"WOAH! It says here that the stinking Magikarp salesman that fooled me into buying a Magikarp has been exposed as a con artist... and is now no longer wanted and is outta town..." James explained.

"Who the heck exposed him?" Meowth sounded curious.

"Well... it says here that the four people who exposed him as a con artist were Andrew, Chaosky, Botch..."

"BUTCH!"

"Whatever.." James continued. "...and Cassidy.."

"WHAT!" Jessie shouted, hearing that name got her attention. "Let me see that!"

Jessie swiped the newspaper and read it. She then got boiling mad when she saw Cassidy in the picture, being awarded a gold medal along with her partners; Butch, Andrew and even Chaosky.

"That's it! That no good Cassidy is NOT gonna steal the fame that I sir rightfully deserve!" Jessie snapped while stomping her foot. "I'm gonna find her and murder her.."

"I don't know Jessie... are you sure you wanna do that.." James said. "I mean she did expose that Magikarp salesman as a con artist."

"Yeah Jessie... I think your going a little too far.." Meowth decided to add in.

"SO YOU TWO ARE SIDING WITH THAT CASSIDY!?" Jessie said menacingly while glaring at James and Meowth.

"Uh... n-n-n-n-no... Of course we aren't siding with Cassidy." said James and Meowth together stuttering and sounding all too scared..

"Good.. Now let's go and murder that Cassidy!" Jessie said as she stomped off angrily in search of Cassidy, leaving James and Meowth nervous.

"I don't know Meowth, you think she's lost it and is finally going nuts?" James asked.

"Yeah but in order to keep up with it, we don't argue with her." Meowth stated.

"Good point... let's go.." James said.

"Right behind you." Meowth said.

They both then go to catch up with Jessie to find Cassidy.

Meanwhile, Andrew and his pals were now having a pinic in the fields, as the set up was already set.

"Alright... it's all set!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Alright... let's rock!" Chaosky shouted.

"YEAH!" Andrew cheered. "Come on out Castform and Unown!"

Both Castform and Unown A came out of their Poke Balls.

"Castform!"

Unown A started jumping excitedly.

"HEY KIRLIA! WANNA HAVE SOME FUN WITH ME!" Chaosky shouted.

Suddenly, Kirlia teleported behind Chaosky and started hugging him. Chaosky looked behind and said...

"Aww there you are Kirlia... aww... I love you too Kirlia.." Chaosky said.

"Hey Andrew!" Cassidy shouted, as she approached Andrew.

"What's up Cassidy..?" Andrew asked.

Cassidy's response was given in a couple dozen kisses all over his face... After that, Andrew was lovestruck as he enjoyed that kiss fest.

"Uh... durr... Cassidy... mind doing a little lip-to-lip kissing fest...?" Andrew said in a dumb tone.

"Of course Andrew... let's do it sugar..." Cassidy said.

Andrew and Cassidy then had a lip-to-lip kiss fest for several minutes, while Chaosky and Kirlia were playing like lovebirds, and the others were having fun.

Behind a tree, the Rocket trio sees Andrew with Cassidy and Chaosky with Kirlia... Jessie then says...

"Okay... when they all go to sleep, we capture that no good Cassidy, and we'll also kidnap that Kirlia as well... well show them.."

"Uh... Jessie do we really need to catch an adorable Kirlia like that one? It reminds me of my darling Chimecho." James said.

"Chime chime."

"Yeah Jessie, it's one thing to capture Cassidy, but it's another to capture that Kirlia for torture..." Meowth said.

"Be quite you too or else my foots going up both of your butts." Jessie snapped at them, getting them to shut up.

A while after some fun... it was naptime for Andrew and his buddies. Once they were asleep, the Team Rocket trio snuck quitely as they went to make the move... Jessie then roped and caught Cassidy.

"What the... HEY-YELP!" Cassidy tried to shout to get Andrew's attention but he was still asleep. Jessie tossed Cassidy in a sack... James then went to grab the Kirlia much to his distaste.

"Kir.. K-KIRLA-YELP!" Kirlia tried to shout to get Chaosky's attention but he was still asleep as well. James then tossed Kirlia in the same sack Cassidy was in.. the sack then started squirming..

"HA! Like taking candy from a baby.." Jessie said quitely.

"Let's just get outta here before they wake up.." Meowth whispered.

"Right." They whispered as they grabbed the sack and took off...

**IN AN ABANDONED ALLEY, NEARBY...**

It was revealed now that Kirlia was in a cage while Cassidy was still tied up by the rope... Cassidy then woke up and was wondering where she was...

"What the... where am I..?" Cassidy said. "What's going on!?"

"HAHAHAHA! Your mine now Cassidy!" A voice laughed.

"Who is that...?" Cassidy shouted.

As Kirlia woke up and looked sad, Jessie along with James and Meowth appeared..

"Well if it isn't Jessie..." Cassidy said.

"That's right Cassidy..." Jessie said.. "I was the one who captured you..."

"Why the frick did you do that?" Cassidy asked.

"Because I've heard that in an article you are said to be cooler than I am and now I'm gonna murder you.." Jessie said.

"Pppthhh.. Get real Jessie.." Cassidy said.

"I'm being serious." Jessie said in a serious tone. "But before I murder you, I shall have some fun by beating the snot out of you.."

"Come on Jessie... you can't do anything to me..." Cassidy stated..

"Ahh but your tied up." Jessie corrected. "You can't defend yourself.. prepare for a beating now.."

Uh oh... looks like Jessie gonna beat up Cassidy..

**MEANWHILE...**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Andrew screamed so loud to the point where Chaosky and Butch heard it..

"Uh... what's up Andrew?" Chaosky said rubbing his eyes...

"It's Cassidy... she's disappeared... SHE'S BEEN ABDUCTED!" Andrew said with anxiety.

"Yeah... I noticed that Andrew.." Chaosky said dully..

"Chaosky... do you notice that your Kirlia has been abducted as well.."

"WHAT!?" Chaosky shouted as he then looked around himself and noticed that she was gone too.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chaosky screamed just as loud as Andrew did a moment ago. "MY DARLING KIRLIA! I'M SO WORRIED! I'M SO WORRIED!"

"I'M WORRIED TOO CHAOSKY!" Andrew said. "WORRIED ABOUT MY CASSIDY!"

They both started talking at once.

"Hey... you two.." Butch then got their attention. "Perhaps if we search and locate the culprit that kidnapped them, well be able to find Cassidy and Kirlia."

"THAT'S IT!" Andrew cheered. "BUTCH, Your a genius, did I ever tell you that before!?"

"No..." Butch said.

"Well it's true..." Andrew said as he then turned his attention back to Chaosky... "Chaosky, does your bell work like some sort of radar/compass/GPS?"

"It sure can Andrew.." Chaosky said.

"Can you use it to locate Cassidy and Kirlia for us?" Andrew asked.

"When it comes to finding people that have been kidnapped, especially my beloved Kirlia, I shall say yes... now stand back people and let my bell do the work." Chaosky said as he started using his bell like a compass. The bell then pointed straight towards the back of a empty shack up ahead..

"THERE!" Chaosky shouted pointing in that direction.. "They are located in that direction.."

"Nice one Chaosky..." Andrew complimented Chaosky. "Come on Unown, and Castform, let's roll.."

"Castform!"

Unown A started cheering as they then ran towards the empty shack..

"HEY! WAIT UP YOU GUYS!" Butch shouted as he ran to catch up with Andrew and his allies.

When they got to an alley... they saw some figures...

"Hey... there's some figures up ahead..." Andrew said. "Let's check em out."

They ran to check them out as they saw that they were the Team Rocket trio with Kirlia locked in a cage, while Jessie was beating the snot out of Cassidy...

"HEY! IT'S THOSE THREE MEMBERS OF TEAM ROCKET!" They all shouted.

"And Cassidy..." Andrew said...

"And... Kirlia's in a cage!? HOW COULD THEY!" Chaosky sounded upset..

Andrew then saw Cassidy getting beaten by Jessie, where she begged her to stop but didn't. This got Andrew all fume and angry and his face was completely red with anger to the point where he was about to erupt.

"You had enough yet Cassidy?" Jessie taunted.

"Please... enough..." Cassidy said, while coughing a couple of times.

"Well that's good..." Jessie then got out a knife. "Cause now I'm gonna put you out of your misery."

Andrew's personality quickly changed from angry to nervous as he saw she was gonna kill her..

"OH NO! Jessie's gonna kill Cassidy! I gotta stop her!" Andrew shouted, going down there..

"Right behind you bro." Chaosky followed.

"Hey... uh... what about us...?" Butch asked as he was there with Unown A and Castform.

"Castform!"

"Please... don't kill me now... Jessie..." Cassidy continued hacking and coughing...

"Well too bad.." Jessie said menacingly... "This is it! Meet your end!"

Jessie went to aiming the knife right at Cassidy, but by an inch away, Jessie was stopped.

"What the..? Why can't my right arm move closer..?" Jessie asked, getting annoyed.

She continued to move it but it couldn't move.. It was revealed that Andrew was holding Jessie down from killing Cassidy. Jessie noticed Andrew..

"Huh!?" Jessie shouted.

"YOUR NOT PUTTING THAT KNIFE ANYWHERE NEAR MY **CASSIDY, YOU (BLEEEEEEEEEPP)!**" Andrew screamed... woah, Andrew must be very caring towards Cassidy to where he swears like that... luckily, the word was censored by yours truly.

"Grrr... GET OFF ME YOU TWERP!" Jessie screamed. She tried breaking and squirming Andrew off, but Andrew was clinging onto her like a hook, keeping her right arm from moving towards Cassidy. Chaosky then extracted his bell and reached for the knife.

"I'll be taking that." Chaosky said as he grabbed the knife by the handle right from Jessie.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Jessie shouted.

Chaosky refused as he then went to some nearby drawer, opened it, placed the knife back in it, closed it, and then locked it up, and then ate the key. Chaosky then turned to the screen...

"Remember kids, knives are a very dangerous tool.. They are not meant to be used as toys, understood?"

"Hey Chaosky... why do you have to explain that to them... this is a Rated T fanfiction..?" Andrew asked..

"So that people can be reinformed.." Chaosky stated...

"Well.. I guess that's fine... consider how much people forget about safety nowadays.." Andrew commented..

"Yeah." Chaosky said...

"Anyway... CASTFORM! DRIVE JESSIE OFF WITH YOUR EMBER!" Andrew ordered...

"CASTFORM!"

Castform then launched a small ball of fire right at Jessie's hair, causing her hair to... you know, be caught on fire...

"AHHHHHHH! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!" Jessie screamed as she ran away from Cassidy panicking... Andrew went to untie Cassidy.

"Are you okay Cassidy?" Andrew asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Cassidy said with more hacks and coughs. "Thanks for saving me Andrew."

"Hey... you mean the world to me Cassidy... your the love of my life." Andrew said as they then both hugged in a very happy manner... By then, Jessie's hair was cooled off and not on fire..

"Grrrr... why you little.." Jessie grumbled. "You might have rescued your Cassidy.. .but we still have the other victim here too you know..."

"Kirlia.."

"Kirlia!" Chaosky shouted, getting angry. "You fiend! YOU LET HER GO THIS INSTANT!"

"Afraid not.." Jessie said. "She's not going anywhere, and now we shall make her feel miserable by crushing the man of his dreams."

"Huh?" Chaosky asked in confusion.

"We're gonna beat you up now Chaosky... hey James, are you ready to do this..." Jessie asked..

"I... I guess so.." James said.

"Alright let's go. Go, Seviper!" Jessie said, sending out her Seviper.

"SEVIPER!"

"You too Cacnea.." James sends out Cacnea, who then, ends up going to hug James.

"No... nows not the time to be doing that..." James stated.

"I'm not afraid of you guys." Chaosky commented.

"Hehehehe... then prepare to meet your doom... Seviper Attack!" Jessie ordered.

"You too Cacnea!" James ordered too.

They then both go and attack Chaosky, where Chaosky felt alot of pain and fell to the floor as Kirlia started to tear up in her eyes. Seviper then stabs Chaosky with a Poison Tail which actually damaged Chaosky, then Cacnea used Pin Missile and stung Chaosky right in the gut, causing some more pain, while Kirlia looked like she was about to cry, worried about her love Chaosky.. Chaosky kept groaning...

"Alright Seviper, and Cacnea... attack at the same time!" Jessie and James both said at the same time.

They then attacked Chaosky together, as it caused even more pain to him, leaving him with bruises and stuff... Chaosky could barely stand while Kirlia was shedding a tear from her eye. Chaosky wouldn't give up until Kirlia was free...

"Grrr... I'm... not giving up..." Chaosky groaned trying to slowly stand up and having a hard time.. "I'm... not leaving... without... my Kirlia.."

Chaosky then couldn't get back up and looked upset...

"Kirlia my darling, I'm sorry!" Chaosky shouted to his sweet Kirlia.

"KIRLIA!" Kirlia screamed while tears were sperling from her eyes everywhere, and then she started glowing white. Everyone was surprise.

"Huh?" Jessie, James and Meowth asked in confusion.

"What's going on?" Butch wondered..

"Is... Is Kirlia...?" Cassidy asked...

"I think.. I think Kirlia's evolving!" Andrew shouted.

"Ohh..." Chaosky said as Kirlia slowly started changing in appearance and in size, slowly but surely she was evolving. When the white light was gone, it was revealed that she had indeed, evolved into Gardevoir...

"Gardevoir..."

"Kirlia... you... you evolved into Gardevoir... because you were worried about me?" Chaosky asked her.

"Voir.." She nodded yes.

"Alright... it's a Gardevoir... now we have one to give to the boss.." Meowth threw out there.

"Think again bub." Chaosky stated. "Gardevoir, break out of their using your Magical Leaf!"

"Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir then used Magical Leaf, in which the power got stronger from when she was a Kirlia... to where she broke free.

"WOAH! SHE'S GOTTEN STRONGER!" The Team Rocket trio shouted in panic as Gardevoir teleported to Chaosky's side.

"Alright, you punks are gonna pay for kidnapping my Gardevoir!" Chaosky shouted.

"And my Cassidy!" Andrew shouted too.

Suddenly, Castform, Gardevoir and Unown A looked ferociously at them, like they had a bone to pick with the three of them.

"Uh... this is gonna hurt." They said together..

"Alright... Castform; use Water Gun, and Unown, use Hidden Power!" Andrew ordered.

Castform and Unown used their respectful attacks that damaged them a little, but weren't blasted off...

"Now Gardevoir... show them your new and powerful attack; Signal Beam!" Chaosky shouted..

"Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir launched a powerful Signal Beam at them which was strong enough to send them flying...

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They shouted at once when they vanished in a blink of an eye.

"WE DID IT!" Andrew said.

"Yeah.. but what about my bruises bro.." Chaosky asked.

"And my bruises too." Cassidy said.

"Gardevoir."

"Huh?" Andrew asked.

Gardevoir then used what they call 'Heal Pulse' which actually cured and got rid of Chaosky and Cassidy's wounds and bruises completely. Andrew was impressed.

"Wow... nice job Gardevoir... your a life saver.." Andrew said.

"Gardevoir."

"Well.. she's my lady after all." Chaosky commented.

"Well... let's go guys..." Andrew said as he was followed by Chaosky, Cassidy, Castform, Unown A and the newly evolved Gardevoir... Cassidy looked at Butch and said...

"You coming Biff?"

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!" Butch snapped.

"AKA, Buffy the Vampire." Chaosky said as everyone started to laugh.

"Hey! That's my line!" Andrew snapped.

"Whatever... let's go.." Chaosky said.

"Right... let's roll.." Andrew said as he was holding Cassidy's hand while Chaosky was now being carried by Gardevoir, due to the size difference now, and now this is the end of the short...

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS.. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! STAY TUNED FOR WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS TO OFFER! STICK AROUND EVERYONE!**


	13. The Egg Situation

Hello again readers, here's another funfilled chapter of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky. Let the fun filled chapter begin, shall we start?

**IN THE KANTO REGION...**

It was a wonderful day for Andrew and his friends, as they were taking a stroll through the fields in Kanto...

"So, what do you guys wanna do today for fun?" Andrew asked his friends.

"I don't know.." Chaosky responded. "But what I am enjoying is being held by my darling Gardevoir, isn't that right Gardevoir?"

"_That's right Chaosky. I enjoy cuddling with you." _Gardevoir said telepathically.

"That's great to here you guys, what about you Cassidy?" Andrew then asked.

"I'm enjoying your company as well Andrew." Cassidy said as Andrew then held hands with her.

They continued walking when someone shouted...

"HELP! WE'RE HAVING SOME TROUBLE!"

"What was that, you guys?" Chaosky asked.

"Well... it looks like it's coming from that daycare center over there.." Andrew said pointing to the center. "Let's investigate it and see what's going on?"

"Right!" They all agreed with Andrew's decision as they all headed to the daycare center. When they got there, they saw an elderly couple (which is also the day care couple) right in the front of the building. Andrew then went up to them and then asked...

"Excuse me... uh... can I ask what's wrong?"

"Oh." The woman was startled but surprised. "Well young man, if you must know, we are a day care center known for raising the Pokemon of other trainers, as well as watch for Poke Eggs to be produced."

"Excuse me.. but what are Poke Eggs?" Chaosky asked, wanting to know.

"Well young fellow..." The day care man started. "Poke Eggs are basically eggs that contain baby Pokemon that hatch after a while, and are related to their parents."

"Yeah... Chaosky, baby Pokemon are related by evolution to the mother, and can learn any known moves that the father might know." Andrew explained.

"That's right young man." The day care lady said. "and apparently, breeding Poke Eggs is the only way to get certain baby Pokemon."

"What are the baby Pokemom?" Andrew asked them.

"Follow me, and I'll show you..." The Day Care man then lead them to the back.

* * *

When they got to the back, they saw a huge variety of baby Pokemon, playing with each other.

"WOAH! Look at all those baby Pokemon!" Chaosky was astounded.

"Look at them." Andrew said. "There are Cleffas, Igglybuffs, a Smoochum, a Magby, Elekid, Azurill, and even a Togepi."

"Yeah.. you sure seem interested in baby Pokemon youngster.." The day care man complimented.

"Well... I do have some knowledge when it comes to certain methods of getting certain Pokemon.." Andrew explained.

"That's nice to know young man.." The day care lady said. "So what are your names anyway?"

"Well.." Andrew started. "My name is Andrew."

"My name is Chaosky, and this is my Gardevoir." Chaosky said as Gardevoir started blushing.

"My name's Cassidy, and I'm actually Andrew's 'darling'..." Cassidy said as Andrew was blushing from that comment.

Butch didn't say anything, as he already knew that they would get his name wrong.

"Well... aren't you gonna say your name mister." The day care man asked Butch politely.

Butch remained silent.

"I'll tell you his name." Cassidy said as she went up to both of their ears and whispered his name.

"Oh.." The couple said. "So his name is Biff...?"

This caused Butch to fall to the floor, all aggravated.

"Grr... Come on... It's not Biff.. It's Butch, Butch, BUTCH!" Butch complained.

"Now, settle down Bob.." The day care man said.

"Ugggh... forget it.." Butch grumbled...

"Don't mind him, he just has some problems whenever someone says his name wrong." Andrew explained.

"Oh... we understand.." They both said.

Suddenly, some of the baby Pokemon noticed Andrew and wanted to play with him. A Cleffa, an Igglybuff and a Togepi went up to Andrew and started cuddling with him.

"Cleffa!"

"Igglybuff!"

"Toge, toge..."

"Aww... this is so cute..." Andrew said. "They really like me.."

Suddenly, Unown A popped out of Andrew's Poke Ball and looked at the Baby Pokemon.

"Oh... hey Unown.." Andrew said. "You want to play with the baby Pokemon..?"

Unown A nodded yes as he started playing with some of them.

"Cleffa!"

"Igglybuff.."

"Togepiii!"

"Azurill, Azurill!"

Unown A was playing with them and being social a little.

"Yeah... my Unown is well known for becoming friendly with most people and Pokemon he meets." Andrew explained..

"That's nice to know.." The day care couple said.

"So anyway... what happened that got you both upset?" Andrew had to ask.

"Oh, well Mr. Andrew... we discovered that one of the Poke Eggs we were watching had been stolen." The Day Care Lady said.

"SOMEONE STOLEN A POKE EGG!" They all shouted at once.

"Yes." The Day Care Man said.

"Who stole it? Do you know?" Chaosky asked.

"Well... we don't know the name." The Day Care lady said."But we remember he was wearing a burglar outfit, had this strange sack, and he had this black beard."

"Hmm.. that's strange... perhaps we can help track down this culprit.." Andrew offered the help.

"That would be nice, thanks Mr. Andrew." They both said.

"But... where do we start..? Hmm..." Andrew started thinking and then he asked the couple. "Hey, by any chance, do you have a photo of this burglar?"

"We sure do, and here it is." The Day Care man then showed him the photo of the man. Andrew decided to examine it himself. After a while he then said..

"So this dude is the culprit huh? Well then... Chaosky, do you think you can examine this photo and memorize what he looks like?"

"Of course I can Andrew. Watch this!" Chaosky said taking that photo and then used his bell to scan the photo like a scanner.

"Alright, it's been memorized! Now, allow me to use my bell as a GPS to detect the where abouts of this creep." Chaosky exclaimed, as his bell started standing up straight and sensed where this burglar was located...

"You know Andrew, I think your friend Chaosky is very cool with how he uses that bell on his head." The Day Care Man complimented.

"Yeah... I know... he's got some unique skills and techniques, most of which involve that bell of his. He's very special to me." Andrew said.

"I can tell." The Day Care Lady said.

"AH HA!" Chaosky shouted, getting their attention. "I KNOW WHERE THAT BURGLAR'S LOCATED!"

"Where is he Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

"He's located in the back allies of Saffron City." Chaosky stated.

"Alright, you mind guiding us there...?" Andrew asked.

"Sure can. Follow me!" Chaosky said.

"Alright... let's go everyone!" Andrew announced. "Come on Unown, let's go! You can play with your new friends later! Let's go!"

Unown A nodded in understanding, as it then went to follow Andrew, as Andrew, Chaosky, Cassidy, Butch, Gardevoir and Unown A decided to head to Saffron City, with Chaosky leading them. The Day Care couple stayed behind since someone needs to watch the baby Pokemon, but they wished them luck as they then left.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the alley of Saffron City, that burglar was grinning while looking at that Poke Egg he robbed.

"Hehehehehe... what a lucky rob." The burglar snickered. "This'll be a good object that'll sell greatly in the market and I'll get alot of money for selling this baby!"

The burglar kept snickering and had kept thinking about all the money he'd get from selling this egg to the store. A few minutes later... Andrew saw the burglar and then shouted...

"THERE YOU ARE! WE GOT YOU NOW, BUSTER!"

"WOAH!" The burglar shouted as he turned around and looked shocked, realizing that someone found his where abouts. "Hey! You aren't the people who are to buy this egg for a million dollars!"

"No, but we are here to take back that egg that you stole!" Andrew announced.

"And who are you anyway?" Chaosky asked.

"Well, if you fools want to know, I am known as Mikey the Burglar, the greatest burglar around!" The burglar named Mikey said. "And no, I will be not giving back this egg to the original person!"

"Oh yes you are.." Andrew shouted.

"No your not!" Mikey snapped. "Who are you freaks anyway."

"Who are you calling freaks?" Andrew said. "We are a special group of people."

"Yeah" Cassidy started speaking with Andrew.. "We suggest you prepare for trouble."

Chaosky and Butch then started speaking together as they both said...

"And while your at it, make it double."

If you readers must know, Andrew and Cassidy say their lines together, while Chaosky and Butch say the same lines together too.. let's start the motto.

"To invect the world with devastation."

"To blight all people's in every nation."

"To dennounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Andrew"

"Cassidy"

"Chaosky"

"and Butch too.."

"We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night."

"So surrender to us now, or else prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"GARDEVOIR!"

They then finished the motto as Mikey looked shocked as he heard of them before.

"Ahhhh! I've heard of you guys." Mikey started to explain. "You four where the ones who exposed the Magikarp Salesman as a con artist, as it says in the newspaper! Your Andrew, Chaosky, Cassidy... and Buffy!"

"My name's not Buffy! It's Butch, Butch, BUTCH!" Butch snapped while stomping his foot in annoyance.

"Whatever, anyway... you four aren't gonna stop my plan to selling this egg to the market..."

"Uh, why the heck would you wanna sell an egg to the market anyway?" Andrew asked in confusion.

"Well Andrew, the market I'm gonna sell this too is gonna offer me a ton of cash, specifically a million dollars or so, I'll be fricking rich!" Mikey announced.

"Uh... why does money mean more to you than the Pokemon that is gonna hatch from that egg...?" Chaosky asked.

"You poor fools... you don't understand do you? The feelings of Pokemon mean nothing to me compared to what money is worth in my opinion. You see, money is what really makes the world go round fools! IT'S ALL ABOUT THE RICHES, GOLD, GREENBUCKS, AND COINS!" Mikey shouted.

Andrew then looked a little mad because of what he just said.

"You know, it's people like you that make me sick... how dare you be a disgrace for Pokemon worldwide!" Andrew said, sounding angry.

"Oh Boo hoo on you." Mikey taunted him. "Your not getting this egg."

"Oh yes we are, and were gonna do it now!" Chaosky shouted as he then focused his attention on Gardevoir. "Gardevoir! Attack that man with a Magical Leaf!"

"Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir launched some Magical Leaves at Mikey, causing him to lose his grip of the egg as it was then sent flying and was gonna hit the ground in 15 something seconds.

"AHHHH! THE EGG!" Andrew panicked. "THAT BABY POKEMON IS DONE FOR IF WE DON'T CATCH IT!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Chaosky shouted as he then leapt for the egg. To make such a dramatic scene, everything went in slow motion, as Chaosky slowly leapt to grab the egg as it slowly started heading for the floor. In a matter of seconds, Chaosky ended up grabbing and catching the egg and then he slowly headed for the ground. Now that the scene's over, the speed went back to normal as Chaosky held on to the egg tightly as he then went and did a barrel roll towards Andrew. Once he was done, he then got back up, holding the egg which didn't even have a single scratch on it.

"Woo. Good call there Chaosky. Nice catch buddy." Andrew commented.

"Yeah.. I was just acting before you know what would have happened." Chaosky said.

"HEY!" Mikey got their attention. "THAT'S MY MONEY MAKER YOU HAVE THERE! GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"This isn't your egg!" Andrew shouted as they all then decided to bolt away and head back to the Day Care Center.

"HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" Mikey said as he started running in pursuit for them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew and his friends made it to the day care center, as the day care couple noticed them with the egg. Andrew took the egg from Chaosky and approached the couple.

"I... I believe this egg belongs to you." Andrew said, handing it to them.

"Thank you very much Mr. Andrew." The Day Care Lady said, gladly taking the egg from Andrew's hands. By then, Mikey the Burglar then arrived.

"Grrr... you better give that egg back to me..." Mikey sounded upset.

"Forget it you creep! Your not taking this egg again!" Andrew said standing guard.

"Well... I'll have to beat it out of you freaks!" Mikey said as he got out a Poke Ball. "GO GET THEM, CHARMELEON!"

Suddenly, a Charmeleon came out of the Poke Ball...

"Charmeleon!"

"Well, if it's a Pokemon battle you want, then it's a Pokemon battle you'll get!" Andrew shouted as he then got out a Poke Ball as well. "GO GET THEM, CASTFORM!"

Castform then popped out of the Poke Ball and had appeared.

"CASTFORM!"

"Well... you fools are gonna pay for standing in the way of my plans!" Mikey shouted. "Charmeleon, use your Fire Spin!"

Charmeleon then did a Fire Spin attack towards Castform.

"Castform, dodge and avoid it!" Andrew shouted.

Castform then got out of the way, and was looking okay.

"ALRIGHT CASTFORM, USE YOUR WATER GUN ATTACK!"

Castform then launched a powerful water gun at Charmeleon, causing some severe damage, and Charmeleon was then knocked out.

"CRUD! CHARMELEON!" Mikey shouted with anxiety.

"I'll end this... Unown, use your Hidden Power!" Andrew commanded.

Unown A then launched a powerful Hidden Power attack at Mikey, which caused an explosion and then sent Mikey and his Charmeleon flying...

"Well this sucks! I lost my one and only money maker that would have gotten me a million dollars and now I'm being humilated by being blasted off into the sky.. how could this affect my career!" Mikey whined.

"Char."

"Right... I should consider joining Team Rocket then." Mikey said as he then shouted.

"LOOKS LIKE MIKEY THE BURGLAR IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Mikey was then flying away and then vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered.

"Way to go Andrew, you rock!" Chaosky shouted.

"Thanks alot for your help Andrew..." The Day Care lady said. "Mind having some lunch with us?"

"Sure.. I'm kinda hungry from all that excitement anyway." Andrew stated.

"Then let's go and eat some lunch." The Day Care Man said.

"Right." Andrew said.

* * *

They all then ate some lunch together. While doing this, the baby Pokemon; Cleffa, Igglybuff, Togepi, Smoochum, Tyrogue, Elekid, Magby, Azurill, Munchlax, Bonsly, Chingling, Happiny, and Mime Jr were playing with Unown A and Castform.

"Well... we are lucky that the egg is back safe and sound." Andrew said.

"Yeah... and we are mighty greatful." The Day Care Man said.

After he said that, the egg he was holding was glowing in white.

"WOAH! Wuh... what's happening?" Chaosky asked all astounded and surprised and excited.

"The egg.. I think it's hatching." Andrew said.

The egg then hatched and then after the white light was gone, out from the egg was revealed to be... a Wynaut...

"Woah... it's a Wynaut..." Andrew said.

"Wynaut!"

"Uh... bro... just what exactly is a Wynaut?" Chaosky asked.

"Wynaut is the pre-evolve form of Wobbuffet." Andrew explained.

"Oh." Chaosky said.

"Yeah... and Wynaut's one of the few baby Pokemon that hatch from a Pokemon that requires a type of Incense to be produced." The Day Care Lady said.

"That's right... who knows how many there are, but it sure is an amazing discovery.." Andrew said with amazement.

The Wynaut decided to play with it's new friends, along with Unown A and Castform for a while longer. After a while of eating lunch and stuff, Andrew decided that it was time to go. As Unown A was saying farewell to it's friends, including the newly hatched Wynaut, Andrew was speaking to the Day Care Couple one last time.

"I guess I'm gonna be hitting the road now.. Nice to meet you guys." Andrew said.

"We're lucky too. And we are mighty thankful to get help from a Pokemon expert like you Andrew." The Day Care man said with honesty.

"The pleasure was all mine." Andrew said.

"WAIT! Before you guys go!" The Day Care lady said as she got out an egg and was holding it. "Mr. Andrew, we've decided to give you a gift for retrieving that egg from that burglar. See this egg was discovered while watching a couple of trainer's Pokemon, in which they didn't want it, and so... we'd like you to have it..."

"Oh... thank you..." Andrew said as he greatfully took the egg. "Thank you very much."

"Be sure you take care of that egg.." The Day Care lady said. "Who knows what Pokemon it'll be... you'll find out when it hatches."

"I know you'll take good care of that baby Pokemon that'll hatch from that egg.. We trust you to take good care of it." The Day Care Man said.

"I will.. I promise..." Andrew said. "ALRIGHT! I GOT A POKE EGG!"

"But Andrew, you shouldn't be cheering until you know what Pokemon is gonna hatch from it." Chaosky explained.

"Good point." Andrew said.

"I guess your gonna need some help with that egg huh? I'll help you out with taking care of it." Cassidy offered Andrew some help.

"Uh... Of course you can assist me." Andrew said blushing, knowing where this was going..

"Andrew, I think you and Cassidy are gonna be good parents to that baby Pokemon." Chaosky decided to say.

"Yeah... well, we shall be going now.." Andrew said. "See you guys later."

"See ya Andrew... goodluck with your goals, and thanks for everything." The day care couple said.

"No problem. Bye!" Andrew said.

"Bye Mr. Andrew." They both said, as they were all waving goodbye as Andrew and his pals where walking towards the sunset, with a Poke Egg in Andrew's grasp, they go to find some more action packed adventure... Andrew, along with Chaosky, Unown A, Castform, Cassidy, and Buffy...

"IT'S BUTCH, CAN'T YOU GET IT RIGHT!?"

Right... anyway, this is the end of this short...

**THAT'S ALL FOR THE SHORT. TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE ACTION, AND TO FIND OUT WHAT THIS BABY POKEMON WILL BE THAT'LL HATCH FROM THE EGG ANDREW WAS GIVEN! TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS! AND STAY TUNE...!**


	14. Eggs and Pichu

Hey readers, here's another exciting short for Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky. Now I hope you enjoy today's chapter, so enjoy!

**KANTO REGION**

Our main characters were having fun... Andrew was keeping an eye on the egg that he recently got, Chaosky was playing with Gardevoir, Cassidy was assisting Andrew with taking care of the egg, and well... you know about Butch right? Who knows what he's doing... but anyway, they were enjoying themselves..

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio were spying on them...

"Hmm... our target has been spotted." Jessie announced. "Cassidy, it's time for you to die."

"WAIT! Forget about Cassidy, look at that!" Meowth said, noticing the egg Andrew was holding.

"What's that Andrew's holding..?" James asked.

"It's a Poke Egg... it is said to contain a Pokemon that'll hatch from it." Meowth said.

"Oooo... I wonder what Pokemon it could be...?" Jessie wondered. "Perhaps it's a Milotic, or an Arcanine, or a Ninetails, or even a Charizard.."

"YOU IDIOT!" Meowth shouted. "THOSE POKEMON CAN'T HATCH FROM EGGS! Feebas, Growlithe, Vulpix, and Charmander hatch from the eggs they produce..."

"He right Jessie..." James said. "What do you suppose we do with it."

"Glad you ask.. We're gonna snatch it and give it to the boss as a gift." Meowth said. "I mean the Pokemon that's in the egg could possibly contain something that'll someday become a weapon of mass destruction, and then Team Rocket would rule the World."

"YEAH!" They all shouted. "WE'LL BE RICH, WE'LL BE PROMOTED AND BE FAMOUS!"

"And we'll rid off of Andrew and Cassidy too while we're at it." Jessie said.

"YEAH!" They all shouted.

"WOBBUFFET!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew and Cassidy were relaxing with the egg resting in Andrew's lap...

"Hey Andrew... what do you suppose could be in this egg?" Cassidy asked him.

"I don't know Cassie-Boo darling, but I am excited to find out." Andrew said.

"Me too." Cassidy said.

"Andrew, you hope that no one takes that egg from you right?" Chaosky asked.

"I hope so... because I'd be devastated if someone stole this egg from me." Andrew said.

"Yeah... but if someone does, I'll help get it back." Chaosky said.

"Yeah." Andrew said.

Suddenly, as on cue, a giant pink rubber hand went and grabbed that egg from Andrew..

"HEY!" Andrew shouted looking shocked.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! WE STOLE IT YOU TWERP! AND WE'LL BE TAKING THIS EGG FROM YOU!" The Team Rocket trio shouted while riding in that one hot air balloon that they always ride in.

"UGH! NOT YOU FREAKS AGAIN!" Andrew shouted.

"Yes that's right, prepare for trouble, cause they'll be an egg-plosion..."

"Make it double, and yolk is more fun."

"An evil as old as the galaxy."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

"Hey! Meowth, that's me!"

"To dennounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"and James."

"Hey, Meowth that's the name."

"Whenever there's peace in the universe..."

"Team Rocket..."

"Will be there..."

"TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"CHIME CHIME CHIME!"

"GRRRR. TEAM ROCKET!" Andrew shouted. "Give that egg back right now!"

"Hahahaha. Afraid not! This egg is ours now!" Jessie said.

"It's now our one promotion gift we'll be taking!" Meowth shouted.

"Yeah... so see you later, losers!" James shouted.

"Oh... and follow us if you dare... unless your too chicken to chase us! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jessie taunted as they made the getaway.

Andrew was pretty mad that they stole his egg and called him 'Chicken'...

"They're not gonna get away with this!" Andrew said.

"No worries Andrew, I've got the perfect flying machine!" Chaosky shouted as he then got out a remote and pressed a button. Coming to the surface, was a blue colored airplane.

"Woah... very cool airplane Chaosky." Andrew commented.

"Thank you. I call it the Hurricane." Chaosky said.

"I think you mean the Tornado." Andrew said.

"It was originally called 'the Tornado' but I changed it because if I didn't lawyers would have been all over me for stealing an idea taken straight from Sonic the Hedgehog." Chaosky explained. "So now it's called the Hurricane."

"Oh.. I understand." Andrew said as he followed Chaosky to the plane and Chaosky jumped into the small seat which was the driver's seat, and Andre went into the seat behind it.

"Wait for me!" Cassidy shouted as she ran towards the plane and got into the seat next to Andrew. "I'm going as well... it's Andrew's egg and is also our so-called child."

"Okay.. that's fine Cassidy." Chaosky said as he then started the plane.

"Hey!" Cassidy shouted. "Come on we're going, let's go Biff!"

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!" Butch snapped.

"JUST COME ON!" Andrew shouted.

"Right." He said as he got into the seat behind Andrew and Cassidy as the Hurricane then went and lifted and then started to fly.

"LET'S ROCK!" Chaosky shouted as the Hurricane went straight into the sky at a high speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio were happily thinking about how they'll be promoted.

"This is so sweet and awesome!" Jessie shouted. "Not only are we gonna be promoted, I'm gonna rub this in Cassidy's face!"

"Yeah, it's so great to be winners for once." Meowth said.

"Huh?" James asked as he saw a blue colored plane heading for them. "Uh... guys, there's a blue plane heading for us."

"LEMME SEE!" Jessie shouted as she looked and saw that Andrew and his pals were flying. "GRRRR... IT'S THE TWERPS!"

"Well put a stop to them!" Meowth said as he then got out a remote and pressed a button, firing a sticky gum bomb towards the plane.

"WOAH!" Chaosky shouted as he nearly dodged the aim with a close call.

"So that's how you're gonna play huh? Wel two can play it that game!" Chaosky shouted as he rode the plane at a high speed to catch up, he then started to activated a button.

"Well... BOMBS AWAY!" Chaosky shouted as he pressed it and a rocket missile was dropped right on the balloon and it popped, as they were going for a landing towards a bunch of trees. "That felt awesome!" Chaosky cheered.

"Let's go and retrieve that egg." Andrew shouted.

"Right." Chaosky shouted. They then followed the balloon as they then came to a soft landing. The Team Rocket trio looked dizzy as Andrew stomped in front of you.

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK THAT EGG RIGHT NOW!" Andrew ordered them.

"Uh.. Sorry, no can do.. ta ta." They said running off.

"Oh no your not getting away." Chaosky said. "GARDEVOIR, COME OVER HERE AND STOP THEM WITH PSYCHIC!"

Suddenly, Gardevoir teleported to Chaosky and then used Psychic and stopped the trio right then and there. She then brought them back to Andrew and his pals and dropped them to the floor, butt first.

"Alright Castform.." Andrew started getting out a Poke Ball. "It's time to freeze them with Powder Snow!"

Castform came out of the Poke Ball and then used Powder Snow and froze the Team Rocket trio right there, leaving the egg unharmed and not frozen.

"I'll be taking that.." Cassidy said taking the egg back from them and then went back to Andrew.. "Here you go Andrew, I believe this is yours."

"Thank you Cassidy." Andrew said.

"HEY! GIVE THAT EGG BACK!" The Team Rocket trio shouted.

"I'll finish this... Unown, go on and use Hidden Power!" Andrew shouted as Unown A popped out of it's Poke Ball and used Hidden Power on the Team Rocket trio which triggered an explosion and then they were sent flying...

"WAAAHHH! This is so unfair!" Jessie whined.

"This sucks. Why can't we ever have any fun and be winners for once." James whined as well.

"Well if you must know, there's always next time you two!" Meowth commented.

"WOBBUFFET!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

They then vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered.

"Way to go!" Chaosky shouted. Now if only the egg will hatch sooner."

"Yeah.." Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew... do you still need my presence to help that egg hatch faster?" Cassidy asked him.

"Of course Cassidy..." Andrew said blushing..

"Yeah, I'm wondering if it's something good.. right Gardevoir." Chaosky said.

"Gardevoir."

Suddenly, the egg was moving and was then glowing in white...

"WOAH!" Andrew and Cassidy shouted.

"Oooh. What is it gonna be?" Chaosky asked, looking curious.

They watched as the egg started hatching... a moment later, the egg hatched as the white light disappeared. Then a Pokemon was revealed. The Pokemon was revealed to be what seemed to be a Pichu.

"Hey." Andrew seemed thrilled. "It's a Pichu."

"Uh, pardon me Andrew.. but what the heck is a Pichu?" Chaosky asked.

"Chaosky, Pichu is well known for being the pre-evolve form of Pikachu." Andrew explained.

"Oh yeah..." Chaosky said as the Pichu looked at Andrew and then Cassidy.

"Pi-chu!"

"AWWWW.. IT'S SO FREAKING CUTE!" Cassidy shouted with excitement. "It's so adorable Andrew."

"Yeah... I always wanted a Pichu, but the problem is, Pichu can't be found in the wild, and the only way to get one, is to breed a Pikachu..." Andrew said.

"Well... you have a Pichu now Andrew.." Chaosky said.

"Pichu PICHU!"

The Pichu seemed to be fonded with Andrew as it then went on his right shoulder and was standing on it. Cassidy found this to be adorable.

"Okay, here we go, ahem... ALRIGHT! I GOT A PICHU!" Andrew shouted.

"WAY TO GO BRO!" Chaosky cheered.

They all were thrilled, as the Pichu started playing with Unown A and Castform, Andrew and Cassidy were happily admiring the newborn Pichu, Chaosky and Gardevoir were happy for them, and well... you wanna know what's up with Buffy...

"My name's not Buffy.. It's Butch, Butch, BUTCH!"

Okay, don't go throwing a fit dude. Anyway... this is the end to this wonderful short.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! THE EGG WAS REVEALED TO CONTAIN A PICHU AND BOTH ANDREW AND CASSIDY ARE HAPPY! NOW TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE JUST WHAT IS GOING TO BE IN STORE FOR THEM NEXT TIME... SO STAY TUNE FELLOW READERS!**


	15. It's Snow Use, and Hands off my Prey

Welcome back to another short for Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew & Chaosky. Now, judging by the name of this short, this chapters gonna have a lot of puns as well as humor and phrase that are so repetitive. Anyway, let's get started, shall we...?

**KANTO REGION**

It was a wonderful day, perfectly sunny and clear and stuff... that is, until it started snowing and the Kanto region started getting some snow in the area. Even Pokemon can have fun in the snow just like people can. Currently, Andrew and his pals including the newly born Pichu were all dressed for the winter weather and were actually traveling through the winter weather...

"Wow... who would have thought it would have snowed." Andrew said.

"I know.. this is _cool... _literaly. I'm gonna go play in the snow right now." Chaosky said. "Come on Pichu. I'll show you how to make snowballs."

"PICHU!"

"You can come too Gardevoir." Chaosky said.

"Gardevoir."

They all then go playing in the snow.

"Have fun you guys." Andrew said as Unown A then popped out of Andrew's Poke Ball once again.

"Hey Unown. What's up?" Andrew asked.

Unown A started going into the snow and was making a snow angel, or in this case, a Snow Unown (crud, sounds terrible, please forgive me).

"How cute." Andrew said. "Aww.. what the heck. Castform, come out and play!"

Andrew got out the Poke Ball as Castform came out.

"Castform."

Because it was still snowing out, Castform automatically transformed into it's snow form.

"Woah! You turned into your snow form. Cool." Andrew commented.

"Castform!"

Castform then went to play with the others.

"Ah.. this is good.. I'm gonna relax for a bit." Andrew said, sitting down on the snow, when Cassidy approached him, rubbing his..shoulders..

"Andrew, mind if I sit with you for a bit?" Cassidy asked.

"Uh... sure... of course you can Cassidy.." Andrew said, all bright red, as Cassidy sat down with him. They then started holding hands.

"So Andrew, it looks like they're having fun." Cassidy said, referring to the others.

"They sure are." Andrew said.

Suddenly, Butch came by with some hot cocoa for the two.

"Hey guys, would you like to have some hot cocoa for this wintery weather?" Butch offered.

"Sure." Cassidy said, taking a cup. "Thank you Biff."

"The name is Butch, can't you get it right?" Butch started to complain.

Cassidy ignored him and sipped the cocoa. Butch then offered some to Andrew.

"Hey, thanks Butch." Andrew said taking a cup. "By the way Butch, why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Andrew started sipping the cup.

"Oh, well you see, I decided to change things a bit. So now I'm gonna be nicer from here on, then maybe, JUST MAYBE, everyone will start getting my NAME right." Butch explained.

"Well... that's nice of you Butch. Thanks a lot." Andrew thanked him.

"Eh... no problem." Butch said as he stayed standing there.

A few minutes later, the wind started picking up a bit, and the air around our main characters felt suspicious...

"Uh... guys... do you feel something...suspicious right now..?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah.. It's so weird.." Chaosky commented.

Suddenly, a weird form of psychic energy hit the main characters and scared them.

"WOAH! What was that!" Andrew shouted with concern. Pichu was scared to where it got behind Andrew. "WHO THE FRICK DID THAT!"

"I've found you!" a voice shouted at them as a figure then slowly floated down to them. The figure was merely a white hedgehog with yellow eyes, strange boots, gloves, had psychic powers, and something on his forehead that merely resembles weed. The hedgehog then said.

"I've found you, evildoers! YOU SHALL PAY!"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" Andrew shouted, having Cassidy hug him.

"If you must know, my name is Silver the Hedgehog! I have been sent here by Mephiles the Dark!" the hedgehog named Silver announced.

"What do you want." Andrew asked.

"I'm here to seek the destroyer of the future." He said as he then points towards Pichu. "And that's him RIGHT THERE!"

"WHAT!?" Andrew shouted, holding Pichu close. "Why do you want to exterminate Pichu?"

"YEAH!" Cassidy shouted. "YOUR NOT GETTING OUR CHILD!"

Our meaning Andrew and Cassidy..

"Well then... guess you leave me no choice." Silver said cracking his knuckles and started approaching them.

"What's the worse you could do huh?" Andrew asked with no worries whatsoever.

"IT'S NO USE!" Silver shouted, holding Andrew up with Psychic.

"HEY! WHAT?!" Andrew shouted.

"Oh... I mean, IT'S SNOW USE!" Silver shouted.

"Okay... that was a horrible pun there!" Andrew commented.

"IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS!" Silver shouted, tossing Andrew backwards, leaving Cassidy worried.

"OH NO! ANDREW!" Cassidy shouted, going straight to Andrew's aid, forgetting about Pichu. Silver then approached Pichu.

"Your next, you destroyer.." Silver said, getting ready.

"PICHU!"

Pichu then let loose a Thunder Shock attack, only to have Silver deflect it with Psychic and it went back to Pichu.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"OH NO! PICHU!" Andrew and Cassidy shouted at the same time. Pichu was laying helplessly on the ground, unable to get up. Silver then went to Pichu.

"IT'S SNOW USE!" Silver shouted using bad puns while lifting Pichu up with Psychic. "THIS'LL END IT..."

But before he ended it, an Airwing started heading for him at high speed and then shot a laser beam at Silver, causing him to fall down and Pichu was freed from the Psychic attack. Coming out from the Airwing, was a blue...Falcon basically...

"HEY! THAT'S FALCO!" Andrew shouted. This is indeed, Falco...

"HANDS OFF MY PREY!" Falco said, taunting Silver by stopping him from eating his so called prey/bread which is Pichu. Pichu then quickly went back to Andrew.

"You okay, little buddy?" Andrew asked.

"Pichu!"

Silver then got back up and got upset as he looked at Falco.

"CURSE YOU FALCO! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Silver shouted in defeat.

Suddenly, some green alien dude then showed up in some weird ship with that freaky Irken symbol as he then shouted...

"CURSE YOU SNACKS! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!"

"ZIM!" Falco and Silver shouted at the same time..

"That's Invader Zim?" Andrew shouted.

"Yes. I AM ZIM!" Zim shouted.

"DOOOKIEEEEE!" Everyone's favorite GIR popped his head out of the ship.

"GIR, WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU DOING!?" Zim shouted.

"YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!" GIR cheered.

"Hey, that's GIR... from an earlier chapter, remember..?" Andrew said.

"Oh yeah.." Cassidy remember.

"I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!" GIR started cheering.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GIR PLEASE DON'T!" Zim shouted, scaring everyone when he said 'no' like that.

"Sheesh... and I thought that Brandon sounded scary when he says 'no' like he does.." Andrew said.

"I'll say.." Cassidy commented.

"DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOOOOOOM DOOM-DOOM DOOMIE DOOMIE DOOMIE DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM..." GIR started singing..

A few minutes later, they all started drooling..

"GIR... are you almost done singing..." Zim asked..

Before GIR finished, everyone's favorite boy genius, Dexter showed up in his hover craft and headed for Silver, Falco, Zim and GIR.

"Hey everyone, it is I, Dexter boy genius, and I have come to reveal my greatest invention, the Bomber!" Dexter revealed. "Pressing this button will trigger an explosion.

"Sounds Promising." Zim said. "_I must have it!"_ Zim grinned evilly when suddenly.

"HI DEXTER!" A voice shouted from behind Dexter, revealing to be Dee Dee..

"AHHH! DEE DEE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, TO STAY OUT OF MY LABORATORY!?" Dexter shouted, looking aggravated.

"We're not in your Laboratory boy genius and... Ooooooo.. What does this button do?" Dee Dee then sees the button to the Bomber then goes to press it.

"DEE DEE! NOOOOOOOOO!"

It was too late, she pressed it and then... A GIANT MASSIVE EXPLOSION OCCURED CAUSING THEM TO ALL BE SENT FLYING!

"Dee Dee... I told you not to press that button." Dexter said.

"Well sorry Dexter.. you didn't specify.." Dee Dee said with a sassy tone.

"You know.. this wouldn't have happened if you didn't stop me Falco.." Silver said.

"And like I said before, Hands off my prey!" Falco taunted once again.

"Well mark my words you foolish humans, I will DESTROY YOU ALL SOMEDAY!" Zim declared.

"YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!" GIR shouted as they all then shouted together.

"LOOKS LIKE THE COMEDY RELIEFS ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!"

They all then vanished in a blink of an eye. By then, It had stopped snowing.

"Wow..." Andrew commented. "What a way to make such a boring chapter seem so exciting.."

"Yeah.. I know." Chaosky said. "And it stopped snowing."

Because of that, Castform went back to his regular form.

"Well.. we should move on now right...?" Andrew said.

"You got it sweetcheeks." Cassidy said, kissing Andrew on the lips.

"I love you Cassidy." Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew." Cassidy said afterwards.

"Pichu, that Silver didn't hurt you, did he...?" Andrew asked.

"Chu." Pichu stated that he was okay... Pichu then jumped up on Andrew's shoulder as Andrew started moving off, followed by Cassidy, Chaosky, Castform, Unown A and Gardevoir. Cassidy turned to Butch and said.

"Hey, Let's go Butch!"

"IT'S BUTCH YOU GOT IT.." Butch started to snap. "Oh wait, that's what you said..."

Butch then started to catch up to them as they then went onward for more crazy adventure, and this is now the end to this funny short.

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS SHORT! HOPE THE JOKES MADE YOU GUYS LAUGH! ANYWAY, STAY TUNE FOR MORE CRAZY ACTION NEXT TIME ON ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER OF POKEMON COMPILATION STARING ANDREW AND CHAOSKY! SO TUNE IN AGAIN READERS...**


	16. I'm Blue

Welcome back everyone to another episode of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew & Chaosky. Let's start the short, now shall we?

**KANTO REGION**

Andrew and friends were in Celadon City. They were taking a stroll through the city and looking at the tall unique buildings, and were fasinated. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio were once again, spying on them, coming up with some sort of plan.

"Hey... it's the twerp.." Meowth said.

"And that Cassidy too..." Jessie grumbled.

"So what are planning this time Jessie..?" James asked dully.

"Well if you must know, I have this bucket of Blue paint." Jessie said cheerfully.

"What's that suppose to do huh?" Meowth asked all bored like.

"It's easy to explain, you see... when Andrew is away from that Cassidy, we put the bucket above him, and then at the right time, we dump it on top of him and then he'll be completely painted blue." Jessie said.

"Then what's gonna happen?" James asked.

"Then when Cassidy finds out Andrew is colored blue, she'll think he's a blue monster, call him ugly, and dump him, leaving him to cry. Boo hoo hoo.." Jessie continued. "Once Cassidy dumps Andrew, we move in and kidnap Cassidy, tie her up, I grab my knife and it's bye bye for Cassidy once and for all. Cassidy will never be a pain in my egg again. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jessie then starts laughing maniacally as James and Meowth looked embarrassed.

"Uh Meowth... do you think this whole ordeal's gone straight to her head?" James asked.

"Really... if you ask me, I think she's psychotic." Meowth commented.

"Enough chatting you two, let's go! We've got a job to do!" Jessie shouted as she ran off to proceed with her plan. James and Meowth followed after her.

Meanwhile, Andrew and friends were eating out, as Andrew felt a sudden urge to use the restroom.

"Hey uh... Cassidy, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back.." Andrew said.

"Okay honey. Come back shortly." Cassidy said kissing Andrew on the lips.

"I love you Cassidy." Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew." Cassidy said.

"Be back in a flash." Andrew said, running off to the restroom. The Team Rocket trio then heard him heading to the restroom, so they got out a blue paint bucket, and had placed it in the right position in the restroom.

"Now watch as Andrew becomes blue and loses the girl of his dreams..." Jessie laughs.

"Uh... just why the heck are you making Andrew color painted blue?" James asked.

"So he doesn't stop me from killing Cassidy, as Cassidy would've dumped him." Jessie stated.

"But... what does that have to do with stealing Pokemon, and do you know that's a men's restroom? You're a girl.." Meowth said.

"Be quite, or my fist is going in an unpleasant spot." Jessie said.

"Uh... right..." Meowth said.

Andrew had just used the bathroom and was washing his hands. While washing them, the Team Rocket trio were getting ready to drop the bucket from above onto him.

"Now you guys! Drop it!" Jessie gave the signal.

"Right." They both said as they tipped over the bucket as blue paint came soaring down towards Andrew. Andrew then saw this and said..

"Huh?... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Andrew was then covered in blue paint. After the paint dried a little, Andrew looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was completely blue.

"OH NO!" Andrew shouted. "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME! I'VE TURNED BLUE!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIGHT YOU TWERP!" A voice laughed.

"Huh?" Andrew said.

Suddenly, the Team Rocket trio appeared out of no where.

"Hey! Team Rocket!" Andrew looked like he was ready to fight. "What are you doing here? And why is Jessie in a guy's restroom!?"

"See Jessie, I told you this is a men's room." Meowth commented.

"Yeah Jessie..." James said.

"Grrrr... SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Jessie snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Andrew snapped too.

"Oh, we just decided to color paint you entirely blue so you could look ugly, and lose your girl." Jessie laughed evilly.

"Wuh?" Andrew said as he started frowning.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoy your misery, twerp! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jessie laughed as she then exited the bathroom. James and Meowth, didn't think it was right to paint Andrew blue, especially since it had nothing to do with 'stealing Pokemon'... so they followed without a single word. Andrew then placed his head on the sink, feeling like he would cry.

Meanwhile, the others were waiting.

"I'm gonna go and see if Andrew's okay... Gardevoir, you stay here..." Chaosky said.

"Gardevoir."

"I'm going too.. I need to use the bathroom now myself..." Butch said.

"Sure, come along Butch." Chaosky said.

"Come back shortly you guys.." Cassidy said as they both headed for the restroom.

_Hmm... I wonder what's taking Andrew so long. _Cassidy thought. _I sure hope he's okay, I'm worried about him._

Chaosky then entered the bathroom first, as Andrew saw the door open and looked up.

"HUH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Andrew shouted.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Chaosky shouted too.

"Uh... wow." was all Butch could say.

"Uh... Chaosky... look... I can explain..." Andrew said nervously...

"Andrew...? What happened to you...? Your... your colored blue..." Chaosky said.

"Yes... I am.." Andrew said.

"Look, while you guys talk about 'blue' stuff, I'm using the restroom." Butch said, helping himself to one of the toilets, closing the door and locking it.

"So Andrew... would you mind telling me... how this happened...?" Chaosky asked.

"Allow me to explain." Andrew said.

Andrew then told Chaosky everything about the blue paint setup that the Team Rocket trio set, especially Jessie, and all that stuff..

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?" Chaosky shouted, looking angered. "TEAM ROCKET DID THIS TO YOU! HOW DARE THEY!"

"Yeah... Jessie especially.." Andrew said, sulking and beginning to cry. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. If Cassidy sees me like this, she'll call me ugly... and then she'll dump me..."

Andrew then started crying... Chaosky began comforting him a little.

"Hey don't worry buddy. I'll keep you covered." Chaosky said. "I got this disguise that you can wear, a robot outfit."

"Thanks Chaosky... but what about my blue skin..?" Andrew asked, seeming a little worried.

"Well, we can always rewash your clothes, as for your skin, I have this color healer, which will change you back to normal.." Chaosky then started frowning. "The bad news is... it'll take 24 hours to take effect after being used."

"... We should use it now... the sooner, the better..." Andrew said.

"Right." Chaosky said, getting the color healer out and used it on Andrew as it was injected into him like a needle. Andrew felt it being taken.

"Okay... so it's gonna be 24 hours, right..." Andrew said.

"Yup.. in the meantime, we'll hide your appearance, from Cassidy that is." Chaosky said.

"Good, and Chaosky... please don't tell Cassidy about my blue appearance." Andrew begged.

"You can count on me Andrew." Chaosky promised. By then, Butch had finished using the bathroom and was now washing his hands.

"So... what's going on with Andrew?" Butch asked.

"Well.. I gave him a color healer, but it'll take 24 hours to take effect, so I'm giving him this robot costume as a disguise for the time being." Chaosky said.

"Oh." Butch said...

"And Butch... I am not gonna tell Cassidy about his appearance.. Can you please do the same and keep it a secret from Cassidy at least..." Chaosky asked.

"Uh... I.. I don't know.." Butch looked confused.

"Please Butch! Please!" Andrew started begging. "I don't want her knowing. Otherwise, she'll dump me! I don't wanna lose her! She's the love of my life, and I love her. Please Butch, please.. just do this for me..."

Andrew then looked sad as his eyes grew so large... After a moment of thinking, Butch finally said.

"Hmm.. Sure Kid.. I won't tell her."

"Thank you Butch." Andrew said happily.

"But only because YOU got my NAME right." Butch stated.

"Okay, Andrew, let's get you in that Robot Costume I spoke of." Chaosky said getting out a robot suit. Andrew then went and put on that robot costume.

Meanwhile, Cassidy was waiting for the others to get back.

"Hmm... I sure do hope they're okay..." Cassidy sounded worried.

"Gardevoir."

"Hey! We're back!" Chaosky said.

"Hey, Chaosky, Butch..." Cassidy then noticed Andrew.. "And, Andrew..?"

"Yup... that's me!" Andrew said wearing that robot suit.

"Andrew, what's up with the robot suit?" Cassidy asked.

"Uh... I.. I thought it would look cool..." Andrew said, sounding nervous.

"Okay... mind taking off the helmet and giving me a kiss.. sweetcheeks..." Cassidy said, getting her lips ready.

"Uh.. not today Cassidy.." Andrew said.

"What? Why not?" Cassidy asked, sounding surprised.

"Uh.. I got a cold sore... that I must keep secret as I know how to heal it." Andrew fibbed, trying to keep his appearance from being revealed.

"Well... Okay Andrew, can I at least hug you." Cassidy asked.

"Sure." Andrew said as they then hugged. A moment later, Andrew said.

"So... ready to go guys.."

"Of course.. let's go Andrew.." Chaosky said.

"Let's go!" Cassidy said.

"PICHU!"

"Gardevoir!"

"Eh... what the heck... let's go!" Butch said as they all then left the restuarant. The Team Rocket trio then saw Andrew wearing a robot suit, getting Jessie fumed.

"Grrr... why the frick is Andrew wearing a robot suit?" Jessie asked furiously.

"Because he wants to keep his appearance a secret from Cassidy..." Meowth answered.

"I KNEW THAT! IT WAS A RETORICAL QUESTION, YOU NIMROD!" Jessie snapped.

"So Jessie.. what are we gonna do now?" James asked.

"We shall follow them, and try to remove that outfit from Andrew, and have him reveal his appearance to Cassidy, let's go!" Jessie shouted as she then went and followed them. James and Meowth didn't approve of the plan, and followed her without a comment as they go to reveal Andrew's appearance to Cassidy...

* * *

Unfortunately, they weren't successful, as Andrew kept it a secret, and avoided their plots to revealing his blue body, which went on for most of the day. After about a few hours, Andrew decided to use the restroom again, and this time, he was accompanied by Chaosky and Pichu as Gardevoir, Cassidy and Butch decided to wait for them. Andrew then took off the outfit as Chaosky and Pichu used the restroom themselves along with Andrew. After they were done, Andrew said.

"Man... guys.. I don't know if I can keep this a secret any longer..."

"Yeah... that Jessie's been trying to reveal your appearance to Cassidy all day.." Chaosky said.

"Pichu!"

"Yeah.. well... now for the robot suit.." Andrew said.

"Your not getting his suit.." Jessie said, holding the robot suit. "This suit belongs to us now."

"Hey... YOU FIEND! GIVE THAT BACK!" Andrew snarled.

"Yeah! That's not yours." Chaosky snapped too..

"Pi-chu..." Sparks started forming from Pichu's cheeks.

"Your not getting this disguise back... your doom.. hahahahaha..." Jessie laughed as she disposed of the outfit, and it got fried by a... fire place...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY DISGUISE!" Andrew shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT OUTFIT COSTED ME $10,000! Chaosky shouted.

"PICHU!"

"HAHAHAHA... Your doomed now twerp... mwahahahahaha..." Jessie laughed as Andrew looked at his blue skin and then started frowning..

"I... I guess your right..." Andrew said, sounding depressed.

Andrew then walked off hanging his head down low... Chaosky and Pichu then followed, as Jessie James and Meowth decided to follow too. Andrew then went in a small, empty room with a stage in the center... Chaosky went up to Andrew and then said.

"I'm sorry this had to happen."

"It's... it's not your fault... don't worry about it Chaosky.." Andrew said as tears started flooding from his eyes... Chaosky then thought of an idea..

"Hey Andrew, I have an idea.. since your painted entirely blue, I think this is the right time to do this.." Chaosky said.

"What is it Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

Chaosky then whispered something into Andrew's ear.. After he was done, Andrew then said.

"OK."

"Great, let's get onto the stage.. Pichu, you can help us too.." Chaosky said, following Andrew onto the stage.

"Pichu."

Pichu went onto the stage too, as the Rocket trio came barging in...

"So Andrew, do you have anything else to say before your true appearance is revealed to Cassidy?" Jessie asked while taunting him.

"Well... I only want to say, that now that I'm colored blue completely, I think it's the perfect time to actually do this.." Andrew said.

"What are you talking about..?" Jessie asked.

"And where the heck did that bass guitar, that keyboard, and all that musical junk come from?" Meowth asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Andrew said, getting ready..

Meanwhile, Cassidy was waiting for Andrew and then said.

"I hope Andrew's alright, I don't want anything happening to him. I'm going to check on him.." Cassidy said.

"Hey, wait for me Cassidy!" Butch said, catching up to her.

"Gardevoir."

Gardevoir then went to follow them as well..

Meanwhile, Andrew, Chaosky and Pichu were getting ready to perform a song.

"Alright.. here we go.. I'm gonna perform a song for you all right now..." Andrew said.

"Huh?" Jessie asked in confusion.

Suddenly, some laser sounds were heard from nowhere, as Chaosky started them off...

"Yo listen up, here's the story, about a little guy that lives, in the blue world, and all day and all night, and everything he sees is just blue, like him. Inside and outside, blue his house, with a blue little window and a blue corvette, and everything is blue for him, and himself, and everybody around cause he ain't got, nobody, to listen...to listen..."

"Oh no.. don't tell me it's what I think it is.." Jessie said hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I think it is.." James said.

"Me two.." Meowth added in.

Andrew then started to sing with very strong auto-tune vocals...

"I'm blue, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie!"

"No no no... It is!" Jessie shouted as Andrew continued singing.

"I'm blue, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie!"

Then an instrumental part started playing as Pichu played the bass guitar, and Chaosky played a keyboard.

Meanwhile, Butch, Cassidy and Gardevoir took a secret passageway to check on Andrew.

"Butch, can you actually move it.." Cassidy said.

"Okay.. I'm going.." Butch said.

He then heard some music...

"I hear some music..." Butch said as Andrew's singing was heard.

"I have a blue house with a blue window."

"I think it's coming from that way..." Cassidy said. "Let's go!"

They then went there while Andrew continued singing..

"Blue is the color, that I thought I'd wear.."

"Hey... it's Andrew." Cassidy said. "And... he's completely blue.."

"Yeah.. I know that.." Butch said.

"Blue are the streets and all the trees are too."

"I wonder how that happened... hmm.." Cassidy was thinking, while Andrew continued singing..

"I have a girlfriend, and she is so blue.."

"Huh, I have a girlfriend and she is so blue?" Butch asked.

"Well.. I am his girlfriend after all.." Cassidy said.

"Blue are the people here that walk around."

"Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside."

"Hey Butch, mind explaining to me how this happened... after this performance?"

"Sure." Butch said.

"Blue are the words I say and what I think."

"Blue are the feelings, that live inside me."

"He's good." Cassidy commented.

"Very good." Butch said as Andrew continued singing.

"I'm blue, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie!"

"Hey, I know that song!" Cassidy said.

"I do too. That song is awesome." Butch said smiling.

"I know. I love it. I especially love how Andrew is singing it." Cassidy said, quitely cheering on Andrew.

"I'm blue, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie!"

While Chaosky said his line, Butch then said..

"Okay.. I'll explain how he turned blue."

"Okay... how did it happen?" Cassidy asked.

Butch then told her what Jessie did to Andrew, and the reason why...

"What! Jessie wanted to paint Andrew entirely blue, so I could dump him?" Cassidy said.

"That's right.." Butch said.

"That no good... I'll show her, once Andrew is done..." Cassidy said, as Andrew continued singing.

"I'm blue, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie!"

"Make it stop!" Jessie couldn't take it no more..

"I'm blue, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie, dabadee dabadie!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jessie screamed in annoyance.

The instrumental then played as the song then ended.

"THANK YOU EVERYONE!" Andrew shouted.

"WE WERE AWESOME ANDREW! WE ROCK!" Chaosky shouted too.

"PICHU!"

"WELL DONE ANDREW! YOU ROCK MY HEART!" Cassidy shouted, knocking down the air vent and stuck her head out of it.

"WOAH! CASSIDY!" Andrew shouted, seeming surprised..

"And Butch too." Butch revealed himself...

"Gardevoir."

Cassidy then went over to Andrew and looked at his blue skin and body..

"Uh... look... look I can explain..." Andrew sounded nervous...

"No need to, Butch told me everything.. Jessie tried to make me break up with you, did she?" Cassidy asked, glaring daggers at Jessie.

"Yes." Andrew said.

"Well guess what... I DON'T CARE IF YOUR BLUE, OR BLACK, OR RED, OR EVEN RAINBOW COLORED! I LOVE YOU REGARDLESS!" Cassidy shouted.

"WHAT!" Andrew shouted, his heart skipped a beat but then he felt happy.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!" Jessie shouted, seeming angry that the plan backfired.

"Yes.. Andrew, I'll always love you honey... no matter what.." Cassidy said to Andrew..

"Awww... thanks Cassidy..." Andrew said.

"Hey... what about me!" Jessie snapped.

"YOUR GONNA PAY!" Andrew and Cassidy shouted at once. "YOUR GOING DOWN JESSIE!"

"GO CASTFORM! FREEZE HER WITH YOUR POWDER SNOW!" Andrew called Castform out.

"Castform!"

Castform froze the Team Rocket Trio into solid ice.

"Alright Pichu, hit them with Thundershock." Andrew said.

"PICHU! PIIIIIIICCCCHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pichu then delivered to them a electrical shocking, leaving them fried on the ground.

"LET'S FINISH THIS! UNOWN, USE YOUR HIDDEN POWER!" Andrew shouted as Unown A popped out of it's Poke Ball and then used Hidded Power on them, causing a explosion to occur and then sent them flying...

"WAAAHHHHH! THIS SUCKS!" Jessie whined.

"I told you this was a bad idea..." James said.

"Now we are gonna have to do this again.." Meowth commented.

"WOBBUFFET!"

WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBUFFFET!"

They then vanished in the blink of an eye.

"YAY! WE DID IT!" Andrew shouted.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chaosky cheered.

"YOU ROCK ANDREW!" Cassidy shouted.

"PICHU. PICHU."

Suddenly, Andrew was glowing a white light. A moment later, it was revealed that his body was back to normal.

"YAHOO! I'M BACK TO NORMAL NOW!" Andrew cheered.

"Hmm.. I guess it took less that 24 hours... well I'll be.." Chaosky commented as Andrew and Cassidy held hands..

"Cassidy... your the love of my life.." Andrew said.

"Same here Andrew..." Cassidy said.

They then both engaged in a compassionate kiss.

"I love you Cassidy." Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew." Cassidy said back.

"Well... let's go guys." Andrew said.

They all nodded their heads, as Andrew, Cassidy, Chaosky, Castform, Unown A, Pichu, and Botchy...

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!"

Whatever, anyway... they decided to continue onward... and this just about ends this short...

**THAT'S ALL.. HOPE THE MUSICAL NUMBER DIDN'T BOTHER YOU ALL TOO MUCH... ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE CRAZY ACTION THAT'LL SURELY KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF... SO STAY TUNED READERS...**


	17. Joey Returns, and Top Percentage

Welcome back to another short of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew & Chaosky... Let's start the story now...

**KANTO REGION**

The main characters were taking a break and decided to explore the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City for a bit. The gang was exploring the nature preserve known as the Safari Zone.

"Ahh... I love the Safari Zone." Andrew said, breathing in the fresh air.

"I know. This place is awesome." Chaosky commented.

They saw alot of rare Kanto Pokemon.

"Ah... I love the Kanto region Chaosky." Andrew said.

"Me too..." Chaosky said.

"HEY THERE!" A voice shouted in the distance, which was revealed to be... YOUNGSTER JOEY! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chaosky shrieked in fear. "IT'S YOU!"

"Hey, if it isn't Youngster Joey." Andrew said.

"Yeah... it's been a while, has it?" Joey said, while Chaosky started shaking in fear, to the point where Gardevoir was holding him...

"Uh... Andrew, who is this kid?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh... this is Youngster Joey, we first met in the Johto region." Andrew explained as Joey recognized Cassidy and Butch...

"Hey... I know you two... You guys are known as... Cassidy.. and Biff..." Joey said as Butch got annoyed.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH! CAN'T YOU GET IT RIGHT SHORT STUFF!?" Butch snapped.

"Whatever... Anyway, have you ever seen my awesome Rattata before?" Joey explained as he got out a Poke Ball and his Rattata came out. "He's so awesome, he's gonna be the top percentage of all Rattata someday."

"Yeah, that's good to hear." Andrew said.

Chaosky had nothing to say, as he thought that Joey and his Rattata were maniacs.

"Hey Joey, do you still wanna exchange phone numbers with me?" Andrew offered.

"Sure do, here you go!" Joey said.

They then exchanged numbers and then...

**ANDREW REGISTERED YOUNGSTER JOEY'S NUMBER IN HIS POKEGEAR!**

Tehehee.. I always wanted to do that...

"So what brings you to the Safari Zone, Joey?" Andrew asked.

"I came looking for some rare Pokemon to become friends with my Rattata." Joey explained.

"RATTATA!"

"That's neat... let's go explore the place, shall we?" Andrew said.

"Aw yeah. Let's go!" Joey said, being followed by his Rattata.

"Come on guys, let's follow..." Andrew said.

"You got it, sweet cheeks." Cassidy said following Andrew along with the others (except Chaosky, whom was being carried by Gardevoir).

* * *

After a bit of walking, they all then saw what was incredibly amazing... In the distance, in the center of a meadows, was what seemed to be... A BABY KANGASKHAN! HAHA!

"WOAH! IT'S A BABY KANGASKHAN!" Andrew shouted with amazement.

"It's a baby Kangaskhan Joey that is alright?" Joey said like a comedian, getting some laughter from the audience.

"AWWWW... IT'S SOOOOOO CUTE!" Cassidy shouted. "I GOTTA PET IT!" Cassidy then goes towards it.

"NO CASSIDY! DON'T APPROACH IT!" Andrew said, grabbing Cassidy's hand, stopping her.

"But Andrew, it's sooooooo cute.." Cassidy said.

"I know, but it's not a good idea to approach a baby Kangaskhan like this. It's far too dangerous..." Andrew explain.

"Andrew, it doesn't look dangerous. It looks completely harmless..." Cassidy said.

"I know, but.. the baby's not completely alone. It's parent is keeping a close eye on it's young. If a wild Kangaskhan sees someone approach it's young, it won't hesitate to attack and beat up anyone, just to protect it's young." Andrew explained, showing Cassidy the adult Kangaskhan watching it's young.

"Ohh... Sorry Andrew.. I got carried away..." Cassidy said.

"It' okay.. I just didn't want you getting hurt.." Andrew said.

"Thanks Andrew.." Cassidy said.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Chaosky shouted, seeming to regain conscience. "I always thought that Kangaskhan was a female only Pokemon. Wouldn't a single Kangaskhan be refered to as a 'she'?"

"They are only females. And your right. When refering to only one Kangaskhan, we use the pronoun she." Andrew said.

They then saw the baby taking a nap, as the mother then goes to her young, picks it up and then makes her leave.

"Well... that was good while it lasted... Let's roll guys..." Andrew said, being followed by Pichu...

"PICHU!"

"Wait for us, Mr. Andrew." Joey said being followed by his top percentage Rattata...

"RATTATA!"

The others all followed behind them.

* * *

After a while of traveling, the gang decided to leave the Safari Zone, and then they heard an explosion... People were panicking...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEELPPPP!" Someone screamed.

"What's wrong..?" Andrew asked one of them.

"OUR CITY'S BEING INVADED BY A BUNCH OF STUPID VOLTORBS! AHHHHHHH!" Another person screamed as a Voltorb dropped down and exploded sending the man flying... They see alot of Voltorbs roaming the place.

"Woah... we're gonna need as much help as possible to get rid of these punks." Andrew said.

"You said it." Joey said.

"Pichu, you ready to get rid of these Voltorbs?" Andrew asked.

"PICHU!" Pichu gave Andrew a thumbs up.

"Rattata, time to show these Voltorbs that your the top percentage of all Rattata worldwide." Joey said.

"RATTATA!"

"We could use more assistance too.." Andrew said getting out a Poke Ball. "Let's go, Castform!"

Castform then popped out of it's Poke Ball.

"Castform!"

"Castform, help Pichu and Rattata get rid of those Voltorbs." Andrew commanded.

"Castform!"

Castform nodded as it then went to help Pichu and Rattata dispose of the Voltorbs.

"Alright... keep it up.." Andrew said.

Suddenly, Unown A popped out of it's Poke Ball and looked eagered.

"Oh... hey Unown... You wanna help them out too?" Andrew asked.

Unown A jumped up and down in excitement.

"Well... go ahead and help them out." Andrew said.

Unown A then went to help them out. Chaosky saw them doing the job and then said..

"Hey... we can help them out too. Ready to assist them Gardevoir?"

"Gardevoir..."

Gardevoir then teleported to help them. As they were all cheering, Pichu used Thundershock, Castform used Ember, Water Gun and Powder Snow, Unown used Hidden Power, and Gardevoir used Psychic and Magical Leaf.

Meanwhile, a bunch of Voltorbs piled up on top of Rattata and it seemed like it was down and out... until... the Rattata was shown to gain some super human muscles and picked up the pile of Voltorbs as they weighed like nothing, and then said in English...

"Hahahahaha... that's right punks, I'm the top percentage Rattata baby!"

The Rattata then tossed the Voltorb away, sending them into a knockout pile, being knocked out and all.

"How do you like me now, Voltorbs, How do you like me now!?" The Rattata shouted, showing off it's muscles as Andrew then noticed and looked shocked..

"HOLY (CENSORED!)" Andrew swore, which was censored by yours truly. "JOEY, YOUR RATTATA'S... GOT MUSCLES!"

"Duh... they don't call him the top percentage Rattata for nothing." Joey said.

Andrew was just speechless.. the Voltorbs being delt by the other Pokemon were now put in the same pile as the one Rattata had formed..

"Nice job you guys... now let's send them flying..." Andrew then turned to Unown A. "Alright Unown, you know what to do.."

Unown A nodded as it then used Hidden Power and then made the Voltorbs be sent flying..

"Voltorb."

"Voltorb!"

"Voltorb?"

"VOLTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"

They all then vanished in a blink of an eye...

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered.

"WAY TO GO ANDREW!" Joey shouted, high fiving Andrew.

After a little celebration, Joey started to part ways from our group.

"Well Andrew.. I'm gonna be going on my way now.." Joey said.

"Right, one question... where are you heading?" Andrew asked.

"I'm gonna go and train Rattata some more... and maybe challenge and beat the gym leaders.. then my Rattata really will be THE TOP PERCENTAGE OF ALL RATTATA WORLDWIDE!" Joey announced.

"Well.. I wish you the best of luck Joey... If you need me, feel free to give me a call." Andrew said.

"I will.. I'll call you everyone once in a while." Joey said.

"Just not so frequently." Andrew said.

They both then laughed at Andrew's comment.

"Well... see ya Andrew.." Joey said, walking off with his Rattata.

"SEE YA JOEY!" Andrew shouted.

"PICHU!"

"RATTATA!"

They then waved goodbye, while Chaosky was relieved that they were gone, Cassidy decided to rub her finger up towards Andrew's chest..

"Andrew, mind if I do some of the naughty stuff?" Cassidy said with a flirting kind of tone, while winking.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... s-s-s-sure Cassidy... uh... let's go somewhere private to do this, like a bedroom or something..." Andrew said blushing a bright red.

"Of course sweetcheeks. Let's do it.." Cassidy said holding Andrew's hand.

They walked off as hearts floated above them. And that's it. Andrew exchanged numbers with the Youngster Joey, and his top percentage Rattata, despite Chaosky's demise... And now the days looking pretty bright for Andrew, Chaosky, Cassidy, Pichu, Unown A, Castform, Gardevoir, and Butcher..

"Grrrrrr... THE NAME IS BUTCH! NOT BUTCHER!"

Right... anyway, that's the end of this short...

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS. TOLD YA THAT JOEY'S RATTATA IS VERY POWERFUL AND IT CAN SPORT MUSCLES WHEN IT NEEDS TO. ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE CRAZY ACTION THAT'LL KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF! SO STICK AROUND READERS...**


	18. The Star Shape and the PMC

Welcome back to another exciting short of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew & Chaosky. For this short, be in for an extraterrestrial-theme surprise, for there's alot of mysterious rumors in this chapter, so enjoy the short everyone.

**KANTO REGION**

Andrew and his friends were taking a hike over Mt. Moon to see some of the amazing things that live there... It was nighttime, and the gang decided to take a break from hiking across Mt. Moon and decided to set up camp.

"Ah... I love the smell of Mt. Moon.." Andrew commented.

"Yeah.. Who knew that Mt. Moon looked this amazing... especially at night..." Chaosky said.

"Andrew.. I wonder if we'll see anything mysterious tonight.." Cassidy said.

"I don't know Cassidy... we'd be lucky if we see a shooting star.." Andrew said.

They all looked at the night sky after camp was set up... They were impressed by it's appearance. Suddenly, Butch saw something that caught his attention and then he shouted...

"HEY GUYS! LOOK AT THAT!"

They all then look at what Butch was pointing to.. They saw something white in the distance.

"Is that... a shooting star?" Cassidy wondered.

"I don't know Cassidy.. Never seen one like that before..." Andrew said.

When the object came closer, it then looked more like a space ship; a U.F.O.

"Uh... I don't think that's a shooting star guys..?" Chaosky stated.

"Your right Chaosky... then what is it..?" Andrew asked.

"Pichu?"

"Looks more like a U.F.O..." Chaosky said.

"Your right... it is a UFO... Hmm.. but why does that UFO look soooooo familiar to me..." Andrew wondered.

Meanwhile, a bit further up the mountain, these two strange people were wearing space gear, and were shown to be a guy and a girl, and they also saw that UFO too...

"Hmm... You see that floating object? It's proof it's a UFO." The guy said.

"No doubt about it. It's a object from outer space.. that's for sure." The girl said.

"Now we need proof to obtain. And we'll be proven as people who proven space beings exist." The guy said.

"Yeah, for we aren't called the Pokemon Mystery Club for nothing.." The girl said.

"Yeah." The guy said as they then said together.

"P. M. C!"

Andrew kept looking at it, and then noticed that something fell out of the ship...

"WOAH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Andrew shouted.

"IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! IT'S...SOMETHING PINK AND SHAPED LIKE A STAR!" Chaosky shouted too..

The pink star shaped object was making a hard landing for the ground...

"PICHU!"

Pichu then shouted and then jumped up and landed right beneath the pink object. The pink star shape object then land right on Pichu, using Pichu as a pillow.

"Piiii...chuuuu..."

Andrew and friends went over to Pichu and the Pink star shape.

"Hey Pichu, are you okay?" Andrew asked, but Pichu was knocked out cold.

Chaosky was taking a look at this pink star shape.

"You know what..? This is a Pokemon." Chaosky said.

"Your right." Andrew said as he took a look at it.. "Hey... it's a Cleffa... I remember this Pokemon..."

"You do..?" Chaosky asked.

"Yup.. Cleffa is the pre evolve form of Clefairy. It has been rumored to have come to Earth on a shooting star, but those are rumors.." Andrew explained.

"That explains it star shaped appearance." Chaosky said.

In the distance, those guys from the PMC saw the Cleffa..

"Hmmm.. A space Pokemon.." The guy said...

"It's proof!" The girl said. "We must have it, let's go!"

"Right.. let's roll!" The guy said as they both went over to see it..

"But.. what's confusing me is why the heck it fell out of that ship that passed by earlier.. Hmm... this is giving me deja vu.." Andrew said.

"Yeah... I think... I think that ship was full of Clefairy. A bunch of Clefairy are in that ship and had been taking care of this Cleffa..." Chaosky concluded.

"I... I remember now... That ship we saw go over us.. that was the same one we saw that those Clefairy had possession of.. the ones who invade Viridian City, and they took people's stuff in order to power their ship and go back into space.." Andrew said.

"Aw yeah, I remember that from the news.." Chaosky said. "They even had live recording of a Clefairy and Jigglypuff having a slapping fight against each other.."

"Oh yeah, that was fun to see.." Andrew said. "In any case, I'm glad Cleffa's safe, thanks to Pichu.. oh yeah, I almost forgot.. PICHU! WAKE UP! YOU SAVED CLEFFA! YOUR A HERO!"

"Pichu... Pichu?"

"Cleffa!"

"Pichu Pichu!"

"CLEFFA!"

They were both cheering for Pichu..

"That's so cute.." Cassidy commented..

"I'll say.." Andrew said.

In the bushes, the Team Rocket trio were spying on them again.

"Wow... check out what that twerp got a hold of?" Meowth said..

"It's a Cleffa.." James said.

"It's adorable.." Jessie said. "I must have it!"

"I think you forgotten that the boss could use a Pokemon like that.." Meowth said.

"Does it look like I care?" Jessie said.

"No." was all Meowth said..

They then went back to spying..

Andrew and his pals were thinking on what to do with Cleffa...

"Hmm.. I think we should bring Cleffa back to it's friends.." Andrew said. "But where did that ship go..?"

"It went right over those mountains.." Chaosky said, pointing in that direction.

"So it's just a hike across that mountain.." Andrew said. "We'll reach it in no time.."

"Yeah." Cassidy said.

"Not so fast!" Andrew heard a voice, he turned and saw those two guys from the PMC.

"Your not going anywhere with our discovery." The guy said.

"Discovery...? What the frick are you talking about?" Andrew asked them.

"And who are you guys anyway?" Chaosky asked.

"We are known for sovling many of the mysterious mysteries that go on on this planet. We are known as the Pokemon Mystery Club." The girl announced.

"I'm Ken!"

"And I'm Mary!"

"We are the famous Pokemon Mystery Club. P.M.C!" They both said at the same time.

"We've come to take that Cleffa off your hands..." Ken said.

"Yeah.. for where ever theirs a mystery, we'll always be there." Mary said.

They then did that stance they do normally while chanting PMC while the gang looked embarrassed. Andrew then whispered to Cassidy..

"Those two are lunatics. They're nuts."

"Tell me about it Andrew.." Cassidy whispered back.

Meanwhile, Jessie was fuming that those PMC guys are gonna take that Cleffa that they were gonna steal.

"Uh Jessie... what's wrong..?" Meowth asked.

"Uh... I know what's coming..." James said.

Jessie then revealed herself to Ken and Mary as she then said.

"Who do you think you freaks are, trying to take the Cleffa that we were gonna steal first!"

James and Meowth then revealed themselves too.

"And just might you three be?" Ken asked as Andrew and his pals then noticed them.

"Oh no... not those three again..." Andrew said. "Team Rocket!"

"That's right twerp, now we're gonna take that Cleffa from you." Jessie said.

"Uh.. sorry to disappoint you, but we're gonna be taking that Cleffa from him." Mary said.

"It's not yours to steal, it's mine!" Jessie snapped.

"No way, it's our proof to the mystery world." Ken said.

"IT'S MINE!" Jessie snapped.

"OUR DISCOVERY!" Ken and Mary shouted.

"MINE!" Jessie snapped.

"OUR DISCOVERY!" Ken and Mary shouted again.

"MINE!"

"OUR DISCOVERY!"

"MINE!"

"OUR DISCOVERY!"

"MINE!"

"OUR DISCOVERY!"

"MINE!"

"OUR DISCOVERY!"

"MINE!"

"OUR DISCOVERY!"

"MINE!"

"OUR DISCOVERY!"

"MINE!"

"OUR DISCOVERY!"

They kept having an argument, when Butch decided to take part of it.

"Uh.. Can I say an objection?" Butch asked.

"BE QUITE AND SHUT UP BIFF!" Both sides shouted.

"GRRR... THE NAME IS BUTCH! NOT BIFF, YOU NUMBSKULLS!" Butch shouted looking annoyed.

"I think that niether of them should take this Cleffa.." Andrew said to himself as he then went over to Pichu...

"Pichu, I need you to take Cleffa, carry it on your back, and get over that mountain while they're distracted... We'll catch up in a bit... I'm counting on you Pichu.." Andrew said.

"PICHU!" Pichu then shouted and then placed Cleffa on it's back and made a run for it and started to go over the mountain... The Team Rocket trio and PMC both noticed Pichu and Cleffa getting away.

"HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" Both sides shouted as they started to chasing after them...

"Oh no your not... Your not taking that Cleffa away, neither of you are.." Andrew said grabbing a Poke Ball. "Come on out Castform! Use Powder Snow to freeze those fools!"

Castform then came out and then used Powder Snow on them, causing them to freeze and be unable to move.

"Sweet." Andrew said as he then went to his friends. "Come on guys. Let's get to Pichu and Cleffa first before Team Rocket or those PMC guys get them first."

"Right.. let's go." Chaosky said.

"Right behind you Andrew." Cassidy said.

"Eh... what the heck." Butch said.

"Castform!"

"Gardevoir!"

"Right, let's move!" Andrew said as they then went to get to Pichu and Cleffa first...

A few minutes later, the PMC and Team Rocket trio were defrosted..

"We're unfrozen.. Sweet, now let's get out our latest invention to find that Cleffa!" Jessie announced..

"Please.." Ken said. "Wait til you see how we do our inventions.. We'll get that Cleffa first!"

"Yes, because we are the P.M.C!" Mary said.

"Will you stop that! It's so annoying!" Jessie snapped.

Ken and Mary then go to building something bit by bit..

"Wow... they are really doing good.." Meowth stated.

"Yeah.. they're better than we are..." James said.

"Forget them! Let's move!" Jessie shouted.

"Right!"

The three of them ran off while the PMC continued to build something impressive..

Meanwhile, Pichu and Cleffa were halfway across the mountain, and were doing good.

"Pichu. Pichu Pichu!"

"Cleffa.."

They came to a stop when they saw... a familiar hot air balloon, along with a barricade.

"Not so fast.. your not going any further..." Jessie said.

"Yeah.. your coming with us, Cleffa." Meowth said.

"Yeah, so just give up and just come with us Cleffa!" James said.

"C-C-C-C-Clefffaaaaa..."

Cleffa seemed scared while Pichu went to defending it, sparks coming out of it's cheeks.

"Pichu... Pichu Pichu!"

Pichu shouted, letting sparks come out of it's cheeks.

"Oh great.." Meowth said, hearing Pichu. "The Pichu is saying that we'll be facing it's electrical wrath and get a shocking experience if we dare go and steal that Cleffa.."

"I don't care if it's shocking or electrical! We're getting that Cleffa!" Jessie shouted.

They then go to grab Cleffa, as Pichu gets ready for a Thundershock, when suddenly, a missile stopped them from grabbing it..

"What the, who the heck did that!?" Jessie shouted.

"We did." A familiar voice shouted, that was revealed to be the PMC.. "And we claim to take that Cleffa away and not you.."

"You again... How dare you try to steal the Cleffa that I was gonna steal.." Jessie snapped.

"Oh, yeah... well have a taste of this.." Ken said as he fired another missile, causing the balloon to burst as they were sent flying...

"Grrr... those annoying punks.." Jessie snapped.

"But Jessie, their machines are so much better than ours." James said.

"Well.. we won't give up just yet!" Meowth announced.

"WOBBUFFET!"

"WE SHALL RETURN!"

They shouted together and went to another part of the mountain.

"There... they're gone.. Now for the Cleffa.." Ken said.

"Right... let's grab it." Mary said, as a hand went to grab Cleffa.

"PICHU!"

"Cleffa!"

Cleffa went on Pichu's back as they made a run for it.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Ken shouted.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Mary shouted.

The PMC then went after it and chased it..

Meanwhile, Andrew and his friends were still catching up..

"Man.. I hope we make it soon..." Andrew said.

"Yeah... I just hope Pichu is okay.." Chaosky sounded worried.

"Along with that cute adorable looking Cleffa.." Cassidy seemed worried too.

"Don't worry guys. Pichu will be find. I'm counting on him, and I also believe in him and have faith that he'll keep Cleffa safe." Andrew said.

"He's right.." Butch said. "We just need to get to them before Team Nittwit or those PMC lunatics do."

"Right... let's go guys.." Andrew said as they continue to run to them.

Meanwhile, Pichu and Cleffa were still escaping from the PMC. After crossing through several obstacles including a cliff and Pichu used Thunder Shock to knock a tree over, creating a bridge, and they crossed it, Pichu and Cleffa were already just about over the mountain and they came close to their destination. Pichu and Cleffa then took a break after they lost the PMC and looked up at the sky.

"Pichu."

"Cleffa... Cleffa.."

Cleffa seemed sad, as it missed it's friends on the ship, as Pichu then comforted Cleffa...

"Pichu.. Pichu Pichu.."

"Cleffa.."

"Pichu."

Pichu then went and cuddling and hugged Cleffa, saying that they'll make it to the ship.. Awwwwww...

Pichu then noticed something metallic up ahead..

"Pichu? PICHU PICHU!"

Pichu then grabbed Cleffa as they then saw the ship that Cleffa came out of...

"Pichu Pichu?"

"Cleffa."

Cleffa seemed excited to see it's friends again as Pichu and Cleffa went to approach it, when suddenly..

"AH HA! WE GOT YOU NOW!" The PMC manage to make it over that cliff...

"Your trapped now.. Now you have to surrender to us Cleffa.." Ken said.

"Any last words Cleffa?" Mary asked.

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice shouted, and it was revealed to be the Team Rocket trio controlling some robot.

"We'll be taking Cleffa away.." Jessie said.

"Not you again..." Mary said as both sides began arguing again...

As they were arguing, Andrew and pals manage to make it..

"Well... here we are... huh?" Andrew said as he noticed that the Team Rocket trio and the PMC were arguing over who's gonna steal Cleffa.. "Oh no... Team Rocket, and the PMC.."

"Hey... there's that UFO." Chaosky said pointing to it as the ship's door started opening and coming from it were a bunch of Clefairy, one of which had a flower on the side of it's head...

"Clefairy!"

"Yup.. those were the same Clefairy from Clefairy Tales." Andrew said..

"Oh no, I just realized.." Chaosky noticed. "They managed to get back to space last time due to the junk they took in Viridian.. but now this time, since they're in the mountains where there's no human technology, I don't know what they're gonna do.."

"Yeah Chaosky.. this is gonna be a problem.." Andrew said thinking..

"Hey... look at that.." Cassidy said..

"Huh?" Andrew looked at what Cassidy was pointing at...

Meanwhile..

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT I'M FREAKING FAT!" Jessie screeched loudly.

"No, I..."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! YOUR GOING DOWN! MEOWTH, FIRE THAT CANNON BOMB!" Jessie shouted.

"Right, ready, aim, and FIRE!" Meowth said as he pressed a button. When he did, he noticed that nothing was happening, he pressed it several times.

"It's not working.. I don't know what's going on.." Meowth said.

It was then revealed that those Clefairy were taking apart their vehicle and using the parts for their ship. Jessie noticed this and started shouting.

"HEY! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO DO THAT! THIS ISN'T YOUR MACHINE TO DISMANTLE, YOU CLEFAIRY PESTS!"

The PMC saw this and then Ken said.

"Well... while they're busy, time to show them our cannon ball..."

"Right.. Ready, aim, and FIRE!" Mary shouted as she then pressed a button, but nothing was happening, as they pressed it several times.

"I don't get it, it's not working... What's going on!" Mary shouted.

It was revealed that the Clefairy were taking apart their vehicle as well, using the parts for their ship as well...

"HEY! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF THAT!" Ken shouted.

"YEAH! This machine was made with PMC-ish awesome coolness!" Mary said.

The Clefairy clan ignored this and continued dismantling the machines as Andrew was watching this...

"Well.. that solves that problem.." Andrew said.

"Yeah.. the fact that the Clefairy clan are dismantling their machines, means.. Cleffa is much safer.." Chaosky announced.

"Yeah.. Andrew, dear sweet Cleffa is safe." Cassidy said.

The two machines were completely taken apart as the Team Rocket trio and the PMC were left in the dust.

"Alright.. I don't really agree with you psychos, but I say we arrange a truth.. we'll team up and take that Cleffa together.." Jessie said.

"Crazy plan, but what the heck.. let's do it.." Ken said..

The two sides then joined forces as they go and head for Cleffa, as Andrew notices this..

"Oh no... Team Rocket and the PMC are teaming up to try to steal Cleffa..." Chaosky announced.

"I'll put a stop to it... let's go!" Andrew shouted, sliding down a steep hill, being followed by the others...

Cleffa and Pichu were cornered by the PMC and Team Rocket trio as Pichu was nervous now, when suddenly..

"HEY PICHU!" Andrew shouted in the distance.

"PICHU PICHU!"

Andrew then came to the aid and stood besides Pichu, along with Chaosky, Cassidy, Butch, Gardevoir and Castform...

"Alright, let's do this, Pichu, stop them with your Thundershock!" Andrew shouted.

"Pichu! PIIII-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pichu then gave them a electrical shocking as they then looked fried.

"Alright Castform! USE POWDER SNOW!" Andrew shouted.

"CASTFORM!"

Castform then uses Powder Snow to freeze them up.

"Alright, let's finish this. Unown, COME ON OUT AND USE HIDDEN POWER!" Andrew shouted as Unown came out of Andrew's Poke Ball and launched a Hidden Power attack on them, causing an explosion to occur, as they all were then sent flying...

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The Team Rocket trio shouted.

"BON BOYONG FROM THE PMC!" The PMC shouted.

They then vanished into the distance in a blink of an eye...

"Yeah! WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered.

"WAY TO GO ANDREW!" Chaosky cheered.

"Pichu?"

"Cleffa!"

As Andrew noticed them getting along, he remembered something..

"THE SHIP!" Andrew shouted, looking at the ship and saw that the Clefairy finished the repairs.

"PICHU! YOU HAVE TO GET CLEFFA BACK ON THE SHIP!" Andrew shouted.

"Pichu!"

Pichu then carried Cleffa and headed for the ship...

"PICHU!"

The ship started lifting up the ground.

"NOOO! STOP THE SHIP!" Andrew shouted as the leader Clefairy saw the Cleffa with Pichu..

"Clefairy! Clefairy fairy!"

The ship stopped lifting but it was too far of a reach for Cleffa and for Pichu...

"Pichu!"

"Cleffa..."

"Pichu?"

Suddenly, Cleffa was glowing white, and started changing it's size and appearance. When the light was gone, Cleffa was now shown to be a Clefairy.

"Pichu?"

"Woah.. Cleffa just evolved into Clefairy..." Chaosky commented.

"Mhmm.." Andrew agreed.

Suddenly, Clefairy used it's wings and floated to the ship's doorway, while Pichu looked upset...

"Pichu! PICHU!"

Clefairy saw Pichu and was upset to leave..

"Clefairy! CLEFAIRY!"

"PICHU!"

With tears forming from Pichu's eyes, the door shut as Clefairy was just as upset, and then the ship then lifted up and then took off into the sky... Then the UFO vanished like a star as Pichu looked into the sky...

"You know.. I wonder.. If Pichu's kindness and caring for Cleffa might have caused it to evolve." Chaosky said.

"Yeah.. you might be right.." Andrew said as he saw Pichu looking into the sky.

"Pichu..."

Noticing he had to say goodbye to it's new friend, Andrew went to comfort Pichu..

"Hey Pichu.. it's okay.. I'm sure you'll see you're friend again someday.." Andrew said.

"Pichu?"

"I promise Pichu, you WILL see your friend again someday, and I mean it, I promise you.." Andrew made a promise to Pichu..

"Pichu!"

Pichu then went to hug Andrew, as Andrew rubbed Pichu's back.

"It's okay Pichu. It's okay. You did the right thing by taking care of Cleffa like that. I'm very proud of you.." Andrew said.

Pichu then fell asleep.

"Goodnight Pichu." Andrew said, going back to his friends. "We should sleep here for the night, and leave tomorrow.."

"Right.. let's go to sleep.." Chaosky said as they then had their campsite appear where they were now... they then went to sleep.

"Uh.. Goodnight Cassidy.." Andrew said.

"Goodnight sweetcheeks.. see you tomorrow." Cassidy said.

"Okay.. night.." Andrew said blushing red as he then went to sleep.. Cassidy went to sleep, as they planned to move onward tomorrow, but who the heck knows what happened to the crazy psychotic PMC, who cares. Anyway, this is the end of the short now..

**THAT'S THE SHORT READERS... HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS MYSTERIOUS SHORT! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE FUNNINEST THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE THE PMC OR MYSTERIOUS BEINGS FROM SPACE! STAY TUNED, AND STICK AROUND FELLOW READERS!**


	19. The Porygon and Beany McFeanie

Welcome back everyone to another exciting short of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky... So what is in store for everyone today...? Let's find out.

**KANTO REGION**

It was another nice day for Andrew and his pals. They decided to take a stroll and travel through Saffron City. They were roaming as they looked at the wonderful scenery...

"Wow... get a load of the city life everyone." Andrew said.

"Yeah.. this has to be the most busiest and most famous money-making city in the Kanto Region.." Chaosky said.

"That, along with Celadon City." Andrew added in.

"Yeah." said Chaosky. "Saffron City's well known for the Silph Corporation, known for the products they make like Poke Balls, Repels, and Potions.."

"Not to mention, they recently invented the Master Ball.." Andrew commented.

"Mhmm.." Chaosky said.

They continued walking, when Cassidy saw something that caught her eye...

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Cassidy said as she looked at a poster placed on a glass window.

"Hey let me read it.." Andrew said as he started to read it. "Hmm... it says 'BEHOLD: Our finest Invention; Check out the man-made virtual Pokemon created freely through data programs and can live freely through cyberspace. Check it out at the Silph Co. today to see it for yourself. This Pokemon is known as Porygon.' Hmm... neat."

"Hey, I've heard of Porygon; isn't it known as the Virtual Pokemon or something like that?" Chaosky wondered.

"I think. It's of the Normal type and was introduced in Generation I." Andrew stated.

"Pichu!"

"Hey Andrew, I've got a question.." Cassidy began to asked. "Didn't Porygon ever appear in an episode of the anime?"

"Well my darling Cassie-Boo, Porygon only had one major appearance in one episode, but unfortunately, that episode was banned from most countries since it aired." Andrew explained.

"Why's that?" Chaosky asked.

"Well.. it's basically because of some scene which contained a flashy, and brightening sequence, which in turn, gave 600 million something children in Japan seizures, and it was devastating." Andrew explained while frowning. "Because of that, Porygon didn't appear in any episodes since.."

"Wait a second Andrew.." Chaosky began to ask. "Why the heck would they pull Porygon from the anime due to a flashy sequence when it was actually Pikachu that caused the flashy sequence to occur..?"

"Well Chaosky, Pikachu was kept in the anime, well... obviously because Pikachu was a huge, and big icon to the Pokemon franchise and not Porygon, so I guess that's that." Andrew explained.

"I guess that's why Porygon's evolve forms; Porygon2 and Porygon-Z never appeared in the anime, right Andrew?" Cassidy said.

"That's right, but Porygon2 only made cameos in reruns of the PokeRap, and the whole evolutionary line appeared in the intro of one of the Pokemon Movies, I believe it was one of the Unova based ones, but I can't remember.." Andrew said.

"Well, in any case, a Porygon is being shown to the public at the Silph Co." Butch pointed out. "I suggest we check it out."

"Good idea Butch. Let's roll guys.." Andrew said as they all decided to head for the Silph Co.

* * *

Once they made it to the Silph Co, they went straight towards the two men wearing black uniforms who were guarding the door. One of the guards said.

"Hey! Can we help you guys with something?"

"Uh yes, We're here to check out the Virtual Pokemom; Porygon." Andrew exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's from the advertisement that we saw back there." Chaosky added in.

"Oh, you mean the virtual Porygon that the President had created ads for to attract tourists, huh?" The other guard asked.

"Mhmm.." The gang said together.

"Well, go on in dudes." They both said, opening the doors and letting them in, as the gang went inside the Silph Co and took the elevator to see the president.

* * *

Once they got to the top floor, they went and got to the presidents' office.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Can I help you with something?" The president asked.

"Yes, we're here to see the virtual Pokemon Porygon shown in the advertisements." Andrew explained.

"Oh, so your tourists wanting to see the Porygon I've been showing off to people, correct?" The president asked.

"That's right." Chaosky said.

"Well then, let's go shall we?" The president then went and got out a remote and pressed a button, causing the floor to descend.

When they reached the bottom, they were now in a technologically advanced scientific utopia, almost like a laboratory. Andrew and friends were impressed.

"Wow... check it out.." Chaosky commented.

"I know, there must be at least a yearworth load of technology here, including advanced technology.." Andrew said.

"Pichu..."

"I'm glad you all are fascinated by the appearance.. But now I must asked, what are your names to be precise?" The president asked them.

Each one of them gave the president their names, including Cassidy and Butch.

"Oh I get it." The president said after hearing all of their names. "You guys are Andrew, Chaosky, Pichu, Gardevoir, Cassidy... and Bob..."

"It's Butch! THE NAME IS BUTCH, YOU GOT THAT?!" Butch snapped once again.

"Okay okay... well anyway, here it is.. presenting the amazing PORYGON!" The president announced as the Porygon was revealed to the gang...

"Ooooo... this is awesome.." Andrew said.

"I've never seen a Porygon up this close before..." Chaosky said.

The Porygon made robotic sounds as it noticed Andrew and was smiling at him, showing some interest.

"I say Andrew, it seems that the Porygon seem to be interested in you, and actually likes you.." The president stated.

"I think your right, sir." Andrew said.

Suddenly, Unown A popped out of it's Poke Ball once again as it then looked excited to meet the Porygon.

"Oh hey there Unown..." Andrew said. "You wanna get to know Porygon a little?"

Unown A nodded yes in excitement.

"Okay, then go ahead buddy." Andrew said.

Unown A and Porygon were playing a little as both of them were making robotic and cool sounds while at it..

"Uh... yeah sir, my Unown is really friendly, and can easily become friends with any Pokemon and person it meets." Andrew explained to the president.

"Ah, I see.." The president said, sounding amused.

"So tell me sir, how long have you had this Porygon?" Chaosky decided to ask.

"Excellent question Chaosky my dear boy. I first found this Porygon back when I was on a vacation to Cinnabar Island. I was relaxing, when I noticed the Pokemon Lab was having an event of some kind, so I decided to check it out. I attended it and there were many Pokemon that were technological or used for scientific purposes, such as Voltorb and Eevee... I met this scientist at the event, who offered to sell me this unique looking Porygon, for a low price of 5 bucks. Not knowing what to do, I decided to give him the five bucks and I purchased the Porygon. The scientist also gave me a free Up-Grade and a Dubious Disk with the Porygon. Not knowing what they were for, I thanked him for the offer and after my vacation, I went back to the Silph Co." The president explained while featuring flashbacks and also explaining it in story form.

"So, then what did you decide to do when you came back to Silph Co sir?" Andrew asked.

"Well Andrew" The President started. "When I came back to the Silph Co, I had decided to make the Porygon a tourist attraction, so I had the corporation create several advertisements such as poster, billboards, magazine ads, commercials, etc. And I shown off the two items I was given in the majority of the ads with the Porygon."

"Amazing." Chaosky said excitingly.

"I'm glad you think so... As a matter of fact, I happen to have one of the commercials on me right now that I can show to you guys right this minute." The president offered.

"Ooooo.. Please show it sir." Andrew said.

"Yeah, We'd like to see it." Cassidy said.

"We'd all like to see it." Butch added in.

"That's right." Chaosky agreed.

"Alright then... Let's play the commercial. Just to let you know, the person who developed this commercial was really clever using the song that has several words that are used for electronical devices and other technological stuff. So with that being said, let's show the commercial!" The president then pressed a button as a TV screen came down and turned on, showing several pictures of Porygon, along with the Up-Grade and Dubious Disk. Suddenly, a high-pitched robotic voice started singing in the background.

"Buy it use it break it fix it trash it change it mail upgrade it. Charge it point it zoom it press it snap it work it quick erase it. Write it cut it paste it save it load it check it quick rewrite it. Plug it play it burn it rip it drag it drop it zip unzip it. Lock it fill it call it find it view it code it jam unlock it. Surf it scroll it pose it click it cross it crack it switch update it. Name it rate it tune it print it scan it send it fax rename it. Touch it bring it pay it watch it turn it leave it stop format it."

As the vocals repeated, a drumbeat was heard in the background, as Andrew and friends were impressed that the song that was used in this commercial was 'Technologic' by Daft Punk. Suddenly, the vocals then said..

"Techonlogic. Technologic. Technologic. Technologic."

The same phrase from before repeated itself, with an electronic guitar being played in the background now.

"I really like this commercial Andrew dearie." Cassidy whispered to Andrew.

"I do too Cassie Boo." Andrew whispered back.

They continued watching it. As they were watching it, the gang along with the president didn't notice that a shadowy figure was in the corner, and it's eyes were white, and saw the Porygon and seemed interested in it. The figure then smiled sinisterly, grinning and chuckling evilly but quitely, as the figure had devised some sort of plan. The figure then disappeared.

A moment later, the commercial was finished, as the gang cheered for the awesome advertisement.

"Yeah yeah.. thank you for the time, but you all enjoyed the creative concept used for that commercial did you?" The president asked.

"YEAH!" They said together.

"Whew, well I'm beat.. You guys wanna have some dinner with me..?" The president offered.

"Sure." Andrew said. "Let's go guys."

The others agreed with Andrew as they all followed the president and left the lab. Unown A wanted to keep Porygon company so it stayed behind, when the place was dark after they left.

* * *

Once it was completely quite, the same figure quietly tiptoed to the Porygon, holding a sack. The figure approached the Porygon and went for the capture, when Unown A noticed this figure and tried to greet it. Unfortunately, the figure found Unown A to be annoying and just swatted it away with it's hand as Unown A fell to the floor. The figure then went and threw the sack over the Porygon as the Porygon then started squirming and calling for help.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe..." The figure snickered as it then went for it's escape. Unown A had witnessed the figure stealing Porygon and escaping, but Unown A then passed out shortly after the figure left.

* * *

A couple minutes later, the gang along with the president decided to head back to the lab.

"I told you not to overstuff yourself on that pasta.." Chaosky said.

"I know, but I couldn't help it." Andrew explained. "I was fricking hungry and plus, I LOVE MAH PASTA!"

"Oh Andrew.." Cassidy giggled. "Your so silly the way you said that."

Andrew then giggled and blushed at the same time after that comment. They then descended to the lab, were the lights turned on. When they saw the lab, they noticed that the lab was trashed.

"Woah, what happened to the lab..?" Chaosky asked.

"Gardevoir.."

"Maybe someone decided to party here and create a mad house and cause a riot." Butch guessed.

"Pichu."

"I don't know you guys..." Cassidy said.

Suddenly, Andrew and the president gasped as they saw what seemed horrifying to them.

"OH NO! UNOWN!" Andrew gasped. "UNOWN, ARE YOU OKAY!"

"OH NO! PORYGON!" The president screamed as Andrew approached the knocked out Unown A. "MY PORYGON! IT'S BEEN STOLEN! IT'S GONE! A THIEF STOLE IT!"

"Woah woah.. calm down sir.." Chaosky said.

"Unown..." Andrew said holding Unown A. "Unown... are you okay Unown? Speak to me.."

Unown A opened it's single eye, and noticed Andrew and seemed happy.

"Oh Unown." Andrew sounded relieved. "Thank goodness your okay.."

Andrew then noticed the president looking upset as Porygon was gone. Hearing that it was stolen, Andrew then asked..

"Hey Unown, do you know who took the Porygon from inside the laboratory?"

Unown A started floating as it then made several squeaking noises and stuff, and Andrew apparently understood what it was saying.

"Oh, I get it.." Andrew said. "So this shadowy figure, broke into the lab, and was holding a sack, and was heading for the Porygon, correct?"

Unown A nodded yes.

"And you were wondering who this stranger was and what this stranger was doing, correct?" Andrew asked.

Unown A nodded yes, again.

"And the figure swatted you away with his hand because, he thought you were annoying, and you fell to the ground, right?"

Unown A once again, nodded yes.

"And the figure went and sacked the Porygon and the Porygon was squirming and calling for help as the figure was making it's get away, and you witnessed this, is that true?" Andrew asked.

Unown A nodded yes for the fourth time..

"So I guess that explains why you were knocked out unconcious and why the Porygon is gone and why the lab was trashed." Andrew came to the conclusion.

"That's makes perfect sense." Chaosky said.

"Hey Unown, do you remember when this figure escaped with Porygon?" Andrew asked.

Unown A made squeaking sounds that Andrew was able to process.

"Oh, so it was 7 minutes ago huh?" Andrew asked.

Unown A nodded yes.

"Hey Mr President, if that crook made off with Porygon 7 minutes ago... then that means, this stranger must not be far from here, correct..?" Andrew asked.

"Correct Mr Andrew. We shall track down this culprit and get back the Porygon." The president asked.

"How do we do that sir?" Chaosky asked.

"Well.. I thankfully have this tracking device I got shortly after my vacation. It allows me to trace out Porygon's location and find out where it is." The president got out a tracking device.

"Where is it now... what does the device say...?" Andrew asked.

"Well... hold on a minute.." The president then checked the tracking device, and a moment later, he saw the results. "BINGO! I found it. Porygon located in some... uh... abandoned...laboratory...home of some kind... it's right up the road from the Silph Co..."

"Great let's roll!" Andrew shouted.

"Let's take my Limousine!" The president shouted while getting out some keys. "I'm driving busters!"

"Wait... you have a limousine!" Chaosky sounded excited.

"Yes I do. It's the black one in the front. Now let's go!" The president said as the gang, including Unown A, and the President head for the Limousine and went to find the culprit...

* * *

Since there was no front passengers' seat, the gang had to sit in the back, where Andrew was in the seat between Chaosky and Cassidy and Butch was behind them, sitting with Pichu, Unown A and Gardevoir. Chaosky was checking the GPS while the President was checking the tracking device.

"We're close to the destination you guys!" The president announced.

"Your right!" Chaosky said, checking the GPS. "The GPS says that it's up ahead."

"Right. Let's roll." The President said.

"Wow, good work Chaosky." Andrew complimented.

"Andrew.. I'm glad to be next to you honey.." Cassidy said, feeling comfortable sharing a seating with Andrew..

"I'm glad too Cassie.." Andrew blushed.

"WE'RE HERE!" The president shouted as the limousine was hauled to a stop. "This is that abandoned lab I was talking about... let's go and save that Porygon!"

"Yeah! Let's roll!" Andrew shouted as they all got out of the limousine and headed straight for the building.

* * *

Inside the abandoned lab, the figure from earlier was shown to be some geeky, nerdy guy, wearing glasses, had a strange creepy hair style, wore a white lab coat, wore black shoes and brownish pants, had tannish skin and had the craziest look on his face, like he was insane. The Porygon was revealed to be trapped in a glass tomb, which was locked by an access code.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally, I got my hands on the amazing Porygon!" The nerd laughed like a maniac."Now, with the power of the Porygon, along with the Up-Grade and Dubious Disk I stole, I shall test out my invention to force this Porygon to evolve into Porygon2 using the Up-grade and then force evolve it into Porygon-Z using this Dubious Disk! With the Porygon-Z, I'll be able to hack into any program I want, and then I gain access to the security files from Silph Co, use them for evil purposes, and then I'll RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The psychotic mad scientist continued laughing like a maniac. The laughter stopped when the door bursted open.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Andrew shouted.

"HEY!" The nerd shouted. "WHO DARES INVADE MY SECRET HEADQUARTERS!?"

"Not important, but we came to take back that Porygon that you stole!" Chaosky shouted.

"And who the heck are you anyway?" Andrew had to ask.

"Well, if you must know, I am only known as Beany, the most well known Scientist to ever live!" The nerd named Beany shouted. "And I'll have you know that this Porygon is my test subject, so I'm not giving it back!"

"Oh yes you are!" Andrew shouted.

"No your not." Beany said cooly. "Now who the heck are you freaks anyway...?"

"Well, we'll have you know that you should prepare for trouble, like we're the best." The president said.

"Yeah and make it double dude, and president we'll handle the rest." Andrew said as Andrew and Cassidy said their lines while Chaosky and Butch went to say their lines.

"An evil as old as the galaxy."

"I'm doing this all from memory!"

"PICHU PICHU!"

"To dennounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend my arm with a big white glove!"

"Andrew."

"Cassidy."

"Chaosky."

"And it's Butch!"

"PICHU!"

"Whenever there's a piece of pie in the universe..."

"...We shall eat it..."

"AND THEN WE'LL HAVE SOME TACOS!"

"PICHU!"

"GARDEVOIR!"

Beany then recognized them and then said.

"Hey, I know you dudes.. Your Andrew, Chaosky, Cassidy... and Buffy..."

"It's not Buffy! It's Butch, Butch, BUTCH!" Butch snapped in annoyance.

"Whatever, your not getting that Porygon..." Beany said.

"Oh yes we are, Beany McFeanie." Andrew announce which got Chaosky and Cassidy giggling.

"Then your gonna have to get by me first losers." Beany said getting out a Poke Ball. "Go Grimer! GET RID OF THESE PESTS!"

A Grimer then came out of the Poke Ball..

"GRIMER!"

"Well, if that's what you want.. then a Pokemon Battle it is then." Andrew said as he got out a Poke Ball. "GO! CASTFORM!"

"Castform!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! That puny thing is going down!" Beany shouted. "Grimer, hit em with your sludge attack!"

Grimer then launched a sludge attack for Castform.

"Castform dodge it!" Andrew shouted.

Castform quickly dodged the Sludge attack.

"What the..?" Beany looked confused.

"Alright Castform, use Powder Snow!" Andrew shouted.

"Castform!"

Castform then launched a Powder Snow attack at Grimer which automatically froze the Grimer into a block of ice.

"NOOO! GRIMER!" Beany shouted seeing his Grimer frozen solid.

"Now it's my turn!" Chaosky shouted. "Gardevoir! Use Psychic on Grimer!"

"Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir lifted the frozen Grimer with Psychic and then sent it backwards. Beany ducked but then it was shown that the frozen Grimer got slammed into the dome the Porygon was in, and then... THE GLASS DOME SHATTERED AND PORYGON WAS FREED!

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MY TEST SUBJECT HAS BROKE FREE FROM IT'S PRISON!" Beany screeched.

"PORYGON! YOUR OKAY!" The president ran to Porygon and then they hugged. The President and Porygon then turned to Beany and both of them glared at him.

"Alright, now it's Porygon's turn to fight guys!" The President shouted. "PORYGON! SHOW THEM YOUR TRI ATTACK!"

Porygon made robotic noises as it then went and launched a Tri Attack towards the frozen Grimer, where it was then tossed right at Beany as Beany then fell on his back with the frozen Grimer on him.

"Alright, my turn!" Andrew shouted, turning to Pichu. "Give them a powerful shocking Pichu!"

"Pichu! PIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pichu then launched what was actually Thunderbolt and not Thundershock, shocking Beany and his Grimer, as Grimer then melted from the ice and was fried up and knocked out along with Beany. They both then moaned.

"Let's end this... Unown, USE YOUR HIDDEN POWER!" Andrew shouted, as Unown A stepped up and then launched that Hidden Power attack it's well known for and it caused an explosion as Beany and Grimer to be sent flying...

"Shucks.. this sucks, and I was just about to proceed with my plot! CURSE THOSE STUPID INTERFERRING PESTS!" Beany shouted.

"Grimer..."

"Good idea.. I'm gonna become a Team Rocket Scientist, just like that Professor Namba..." Beany said as he then shouted.

"LOOKS LIKE BEANY THE MAD AND INSANE SCIENTIST IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"GRIMER!"

They both then vanished into the distance and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered.

"WOOOOOO!" Chaosky shouted.

"WAY TO GO ANDREW, YOU ROCK!" Cassidy cheered for Andrew.

"PICHU PICHU!"

Good job Andrew and friends, not only did you save my Porygon, but you showed that crazy insane scientist who's boss.." The President said.

"Awww.. it was nothing sir..." Andrew said.

"No really.. I have to repay you guys for what you did. I must return the favor, but what should I do...?" The president was thinking.

"How about giving us some pie!" Chaosky suggested.

"Alright, but I also want to do something else for you guys as well." The President said as they then left the place and headed back to the Silph Co.

* * *

When they got back to the Silph Co, the gang were all eating pie, and after they were done, the president had an announcement.

"ALRIGHT GUYS!" The president got their attention, and they came front and center. "I have a gift for you all. In return for saving my Porygon, I have decided to award you all a special token of my gratitude. You will each be recieving a gold medal, made excussively by the Silph Co, and right above the words 'SIlph Co' and our wonderful logo, your names are shown right on the medal. Now allow me to pass them out one at a time."

The president proceeded to hand out the medals one-by-one. Everyone was thrilled when they got their medal, but when Butch took his medal from the President, he noticed that it said "HUTCH" and not 'Butch', which kinda got him annoyed...

"Grrrr... The name is Butch!" Butch said sounding annoyed.

"Oops.." The president said.

Not wanting to feel the embarrassment, Butch physically pulled out the 'H' from the medal. He then started figiting around with it and stuff. When he was done, it was shown that the 'H' was now a 'B'. Butch then placed the letter back in the medal.

"That's much better." Butch said, feeling satisfied..

* * *

After some more enjoyment and stuff, the heroes decided it was time to move on... While Porygon and Unown A were saying farewell... Andrew said to the president...

"Well.. I guess this is farewell.."

"I guess so.. So long Andrew... you are a great person to the Silph Co. Your more than welcome to come here any time you want..." The president said.

"That's nice.." Andrew said.

"Your friends are more than welcome too.." The president added.

"Thanks a lot sir.." Chaosky said.

"No problem Mr. Chaosky.." The president said.

"Well... see ya Mr. President..." said Andrew, waving bye to the President, being followed by his friends, as Unown A said farewell to Porygon.

"SO LONG ANDREW AND FRIENDS! GOODLUCK WITH WHATEVER IT IS YOU PLAN TO DO NEXT!" The President shouted.

"THANKS A LOT! GOOD BYE!" Andrew shouted one last time...

After saying goodbyes, Chaosky then asked..

"Now where do you think we should go...?"

"I think we should head to Cinnabar Island... we could use a little summer-like fun..." Andrew said.

"Oh yes Andrew..." said Cassidy who almost felt the need to take off her shirt and reveal her bra..

"Uh hee hee hee..." Andrew was giggling and blushing a light pink, knowing what Cassidy is planning to do with Andrew when they're on Cinnabar Island.

And so the gang decided to head for Cinnabar Island, and now this is the end of this short...

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS SHORT READERS! TUNE IN NEXT TIME, WHEN WE'RE FOCUSED ON CINNABAR ISLAND AND SOME MORE AWESOME CRAZINESS IS IN STORE FOR ANDREW AND HIS PALS! TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT READERS, SO STAY TUNED...**


	20. Fossils and Beachtime

Hello readers, and welcome back to another amazing short of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew & Chaosky. Let's the excitement begin now!

**KANTO REGION**

The gang had decided to head to Cinnabar Island for a little break at the beach. Andrew and pals decided to have some fun at the beach.

"Hey, is everyone ready?!" Andrew called out. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO PLAY!"

Suddenly, Castform and Unown A were summoned from their Poke Balls and Pichu had approached Andrew too.

"Castform!"

"Pichu!"

Unown A started getting excited as the three Pokemon decided to play with each other. We see Andrew only being shown wearing some red and yellow dotted swim trunks, while still wearing that red baseball cap, while Butch was... well... taking a relaxing break while wearing sunglasses and was lying in one of those chairs. He was also drinking one of those tropical tonic juice drinks, and he was shown wearing greenish blue swim trunks.

A minute later, Chaosky showed up, wearing light blue and gold swim trunks. Still wearing that red bowtie, Chaosky approached Andrew and then said.

"Hey Andrew, what's up bro?"

"Nothing much Chaosky, how are you doing?" Andrew asked.

"Pretty cool dude..." Chaosky said.

"So Chaosky... where did Gardevoir go?" Andrew had to asked.

"Oh, she's busy changing into her swimming suit... she has to look pretty and all." Chaosky said. "So Andrew, do you know where Cassidy went?"

"She had to go change into her swimming suit as well... she told me she had a huge surprise for me, and she thinks I'll love it..." Andrew said.

"Oh... So Andrew, check out what I found...?" Chaosky said, showing Andrew what appeared to be a Helix Fossil... "How does it look?"

"WOAH! CHAOSKY! THAT'S A HELIX FOSSIL!" Andrew shouted. "Where the frick did you get that?!"

"I uh... found it back over there while trying to dig up sand so I could build a sandcastle... I'm sorry.." Chaosky said, looking like he did something wrong.

"No no no Chaosky... don't be sorry that you found a Helix Fossil..." Andrew seemed thrilled. "Dude, a Helix Fossil is very rare, and it is incredibly difficult to find in the Pokemon World, it contains DNA segments of an ancient prehistoric Pokemon..."

"Oh... you mean like Omanyte and Kabuto?" Chaosky asked.

"Yup... and Aerodactyl... These three pokemon along with Omastar and Kabutop existed during prehistoric times. Sadly, they got extinct over time, but the remains of Omanyte, Kabuto, and Aerodactyl remain in the Helix Fossil, the Dome Fossil and the Old Amber respectfully." Andrew explained.

"Those are the Kanto fossil Pokemon... don't the other regions have some?" Chaosky asked.

"Yup... all except for the Johto region, whose region shares it's prehistoric Pokemon with Kanto..." Andrew explained.

"Oh.." Chaosky remarked, looking a little excited too...

"_Hey Chaosky!? Check me out!" _Gardevoir's voice was heard telepathically. Chaosky then looked and saw Gardevoir...

What he noticed about Gardevoir was... well the fact that she looked 30 times more sexier than before, were she was shown wearing a bikini as her breasts wearing only sticking out slightly. Chaosky was lovestruck at seeing Gardevoir... he was speechless.

"_So Chaosky... what do you think of my appearance..?_" Gardevoir asked.

Chaosky was still speechless, but then he finally said...

"You... I.. I have nothing to say... other than the fact that your... just... so... FRICKING SEXY BABY! YEEEHAWWW! I'M IN LOVE! WOOOOOOOO!"

Chaosky started acting goofy as he ran for Gardevoir, and well.. they hugged.

"_I'm glad you love it Chaosky..._"

"Hey Gardevoir, wanna spend some quality time together, playing in the water..?" Chaosky offered.

"_Sure Chaosky... let's go.."_

With that, the couple then walked off to spend some quality time together... Andrew waved farewell to the couple...

"Man... what a guy... I'm happy that Chaosky found the love of his life, just like I have.." Andrew said apparently talking to himself.

"HEY ANDREW! I'M DONE PUTTING ON MY SWIMMING SUIT... CHECK ME OUT!" A voice shouted that was revealed to be Cassidy's... Andrew turned to face her, wondering what the heck she's wearing...

When he turned to see Cassidy, it was revealed that she was wearing the most sexiest bikini on the entire planet, her hair was sparkling and reflecting the sunlight, her breasts were almost showing, but parts of her bikini hid them you know. When Andrew saw just how freaking sexy Cassidy looked, man, did he become lovestruck as he slowly started to get a boner and he almost got a nosebleed... but he resisted... but still, he was staring at her. Cassidy approached Andrew and then asked him..

"So Andrew, do I look sexy to you...?"

"Pppthhh.. do I? Cassidy, your so freaking sexy, that I could hug you and kiss you every moment of my life... your so FREAKING HOT BABY! Uh... YEEEEHHAAAAAAWWWWWW!" Andrew said, reinterpreting what Chaosky did a minute ago... "I'M IN LOVE!"

"Well if that's your answer, then pucker up cause I'm about ready for a kiss..." Cassidy said.

"WOOOOOOO!" Andrew cheered.

Then as you would have guess, they hugged and kissed for several minutes... They then looked at each other in the eye compassionately..

"Cassidy... I love you.." Andrew said, holding Cassidy's hands.

"I love you too Andrew.." Cassidy said, enjoying holding hands with Andrew.

The two apparent but cute couple kept looking at each other.

Meanwhile, coming from the ocean, was a spy thingy, it was revealed to be the Team Rocket trio riding in that Magikarp submarine...

"Grrrrr..." Jessie growled from seeing how hot and sexy Cassidy looked. "That no good Cassidy thinks she looks good in that bikini she's wearing..? I LOOK TEN TIMES MORE PRETTIER IN THAT BIKINI THAN SHE DOES!"

Jessie got angry and stomped her foot a couple times.

"I'll admit, I think Cassidy looks pretty hot and sexy if you ask me.." James commented.

Jessie automatically hit James on the head for that comment.

"Shut up, don't give compliments to that Cassidy!" Jessie snapped.

"Right... sorry..." James said.

"Hey, forget about that Cassidy.." Meowth said, changing the subject. "I saw that the little twerp Chaosky found himself a Helix fossil, and I heard that a bunch of fossils are buried nearby here on the beach, and that's where the real woolap is..."

"How the frick can one find money inside of a fossil remains of a prehistoric Pokemon?" Jessie asked.

"It's easy, there are these fossil collectors, who seek out rare and extinct Pokemon fossils and would buy some fossils off the hands of someone giving them a high amount of cash in return..." James explained.

"And that's why we're going onto the beach and stealing all of those fossils for ourselves!" Meowth said.

"Yeah!" They all said together.

"WOBBUFFET!"

Back with Andrew and his pals, after a little bit of fun for the gang, including one where Andrew and Cassidy went somewhere private where the door was locked by them and they both did the unspeakable... the gang got all dressed back into their normal clothes and decided to head to the Pokemon Lab to have the researchers take an examination of the Helix fossil that Chaosky found...

"Hello... can I help you with something?" The researcher said.

"Yes... we found this Helix Fossil, and we were hoping that you could examine it for us..." Andrew said.

"Woah! Where did you find that Helix Fossil?" The researcher asked.

"Chaosky found it buried in the beach sand.." Andrew explained.

"I knew it all along.." The researcher stated. "The beaches of Cinnabar Island have a spot that keeps fossils buried underground! WE CAN TAKE THAT HELIX FOSSIL YOU FOUND AND RESSURECT IT BACK TO LIFE!"

"That's incredible!" Andrew said.

"Yeah... let me give it to the scientist who works the fossil reviver." The researcher said, taking the Helix Fossil and gave it to the Fossil Ressurecter... "Alright, the researcher says he's gonna bring it back to life but it's gonna be a while. In the meantime, let's go to the spot that you found that Helix Fossil at."

"Alright! FOLLOW ME!" Chaosky shouted, leading them.

"Oh yeah, I got so carried away, that I almost forgot.. what are your names?" The researcher asked.

Andrew then told the researcher their names. After he was done, the reseacher said...

"Okay, I get it now. You guys are Andrew, Chaosky, Pichu, Gardevoir, Cassidy...and Biff..."

"IT'S BUTCH! YOU GOT THAT!" Butch snapped.

"Okay... anyway, here we are." The researcher said, as Chaosky brought them to their destination.

"Now where are the fossils anyway?" Andrew asked.

"There somewhere in that sand area." Chaosky said, pointing towards the area.

"Well.. I guess it is time to get my partner to help." The researcher said, getting out a Poke Ball. "GO! SANDSLASH!"

Coming out of the Poke Ball was a Sandslash.

"Slash!"

"Sandslash, I need you to dig up in that area over there." The researcher said pointing to the same area Chaosky did.

"SANDSLASH!"

The Sandslash then went and started digging in that one spot, which impressed them. A few minutes later, the Sandslash had finished digging, and they noticed the deep hole.

"Good work Sandslash, now let's see the results." The researcher said as he along with Andrew and his pals went and piered right towards the hole. What they saw was a bunch of Pokemon fossils; mainly Helix Fossils, Dome Fossils, and even Old Amber...

"WOAH! THIS IS AN AMAZING DISCOVERY! THIS IS THE GREATEST DISCOVERY THAT'S BEEN REVEALED! I'M SO THRILLED!" The researcher seemed pretty excited.

"I know... look... there's a Dome Fossil." Andrew said.

"And there's another Helix Fossil." Chaosky pointed.

"Oooo... Andrew, they even have some Old Amber..." Cassidy said, looking amused.

"I know... isn't it wonderful Cassidy...?" Andrew sounded amused as well.

"It sure is Andrew.." said Cassidy.

"Pichuuu..."

"So anyway Mister... what do you plan on doing with all of those fossils that you discovered?" Butch decided to ask.

"What I always wanted to do... bring them back to life, and then train them and then open up a Prehistoric Ancient Pokemon Exhibitation, which will be the home to those fossil Pokemon." The researcher stated. "It's been my number one dream, I've always dreamed of having an exhibitation for ancient Pokemon."

"Dude, I respect your dream and desire." Andrew said. "And that's why we're gonna help you bring these fossils to the lab and ressurrect them, and I might not be able to tame them, but I will give you some advice on how to train them properly."

"Thanks Mr. Andrew." The researcher thanked him.

"No problem." Andrew said. "Now let's get those fossils out of there now."

"Right." Chaosky said.

Before they could make a move... A GIANT NET CAME DOWN AND SWOOPED UP ALL THE FOSSILS FROM THE HOLE! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!

"What the... what's that?" Andrew said.

"What's going on here!?" The researcher asked.

"Hahahahahaha." The Team Rocket trio then revealed themselves to have launched a net and grabbed the net while riding in that hot air balloon that they always ride in... They then started their motto...

"Prepare for trouble, we scooped up our loot."

"Make it double, for you'll be getting the boot."

"An evil as old as the galaxy."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

"Hey, Meowth that's me!"

"To dennounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Hey, Meowth that's the name!"

"Where ever there's peace in the universe..."

"Team Rocket..."

"Will be there..."

"TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"Grrr... TEAM ROCKET! I SHOULD OF KNOW IT WAS YOU THREE AGAIN!" Andrew shouted.

"What are you doing here this time, huh?" Chaosky asked.

"We've come to take away all these fossils." Jessie said.

"And we're gonna sell them to fossil collectors." James said.

"And we're gonna get alot of money out of it!" Meowth said.

"Nooooo... don't steal those fossils..." The researcher said.

"Nyeh nyeh... we aren't giving them back... see ya later fools!" Jessie said as the balloon floated off...

"Nooooo... my... my dream... it's... it's now ruined..." The researcher said.

"No worries dude, we're gonna stop those crooks..." Andrew exclaimed as he then started to think carefully..

"I GOT IT!" Andrew shouted having thought of an idea... "Chaosky! Do you think you can fly Pichu up to that balloon at high speed...?"

"I sure can Andrew.. This bell was meant to do a lot of stuff, flying's no exception!" Chaosky said.

"Alright... Pichu, do you think you can grab a hold of Chaosky and hang on while he flys to that balloon and then you give those three a Thunderbolt and cause them to crash land..?" Andrew asked with his attention towards Pichu.

"Pichu! Pichu Pichu!"

"Great! LET'S DO IT!" Andrew shouted.

"Okay!" Chaosky shouted too. "Alright Pichu, I'm gonna lift myself off the ground by flying, and then you grab both of my hands, okay...?"

"Pichu!"

Chaosky then started spinning his bell around really fast like a propeller, and a moment later he started flying as Pichu ran over and grabbed Chaosky's hands.

"Ready to rock buddy?" Chaosky asked.

"Pichu!"

"Great, let's fly!" Chaosky shouted as he then headed for the sky..

"GOODLUCK YOU TWO!" Andrew shouted.

"I hope they'll be okay Andrew.." Cassidy said.

"Gardevoir..."

"Don't worry guys, they seem like a team the way they're corroperating..." Andrew explained as he looked back into the sky.

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio were flying through the sky, when Meowth saw something heading for them... it was Chaosky and Pichu...

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Meowth screamed. "IT'S TWO TWERPS THAT ARE SOMEHOW MIMICKING THE WHOLE SONIC AND TAILS GIMMICK!

"WHAT!" Jessie shouted, seeing them head for them.

"We're in trouble now!" James decided to throw out there..

Chaosky and Pichu then made it to the top of the balloon...

"Alright Pichu, you know what to do!" Chaosky said, as he released Pichu and Pichu landed on the top of the balloon.

"AHHHHHHH! A PICHU HAS INVADED OUR BALLOON!" The Rocket trio shouted.

Pichu then walked to a certain spot and then stop.. Pichu then grinned devilishly, as it then showed it's teeth, planning something.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T BITE A HOLE THROUGH THE BALLOON!" They shouted again.

Then of course, Pichu did just that, biting a hole into the balloon, causing the balloon to head to the ground to crash.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" The Rocket trio shouted.

"WAY TO GO PICHU!" Chaosky shouted grabbing a hold of Pichu..

"Pichu!"

They both descended too and followed the Rocket balloon.

Andrew and friends saw the sighting as Andrew said.

"They did it!" Andrew said. "They popped the balloon. Now they landed in the woods! Follow me!"

"Right!" They all said as they followed Andrew into the woods.

Meanwhile, Pichu had just delivered a powerful Thunderbolt attack to Team Rocket, which resulted in them being fried...

"Nice one Pichu." Chaosky said giving him a thumbs up...

"Pichu."

The Team Rocket trio started groaning and started getting up..

"THERE YOU FREAKS ARE!" Andrew shouted, showing up. "NOW IT'S MY TURN TO SHOW YOU!"

"Noooo!" They shouted.

"CASTFORM! I CHOOSE YOU!" Andrew shouted, throwing a Poke Ball as Castform then came out.

"Castform!"

"Castform, use Ember to burn them up!" Andrew shouted.

Castform then went and used Ember on the Rocket trio, causing them to get a serious burn.

"Alright Gardevoir.." Chaosky said. "Go use Psychic to retrieve those fossils that they stole!"

"Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir then lifted the fossils with Psychic and they were brought back to the researcher.

"HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK NOW!" The Team Rocket trio shouted.

"Oh no we're not! Castform; cool them off with your Powder Snow!" Andrew shouted.

"Castform!"

Castform then used Powder Snow and froze the Rocket trio right then and there.

"Let's finish this, Unown! Come on out and use Hidden Power!" Andrew shouted as Unown A popped out and then used Hidden Power, causing a explosion to occur and then sent the Rocket trio flying...

"Waahhhh... so much for that plan!" Jessie whined.

"As if, if that plan was even actually considered a plan!" James threw out there..

"Well I hope your gonna hear me say what we should plan on doing next!" Meowth commented.

"WOBBUFFET!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

They then vanished in the distance in the blink of an eye...

"YEAH! I THINK WE DID IT!" Andrew shouted.

"WAY TO GO ANDREW!" Chaosky said.

"PICHU PICHU!"

"And thanks to you guys, the fossils have been saved. Now my dream's gonna finally come true.." The researcher said. "I have something... come to the lab and find out you guys.."

"Okay." Andrew and the others followed the researcher back to the lab.

They found out that the fossil Chaosky found was turned back into an Omanyte... which Chaosky decided to have the researcher keep..

"Andrew, I want to reward you for what you did earlier..." The researcher said. "I decided to give you this Dome Fossil... or I would have but we're at the lab, so I'm gonna have the ressurrecter bring it back to life for you... wait one moment.."

"Okay.." Andrew said.

**4 MINUTES LATER...**

"Alright Andrew.. the fossil's been brought back to life..." The researcher said.

"Really.. great." Andrew said.

"The Dome Fossil we revived turned into this Kabuto... this Kabuto could use a loving trainer like yourself... so that Pokemon's now your man.." The researcher said.

"Cool." Andrew said as the Kabuto then decided to sniff Andrew a little... Despite being an ancient Pokemon, it seemed to like Andrew and started rubbing against him.

"Aww... how cute..." Andrew said as Unown A, Castform and Pichu were all out looking at Kabuto... The Kabuto wanted Andrew to pick it up which Andrew did.

"ALRIGHT!" Andrew started to shouted. "I GOT A KABUTO!"

"WAY TO GO BRO!" Chaosky cheered.

Kabuto then happily played with Unown A, Castform and Pichu while Andrew then decided to wish the researcher the best of luck to make his dream come true and hopes his exhibitation becomes a success. After leaving, Andrew then decided to ask...

"So now what should we do now that this is the end of the chapter...?"

Suddenly, Cassidy slowly approached Andrew and went up to his ear...

"Psstt... Andrew, you want to come with me to the empty house nearby and we can lock the door and close the curtains, and you want to make out with me?" Cassidy whispered to Andrew...

"Oh yeah baby... let's do it..." Andrew whispered back in some low pitched monotone voice.

"Let's go pumpkin." Cassidy said as they then both head for the empty house, and locked the doors and stuff, so they can have, well... you know...

And now, that's the end of this chapter now... or short I should say...

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE CRAZY INSANE AND HUMOROUS FUN-FILLED ADVENTURES THAT'LL GET YOU LAUGHING, SO STICK AROUND READERS!**


	21. Goodbling, 'kid' Ray and Stronger

Hello everyone, here's another fun filled short chapter of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky. Eh heh heh heh... this short is a bit of a crossover this time, so enjoy and read and you'll see what I mean...

**KANTO REGION**

It was another peaceful day for Andrew and his friends, as they were taking a stroll through Viridian City.

"Ah... what a wonderful day." Andrew commented.

"I'll say... what a good day to take a walk around here.." Chaosky said.

"Pichuuuu..."

It was then shown that Pichu was keeping the Kabuto that Andrew recently got on it's head, like a helmet.

"Pichu... Kabuto's not suppose to go on your head, it's an ancient Pokemon, and it might not approve of it.." Chaosky said.

It was then shown that Kabuto was smiling and enjoying it.

"No way.. I don't believe it... Kabuto likes that..?" Chaosky asked in confusion.

"Well... what can I say Chaosky.. my Pokemon are very fun loving and awesome." Andrew said.

"You also have the greatest girlfriend too.." Cassidy said, rubbing Andrew's shoulders.

"Of course Cassidy..." Andrew said.

They then held hands while Pichu kept wearing Kabuto on it's head, with Chaosky and Butch trailing behind.

Suddenly, it's shown that a camera is watching their movement. A figure was watching them, and it was accompanied by a another figure that's more buffed up and bigger.

"Ah... there they are... they are the home boys we heard of from our crib, dig?" The skinny figure said. "He got rid of my HOMEBOYS, the con artist, the burglar and the scientist, he's going down dawg."

"Word!" The big figure said.

"Let's go homie." The skinny figure said.

They then went and planned on capturing Andrew and his friends.

Meanwhile, Andrew and friends continued walking and were doing good, when suddenly... Chaosky saw something that caught his attention..

"OOOOOOOOHHHH... LOOK AT THAT LOLLIIPOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Chaosky shrieked in excitement. "I MUST HAVE IT!"

"Wait Chaosky... how can we tell if it's a trap or not?" Andrew asked.

By then, Chaosky already ran for the lollipop..

"NOO! CHAOSKY COME BACK! IT MIGHT BE A TRAP!" Andrew shouted going after Chaosky.

"PICHU!"

Pichu still wearing Kabuto on it's head ran after Andrew.

"GARDEVOIR!"

Gardevoir then teleported after Chaosky.

"WAIT ANDREW! I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT! WAIT FOR ME!" Cassidy said.

Cassidy ran after Andrew. Butch then stood there with a dumb look on his face and then said.

"Eh... what the heck..."

Butch then decided to go after the others...

It was shown that Chaosky had already grabbed the lollipop... started licking it as Andrew and the others were with him..

"Uh... I got a bad feeling that something bad is gonna happen..." Andrew said nervously..

"Me too Andrew." Cassidy said nervously, holding Andrew's hand.

Suddenly, right on cue, a trap door then appeared underneath them, as they then noticed.

"Oh... it's a trap.." Chaosky said to much surprise.

"See Chaosky, I told you it was a trap.." Andrew said.

They all then fell down the hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all shouted.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

They kept falling and falling until the screen turned black.

A minute later, Andrew was shown opening his eyes, as Chaosky, Cassidy, Butch, Pichu with Kabuto, Castform, Gardevoir and Unown A were looking at him..

"Uhhh... wuh...what happened...?" Andrew had to say...

"Andrew! Your okay!" Chaosky cheered.

"PICHU PICHU!"

Pichu was dancing with Kabuto still on it's head.

"Castform!"

"Gardevoir!"

Unown A was floating around excitingly.

Then of course, Cassidy went straight to hugging Andrew tightly...

"OH ANDREW, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Cassidy shouted, still hugging the air out of Andrew...

"I'm... I'm glad your okay too Cassidy.." Andrew said. "How did Castform come out of it's Poke Ball..?"

"I let him out because Castform was worried about you as much as I was.." Cassidy explained.

"We all were..." Chaosky said.

"Well... in any case, were the heck are we...?" Andrew asked.

"You know... I don't even know..." Chaosky said.

"Hehehehehehehehe.." A strange laughter was heard. "Your in my crib now dawgs..."

"Hey... who said that! Who are you!" Andrew shouted.

"I'm the best gangsta their is homie." The voice said.

The figure then revealed itself to be... GOODBLING! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!

"That's right.. the name is Goodbling homeboys!" Goodbling introduced himself. "And this here be my man, MEET H2O!"

Suddenly, another figure revealed itself, and it was revealed to be... A HIPPO! WHAT A SURPRISE!

"Woah... wait... your two are known as 'Goodbling and the Hip Hop-opatomus'?" Andrew asked.

"Got that right home boy." Goodbling said. "And you be messin with the wrong guy dawg, for you dare insult and ban my home boys from this turf, dig?"

"Word!" The Hippo named H2O said.

"Wai..wai..wait... what? What the frick are you talking about!?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah... what boys..? and since when was this your turf..?" Chaosky asked too.

"Don't play games wit me fools... I know you go and insult, frame and ban that con artist, that burglar and the insane scientist... They were my home boys and I shall avenge them, dawgs!" Goodbling said. "They be my homeboys dawg, and you shall pay for what you did to them."

"Word!" H2O said.

"Woah. wait a second..." Cassidy said. "Your talking about the Magikarp Salesman Con Artist?"

"And Mikey the Burglar?" Chaosky asked.

"And also Beany McFeanie the mad and insane scientist?" Andrew asked.

"That right boys, they be my homies..." Goodbling said.

"Well, they were nuts and insane to begin with. One was a con artist, another was greedy, and the last one was freaking insane and psychotic." Andrew said.

"Yeah... you tell him Andrew." Cassidy backed Andrew up.

"That's it homies... You forced me to break out my weapon... Instead of insulting yo mamas, I've got a special trick up my sleeve.." Goodbling said, getting out a giant laser gun. "FIRE THE GUN, H2O MY HOMIE!"

"WORD!" H2O said pressing the button causing the gun to be fired and hit the gang, causing something to happen.

When it was done, the gang looked alot younger, they were shown to be little kids. Andrew looked shorter wearing a propeller on his cap, Chaosky had a polkadotted bowtie, Cassidy had bowties in her hair, Butch was shown wearing a baseball cap, and Pichu and Kabuto were left unchanged as well as Castform and Unown A, but Gardevoir, was turned back into a Ralts. The gang was confused.

"What the... what's going on..." Andrew said in a high pitch squeaky kid's voice.

"Oh. I did it my home boys. You dawgs have been turned back into little kids and can't do anything to stop me.. yeah dawg, home boys!" Goodbling taunted them.

"Word!"

"Woah... he's right Andrew, we've been turned into kids... and Gardevoirs' now a Ralts..." Chaosky said in a childish voice...

"Oh my.. I can't remember the last time I wore bowties in my hair..." Cassidy said, fancying her bowties like a little girl...

"Uh... Cassidy... you look really pretty.." Andrew said, childishly.

"Thanks Andrew... Teeheeheehee.." Cassidy giggled childishly.

"Hey... I haven't seen this cap in a long time.." Butch said in a more normal kids' voice. "HEY! MY VOICE! IT'S CLEARER! MAYBE NOW EVERYONE WILL GET MY NAME RIGHT! Hey guys!"

"What's up Butch?" Andrew, Chaosky and Cassidy asked.

"YES! THEY GOT MY NAME RIGHT!" Butch started dancing over his clear voice and how they got his name right.

"_Uh... Chaosky... do you still like me... even though I'm... a Ralts..?" _Ralts asked Chaosky.

"Of course I do... Your really cute... course I'm cute too.." Chaosky said.

"We're cute too!" Andrew and Butch said.

"I'm cute, and I'm pretty..." Cassidy said, touching her hairbows.

"You sure are pretty Cassidy..." Andrew commented.

Cassidy then giggled.

"Pichu..."

"Castform!"

Unown A started floating excitingly.

If you must know, the others weren't affected by it because... well... Pichu is already a 'baby', Castform is an unevolved Pokemon and is considered a base form Pokemon, Kabuto is already in base form, before evolving into Kabutops, and Unown A was completely immune to the ray, being in the Undiscovered Egg Group.

"Weeeee... I'm a little kid again!" Andrew cheered like a little kid.

"SILENCE!" Goodbling was getting annoyed. "I changed you dawgs into little kids to torment you, but instead, you boys are enjoying it huh? Well I'm gonna have to perform my number 1 song now, dig?"

"Word!"

Suddenly, Goodbling got out a radio and started playing it, as he then went to play Stronger by Kanye West...

"Oh boy... here we go.." Chaosky commented in his childish voice.

Goodbling started singing the main lyrics to the song.

"N-n-n-now that don't kill me! Can only make me stronger! I need you to hurry up now, 'cause I can't wait much longer! I know I got to be right now, 'cause I can't get much wronger. Man I've been waitin' all night now. That's how long I've been on you!"

Goodbling then kept singing while H2O was beat boxing to it...

"Hey... I got an idea..." Andrew said. "Guys huddle up."

Andrew then formed a circle.

"While he's rapping, I'll be a deversion, and Chaosky, I need you to go and find out a way out of here, this means make an escape route, and Castform and Unown A, you help Chaosky, and Pichu, you and Kabuto help too, and Garde...er... Ralts, you assist Chaosky as well..." Andrew whispered to them.

"You can count on me Andrew..." Chaosky said childishly.

"Castform."

Unown A floated up and down in understanding.

"Pichu."

"Kabuu.."

"_I'll do my best Andrew..._" Ralts said telepathically.

"What are you gonna do for a distraction...?" Chaosky asked.

"I'm gonna sing the sample to Harder Better Faster Stronger..." Andrew said getting out a costume that looks like Daft Punk (at least it looks like Thomas Bangalter).. "It'll be the best deversion... Cassidy.. would you mind helping me with this...?"

"Of course Andrew.." Cassidy said helping Andrew with the costume...

"Butch, you can help me out too.." Andrew said, wearing the costume...

"Oh sure Andrew.. I'll help." Butch said.

They then put the plan in session... As Chaosky dug a hole along with Castform, Unown A, Pichu, Kabuto, and Ralts, Andrew got Goodbling's attention by saying...

"Work it make it do it makes us! Harder better faster stronger!"

"Huh?" Goodbling said.

"Work it harder make it better do it faster makes us stronger more than ever hour after our work is never over..."

Andrew then repeated that same phrase over and over again..

"So you think your better at rapping than I am? We'll I'll show you how I do it dawg!" Goodbling said, doing that peace sign with his hands.

"WORD!"

"Work it harder make it better do it faster..."

"I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!" (makes us stronger)

"...more than ever hour after our work is never over!"

"I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!"

A few minutes later, they continued rapping, with Andrew doing the robotic vocals, Cassidy playing the beats to the song, and Butch... well, he played the other instruments to the song... After a while, a hole was revealed to be made behind Andrew, Cassidy and Butch... but Goodbling didn't notice it.

"Don't act like I ever told you!" Goodbling said as he then somehow distorted his own voice.

"Work it harder make it better do it faster makes us stronger more than ever hour after our work is never over..." Andrew had finished singing.. Suddenly, Andrew heard a walkie talkie go off so he then answered it.

"Hello?" Andrew asked.

"Pssssttt Andrew... it's me, Chaosky..." Chaosky whispered. "I made the escape route... meet me beyond the hole behind you... I'll meet you there..."

"Right... see you then." Andrew said as he hung up the walkie talkie and turned to Cassidy and Butch... "Come on Cassidy and Butch, time to get going."

"Right." Cassidy and Butch said, as they then made their way to the hole. Goodbling then notices the hole... "Hey... since when the frick was there a hole in that chamber!?"

Goodbling then sees Andrew, Cassidy and Butch escaping.. "HEY! GET BACK HERE! AHHHHHHH THEY'RE ESCAPING!"

Goodbling then got steaming mad, as he turned to H2O.

"H2O, my man, stop those boys from escaping!" Goodbling commanded.

"WORD!"

"And can you say something other than 'word?'" Goodbling looked rather annoyed.

"AY AY, SIR!" H2O said as he then stormed out to stop them...

Meanwhile, Andrew, Casssidy and Butch were traveling through the tunnel, and they eventually met up again with Chaosky and the others...

"Chaosky... there you are..." Andrew said..

"Yeah... told you I'd keep my word..." Chaosky said.

"I'm glad... now let's get out of here..." Andrew said while he started walking. Suddenly, he bumped into a large figure, he looked up and noticed the figure was none other than... H2O! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

"Uh oh.." Andrew said, looking nervous.

"Leaving so soon, are you..?" Goodbling said as he showed up.. "Well too bad... the party's just getting started dawg, and your definately my main guests invited!"

"WORD!"

"What did I just say..?" Goodbling said...

"You weren't precise!" H2O shouted.

Goodbling sighed as Andrew then said.

"Look... can you just get out of our way, you fools..."

"That's not going to be easy..." Goodbling said, doing a kung-fu stance as H2O got ready to use brute force on those little 'kids'...

"We might be little.. but we'll show you how tough we really are!" Andrew said feeling confident.

"BRING IT ON SHORTY!" Goodbling shouted.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Andrew shouted. "TIME TO GET THE PARTY STARTED! PICHU, SHOW THEM YOUR THUNDERBOLT!"

"Pichu! PPIIIIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goodbling and H2O screamed after being struck by electricity.. they stood there looking fried..

"Alright... Ralts.. it's your turn..." Chaosky said. "Even though your not that powerful, show THEM YOUR BEST CONFUSION!"

Ralts then went and showed them her confusion attack, causing them to float in the air and were sent backwards and fell on their bottoms.

"Ooooohhhhh..." They both moaned..

"Alright, time to spray you goons off with some water.." Andrew said. "Castform, Kabuto, both of you use Water Gun.

Both Castform and Kabuto then use Water Gun on them and did alot of damage where they couldn't stand up..

"Alright... let's finish this." Andrew turned to Unown A. "Alright Unown, you know what to do!"

Unown A already knew what Andrew was talking about, as it then used Hidden Power on Goodbling and H2O as a wonderful explosion occured, sending them flying and destroyed the laser gun that made the gang into little kids...

"Aw man dawg, I thought we would have shown them who the real boss is in this crib, dig?" Goodbling said not approaving of the fact that he was being blasted off..

"WORD!"

"Yeah.. I'm gonna find that Magikarp Con Artist, Mikey the Burglar and Beany the Mad and Insane Scientist, and form a team with them!" Goodbling announced..

"LOOKS LIKE GOODBLING AND THE HIP-HOP-OPATAMUS IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WORD!"

They then vanished in the blink of an eye...

"WE DID IT!" Andrew shouted.

"WAY TO GO DUDE!" Chaosky cheered.

"PICHU!"

"Andrew, you rock!" Cassidy said. "You even destroyed that laser gun during the explosion."

"Oh.. I did.." Andrew said.

Yes readers, because the giant laser gun was destroyed during the explosion, the effects of the laser blast have been neutralized. As a result, the gang then all started growing, and then they turned back to normal. Andrew and Chaosky were back to what they looked like before, Cassidy was now her normal self with out the hairbows, Butch was back to normal, and because of this, he had that gruffy voice again, Ralts turned back into Gardevoir, and the others were... well, left unchanged...

"WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL NOW!" Andrew shouted.

"YEAH!" Chaosky shouted.

"This is awesome Andrew.." Cassidy said.

"Gardevoir."

"Awww... I guess I don't have that wonderful voice anymore..." Butch actually looked kinda sad.. "Now everyone will start getting my name wrong again.. I love my other voice better..."

"Hey... don't feel down Butch." Andrew said, trying to cheer him up. "I'm sure that one day, everyone on the entire planet will get your name right with no problem."

"I hope your right kid.." Butch said.

"Anyway, let's go guys.." Andrew said.

"YEAH!"

And so, Andrew exited the hideout of Goodbling, and he was being followed by Chaosky, Cassidy, Pichu, Kabuto, Castform, Gardevoir, Unown A, and Buck..

"Come onnnnnnnnnn... the name is Butch! I wish I had my old voice back..."

I know man.. I know... Anyway, this here is now the end of the short...

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS SHORT! IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, GOODBLING AND H2O ACTUALLY CAME FROM THE BILLY AND MANDY EPISODE 'GOODBLING AND THE HIPHOP-OPATAMUS', SO THAT'S WHY I SAID THIS SHORT WAS SORT OF A CROSSOVER, YOU KNOW. SO ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE AWESOMENESS THAT'S CRAZY BUT ALSO FUNNY... SO STICK AROUND READERS...**


	22. The Romantic Special

Hello readers, welcome back to another exciting episode of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky. Yes, it's that romantic time of year again, so for you guys, here's a romantic Valentine special this time. Enjoy.

**KANTO REGION**

Yes, love is in the air, even in the Pokemon World, and today, we see Andrew and his friends planning something special. Since it's that romantic time of year, there's alot more kissy scenes here, so be aware... Anyway, we see Andrew getting out some roses for Cassidy when Chaosky showed up...

"Hey Andrew... what's up?" Chaosky had asked. "Did you get those for Cassidy?"

"Darn right I did... I hope she loves them too..." Andrew stated. "So did you get anything for Gardevoir, Chaosky...?"

"I sure did. I got here an entire box of chocolate Poke Puffs... they sure look yummy, I hope she loves them." Chaosky said.

"Well Chaosky.. I'm gonna go see Cassidy." Andrew said.

"And I'm gonna go see Gardevoir." Chaosky said.

They both headed in the same direction but to meet two different people... Andrew

approached Cassidy and said...

"Uh... Cassidy..."

"Yes Andrew...?" Cassidy wondered.

"I... got these for you.." Andrew said getting out some roses.. Cassidy looked thrilled as she said...

"OOOOOOOO! THEY'RE SO PRETTY! THANK YOU ANDREW!"

To no one's surprise, Cassidy went and hugged Andrew, kissing every single part of his face.

Meanwhile, Chaosky approached Gardevoir as he then said..

"Hey Gardevoir. I got something special for you.."

"_What is it, Chaosky." _Gardevoir said telepathically.

"TA DA! I GOT YOU SOME CHOCOLATE POKE PUFFS!" Chaosky got out the box of Chocolate Poke Puffs, as Gardevoir looked excited...

"_EEEEEE! I LOVE CHOCOLATE POKE PUFFS! YOUR THE SWEETEST CHAOSKY, THANK YOU!"_

Chaosky and Gardevoir went straight to hugging and kissing.

* * *

A while after the gang had a picnic, they heard and saw a circus performer doing some tricks, as he then said..

"HEY THERE EVERYONE! WATCH AND BE AMAZED AS YOU ALL GET TO WITNESS THESE TWO WONDERFUL LOOKING LUVDISCS MAKE COUPLE HAVE A NEVERENDING RELATIONSHIP!"

Suddenly, two Luvdiscs, one male and one female were shown, as Andrew said..

"Hmmm... Luvdisc... I've heard of that Pokemon.. It's suppose to make couple fall madly in love with each other, making it last forever..."

"Sounds romantic Andrew..." Chaosky commented.

"Yeah..." Butch decided to add in..

"Piiiccchhuuuu..."

Pichu still enjoyed the Kabuto sitting on it's head...

"Andrew... we should check it out.." Chaosky said.

"Good idea... come on Cassidy..." Andrew said.

"Alright Andrew.." Cassidy said following Andrew..

"Let's go too Gardevoir..." Chaosky said.

"Gardevoir.."

They went after them too..

"Ehh.. what the heck.." Butch said, speaking to Pichu and Kabuto.

"Pichu!"

"Kabuu..."

The rest of them followed to catch up to the others..

* * *

They then watched the show with the Luvdiscs showing off. The performer then said.

"Alright, for this act.. I'm gonna rightfully choose two volunteers to assist me, the two people must be opposite genders." The performer then notices Andrew and Cassidy... "Hey you two! Overall Dude, and Blonde Chick!"

"Yes!" Andrew and Cassidy said.

"Come up here.." The performer said as they both go up to him. "Now tell me.. what are your names?"

"I'm Andrew."

"and I'm Cassidy."

"Well then Andrew and Cassidy, what I need you two to do is stand straight across from each other and look into each other's eye, and keep at it, until the two Luvdiscs get to using Attract, then boom, you two will be all head over heels for each other.." The performer explained.

"Uh... okay.." Andrew and Cassidy both giggled. They then looked straight at each other..

"Are you ready Luvdiscs... LET'S DO IT!" The performer shouted.

"LUVDISC!"

The Luvdiscs then go to using Attract, causing heart to form from their mouths and from blinking. In a matter of moments, Andrew's eyes turned into hearts, and the same happened to Cassidy..

"Voila. They're in love." The performer stated.

"Oh... Cassidy... I love you.." Andrew said in that lovie dovie tone voice.

"I love you too Andrew..." Cassidy said in that lovie dovie tone voice too.

They then proceeded to kissing and hugging..

"Awwwwwwwwww..." The audience said, while Chaosky and Gardevoir were stuffing their mouths with Chocolate Poke Puffs.

"Nom.. I'm telling you Gardie, this is the best romantic show I've ever seen.." Chaosky said, stuffing himself.

"Gardevoir..."

They continued eating their treats while Andrew and Cassidy kept on kissing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bushes, a binocular lens was spying on them. The Team Rocket trio was watching them while Jessie was growling in rage and anger...

"Grrrrrr... I hate that Cassidy... I hate romantic scenes like that one..." Jessie growled.

"Hey... forget about that... check out the wonderful looking Luvdiscs." Meowth said.

"Huh?" Jessie then sees the two Luvdiscs. "Hey, your right.."

"I told you, we can kidnapped those Luvdiscs and give them to the boss as a big promotion gift.." Meowth explained..

"I got a better idea.." Jessie said. "I'll reverse the effects of their lovie dovie power so we can RID THE WORLD OF LOVE FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh... why do I get the feeling that that plan was already taken by Professor Pumba.." James wondered.

Suddenly, James' phone started ringing as he then answered it.

"Hello?" James asked.

"IT'S NAMBA, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh right..." James said, hanging up.

"Yeah Jessie, why rid the world of love, when everyone else has had a love interest before." Meowth said.

"Yeah.. even though I never had a love interest.." James said.

"Oh shut up you two.. What about all those love interests you had Meowth.." Jessie said.

"What?" Meowth asked.

"Don't play around with me... there's that female Meowth, there was also that Skitty, and that Glameow too..." Jessie said.

"Don't forget the Purrloin.." James said.

"That was a guy, so it doesn't count.." Meowth said.

"I wonder... for the XY saga of the anime, you fall in love with a female Espurr..." James wondered.

"Maybe.." Meowth said. "I hope so.."

"Anyway, now it's time to put Operation 'let's capture Luvdisc and eliminate love from the world for good' into action." Jessie exclaimed.

"Right." Meowth and James said dully..

"WOBBUFFET!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the show was continuing as the effects of Attract wore off as Andrew and Cassidy were holding hands and their cheeks were blushing red from being under the effects of attract.

"Uh... Cassidy..." Andrew started, blushing. "I love you.."

"I love you too Andrew..." Cassidy said, blushing as well...

They then were given a round of applause as they stepped down holding hands.

"Honey baby, I think we'll be a romantic couple forever.." Andrew said.

"Me too sweetcheeks..." Cassidy said as they then went straight for the mouthworks.

"HOORAY! LET'S GIVE OUR WONDERFUL CUTE COUPLE ANDREW AND CASSIDY A CONGRATULATIONS!" The performer said as the audience cheered for them, as the Luvdiscs were cheering as well.

"Luvdisc! Luvdisc!"

Things were going well... until a giant cage then fell right over the two Luvdiscs. The audience gasped along with Andrew and his other friends.

"MY LUVDISCS!" The performer shouted. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

"HAHAHAHA! Alright listen, prepare for trouble." Jessie said.

"And while you're at it, make it double.." James said as they then both said.

"Now, here's our mission so you better listen.."

"HEY... THAT'S MY PHRASE!" Cassidy shouted.

"MINE TOO!" Butch shouted as well..

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Jessie snapped as the motto continued.

"An evil as old as the galaxy."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

"Hey Meowth that's me."

"To dennounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"And it's James."

"Hey, Meowth, now that's the name.."

"Where ever there's peace in the universe..."

"Team Rocket..."

"Will be there..."

"TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"MIME MIME! MIME MIME!"

"Grrr... IT'S TEAM ROCKET!" Andrew shouted.

"How dare you steal our saying!" Cassidy shouted.

"And... when the frick did you get a Mime Jr..?" Chaosky asked.

"Be quite...all of you... these Luvdiscs will be our tool to eliminate love from the world forever..." Jessie said.

"Uh... can I say something..?" Butch asked.

"SHUT UP AND ZIP IT, BUFFY!" Jessie snapped.

"It's not Buffy! It's Butch, Butch, BUTCH!" Butch snapped back.

"YOU BETTER GIVE BACK THOSE LUVDISCS RIGHT NOW!" Andrew shouted.

"Too bad..." Jessie said as she then summons her Seviper...

"SEVIPER!"

"Use Haze Seviper!" Jessie order.

Seviper then launched a Haze attack, covering the place in black fog, as the Team Rocket trio then made their escape while everyone was distracted... Andrew however, managed to get out of the fog and saw the Rocket trio escaping with the Luvdiscs.

"Oh no! They got away!" Andrew shouted, looking upset..

"MY PRECIOUS LUVDISCS!" The performer was starting to cry. "NOW I'LL NEVER SEE MY PRECIOUS BEAUTIFUL LUVDISCS AGAIN..."

"Don't worry sir, we'll get them back for you.. Hey Cassidy, you ready to do it?" Andrew turned to look at Cassidy.

"Sure am." Cassidy said.

"Alright, CHAOSKY, GARDEVOIR!" Andrew shouted as Chaosky and Gardevoir went to see Andrew, their faces covered with Chocolate.

"What do you want us to do.." Chaosky wondered.

"I'm gonna need you to use your bell and tell us where the heck those crooks ran off to, can you do that." Andrew said.

"Sure can... watch this." Chaosky then went to using his bell like a GPS as it was moving like a compass. A minute later, the bell was pointing into a certain direction.

"THERE! They're that way!" Chaosky said. "They are also in a log cabin in the woods."

"Good work Chaosky. Let's rock!" Andrew said.

"Let's roll!" Chaosky shouted.

"Let's do it!" Cassidy shouted too.

"Gardevoir!"

They then ran off into the woods, leaving Butch, Pichu and Kabuto to wonder...

"HEY! WAIT FOR US YOU GUYS!" Butch shouted after them.

"PICHU!"

Butch ran into the woods followed by Pichu with Kabuto as well...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio were in the log cabin, while Jessie was hooking up some equipment and stuff..

"Now watch... and be amazed, as I hook up these wired to this Luvdisc tank, then I pull this lever, reversing their power to rid of love, and then send the negative filled powers get transmitted throughout the world via satellite. And then... THE WORLD WILL BE RID OF LOVE FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAAA!" Jessie was laughing like some mad scientist..

"I think she lost it.." Meowth said.

"Me too.." James said.

We see Andrew and his friends approach the window of the cabin and saw Jessie laughing and saw the two Luvdisc couple...

"There's the Luvdisc couple.." Cassidy said.

"Okay... so here's the plan..." Andrew said, telling them the plan...

* * *

A minute later, the Rocket trio was still inside, as Jessie was putting the stuff together, when suddenly, the door bursted opened..

"HEY! WHO GOES THERE!?" Jessie shouted.

The two figures were revealed to be Andrew and Cassidy disguised as these scientists wearing freaky but cool glasses...

"Uh.. pardon eh, but would you guys be the well known Team Rocket trio...?" Andrew asked.

"We sure are.." Jessie said.

"We have a special gift for you that'll surely help you increase the power of your love-ridding satellite..." Cassidy said.

"Oh goodie... this is great..." Jessie seemed excited.

"I don't know Meowth.. could it be a trap..?" James exclaimed.

"It might be... but let's watch..." Meowth said.

Suddenly, Cassidy got out a box, and opened it. Jessie looked at it closely as she then saw a polka dotted egg..

"Hmm... it looks like..." Jessie started.

"Then, the egg opened and coming from it... was what appeared to be a robotic Bulbasaur...

"Bulbasaur!" The robot said, spraying a pink cloud of dust at Jessie, causing her to cough and hack as she then fell down.

"Ugh... hey... what was that for?!" Jessie snapped.

"Heeheeheehee.." Andrew and Cassidy snickered. "Alright you crooks, prepare for trouble."

"And while your at it, make it double!" Chaosky and Butch's voices were heard outside as they then bursted in through the window...

"Now, here's OUR mission, so YOU better listen." They all said, starting the motto..

"An evil as old as the galaxy."

"I'm doing this all from memory."

"PICHU PICHU!"

"To dennounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend my arm with a big white glove."

"Andrew."

"Chaosky!"

"Cassidy."

"And Butch too!"

"PICHU!"

"Whenever there's a piece of pie in the universe..."

"We shall eat it..."

"AND THEN WE'LL HAVE SOME TACOS!"

"PICHU! PICHU!"

"GARDEVOIR!"

"Ugh... it's those twerps! Andrew, Chaosky, Cassidy..." Jessie started.

"And Paunch.." Meowth and James said.

"STOP!" Butch snapped. "YOU CROOKS LOVE TO TORTURE ME WITH THAT, DON'T YOU!?"

"Whatever!" Jessie shouted.

"Whatever yourself... you crooks need to learn to chill out!" Andrew said, getting out Castform's Poke Ball.. "CASTFORM! GO AND FREEZE THEM WITH POWDER SNOW!"

Castform then came out of the Poke Ball..

"Castform!"

Castform then used Powder Snow, causing them to become frozen solid. Andrew then grabbed the Luvdisc couple's tank..

"I'll be taking that..." Andrew said as they all then went to escaping..

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Jessie said, breaking out.. "After them!"

"Right." James and Meowth said.

They then went after them.

* * *

The heroes then went back to the performer and approached him as Andrew said.

"Hey mister.. we got your Luvdisc back.."

"OH THANK YOU MR. ANDREW SIR!" The performer was thrilled to get his Luvdiscs back. "THEY ARE BACK SAFE AND SOUND!"

"And safe from harm!" Chaosky said.

"Not quite.." A voice was heard, revealing to be Jessie...

"Those guys won't give up, huh?" Andrew commented.

"Give us back those Luvdiscs, or else..." Jessie threatened.

"What you need, is to be taught a lesson... Go Castform, use your Ember!" Andrew shouted.

"Castform!"

Castform then used it's ember attack, causing them to get burnt and fried.

"Alright.. TIME FOR A COMBO ATTACK!" Andrew shouted. "KABUTO, USE WATER GUN, AND PICHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!"

Kabuto then went to using Water Gun while Pichu went to using Thunderbolt... and this combo attack did a lot of damage to them..

"NOW IT'S MY TURN!" The performer said. "LUVDISC, GO AND HIT THEM WITH YOUR ATTRACT!"

The Luvdisc duo then used attract and then Meowth, James, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr were effected by it and were looking dumb..

"Okay okay, let's end this.. Unown, come on and use your Hidden Power!" Andrew shouted as Unown A came out and used Hidden Power, causing an explosion to occur, sending the trio flying..

"Waaaaahhh... this is so unfair..." Jessie whined as Meowth, James, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr were attracted to Jessie, with their eyes shaped like hearts.

"Jessie my dear, be my darling.." James and Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet..."

"Mime Mime, Mime Mime..."

"Ugh... get away from me, you lovesick birds..." Jessie snapped.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

They then vanished in the blink of an eye...

* * *

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered.

"THAT'S WAS AWESOME!" Chaosky cheered too.

"My Luvdiscs are safe... Oh how can I ever repay you Andrew..." The performer said.

"Hmm..." Andrew was thinking and then he thought of something.. "I KNOW!"

* * *

It was then shown that Andrew and Cassidy were having a dinner date as they decided to eat spaghetti for dinner this.. as the sauce looked heart-shaped...

"Let dig in Cassie-Boo..." Andrew said.

"You said it sweet cheeks..." Cassidy said.

They both then started eating, as they were heard slurping and everything else. A few minutes later, they were seen slurping the same pasta string, and before you know it, they were kissing... Awww...

"Cassidy.. this is wonderful.." Andrew said.

"I know Andrew... it's romantic..." Cassidy commented..

"Cassidy... I love you..." Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew.." Cassidy said.

After a few minutes of eating and some kissing followed afterwards, the performer approached them and said.

"I hope you two enjoyed your wonderful couple spaghetti dinner date special.." The performer said. "I hope to see you two again."

"See ya." They both said as they then left. Andrew then came up with an idea with what they should do now..

"Hey Cassidy.. wanna go make out with me in the bushes in private..?" Andrew suggested...

"Sure Andrew... let's go..." Cassidy said.

They then went to the bushes in private as they then started kissing and... well... having s.e.x... you know... as Chaosky and Gardevoir were having a chocolate cake dessert, and everyone else was enjoying the romantic day... and now, this is the end to this short...

**THAT'S THE END TO THIS ROMANTIC SPECIAL SHORT READERS! HOPE IT WAS ROMANTIC ENOUGH FOR YOU ALL! NOW ANYWAY, LET'S HOPE YOU ALL CAN TUNE IN AGAIN FOR ANOTHER CRAZY FUNFILLED ADVENTURE FOR ALL OF YOU TO LAUGH YOUR PANTS OFF FROM READING AND GET A KICK OUT OF... SO STAY TUNED READERS...**


	23. Goodbling, the Homies and SSBB

Hello readers, here is another exciting short of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew & Chaosky. What is gonna be in store for today? Read and find out.

**KANTO REGION**

It was another beautiful day for Andrew and his pals. They were taking their time, strolling through Pewter City. After a while, they decided to rest up for a bit. They are currently located at the Pokemon Center...

"So uh... what do you wanna do today Andrew...?" Chaosky asked.

"I really don't know... I'm all out of ideas.." Andrew stated.

Chaosky then sighed as Andrew then looked bored. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy got Andrew's attention by saying...

"Excuse me Andrew.. Your Pokemon have been completely replenished."

"Oh.. thanks alot nurse.." Andrew said going to retrieve his Pokemon. Pichu was shown in a big hole while the other Pokeballs were in the smaller holes.

"PICHU!"

"I'm glad to see you too.." Andrew said, enjoying Pichu's presence.

"Hey... how's my wonderful sweetcheeks Andrew doing?" Cassidy said, approaching Andrew.

"I'm doing good.. a little bored... but good otherwise..." Andrew stated.

"Yeah." Cassidy sighed. "There's really nothing for us to do."

"Yeah... when is something gonna happen that's gonna get our attention.." Andrew stated.

"Come on Andrew... be logical.." Chaosky said, getting up and approaching Andrew. "I mean, it's not like some worldwide type of event is gonna appear on a TV screen from the ceiling or a hologram or anything like that.."

Then right on cue, a hologram then appeared right in front of them and then turned on... 5 people dressed up as advertisers (actually they were Goodbling, H2O, The Magikarp Con Artist, Mikey the Burglar, and Beany the Mad Scientist in disguise.) as Goodbling then said...

"ATTENTION, ALL Y'ALL BORED DAWGGY DAWG HOMIES OUT THERE! IF YOUR SO BORED, COME ON OVER TO THE SINNOH REGION TO PARTICIPATE IN THE WONDERFUL POKEMON SMASH BROS EXTRAVAGANZA BRAWL EVENT!"

"I stand corrected.." Chaosky said, seeing how coincidental it was.

"Yas. And especially for young fellas like Andrew and his pals, we'll reward you for participating in this event... and NO, it's not a Magikarp." The Magikarp Con Artist said.

"You should all know that the event features fightoffs for not just the Pokemon, but also the trainers, so the more participants attend, the better, that way, we'd get more money, er... I mean, you become more stronger trainers and your Pokemon will level up faster.." Mikey the Burglar said.

"Hmm.. interesting.. I think we need some of that.." Andrew wondered.

"Gardevoir.."

"Hahaha. And whoever happens to be victorious in all these fight will become the most brillant scientist, I mean the most brillant Pokemon Trainer to ever walk the face of the earth." Beany the Mad and Insane Scientist added.

"So you trainers and Pokemon grab all of your homies and come on over and participate now! This especially means you Andrew... anyway, ENTER NOW DAWGS!" Goodbling said.

"WORD!" H2O said.

"Shut up..." Goodbling whispered threateningly.

"Sorry..." H2O said.

Then the hologram then disappeared as Andrew looked really interested with the event...

"Interesting event... good enough for me to wanna attend it.." Andrew said.

"I don't know Andrew..." Chaosky sounded suspicious about something. "Those advertisers seemed very suspicious, and they also looked familiar too.."

"Oh your just being too superstitious Chaosky... no need to worry.. If it was a trap, I would know about it.." Andrew said.

"So we are going to that event?" Butch asked with curiousity.

"We sure are... plus, this'll help improve my strength as a trainer, and also remind me of Super Smash Bros Brawl.." Andrew stated.

"Well then, I'm with you all the way Andrew, my honey munchin." Cassidy said. "I promised to follow you even to the ends of the earth."

"Yeah.. if you say so, let's do it.." Chaosky said.

"Gardevoir."

"PICHU!"

"Kabuu!"

"Castform!"

Unown A popped out and danced happily. Andrew then created a portal leading to the Sinnoh Region...

"Alright then... let's head to the Sinnoh Region now!" Andrew shouted.

"Right." They all agreed.

The gang then jumped into the portal and headed straight for the Sinnoh Region...

* * *

In a matter of seconds, Andrew and pals had made it to the Sinnoh region, and made it to the building where the event is taking place...

"Well... here we are.." Andrew said. "This is the Sinnoh region where the event is taking place.."

"I heard that the starters of Sinnoh consist of Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup." Chaosky said.

"Like I didn't know that already.." Andrew said. "Let's make our way into the building."

"Right." Chaosky said as they all then made their way into the big building where that event was being held.

* * *

When they went in, Andrew then approached the consession stand and then said.

"Excuse me... we'd like our assistance to attend the event, known as the Wonderful Pokemon Smash Bros Extravaganza Brawl Event."

"Oh... you must be Andrew then, dig?" Goodbling asked, approaching the desk in disguise,

"Uh... wait, how do you even know my name..?" Andrew sounded concerned.

"Uh... your a wellknown superstar homie." Goodbling explained. "So if you want to register for the event, come follow me."

Andrew and pals then follow Goodbling as they approached a room where that Magikarp Salesman was standing to the side...

"Make yourselves through boy.." Goodbling said, letting them walk by.

"Go on in little kiddos... and give it your best shot okay..." The Magikarp salesman said opening the door for them, as Andrew, Chaosky, Pichu, Gardevoir, Cassidy and Butch then entered the room as the Magikarp Salesman then closed the door. Goodbling and the Magikarp Salesman then had a grin on their faces and then snickered..

"Hehehehe.. we sure fooled them, huh?" The Magikarp con artist snickered.

"Got that right homie." Goodbling said. "Yo Mikey, set up the battlefield for those punks..."

"Gotcha dock." Mikey then pressed a button, setting up a battlefield for Andrew and his pals..

* * *

Andrew and his friends then got all set for the fight..

"So what kind of fight are we in for... do you know Andrew...?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know... but we better be ready for what comes our way Cassie-Boo!" Andrew said.

"Right." Cassidy said.

"Ahem... welcome fellow fighters.. your battlefield is gonna be this..." Beany's voice was heard as the stage was shown to be a tropical locale.

"Neat.. It's a tropical locale.." Chaosky was smiling.

Suddenly, the Emerald Hill theme was starting to play in the background.

"Oooo.. I love this theme." Andrew said, enjoying the music.

"Alright.. your first opponent is gonna be... LINK!" Beany then shouted as Link then appeared and was shown to be completely black with red eyes..

"Woah... that's creepy.." Andrew said, as a hand was touching his shoulder. Andrew looked and he saw what appeared to be an unnamed Pkmn Trainer (whose appearance strongly represents Red) as he was accompanied by a Squirtle.

"Oh... hey... so your gonna be fighting by us huh?" Andrew asked.

Pkmn Trainer nodded yes as he points to Squirtle and then says...

"GO! SQUIRTLE!"

"SQUIRTLE!"

"Alright... time to party..." Andrew said as he then went to beating the snot out of Link, as Squirtle went to using Water Gun and stuff... suddenly, Link got into a rage and then attacking Andrew, sending him backwards and leaving a huge amounts of cuts, and sent Squirtle flying, as it then disappeared.

"Sqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrttttttttttlllllllleeeeeeee..." Squirtle was heard screaming before it disappeared. Pkmn Trainer got out another Poke ball as he then said.

"GO! IVYSAUR!"

"IVYSAUR!"

"Augghhhh... that hurt..." Andrew moaned.

"Andrew... you okay honey..." Cassidy approached Andrew with concern.. "Oh no... he sure hurt you... I've got something for you.."

She then got out a heart as Link went to grabbing out a bomb and was about to toss it..

"OH NO!" Chaosky panicked. "He's gonna throw a bomb at us. Gardevoir, help us!"

"Gardevoir.."

Suddenly, a huge bubble surrounded the gang acting as a force field or Reflect as the bomb that Link tossed hit the Reflect wall and went right back at Link, sending him flying..

"Uaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Link shrieked to the heavens while being sent flying...

"Saur Ivysaur."

"Hands off my prey!" Chaosky said, being followed by a giggle. "I always wanted to say that."

"What's the matter, scared?" Butch said, sounding like he always wanted to say that..

"Amazing job!" Pkmn Trainer said recalling Ivysaur. "Just a little more Charizard."

"Roooaoaaaaaarrrrrrrr..."

Beany and Mikey were shocked..

"Wait... that's not suppose to happen, they're suppose to kill them.." Beany said in panic.

"I'll fix that up.." Mikey said, turning a switch lever.

Charizard then went and charged right into Link as they then both fell over and then were lying helplessly on the floor. Suddenly, a Poke Ball then broke open and an Electrode came out, ready to explode. By then, Andrew's cuts were all gone... as he then noticed the Electrode and then said.

"Oh crud... this is gonna be bad.."

Suddenly, the Electrode exploded sending both Link and Charizard flying..

"Uaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Link shrieked once again.

"Aooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Andrew howled like a wolf.

"Hands off my prey!" Chaosky said once again.

"Eeeeerrrr aahhreeeeeee ahreeeee!" Charizard was heard roaring through the heavens.

"Crap. That's not suppose to happen." Beany said.. "Dude, come over here.."

"What is it now Homie!" Goodbling then went over to them and saw the malfunctions. "Ugh.. this is no good... the thing's busted.

"BUSTED!" H2O, The Magikarp Con Artist, Beany and Mikey shouted at once..

"Huh? Busted..." Chaosky wonder, and then realized that this was all a trap set by Goodbling and his group of homies.

"Andrew. I think we have trouble." Chaosky said.

"What's up?" Andrew said.

"This is all a trap. This fight setup was made in order to kill us all... Goodbling and his group of homies set this up." Chaosky explained.

"WHAT! YOUR KIDDING!" Andrew shouted. "No wonder why they knew my name, they were planning to exterminate me..."

"Well I have to say that NO ONE and I mean **NO ONE..** has the right to exterminate and kill my sweetie pie Andrew..." Cassidy said sticking with Andrew..

"Wuh... this was all a trap...?" Pkmn Trainer asked.

"Squirtle?"

"Saur?"

"Orrrr..?"

"It was a trap.." Link even asked.

"I guess so... they fooled us.." Butch explained.

"Gardevoir."

"Pichu!"

"Your right Pichu." Andrew said, realizing Pichu had sparks coming out of it's cheeks. "Those bums need to be taught, big time... Let's roll."

"Right." Chaosky said as Andrew summoned his Unown A, Castform and Kabuto to assist him as Pkmn Trainer and Link decided to call in a couple or all of the reinforcements.

* * *

Andrew opened the door as he then snapped.

"So this entire fight event was A SET UP SO YOU PUNKS COULD KILL ME, HUH?!"

"Oh no! WE'VE BEEN EXPOSED!" The Magikarp Con Artist shrieked like a girl.

"How did you figure it out homie? Did the flaws make sense to you or something..?" Goodbling asked.

"Word!" H2O said.

"Mhmm. You also thought you could fool me into believing you guys knew my name... your a bunch of punks."

"Well now homie, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get!" Goodbling said, doing those Kung Fu moves, while H2O started showing off his brute force. Mikey and Beany then summoned their Pokemon, calling out Charmeleon and Grimer respectively.

"I'm joining in to. GO GET HIM MY SERVANT!" The Magikarp Con Artist shouted sending out his Magikarp, but it proved to be completely useless, as it was just splashing around in place and wasn't doing anything whatsoever. The con artist then looked embarrassed.

"We'll still take you all down!" Andrew shouted.

"Guess again homie! ATTACK!" Goodbling commanded.

"NOT SO FAST!" Pkmn Trainer's voice was heard as he along with Link were shown with a bunch of other fighters. Just about all the fighters that are playable in SSBB were there... all of them were gonna give Goodbling and his homies a big beating. Their eyes glowed white..

"Oh (censored)..." Goodbling swore.

The fighters then went to using their respectful final smash attacks, from Mario's fire blast, to Donkey Konga, to a flying fire breathing/fire ball spitting Yoshi, to a chef Kirby, to a couple of Landmasters, to Volt Tackle, to a really freaking huge Jigglypuff, to hypnotizing arabian music, even to a taste of the Falcon Punch! Super Sonic even shown himself as a meteor shower was then shown, an iceberg appeared, Wario was now wearing a purple superhero costume, and Mr. Game and Watch was now a giant Octopus. Andrew then shouted...

"Alright.. we shall join in! Pichu, use THUNDERBOLT, CASTFORM, USE POWDER SNOW, KABUTO, USE WATER GUN, AND UNOWN, USE HIDDEN POWER!"

"We're gonna help too!" Chaosky shouted. "GARDEVOIR, JOIN IN WITH SIGNAL BEAM!"

"GARDEVOIR!"

"TAKE THIS, TRIPLE FINISH!" Pkmn Trainer then shouted.

They then did a lot of freaking damage.

It's Super Effective!

It was so powerful, that it triggered an explosion to occur, causing the band of homies to be sent flying...

"Ugggghhhh... we were so close too Homies!" Goodbling whined.

"Well.. you know what they say, once a Magikarp, always a Magikarp.." The con artist then commented.

"I guess this means I'm not getting my money! AAUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Mikey then shouted.

"And I shall pledge to this, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON THOSE FRICKING LITTLE PESTS! I WILL!" Beany shouted.

"Well Homies, we better plan for the next attack we make on those fools." Goodbling said.

"WORD!"

"LOOKS LIKE GOODBLING AND HIS BAND OF HOMIES ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WORD!"

They then vanished in the blink of an eye..

* * *

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered.

"WAY TO GO EVERYONE!" Chaosky cheered as well.

The fighters all cheered on a successful win as they all then decided to return to their right places, to their own universes, with the exception of Pkmn Trainer, who decided to head back to Pallet Town, Pikachu and Jigglypuff decided to go back to Kanto, and Lucario... well, Lucario decided to go back to the Spear Pillar...

* * *

Andrew and his pals then left the building..

"I... guess we should just get going now... right guys.." Andrew said, as he then started to walk off..

"Of course Andrew... let's go.." Chaosky said, catching up to Andrew.

"Gardevoir."

"PICHU!"

"ANDREW! WAIT FOR ME HONEY BOO! I WANNA TOUCH YOU IN VERY PERSONAL PRIVATE PLACES! Oops... I mean.. I wanna cuddle with Andrew my honey boo.." Cassidy said, looking embarrassed while she ran to catch up to Andrew. Butch, along with the others Castform, Unown A and Kabuto ran to catch up as well. So now, I guess the group is heading back to Kanto, which consist of Andrew, Chaosky, Pichu, Gardevoir, Castform, Kabuto, Unown A, Cassidy, and Burp...

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!"

Right... Anyway, this is the end to this ridiculous short...

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! SORRY IT SEEMS A LITTLE COMPLEX, BUT I WAS STARTING TO RUN OUT OF IDEAS! ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE REFERENCE TO SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL, AND I HOPE YOU ALL CAN TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE FUNNY AND MORE CRAZY ACTION THAT CAN MAKE YOU LAUGH YOUR SOCKS OFF! SO STICK AROUND UNTIL NEXT TIME AND STAY TUNED READERS...**


	24. Pichu Bros, and Hands off my Bread?

Hello everyone, welcome back to another exciting short of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky. Let's start the short now, shall we?

Okay, okay dudes and dudettes, let's start the show...

Suddenly, a remote was heard clicking as the screen turned on and a voice was singing...

"They're the Pichu Brothers, but I'm sure you knew that..."

WHOOPS! WRONG CHANNEL! SORRY FOLKS!

Suddenly, the channel was changed and then shows the right program...

Sorry about that folks, anyway... let's begin...

* * *

**ENTERING KANTO REGION**

Our heroes just got out of a portal from Sinnoh and had just arrived in Kanto. Chaosky, looked very sad as he then said.

"Awww.. I was so expecting them to appear.."

"What's wrong Chaosky?" Andrew had to ask.

"I wanted the Pichu Bros to appear in this chapter, but the author had to be a killjoy and change the channel.." Chaosky explained, actually insulting me and breaking the fourth wall at the same time.

"Oh.. I know those two... they live in The Big City... but why would you want them to show up...?" Andrew had to ask.

"Well... one of them has a tuff of hair, just like I do.." Chaosky said touching his tuff of hair.

"Oh..." Andrew said.

"You know Andrew my sweetie pie, I think we should go to the big city and see the Pichu Bros for ourselves.." Cassidy explained.

"That's not a bad idea Cassie-Boo." Andrew agreed. "It'll be a lot of fun..."

"PICHU!"

"Hey, I think Pichu wants to meet the Pichu Brothers too.." Andrew said. "He seems thrilled."

"Yeah... I want to go see them too.." Chaosky said.

"I think my Pokemon will want to meet them too.." Andrew said.

"Eh... what the heck..." Butch said, as he had nothing really important to do.

"I hope the author will allow us to head to the Big City..." Chaosky said.

Eh... I have no important themes for this chapter short, I say go for it!

"Alright! You know what that means." Andrew said, creating a portal that leads straight to the Big City as the gang decides to jump in and head to the Big City.

Meanwhile, The Team Rocket Trio jumped out of the bushes and heard what they were saying...

"Did you just hear what that Andrew twerp just said?" James asked them. "They are heading for The Big City. We should follow them."

"Yeah.. and they also talked about the Pichu Bros so we should go and swipe them, along with that Andrew twerp's Pokemon, that Gardevoir and Chaosky too..." Meowth said.

"I don't CARE about some freaking Pichu Bros or Big City. I just wanna KILL that Cassidy and his twerpy boyfriend Andrew... LET'S GO!" Jessie snapped.

"Right." Meowth and James said, as they then get a teleporter and teleport themselves to the Big City...

* * *

**THE BIG CITY**

The gang was now in the big city, which is well known for it's tall buildings and amazing skyscrapers. Andrew was getting a good experience of what I'm talking about right now.

"Wow... these buildings are incredible.." Andrew commented.

"I know... it's amazing.." Chaosky said.

"I wonder where the Pichu Bros are located..." Cassidy wondered.

"Hmmm..." Andrew was thinking.

"Chu..."

Pichu's ears then started twitching as it then sensed something...

"Pichu! Pichu Pichu PICHU!"

"Hey, I think Pichu found something... and he wants us to follow him. Let's go!" Andrew said.

"Okay.. let's go Gardevoir.." Chaosky said.

"Gardevoir."

They then follow Pichu as that Pichu Bros catchy theme was being played in the background, but I'm not gonna type out the lyrics cause I don't know the freaking lyrics to the song.

* * *

When Pichu brought them to a stop, they then saw what was surprising in the distance.. There were two Pichus, one had a tuff of hair on it's head, the other one didn't.

"Pichu Pichu."

"I think those are the Pichu Bros..." Andrew said.

"They are." Chaosky stated. "But how are they gonna react when they see humans nearby...? They might be afraid of you, Cassidy, and Biff..."

"It's BUTCH!" Butch snapped.

"Right.." Chaosky said.

Suddenly, the Pichu Bros heard Butch's scream and then turned around and saw that there were humans.

"PICHU! PICHU!"

"CHUUU!"

They then went to hiding... Andrew felt bad...

"I think we should convince them that we're good people and we don't mean them any harm." Andrew explained.

"But how..?" Chaosky asked.

"Hmmm..." Andrew was thinking when Pichu got his attention.

"Pichu Pichu!"

"Good idea Pichu... you can go to them and tell them we're good guys.." Andrew said.

"Chu."

Suddenly, Unown A popped out of it's Poke Ball again, and looked like it wanted to help.

"Oh... hey Unown... you wanna help Pichu here convince the Pichu Bros we're good people...?" Andrew asked.

Unown A then made weird sounds.

"Hey.. All my Pokemon can help out..." Andrew said, grabbing two Poke balls. "Castform, Kabuto! Come on out!"

Both Castform and Kabuto then came out and looked at Andrew.

"Castform, Kabuto, I need you two to help Unown and Pichu to convince the Pichu Bros we're good guys." Andrew explained.

"Castform!"

"Kabuu buu.."

"Good... good luck you guys..." Andrew wished them luck as they all go to the Pichu Bros to convince them that the gang are actually good people... Andrew's Pichu starts by speaking..

"Pichu... Pichu Pichu Chu chu chu.."

"Pichu?"

"Chu chu chu.."

Andrew's Pichu then explains to them that they shouldn't be afraid of Andrew and his friends, because they treat Pokemon with love and care.

"Pichu Pichu...?"

"Chu! Chu chu chu!"

"Castform!"

"Kabuto buu!"

Unown A makes weird sounds while floating excitingly. The Pichu Bros then come out of hiding and see Andrew and his pals not wanting to hurt them.

"Chu."

The Pichu Bros then slowly approached Andrew.

"Don't worry you guys... we won't hurt you.." Andrew said kindly.

Pichu Bros #1 went and started sniffing Andrew, as Andrew slowly started petting him.

"Picchhhhuuuuuu..." Pichu #1 was feeling comfortable with Andrew.

"See... I wouldn't hurt you.." Andrew said.

Pichu #2 was wondering if Cassidy was good, so he went over to Cassidy and started sniffing her hair...

"Chhhuuu.." Pichu #2 was sniffing and started rubbing against her as Cassidy then noticed..

"Awww.. that's so cute.." Cassidy said, adoring the Pichu #2's act, so she picked him up like a little child. "Your such a cutie.."

She started speaking to it like a child. A moment later, she was done, as the Pichu Bros were convinced they were kind people.

"Hey... GUYS! COME ON BACK OVER AND PLAY WITH THE PICHU BROS!" Andrew called back his Pokemon as they go to Andrew and they started playing with the Pichu Bros.

One conversation was between Chaosky and Pichu #1..

"Say... I like your tuff of hair.. It's exactly like mine." Chaosky said, rubbing his hair.

"Piccchuuuu.."

"PICHU!" Pichu #2 had an amazing idea. "Pichu Pichu!"

"Pichu!" Pichu #1 agreed with his idea so then he shouted. "PICHU PICHU! PICHU PICHU PICHU!"

A moment later, several other Pokemon started appearing.. they were revealed to be made up of a Wooper, Teddiursa, Smoochum, Magby, Azumarill, Cleffa, Igglybuff, and even an Azurill...

"Hey... what do you know..." Andrew said, admiring the other Pokemon.

"Pichu Pichu!" Pichu #1 told the Pokemon that Andrew and his pals were good guys.

"WOOPER!"

"URSA!"

"MAGBY!"

"SMOOCHUM!"

All the Pokemon then made their rightful cries as they approached Andrew's Pokemon and started playing with them.

"So Gardevoir... do you want to play with these Pokemon with me...?" Chaosky asked.

_"Of course Chaosky.. I'd love to!" _

Chaosky and Gardevoir went to play with the Pokemon as they were having fun.

"Look at them Cassidy... they're having a blast.." Andrew said.

"I know honey. They're really enjoying themselves.." Cassidy said.

* * *

The Pokemon continued having fun, when suddenly...

"FIRE THE NET!" A voice shouted.

Suddenly, a net then went and trapped all the Pokemon, including the Pichu Bros, their friend's, Andrew's Pokemon, Gardevoir and Chaosky...

"HEY! WHAT THE FRICK IS GOING ON HERE!" Chaosky snapped.

"WHO THE HECK DID THIS!?" Andrew had to snap.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Team Rocket trio then was laughing.

"Prepare for trouble, your a bunch of losers.."

"CAN WE JUST CUT THE MOTTO FOR THIS ONE YOU GUYS!?" Meowth snapped.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Andrew said.

"That's right.. and now we're gonna make off with your Pokemon.." Meowth explained.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Andrew panicked. Andrew then looked sad..

"Now... how the heck are we gonna save them without Pokemon since they have all our Pokemon..?" Andrew asked..

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO! DO A BARREL ROLL!" A voice shouted, which was revealed to be none other, than Peppy Hare... HAHAHAHAHA..

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Chaosky shouted.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Peppy shouted once again.

"Get real Peppy! Now's not the time to do a barrel roll!" Andrew shouted.

"Well sorry Fox! I was trying to help!" Peppy sassed.

"Fox!? WHO THE FRICK IS FOX! I'M ANDREW!" Andrew shouted.

"OOOOOOOOPPPPPSSSS! I MUST BE IN THE WRONG UNIVERSE! SORRY ABOUT THAT! MY BAD, MAH BOI!" Peppy's voice shouted as it then disappeared along with Peppy.

"Wow... that was totally strange.." James said.

"Anyway... you guys aren't getting these Pokemon back.." Meowth said.

"And now.. I'm gonna do the honor!" Jessie's voice said as she then jumped down, dressed like a ninja, holding a samurai sword, as Andrew and Cassidy were trapped..

"Ready to DIE you two pests? This is the end, here's your doom... any last words?" Jessie said threateningly...

"Gulp.." Andrew and Cassidy gulped in fear as they then hugged each other tightly as Jessie was about to kill them with the sword, when suddenly, Chaosky voice shouted.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S A BIRD!"

"IT'S A PLANE?!" Jessie shouted in confusion.

"HEY!" Andrew shouted... IT'S FALCO!"

It's true... Falco was riding his airwing towards them..

"HANG ON DUDE! I'M COMING TO THE RESCUE!" Falco then shouted, as he then jumped out, made a smooth landing on feet, and then did those bird-of-prey style type of moves to kick the samurai sword away from Jessie, as it then got fried by a random fire..

"WUHHH!? WHAT THE FRICK WAS THAT FOR!" Jessie was fumed.

"HANDS OFF MY PREY!" Falco taunted.

"Falco... you saved us.. now please save those Pokemon." Andrew begged.

"Right!" Falco said as he then got out that gun of his and then pointed it to the balloon..

**"HANDS OFF MY PREY!" **Falco shouted, shooting the balloon down as it then made a crash landing..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meowth and James screamed as they crashed down.

"I think it's time you punks learned a lesson!" Andrew shouted, grabbing a boomerang as he then threw it, cutting open the net and then freed the Pokemon.

"YAY! THEY'RE FREE!" Andrew cheered.

"HANDS OFF MY PREY!" Falco taunted the Team Rocket trio.

Chaosky, Gardevoir and the other Pokemon glared at the trio all about to make attacks.. They then went to attacking, from Thunderbolts, Water Guns, Embers, Powder Snow attacks, Bubblebeams, and even Magical Leaf.. causing a lot of damage, as they then moaned.

"Don't betray me..." Falco taunted them once again..

"Will you shut up already!" Jessie snapped.

"You be the ones that'll be shutting up when we send you blasting off..." Andrew announced, directing his attention to Unown A. "DO IT UNOWN!"

Unown A goes up and uses Hidden Power on the trio, causing an explosion to occur, and sent them flying.

"GRRRRRR! I'M SICK OF LOSING TO THOSE PESTS!" Jessie snapped.

"Well I'm sick of being blasted off like this.." James whined.

"Well I'm sick of the two of you always complaing about your problems.." Meowth complained.

"WOBBUFFET!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

They then vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"YAY! WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered.

"WE ROCK ANDREW!" Chaosky cheered as well.

"Piece of cake." Falco said, feeling confident.

"Well Falco, I guess you'll be leaving now, right?" Andrew asked.

"Got that right dude..." Falco stated. "But remember kids.. the important rule with me, is to know about my precious bread.. NO ONE TOUCHES THE BREAD, OR ELSE! HANDS OFF MAH BREAD!"

Falco then goes to his Airwing and then starts to take off..

"PEACE OUT DUDES!" Falco shouted one last time, as the airwing then went back into outer space.

"SEE YA DUDE!" Andrew shouted as he then turned to the Pokemon. "What do you guys wanna do now hmm..?"

"Pichu Pichu!"

The Pichu Bros want to have dinner with Andrew's Pokemon and their friends, along with Chaosky and Gardevoir..

"LET'S DO IT DUDES! PARTY AT THEIR HOUSE!" Chaosky shouted.

The Pokemon cheered as they decided to eat at their place..

"BRO! WE'LL BE BACK IN A WHILE!" Chaosky shouted.

"OKAY! BE SAFE DUDE!" Andrew shouted.

"Will do Andrew!" Chaosky waved before leaving with the others..

Andrew waved too while Cassidy was digging into Andrew's pants, and rubbing his butt..

"Oooooo..." Andrew groaned, but he really enjoyed it..

"Andrew.. you wanna make love with me...?" Cassidy offered.

"Oh yeah baby.." Andrew said in a sexy voice.

Andrew then carried Cassidy as they were kissing while walking and went to a private location to have some...sex..

As for Bur...I mean Butch, he decided to have the Prime Time of his Life...NOW! LIVE! THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... Okay, enough of that, let's just end the short now, shall we...

**THAT'S THE END OF THIS SHORT! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE PICHU BROS APPEARING! TUNE IN AGAIN TO SEE AND READ MORE EXCITING ACTION RIGHT HERE ON POKEMON COMPILATION STARING ANDREW AND CHAOSKY! SO STICK AROUND READERS AND STAY TUNE...**


	25. Invader Andrew?

Hello there everyone! Here's another exciting short of Pokemon Compilation starring Andrew and Chaosky... Yes, as the title of this short implies, this short is sort of a spoof, a little... so without further ado, let's start the wonderful short right now!

As you may all have remembered, our heroes have went to the Big City to see the Pichu Bros, which they did, and they got to know them a bit. After driving off the Team Rocket, Chaosky and the other Pokemon decided to party with the Pichu Bros, Andrew and Cassidy decided to make out somewhere private, and Butch was having the Prime Time of his Life while 'The Prime Time of your Life' was playing in the background. A couple of hours later, they were all done, as they then decided to leave the big city and head back to Kanto. They are currently back in the Kanto region, thinking on where to go next.

**KANTO REGION**

Andrew was just standing there, wondering what to do next.

"Hmmm... what the heck should we do next...?" Andrew said to himself.

"We can always brainstorm some ideas to make this short much more exciting." Chaosky suggested.

"Nah... that's the author's job... I don't wanna steal his job..." Andrew stated.

"Right..." Chaosky said.

They kept on thinking for a few minutes, when suddenly, the Pokemon Center's doors opened rapidly as the person was revealed to be none other than... GOODBLING THE GANGSTA RAPPER! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"I GOT YOU RIGHT WE'RE I WANT YA, DAWG! YOUR MINE NOW HOMIE, DIG!?" Goodbling shouted.

"GOODBLING!" Andrew shouted. "What the heck are you doing here...?"

"I'm here to settle the score with you, homie.." Goodbling said.

"Where are your so-called 'homies' huh?" Chaosky asked in suspicion.

"They are out to some party crib, jamming it up a notch homie..." Goodbling said.

Suddenly, we switch to a scene at a party crib, where H2O, The Magikarp Con Artist, Mikey the Burglar, and Beany the Mad Scientist were jamming to Ten Minutes of Funk (a remix of Da Funk) while Mikey was rapping...

"Funk back to the Punk... Funk back to the Punk come on.. Funk back to the Punk... Funk back to the Punk come on.. Funk back to the Punk... Funk back to the Punk come on.. Funk back to the Punk... Funk back to the Punk come on.."

"WOOOOOOOO!" The Magikarp Con Artist shouted sounding a little drunk.

"WORD!"

We now switch back to the scene with Andrew and his pals.

"Oh.. I get it!" Andrew said.. "In that case... I don't how to fight you!"

With Andrew being confused, something floated down from the heavens... it was revealed to be some sort of Pak that shoots lasers and has spider legs...

"Oooooh... I guess I put this on my back then.." Andrew then looks curious as he puts it on his back... Lasers that look like they came from space then shot out near Goodbling...

"Woah! Awesome! Let's see what else this baby can do..." Andrew said sounding thrilled.

He then activated the spider legs causing him to travel with them instead of his own legs.

"YEAH BABY! THIS IS FREAKING SWEET DUDE!" Andrew shouted excitingly. "Alright Goodbinger, time to send you packing."

"Uh oh.." Goodbling gulped.

Unown A then popped out of it's Poke Ball as it then looked at Andrew.

"Right Unown... let's do it.." Andrew said.

Unown A then used Hidden Power while Andrew shot out lasers from his Pak, causing Goodbling to be sent flying... already...

"WOAH DAWGGY! I'M BLASTING OFF ALREADY!" Goodbling shouted as he was sent flying and then he vanished in a blink of an eye...

"WOOO! THAT WAS SO FREAKING SWEET!" Andrew cheered. "GUYS, DID YOU SEE THAT!"

Andrew then turned to see his friends.. "Guys...?"

When he saw them... he noticed that they looked a little different... Chaosky was the first to speak..

"Hey Andrew, I admire your laser shooting spider leg Pak, but I must ask, how the heck did my skin become gray? Why is my bell cyan blue? Why do I have robotic arms, and cyan components? How the heck did I get a cyan storage on my stomach? And lastly, why am I wearing contact lens colored cyan blue?"

"Yeah honey.. I love your actions with that Pak too.." Cassidy said as she then asked.. "But I must ask, why has my hair been dyed a dark purple? Why am I wearing gothic clothes? Why have I had my earrings be replaced with Skull earrings? Why am I wearing gothic make up? And why in the world am I holding a game console called 'Game Slave'...?"

"Andrew, I also must ask.." Butch then started. "Why did I have my hair dyed black? Why am I wearing glasses? How the heck did I end up wearing the most ridiculous t-shirt in the world? What's up with this freaking smily face on my t-shirt? Why am I wearing a button down t-shirt that's not even buttoned up right? Where did these pants and shoes that I'm wearing come from? And lastly, why the frick does it feel like my heads so fricking big?"

"And here's my last question Andrew.." Chaosky started. "Why is Pichu dressed up like some kind of Pig?"

"Pichu..?"

Andrew was clueless on what was going on, but then he realized it..

"Oh no guys.." Andrew said. "I think the author came up with a great idea for this short, which explains your appearances. But, at least my face or head isn't colored coated lime green, I'm not wearing red violet lens, and I don't have alien antennas on my head."

Suddenly, with that comment, Andrew's face and head became colored coated a lime green, he got red violet lens on his eyes, and his hair was replaced with two black thin antennas. He was still wearing his red cap, but now his other clothings were replaced with a dark purple striped uniform and was wearing black boots, black gloves and was totally surprised.

"I had to open my big fricking mouth..." Andrew commented.

Suddenly, Unown A, who hadn't changed whatsoever, decided to take out Castform's Poke Ball from Andrew's pocket, and opened it, summoning Castform.

When Castform came out, it was revealed that Castform had some changes as well. The only major thing that changed was the fact that it was now wearing a small purple tiny moose costume, but Castform looked so adorable, especially since that cute looking face of his, being shown even while wearing the costume.

"Castform...?"

"Castform? You look different too.." Andrew noticed. "Where did you get the purple moose costume...?"

"Castform?"

Andrew was then thinking, and noticed how his entire crew (save for Unown A and Kabuto) were shown to have several changes done to them... He then realized something..

"I knew it was all too familiar!" Andrew shouted.. "The author had decided to make this chapter a spoof of the Nickelodeon cartoon 'Invader Zim', and to make it seem obvious, the author made our appearances look like the main characters of the show..."

"Please specify Andrew..." Chaosky said.

"Well... first off, my appearance changed to match that of Invader Zim himself, the main character of the show. Chaosky, your appearance changed to match that of GIR's, Butch, your appearance was changed to match that of Dib's, Cassidy, your appearance changed to match that of Gaz's, Pichu's appearance was made to match that of Pig's, and if your wondering, Pig is shown to be GIR's best friend. Finally, Castform appearance was changed to match the appearance of Mini Moose..." Andrew explained in an entire sentence.

"Woah... that's crazy bro!" Chaosky shouted. "Why the heck would the author do something like this?"

"I have no idea Chaosky..." Andrew said. "But let me say that this is very mysterious.."

"DID SOMEONE SAY MYSTERIOUS!" A voice shouted. "CAUSE WHERE MYSTERIOUS IS HEARD, THERE ARE MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES!"

"Oh no... please don't tell me that's who I think it is..." Chaosky muttered sounding nervous..

The door slammed opened, but this time it wasn't Goodbling.. The figure was actually shown to be none other than... THE REAL DIB, DIB, **DIB!** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"So, did you guys hear a scream earlier, because I could have sworn it was Zim trying to take over the world again and..." Dib started going on about how Zim is an alien that wears the most horrible disguise... but then he noticed Andrew's appearance.. "OH MY GOODNESS! I HAVE FOUND YOU ZIM! I'M GONNA PROVE THAT YOUR AN ALIEN FOR GOOD THIS TIME!"

"WUH-WUH-WUH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?" Andrew shouted. "Zim!? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M NOT ZIM! MY NAME IS ANDREW!"

"YEAH! Andrew's not Zim!" Chaosky shouted. "Who the heck are you anyway...?"

Andrew then recognized Dib and then asked.

"Hey, your that kid named 'Dib' am I correct?"

"Yes, so what's it to ya!" Dib sassed.

"Oh I always wanted to do this. Hehehehehe.." Andrew muttered and snickered as he then turned to his friends and shouted. "HEY GUYS! THIS IS DIB AND MAN HIS HEAD IS AS FREAKING BIG AS THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" Andrew bursted into laughter.

Following that joke, Chaosky, Cassidy, Pichu, Castform, Unown A, and even Butch was bursting out into laughter as well..

"MY HEAD'S NOT THAT BIG, YOU DOPES!" Dib screamed. "And I'm not kidding when I say that I have the perfect weapon that'll prove that your alien."

"Oh yeah.." Andrew said, still laughing from the joke that he made.. "And just what the heck kind of weapon are you talking about, Dib?"

"Well if you must know, it involves this right here!" Dib got out a 'Game Slave' console, along with several scientific tools that are property of Professor Membranes. "With these supplies, I'm gonna make a recording and proof that your an alien. The way to power up this machine, I gotten this Game Slave console that I snuck from Gaz's bedroom, as it's the main tool needed to record the proof that your an alien, Zim!"

"OK! First off, MY NAME IS ANDREW! And two, you said that you stole that 'Game Slave' from Gaz, right?" Andrew said.

"That's right." Dib said.

"You mean 'the Gaz'? Gaz who happens to be your scary younger sister, who is known for having a very dark and scary personality, and can keep a grudge against someone who gets in her way or steals something from her, am I right?" Andrew stuttered, actually sounding very scared.

"You got that right Zim!" Dib shouted.

"Uh..." Andrew stuttered as he went to embrace Cassidy in fear. "Cassidy... please hold me... I'm scared..."

"It's okay Andrew.." Cassidy started rubbing Andrew's back.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Chaosky said.

"Me too.." Butch said.

"Pichu.."

"Castform.."

Unown A sounded scared too.

"Hey... why the heck are you so scared Zim? Are you chicken to have everyone know that your an alien and that you'll be exposed to everyone?" Dib said, sounding very mockingly.

"It's Andrew.. and no, that's not it." Andrew stuttered, shaking and hugging Cassidy tightly...

"Then what is it then?" Dib asked.

Suddenly, a scream was then heard in the distance, as it then shouted...

"DIBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"

"That's why..." Andrew stuttered, recognizing that scream.

"I knew this was coming.." Butch said.

"Me too." Chaosky commented. "That must be Gaz, angry about something..."

"**DIIBBBBBBBBBBBBB! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR STEALING MY GAME SLAVE CONSOLE!" **Gaz's voice was heard loudly in the distance.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dib squealed as he then ran over to a corner like a wuss.

"HAHA! Who's the chicken now hmm?" Andrew mocked Dib, noticing he had fear.

"Uh... Andrew... Gaz..." Chaosky reminded Andrew.

"Oh yeah.." Andrew remember as he then went to being scared.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened, as it was revealed to be, you guess it... Gaz...

Pichu, Castform, Unown A, Chaosky and even Butch gathere to Andrew and Cassidy in fear as they all looked scared... Gaz looked like she was entirely fumed... especially since Dib stole her Game Slave console... She then saw Dib and then glared at him..

"There you are Dib..." Gaz said threatenly while growling. "Your gonna pay for stealing my Game Slave console... time to show you not to mess with me.."

"Uh... l-l-l-l-l-look Gaz... I...I can explain Gaz..." Dib stuttered.

"Why? So you can just tell me that your just using it to revealed to everyone in the world that Zim is an alien?" Gaz sounded harsh. "I DON'T CARE! You shall pay.."

"Uh... actually... I was gonna say, that... those guys over there tricked me to stealing your Game Slave console... they are the real thieves.." Dib lied to cover for himself, as Gaz saw the gang and their horrible appearances.

"Nice try Dib. You expect me to believe that those Invader Zim wannabes are the one's who convinced you to stealing my Game Slave console...?" Gaz said, not falling for the lie Dib said.

"That's right!" Chaosky decided to comment. "Andrew's not really Invader Zim!"

"Yeah!" Cassidy agreed, "The author did this to add some giggles and humor for this short, is that right, Biff?"

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!" Butch snapped.

"SILENCE!" Gaz got everyone to shut up. "Now... time for a beating Dib..."

Gaz then stomped threateningly towards Dib, as he then backed up like a coward. Eventualy, he became stuck by the corner of a wall, making him completely trapped and unable to flee for his life...

"Uh... no Gaz... please... don't do this..." Dib started to stutter. "Please... please... have mercy... no...no...no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gaz then grabbed him and started beating him up.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dib screamed..

Fighting noise were then heard as Andrew and his pals then watched the fight take place. Andrew then turned to the screen and then said.

"Uh... see kids, this is why you should never do anything to piss Gaz off, such as stealing her Game Slave console, especially since she'll go on a rampage and beat the snot out of you.."

"That's a good explanation Andrew.." Chaosky commented.

"Thank you..." Andrew said as they continued to watch the fight take place...

A moment later, the fight was over, as Gaz got her hands on her precious Game Slave console, while standing over a beaten up Dib...

"That'll teach you not to steal my Game Slave console." Gaz said while she then decided to make her leave, as a cool looking bicycle with skulls, and pig like demons on it appeared out of nowhere as she then got on it. "I'm outta here.." She commented as she then made her leave.

Bicycle sounds were heard and then were faded in the distance, as Chaosky then commented by asking...

"Where the heck did she get that cool bicycle..?"

"Who cares... glad that's over..." Andrew said.

"Should we worry about Dib over there..." Chaosky asked.

"Nah, he'll be fine.. maybe he'll leave and be convinced that I'm not an alien." Andrew stated.

They kept listening to Dib moaning when they heard someone shout.

"NOT SO FAST! STOP RIGHT THERE MISSY!"

Andrew and friends heard the scream as they decided to go outside and investigate. They see that Gaz was stopped and in front of some heavy duty iron tank. On the top of it was none other than... GOODBLING AND HIS HOMIES! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

"Oh no... not them again..." Andrew muttered as he and his friends approached the tank.

"So Andrew, I'm back dawg." Goodbling said. "And I have mah band of homies here with me this time dawggy dawg, dig?"

"WORD!"

"Wanna buy yerselves a wonderful Magikarp!?" The con artist offered.

"NO!" They all shouted in protest.

"Anyway, we've decided to arrive in a cool looking tank, that'll built by myself, so we can crush you pests. I'M SUCH AN IMPECIBLE AND INGENIOUS MAD SCIENTIST TO EVER HAVE EXISTED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mikey the Burglar noticed the Game Slave console Gaz was holding and then said...

"Hey! What's that!?" Mikey asked as he then got out a metal claw and swiped the Game Slave console from Gaz's hands. "I'll be taking that.."

"HEY!" Gaz shouted.

"Sorry missy, but this piece of gaming console will do me good and will be sold for a million at the local store! I'M GONNA BE RICH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gaz was growling in anger as Andrew then snapped.

"YOU THEIVES! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT! ONE, YOUR GOING DOWN FOR GETTING IN OUR WAY ONCE AGAIN, AND TWO...let's just say that you guys will get a beating just like Dib did back there..."

"Awww... what's the matter homie?" Goodbling then started mocking Andrew. "Too much of a chicken to put up a fight with us gangstas? Or are you just a fraidy cat..."

"BAWK, BAWK BAAAAAAAAAWWWWWKKKKKK!" The Magikarp Con artist imitated a chicken to tease Andrew..

"YOU BETTER STOP IT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Andrew snapped.

"What's gonna happen? You gonna beat the snot out of us?" Goodbling teased Andrew.

"WORD!"

"Uh... not from me... but you are gonna get a beating from someone.." Andrew stuttered.

"Oh yeah? From who?" Goodbling asked.

Andrew then points to Gaz as she is fuming mad at them.

"Oh..." Goodbling said blaintly.

"You better give me back my Game Slave console right now, or else..." Gaz warned them with a threatening tone in her voice..

"Oh boo hoo... what the heck's a little Ms. Shorty gonna do to us gangstas? Play dolly with us!?" Goodbling sassed.

"WORD!"

"Yeah, hey.. she'd make a perfect and awesome Magikarp for my collection. Hahahahahahaha!" The con artist said such a horrible joke that no one but him was laughing.

"Hey hey, I got one.." Beany started. "I think that she's so short, that she couldn't even pass a test given to her at school!"

They started laughing as Gaz was only getting more angry.

"HAH! You can forget it Miss Shorty!" Mikey said. "THIS CONSOLE THING IS GOING TO THE STORE AND GETTING ME A MILLION DOLLARS! YOUR NOT GETTING THIS GAME BACK EVER AGAIN!"

They started laughing while Gaz was really fuming as Andrew muttered to his friends.

"We warned him..."

Suddenly, Gaz started climbing the tank, as the homies then noticed this.

"Uh... she isn't kidding.." Beany stuttered..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Magikarp con artist screamed like a little girl.

"Uhhh... homie, you should just give her the Game Slave console back.." Goodbling said.

"Word..."

"NO WAY! I'M GONNA BE RICH!" Mikey shouted, trying not to show fear.

Gaz then made it to the top of the tank, approaching them as they then backed into a corner, trapped...

"Here's your last chance... give me the game back, or your all toast.." Gaz said threatenly, making a final warning..

"Nope... make me." Mikey sassed her..

"I warned you punks.. here it comes.." Gaz then cracked her knuckles and started the beat down.

Fighting noises were heard as Gaz was beating up the band homies, including H2O despite the fact that the Hippo was a lot bigger and should BE a lot tougher than Gaz.

"Look at her go!" Chaosky said, cheering quitely.

"Yeah.. I'm impressed.." Andrew cheered quitely as well...

A few minutes later, Gaz was done beating them up, as she then grabbed the Game Slave console from Mikey's hands.

"I'll be taking that." Gaz said in a careless tone as she climbed down and then stood to the side, already knowing that Andrew was gonna finish them off..

"NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Andrew shouted. "I think you punks deserve to have a little Thunderbolt! DO IT PICHU!"

"PIIIIII-CHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pichu used Thunderbolt on them, giving them the shocking of a lifetime..

"NOW CASTFORM, HEAT THINGS UP WITH YOUR EMBER!" Andrew shouted.

"CASTFORM!"

Castform used Ember, frying them up.

"ALRIGHT UNOWN A! FINISH THE JOB, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Andrew shouted.

Unown A then goes to use Hidden Power, causing their tank to explode and an explosion occured as they were sent flying once again...

"See dawg, I told you you should've just gave that game back to that scary gothic shortstuff, then none of this would've happened, dig?" Goodbling commented.

"Well sorry.." Mikey sassed. "I wanted to get a million dollars!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT OUR MONEY! MY TANK, MY PRECIOUS TANK HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" Beany whined.

"Who needs money and tanks when you can get a fresh Magikarp.." The con artist said.

"Shut up homie!" Goodbling snapped. "Well... you all know what's coming up next... right...?"

"Word!"

"LOOKS LIKE GOODBLING AND HIS BAND OF HOMIES ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WORD!"

They then vanished in the blink of an eye...

"WE DID IT! WE SENT THEM FLYING!" Andrew cheered.

"We sure showed them, did we..?" Chaosky commented as Andrew agreed.

Gaz then looked at Andrew, but actually had more of a 'thankful' look on her face. A minute later, her face went back to normal as she then approached her bike..

"Peace out dudes.." Was all Gaz said before starting to ride off.

"Uh... same to you.." Andrew commented, seeing Gaz taking off.

Gaz then rode off into the distance and was gone then.. Chaosky then noticed something and then said.

"Hey! I didn't realize it until now but... WHERE THE HECK IS MY DARLING GARDEVOIR!?"

_"I'm right here Chaosky!"_ Gardevoir said telepathically as she teleported in front of Chaosky.

"Gardevoir... where were you...? Why were you not with us for this entire short...?" Chaosky asked with concern.

_"Because Chaosky... the author made this short an Invader Zim spoof, and since there was no actually 'good' role for me in this short to play as a Invader Zim character, I was left out of the short until now..." _Gardevoir explained.

"Oh..." Chaosky said. Andrew then looked back at the Pokemon Center and noticed that Dib was gone.

"Hey... where did Dib go...?" Chaosky asked.

"Who cares... he probably went back to his world, convinced that I'm not Zim, and the fact that I'm NOT an alien..." Andrew explained.

Suddenly, our heroes noticed their appearances.. They were back to normal... Andrew and Chaosky were now looking like their normal selves, no lens, or colored body parts, and Andrew was wearing his red shirt and blue overalls, and had his orange hair again. Chaosky was colored light blue again, as the compartment on his stomach was gone, his hands were back to normal, and his bell was colored gold again. Cassidy was back to her normal self again, as well as Butch, Pichu had ditched the Pig costume, and Castform was no longer wearing the moose costume.

"WOOOOO! WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL NOW!" Andrew cheered.

"YEAH!" Chaosky cheered as he then sighed from relief. "Whew... this was an exciting day, and an exciting short..."

"Yeah... now what should we do now that the funs over.." Andrew asked.

"Hey Andrew, I know what you and I should do.." Cassidy started saying out loud. "You and I can go and have..."

"SHUSH!" Andrew shouted covering her mouth. "Please Cassidy, don't say that out loud my dear.."

"Why not honey..." Cassidy muffled.

"Because, it'll be embarrassing.. It's bad enough that the readers already know that the two of us have did... you-know-what... so please don't ruin my or our reputation..." Andrew whispered, begging her not to say it out loud..

"Okay Honey.. I won't say it out loud.." Cassidy said.

"Thank you Cassidy..." Andrew sounded thrilled.

"No problem Honey-Boo... you wanna go somewhere and cuddle with me then..?" Cassidy offered.

"Yes." Andrew said.

The two of them then went somewhere to snuggle and sleep together... Chaosky and Gardevoir then looked at each other as Chaosky then said.

"What the heck... wanna go cuddle with me somewhere Gardevoir..?" Chaosky offered.

"Gardevoir."

Chaosky and Gardevoir then head to someplace to hug and cuddle each other at, leaving Butch with Unown A, Pichu and Castform.

"So... you guys just wanna relax with me then..?" Butch offered them.

"PICHU!"

"CASTFORM!"

Unown A sounded excited as he wanted to relax now.

And so the gang went and did their own stuff, as this is now the end of this wonderful spoof short, and now here ends the short now...

**THAT'S IT FOR THE SHORT FOLKS! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T MIND THIS ONE BEING AN INVADER ZIM KIND OF SHORT, ALONG WITH THE APPEARANCES OF DIB AND GAZ! I HOPE THIS DOESN'T REALLY BUG YOU READERS! ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EXCITING ADVENTURE THAT'LL GET YOU GOING, RILED UP, AND MOTIVATED, AS THE NEXT SHORT WILL PROBABLY NOT BE A SPOOF OF A CARTOON, MOVIE, ETC. SO STICK AROUND NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER FUNFILLED SHORT OF POKEMON COMPILATION STARRING ANDREW AND CHAOSKY! NOW STAY TUNED READERS...**


	26. Red Gyarados and Daft Punk's Homework

Ladies and Gentlemen, after a long several days of being on hold, a new short of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky is finally gonna be shown. To keep you all from waiting any longer, let's just start the short right now... so enjoy everyone.

**KANTO REGION**

It was yet another quite day in the Kanto as our heroes were thinking as to where they should go now... Sinnoh was out of the question, as Andrew and Chaosky had went to Sinnoh for a vacation spot one time. They were currently thinking about a location to go to...

"Hmm... We've explored Kanto, Johto and Hoenn... we aren't going to Sinnoh... what place should we explore..." Andrew wondered.

"Perhaps we should explore the Unova region. They always have good things worth checking out..." Chaosky said going straight to searching up ancient tourist attractions in Unova.

"Hmm... I don't know... I never really liked the Unova region that much..." Andrew said.

"Why's that Andrew...?" Cassidy asked curiously.

"Because my darling... the Unova region was what broke the pattern Kanto started, and also messed up the series at one point, but this was improved a little with Black 2 and White 2..." Andrew stated. "Besides, there are other places I'd like to explore..."

"Andrew honey... would you go with me to Unova sweet cheeks.." Cassidy said with a flirtious tone as she kissed Andrew on the cheek.

"Uh.. Of course I would Cassie. Even though I don't really like it... I'd do it for you my Cassie Boo." Andrew said lovestruck from Cassidy's kiss... "In fact, we'll all go to Unova together... right guys!"

"Sure." Butch said.

"PICHU!"

"Gardevoir..."

"Kabuu..."

"That's the spirit." Andrew said.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I FOUND SOMETHING AMAZING THAT I BET YOU'LL LOVE TO KNOW ANDREW!" Chaosky shouted excitedly.

"What's up?" Andrew asked.

"It says here that Castelia City is having it's own theme of Da Funk stand off for all to come and do 'Da Funk back to the Punk come on!' and it's in tribution to Daft Punk, the one's who made the album Homework which has DA FUNK AND DAFTENDIREKT, IT'S A TRIBUTE TO THEIR DAFTENDIREKTOUR!" Chaosky shouted excitedingly.

"WHAT!" Andrew shouted as that grabbed his attention. "DA FUNK AND DAFTENDIREKT ARE BEING FEATURE AS A TRIBUTE TO DAFT PUNK'S HOMEWORK AND THE DAFTENDIREKTOUR!?"

"YES!" Chaosky shouted.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! I LOOOOOOOOOVE DAFT PUNK, ESPECIALLY THEIR ALBUM HOMEWORK!**" Andrew squealed, passing out from all the excitement, leaving Cassidy confused.

"Uh... I don't get it... What the heck is a Daft Punk, Homework, and Daftendirektour...?" Cassidy asked.

"Daft Punk is a duo group that is known for their own kind of French house and Electronic music. Homework was their very first album, and the Daftendirektour is a Live Performances in tribute to that album.." Chaosky explained.

"Oh..." Cassidy said.

"That's right!" Andrew shouted, getting back up. "And I'm gonna win that stand off and win a free copy of their album Homework!"

Andrew started dancing as Cassidy noticed this.

"Well... if Andrew's happy, then I'm happy as well.." Cassidy sounded happy that Andrew was happy.

"But... how can we go to Unova like this.." Chaosky asked.

"Oh... I forgot.." Andrew stopped dancing. "We don't have a boat, we don't have the money to rent a boat, and it's not like someone will offer us a ride to the Unova region's Castelia City."

"DID SOMEONE SAY THAT THEY NEEDED A RIDE FOR UNOVA!" A voice shouted..

"Huh?" They all asked in confusion.

They all then see something emerge from the ocean, and what it was shown to be... it was RED, it was HUGE, it was a ASIAN DRAGON LIKE, it was... basically, it was a Red Gyarados, and it was speaking English (yes, it's gonna have a speaking role, so don't be surprised).

"AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A GYARADOS!" They also screamed, except for Andrew who was interested with the Red Gyarados.

"Hey... I know you!" Andrew shouted, knowing who this Pokemon was. "Your THAT Red Gyarados who is known for living in the Lake of Rage back in Johto..."

"That's right Andrew, and if your wondering how I know your name, I've heard of you from all the rumors." The Red Gyarados stated. "Now... you needed a ride to the Unova region right?"

"Yeah... let me guess... your offering to give us a ride to the Unova Region, am I right." Andrew said.

"How did you know.." The Red Gyarados asked, sounding surprised.

"I have my ways around." Andrew exclaimed. "Anyway, we'd be grateful if you give us a ride to Unova, am I right guys?"

"Uh... sure.." Chaosky said, not approving the fact that a Red Gyarados was offering to give them a ride to Unova.

"We'd love to!" Cassidy didn't approve of it either, however she would do it if Andrew says they should.

"Eh... what the heck." Butch sounded careless if a Gyarados that's red and speaks English gives them a ride to Unova.

"Pichu!"

"Gardevoir..."

"Kabuu.. Buu.."

Unown A popped out of it's Poke Ball and agreed with Andrew..

"Then it's settled... Let's go guys!" Andrew shouted.

"Alright then... get on my back everyone.." said the Red Gyarados.

As they all went onto it's back, Chaosky had to ask something..

"Uh.. Mr. Red Gyarados, I have a question for you..." Chaosky started to ask. "Are you gonna destroy us and kill us..?"

"What... heck no.. I'm not into that stuff anymore..." The Red Gyarados exclaimed. "I was destructive, but I was settled down thanks to this wonderful trainer... I think his name is Gold... or was it Ethan...? Either way, he tamed me to be milder..."

"That reminds me..." Andrew started. "How did you get all red anyway.."

"Oh that, well... it started when the evil Team Rocket was sending out radio signal which caused me to force evolve into a Gyarados early, and I retained the color that I was as a Magikarp instead of turning blue like most regular Gyarados would." The Red Gyarados explained.

"Ah.. it makes sense now.." Andrew said. "Ready to move out?"

"Sure am... let's shove off..." the Red Gyarados said.

They then started moving off as they started to heading to the Unova region...

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio was spying on them like normal and heard what they were talking about...

"Did you hear what they were talking about just now?" Jessie asked.

"That the Castelia City is holding a special event in honor of Daft Punk, the album Homework, and the Daftendirektour?" Meowth asked.

"NOOOO YOU NIMROD!" Jessie snapped. "Those twerps are heading for the Unova region, and we're gonna go there too, and I'll finally get to kill that no good Cassidy.."

"But Jessie, did you just see who was giving them a ride.." James explained. "It's the Red Gyarados that we heard about that lives in the Lake of Rage... I don't think it's a good idea to get in the way of that horrible monster..."

"Stop being a coward.. Now we need to get there somehow..." Jessie said. "Where are we gonna get a boat.."

"You know we have that submarine boat that we are known for traveling in when it comes to going through the ocean, sea or any bodies of water.." Meowth stated.

"I was gonna think of that.." Jessie sassed. "LET'S GO TO THE WONDERFUL TEAM ROCKET SUBMARINE!"

"YEAH!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

Meanwhile, the gang was riding the Red Gyarados to Unova as Andrew was singing nonstop.

"Da funk back to the punk come on. Da funk back to the punk come on.." Andrew was singing..

"Uh.. is he okay?" The Gyarados was asking, seeming concern.

"Ah he's just fine..." Chaosky stated. "He's just wanting to attend the event for a tribute to Daft Punk's Homework and Daftendirektour.."

"Ah.. I heard of that.." The Gyarados said. "I was wondering what that was all about.."

"Musique! Musique! Musique! Musique!" Andrew was chanting.

"Man... my honey certainly loves that album Homework.." Cassidy said.

"Yeah.." Chaosky said.

Under the ocean, Team Rocket was chasing after them, being hidden..

"You guys are hearing that Andrew twerp singing those songs from the Daft Punk album Homework..?" Meowth exclaimed.

"Yeah.. he must really be into it.." James agreed.

"I don't care if Andrew is singing Around the World, Harder Better Faster Stronger, or even Technologic, I WANNA KILL THAT CASSIDY!" Jessie shrieked.

Back on the surface, Andrew had gotten out a microphone and voice box.

"Uh... where the heck did he get that thing from...?" Chaosky had to ask.

"Perhaps my honey has something important to say through microphone worldwide..." Cassidy seemed excited.

Andrew then brought the microphone to his mouth as he then shouted...

"WDPK 83.7, THE SOUNDS OF TOMORROW, THE MUSIC OF TODAY, BRINGS YOU EXCLUSIVELY DAFT PUNK'S HOMEWORK, HOMEWORK, homework, homework..."

The voice was even heard in the Rocket trio's submarine, to where Jessie was annoyed.

"THAT'S IT! LET'S GO! THE SOONER WE KILL CASSIDY, THE SOONER WE CAN KILL ANDREW AND HIS ANNOYING SINGING TOO!" Jessie snapped.

"Right!" Meowth and James shouted, afraid to even disagree with her... as they kept on moving...

The gang was still riding the Red Gyarados as Chaosky then asked.

"Uh... how much farther is Unova..?"

"Oh.. we're about a quarter mile away..." The Red Gyarados said.

"So we're pretty close to Unova by now.. right.." Cassidy exclaimed.

"Mhmm.." was all the Red Gyarados had to say.

"STOP THE MUSIC, AND GO HOME! I REPEAT, STOP THE MUSIC AND GO HOME!..." It was shown that Andrew was now saying that one part of the song Revolution 909...

"Eh... he's not bothering me with that... I'm alright with it.." Cassidy said.

"I'm good with it too.." Chaosky agreed. "I grew up with that stuff from him.."

"I'm not bothered by it either.." Butch said. "As long as it has nothing to do about getting my name wrong, I'm not annoyed by it.."

"He's not hurting anyone, so what the heck.." The Red Gyarados exclaimed.

"Pichu!"

"Gardevoir..."

"Kabuu buu..."

Unown A was alright with him singing too..

Several minutes later, they were approaching the Unova region's port for Castelia City, as the gang saw it in the distance.

"THERE IT IS! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Chaosky shouted.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Butch and Cassidy shouted.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S SEE HOW THE NEXT 7 MINUTES AND 7 SECONDS GO BY!" Andrew shouted as he then started singing again.

The Team Rocket trio was noticing that they were approaching the Unova region.

"ALRIGHT, WE'RE IN!" Jessie shouted. "GET READY YOU TWO, WERE GONNA ARRIVE IN OUR HOT AIR BALLOON!"

"Right!" Meowth and James said as they got ready for the balloon.

Meanwhile, Andrew was nowing the lyrics to Around the World while approaching the Unova region.

"AROUND THE WORLD AROUND THE WORLD! AROUND THE WORLD AROUND THE WORLD! AROUND THE WORLD AROUND THE WORLD! AROUND THE WORLD AROUND THE WORLD!" Andrew was singing.

After 7 minutes and 7 seconds, they approached the port to Castelia City as they got off the Red Gyarados.

"I'll be here if you guys need a lift back to Kanto or somewhere else.." The Red Gyarados exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot Mister..." Chaosky said. "Ready to go guys."

"Sure am." Cassidy said.

"Yeah..." Butch said.

"Pichu!"

"Gardevoir..."

"Kabuu."

Unown A was sounding excited as Andrew nodded yes getting ready to do some Rollin' & Scratchin'...

"Great! Let's go!" Chaosky shouted.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?" The Red Gyarados shouted...

They then saw the Team Rocket trio's balloon as they were riding in it...

"OH GOD! IT'S TEAM ROCKET!" Chaosky exclaimed, sounding pretty bored...

"They're Team Rocket!" The Red Gyarados asked.

"That's right... you all should prepare for trouble..." Jessie said.

"Make it double too.." James then followed.

"CUT!" Andrew shouted. "NONE OF THAT MOTTO STUFF IS GONNA GET IN THE WAY OF MY PERFORMANCE! CHAOSKY, START THE CAR!"

"Uh... sure..." Chaosky said, grabbing out a remote, and starting a car by pressing a button. As a heavy drum bass was playing loudly within the car, the alarm was also going off, making a simple 'BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!' noise as Andrew got in to the car.

Andrew then started making screeching noises with the car tires, giving the Rocket trio earaches, as Andrew was basically using a classic car to perform Rollin' & Scratchin' in.

"AHHHHHHH! STOP THAT FRICKING HORRIBLE NOISE!" Jessie snapped.

"NOT ON MY WATCH PUNKS!" Andrew shouted. "PICHU, HIT THEM WITH A ROLLIN' THUNDERBOLT!"

"A Rollin' Thunderbolt?" Meowth sounded confused. "Where does he get these horrible puns?"

"PIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pichu then jumped into the air and did a Thunderbolt while doing a barrel roll, causing the Rocket trio some severe pain.

"Alright now..." Andrew got out Castform's Poke Ball... "CASTFORM, SHOW THEM YOUR SCRATCHIN' EMBER ATTACK!"

Castform then came out of the Poke Ball.

"Castform!"

Castform then launched a powerful Ember attack, causing them to started being on fire and were Scratchin' themselves and were Burnin' as well.

"NOW KABUTO, SET OFF THOSE BURNIN' FOOLS WITH YOUR WATER GUN! CASTFORM, YOU ALSO USE WATER GUN!" Andrew shouted.

Both Kabuto and Castform used Water Gun to dose out their flames.

"Ooooooo..." They moaned.

"NOW LET'S FINISH THIS!" Andrew shouted, turning to Unown A. "UNOWN, USE YOUR WONDERFUL ROLLIN' AND SCRATCHIN' HIDDEN POWER, LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

Unown A then launched a powerful Rollin' and Scratchin' hidden power attack, causing the balloon to trigger an explosion as they were then sent flying.

"Well... here we go again.." James whined.

"Yeah... what was up with all the horrible puns..? Seriously, that twerp needs to lay off the Daft Punk's Homework album.. sheesh.." Meowth said.

"WELL, I DON'T CARE, BUT NEXT TIME I ENCOUNTER THEM, I WILL KILL THAT CASSIDY AS WELL AS THAT ANNOYING ROLLIN' AND SCRATCHIN' ANDREW TOO!" Jessie shouted.

"WOBBUFFET!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They shouted together.

"WOBBUFFET!"

They then vanished in the blink of an eye..

After that car made four last 'beeping' sounds, the car stopped running.

"YEAH! THAT WAS AN AWESOME PERFORMANCE!" Andrew cheered. "YOU GUYS WERE A GREAT AND ORGANIZED TEAM JUST NOW!"

"PICHU PICHU!"

"Castform!"

"Kabuu buu..."

Unown A was dancing in midair excitingly.

"WAY TO GO ANDREW!" Chaosky cheered.

"YOU ROCK ANDREW!" Cassidy shouted..

"I'll admit, he manage to sent them flying so quickly.." The Red Gyarados was amused by Andrew's fighting style this time... "Anyway guys, I'll be here if you need me... see ya'll later.."

"Yeah, see ya dude..." Chaosky said as the Red Gyarados dove back into the ocean.

"Alright guys... let's go..." Andrew shouted. "And while we head to the city, I'm gonna sing and chant out several Chicago House DJs that influenced Daft Punk's Homework..."

"Let's here it honey babe!" Cassidy cheered.

"PAUL JOHNSON! DJ FUNK! DJ SNEEK! DJ RUSH!"

While Andrew was singing the lyrics to Teachers, Andrew was heading to the center of Castelia City, being followed by Chaosky, Cassidy, Castform, Unown A, Gardevoir, Kabuto, Pichu, and Butcher...

"GRRRR... THE NAME IS BUTCH! IT'S NOT BUTCHER!"

Well sorry dude... anyway, we are now gonna end this short now, and one more thing... DAFT PUNK IS IN THE HOUSE, YEAH! Teeheehee, I had to do that... Now, this is the end to the short...

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS SHORT FOLKS... I HOPE YOU DIDN'T MIND THE REFERENCES TO DAFT PUNK'S FIRST ALBUM HOMEWORK, AND STUFF! BUT SERIOUSLY, I HAD BEEN BUSY WITH IMPORTANT STUFF LATELY SO THAT'S WHY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO MAKE A CHAPTER SHORT FOR THIS FANFICTION, BUT I WILL EVENTUALLY WRITE MORE SHORTS... SO TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE ACTION TO OCCUR IN CASTELIA CITY, WITH THE TRIBUTE TO THE DAFTENDIREKTOUR AND STUFF, SO STAY TUNED FOLKS, UNTIL I HAVE THE TIME TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER AND WILL TRY TO WRITE A SHORT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, BUT UNTIL THEN, TA TA FOR NOW READERS...**


	27. Homies and DAFT

Here we go folks... It's another wonderful short of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky. Now then with the introduction all set... let's get straight to the story, shall we?

**UNOVA REGION**

The scene is set on a beach area where the ocean waves were heard as Andrew's voice then said...

"So I danced my last samba..."

We then see Andrew standing near a certain part of a beach alone while a certain beach guitar was then playing in the background...

"All these years and what do I have but a pair of stupid shoes I can't even walk in..." It was revealed that Andrew was performing a play of some sort.

"Monica... what happened...? I really thought we were gonna make it..." Andrew had said, as he continued to stand there. He stood silent for several minutes while the song 'Fresh' by Daft Punk started playing in the background. A few moments later, Castform approached Andrew with a conch shell in it's mouth.

"Castform! Castform!"

Okay... here's the translation folks...

"Hey Mister... the sea... you can hear the sea!"

Andrew put his ear near the conch shell as he really did hear the sea within the shell. Andrew then commented by saying..

"Hey, you really can.." Andrew starts walking again as Castform floats off with the shell.

"And...CUT!" A voice shouted that was revealed to be a Director who's name is unknown. "Alright, take 2 EVERYONE!"

"How did I do?" Andrew asked.

"You were awesome! I don't think anyone else hear could have done any better than you Andrew..." The Director commented.

"Thanks.. well, you remember the scene by the ocean..? Well I thought of something clever with a good concept and..." Andrew started as the director turned his attention to the cameramen and actors/actresses.

"Alright, THAT'S A WRAP EVERYONE! GO HOME, GET SOME REST! WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK FOR THE BIG SAMBA SCENE!" The director turned his attention back to Andrew. "You were saying buddy?"

"My technique... yes, it's something I thought of... it's... it's from an old memory, you see... the thing is... you see, back when I was... when I was a little kid... my grandpa..."

Before Andrew could finish, the director's phone went off as he then answered it.

"Hello?" The director answered. "No no... it's not a P-24, Wuh...what are you talking about... where are you right now...? Uh... hold on a minute..." The Director turned back to Andrew.

"I got this here cilent who is willing to do a P-24, and a new stunt move... well, have a good weekend..."

The director walked off as Andrew waved farewell..

"Ah.. right..." Andrew said. "BIG SAMBA SCENE NEXT WEEK!"

"Good job Andrew." A fellow actor said passing by.

"Oh..oh uh... thanks.." Andrew said as he continued walking away from the beach alone.. A few minutes after passing by a couple of trucks, he looked towards the bunch of vehicles when suddenly, he heard Cassidy's voice behind him say..

"Hey movie star..."

She was sitting on a red convertable, which was assumed to be hers'.. Andrew saw her and walked over to her. Then then approached each other and kissed on the lips.. Andrew then asked...

"Hey... how did you know when we'd finish?"

"I have my ways.." Cassidy commented. "You meet any girls today..?"

"Only one.." Andrew said.

"Is she cuter than me.." Cassidy had to ask.

Andrew replied by laughing as he got into the passenger seat while Cassidy got into the driver's seat. They then closed the doors, fastened up, and then started driving off..

"I still can't get over the fact that you have this convertable.. I come here in my go cart, and you arrive in your red convertible, it's just so...Cassidy.." Andrew said.

"What do you mean so 'Cassidy'..?" Cassidy asked.

"Just so... you know... I don't know, I'm tired.." Andrew said.

"Not too tired for dinner are you?" Cassidy asked.

"Nah... a little nap, maybe a swim, I'll be fine.. Where are we going..?" Andrew said.

"Some Brazilian place I just read about.. I heard that the food there is just totally low key in goods.." Cassidy explained.

"Oh.. I'm all for low key.." Andrew sounded excited.

"You were right Andrew.." Cassidy said.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"About coming here... it's just so the right thing.." Cassidy said.

"Oh I know.. isn't it wonderful...? I love it.." Andrew said.

"There's something beautiful about the sea.." Cassidy said.

"Yeah... Kyogre's the one responsible.." Andrew said.

"HEY! Now that you two are done with the whole reacting, CAN WE CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!" Chaosky shouted, apparently sitting in the back seat this whole time, along with Pichu, Gardevoir, Kabuto, and Bob...

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!"

Right... anyway... Andrew then said..

"Oh... Chaosky... well... alright... let's move on..."

And now we move on to the sides of a big city, Andrew and pals were eatting at some Brazilian place Cassidy read about, while we then see a sillouhette, and it was then revealed to be... Goodbling... and his band of gangster homies... SSSHHHHHHHHHHHH...

"Hehehehe... Once that homeboi Andrew get into our hands, we'll destroy him for good.." Goodbling whispered.

"Word!"

"Shut up will you?" Goodbling whispered rather harshly.

"Sorry.." H2O whispered as they then disappeared..

A few hours later, the fun then started at the center of Castelia City, as people everywhere were getting ready for the big event..

"Ah... this is wonderful.." Andrew said.

"Yes, but correct me if I'm wrong... but, would we also have a tribute to D.A.F.T: A Story about Dogs, Android, Firemen and Tomatoes...?" Chaosky asked.

"I sure hope so..." Andrew said sounding excited.

Suddenly, an announcer approached the microphone...

"HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE EXCITING EVENT, KNOWN AS THE BIGGEST TRIBUTE TO HOMEWORK, DAFT PUNK, DAFTENDIREKTOUR, AND D.A.F.T!" The announcer shouted. "But first! Let me introduce to you the guests here today.. Each one represents the words Dog, Android, Fireman and Tomato! AND HERE THEY ARE!"

The announcer directed their attention to the guests, which included; Charles the dog man, the four Androids from the Around the World music video, the firemen from the Burnin' music video, and a crate full of tomatoes...

"YEAH!"

"Thanks guys, it's nice to meet all of you!" Charles greeted them.

"AROUND THE WORLD!" The androids said together.

"Hey! WHO HERE WANTS TO HAVE A DANCE PARTY!" The leading fireman shouted.

"WE DO!" The crowd shouted.

The tomatoes just stood there silent (Duh, tomatoes can't talk... unless they're the tomatoes from the cartoons).

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LET'S START!" The Announcer shouted.

Before they started, a rumbling sound was heard. A minute later, a metal cage attached to a metal arm captured not only Andrew and his pals, but also Charles, the Androids, the Firemen, and the tomatoes...

"AHHHH!"

"Hey! What THE HECK IS THIS!?" Andrew shouted.

"YEAH, WHAT IS GOING ON FOLKS!" The announcer shouted too.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! LISTEN? IS THAT A HOMIE I HEAR WHINING!" Goodbling said.

"THEY MUST HAVE CASH ON THEIR DINING!" Mikey shouted too.

"HERE'S THE MAN!" Beany shouted.

"MAGIKARP BAND!" The con man said.

"WORD!"

The homies performed their own motto..

"WE GO AROUND, BEING GANGSTAS TO EVERYONE HOMIE!"

"TAKING THEIR MONEY AND LEAVING THEM LONELY!"

"BEING A SCIENTIFIC GENIUS ISN'T ALL FUN AND GAMES!"

"CATCHING MAGIKARP AND SELLING THEM GIVES ME MY NAME!"

"GOODBLING!"

"MIKEY!"

"BEANY!"

"AND THE MAGIKARP MAN TOO!"

"WOOOOOOORDDDDD!"

"WHENEVER THE HOMIES ARE HAVING FUN..."

"WELL STEAL THEIR CASH.."

"EXPERIMENT ON THEM..."

"CON THEM INTO BUYING A MAGIKARP..."

"AND THEN WE'LL DESTROY THEM ALL!"

"WORD WORD WORD!"

"Ugh... not you freaks again..." Andrew groaned.

"What the... who the heck are you freaks again...?" Charles asked..

"ENOUGH! WE'LL BE TAKING WHAT WE CAPTURED!" Goodbling shouted, causing the machine to descend down along with the gang, and Charles, the androids, the firemen and the tomatoes.. When they were all gone, the announcer looked all shocked..

"Uh... attention everyone... due to the fact that those bad guys stole our spotlights, we will have to cancel the event..." The announcer said dully into the mike...

The crowd sounded upset, angry, and outraged all together... they were having upset and angered chats with each other...

Meanwhile, Andrew, along with the other captured people were in the bottom of a sewers... where Goodbling was looking at them..

"YOU BETTER LET US OUT RIGHT NOW!" Andrew demanded..

"Tsk tsk... you fool... I'm afraid that's not gonna happen.." Goodbling said.

"Unown! Come out and break us out..." Andrew summoned Unown A to use Hidden Power on the bars only to find out that it didn't even dent..

"HAHAHAHA! THOSE BARS CAN'T BE BROKEN! YOU FOOLS BETTER JUST GIVE IT UP, AND GET READY FOR DEATH!" Goodbling shouted.

"Darn.." Andrew muttered.. Cassidy comforted him while Goodbling walked off saying "Ta ta.."

"Uh... Andrew, how do we break out of here...?" Chaosky asked.

"Pichu..."

"Yeah... and who was that freak anyway..?" Charles asked.

"YEAH! WE'D LIKE ANSWERS!" The firemen shouted together...

Andrew then explained to them all that they are a bunch of homies known for causing trouble for their own needs..

"So... Goodbling and his group of homies are wanting to do bad things for their own purposes..?" Charles asked.

"That's right..." Andrew said.

"Dearie... how can we get outta here..." Cassidy asked sounding worried.

"Castform.."

"Excuse me... you guys need someone.." A voice said..

"Huh?"

They all looked up and saw some blonde known as 'Beatrice'. Charles automatically noticed her.

"Beatrice, how did you know we were down here.." Charles had to ask...

"I heard screaming nearby and I had to find you as soon as possible." She replied.

"That's great to hear.." Andrew then started sounding anxious. "BUT WE STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO BREAK OUT OF HERE!"

"No worries Andrew... we might just seem like normal people, but we have a special ability too.." Charles said.

"Hmmm?" Andrew wondered.

"Watch this." Charles then got out his boomboxer as a light surrounded him. When the light was gone, he was holding the radio over his head..

"Around the World..." The androids were surrounded by the same light too, and then were holding up an alien device once the light was gone.

"Alright men, let's do it!" The chief fireman shouted.

"SIR YES SIR!" They shouted as a light surrounded them too, causing a special fire extinguisher with a radio-like hose connected to it appeared once the light was gone.

"What about the tomatoes..?" Chaosky asked.

"They have a special ability to... check it out.." Charles said.

Chaosky saw a button and pressed it, causing a Tomato-style speaker to appear above as it was surrounded by a light, and then a moment later, it disappeared.

"Cooooooool..." Chaosky commented.

"Can you break through the bars..?" Andrew asked.

"Sure can... let's start." Charles turned on his boomboxer to full blast as Da Funk was playing and radio waves hit the bars.

"Around the World!" The androids pressed a button, causing the alien device to play Around the World while radio waves were hitting the bars.

"LET'S DO IT!" The firemen activate the extinguisher as Burnin' started playing and the radio waves from the extinguisher were hitting the bars as well..

"Allow me.." Chaosky offered as he then went to press the 'play' button as Revolution 909 started playing and radio waves were started to hit the bars as well..

The radio waves from Da Funk, Around the World, Burnin' and Revolution 909 then combined together for full MAXIMUM POWER! A minute later, the bars then shattered as the plan worked..

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Andrew shouted.

"PICHU PICHU!"

"Gardevoir!"

"Thanks alot you guys.." Andrew thanked them.

"It was nothing..." Charles said.

"Around...the world..." The androids said.

"Just doing our job.." The chief fireman said.

The tomatoes didn't say anything.

"Let's go.." Cassidy said.

"I'm going too.." Beatrice said. "I wanna be with my loving Charles.."

"Of course you can come Beatrice." Charles said.

"Eh... what the heck.." Andrew shrugged his shoulders as they all then left the cage except for Chaosky and the crate of tomatoes, as Chaosky saw another button.

"Hey, what's this button do...?" Chaosky was curious as he then pressed the button and the crate gained some wheels and Chaosky got on and the crate then moved to catch up to the others...

Meanwhile, sirens gone off as the homies saw what was happening.

"Crud! THEY'RE TRYING TO ESCAPE!" Mikey shouted.

"STOP THEM H2O MY MAN!" Goodbling demanded.

"WORD.. ER.. I MEAN, YES SIR!" H2O shouted as he then stormed out to stop the gang from fleeing.

Meanwhile, Andrew and pals were running and found a way out...

"THERE'S THE WAY OUT!" Andrew shouted. "LET'S GO!"

"YAH!" The others shouted.

But then, H2O then came out of nowhere and blocked their path.

"What the...?" Andrew puzzled.

"Leaving so soon homies..?" Goodbling's voice asked as Goodbling then appeared. "Too bad for you.. the party's just getting started..

"I'LL SHOW YOU.. PICHU! SHOCK THEM WITH YOUR THUNDERBOLT!" Andrew shouted.

"PIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCHHHHHHUUUUUUUU!"

The homies then got shocked as H2O and Goodbling were lying out..

Andrew walked pass them along with the others... They then made it to surface and went back to the event setup... The announcer then noticed them..

"What the... it looks like some of our guests came back with our wonderful spotlights... and that means... THE EVENT IS BACK ON!" The announcer announced.

"YAHHHH!" The crowd shouted.

"NOT SO FAST BUSTAS!" Goodbling was in a machine along with his homies "JUST BECAUSE YOU SHOCKED US WITH A PUNY THUNDERBOLT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STOP AND DEFEAT US!"

"You guys never give up do ya!" Andrew said.

"YEAH, AND IN CASE YOU SHOULD KNOW, I MADE THIS MACHINE EQUIPED WITH ELECTRIC PROOF SYSTEMS AS WELL AS ALL OTHER ATTACKS!" Beany shouted.

"Darn it..." Andrew muttered again.

"YEAH, BUT WE'LL HAVE YOU KNOW.." The con artist started. "THAT THIS BABY'S ONLY WEAKNESS IS TO RADIO WAVES, AND SONGS LIKE DA FUNK, AROUND THE WORLD, BURNIN, AND REVOLUTION 909!"

"Did you say radio waves!?" Charles asked getting out the boomboxer again..

The androids got out a alien device, the firemen got out that fire extinguisher, and Chaosky pressed a button to make that tomato style speaker appear above the tomatoes.

"YOU IDIOT!" Goodbling snapped. "YOU HAD TO OPEN YOUR BIG STINKING MOUTH!"

"Well sorry..." The con man sassed...

Suddenly, the radio waves of Da Funk, Around the World, Burnin' and Revolution 909 combined to attack the robot, causing it to be destroyed. When the job was done, the homies were lying on the floor on top of the rubble...

"Okay.. Castform! SHOW THEM A FLAMETHROWER!" Andrew shouted..

"Castform!"

Castform launched a newly learned flamethrower, setting them on fire and then cooking them..

"KABUTO! USE YOUR SCRATCH ATTACK!" Andrew shouted.

Kabuto then went to scratching them and then caused some serious pain.

"GARDEVOIR, SHOW THEM YOUR MAGICAL LEAF!" Chaosky shouted.

"Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir used a Magical Leaf attack, causing some more pain...

"LET'S SEND THEM PACKING! ALRIGHT UNOWN, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Andrew shouted.

Unown A then went to using Hidden Power, causing an explosion to occur, and sent the homies flying..

"Well this is just great.." Goodbling pouted crossing his arms. "My homies have caught the Homework itis.."

H2O was shown making sounds similiar to the main guitar riff of Da Funk.

"Around the world, around the world..." Beany was singing Around the World.

Mikey was making that one sound from Burnin'.

"Stop the music and go home! I repeat, stop the music and go home!" The con artist started performing Revolution 909.. with his Magikarp.

"Great... this is just my day.." Goodbling then muttered.

"LOOKS LIKE GOODBLING AND HIS BAND OF HOMIES ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WORD!"

They then vanished in the blink of an eye.

"WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered.

"WE ROCK ANDREW!" Cassidy cheered.

"WAY TO GO ANDREW!" Chaosky cheered too.

"YAY!" The crowd was cheering for Andrew's action.

"WELL FOLKS! I WILL NOW LIKE TO PRESENT THIS EVENT AS ALSO A TRIBUTE TO ANDREW AND HIS WONDERFUL HEROIC ACTION!" The announcer shouted.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO! PARTY AT MY HOUSE DUDES!" A random Daft Punk fan shouted.

"YEAH! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" The crowd then kept chanting while carrying Andrew and his friends, including the figures representing Dogs, Androids, Firemen and Tomatoes.

They were at some random guy's house partying to Daft Punk's Homework as a tributial event, while the following songs were played in the following order:

Daftendirekt

WDPK 83.7 FM

Revolution 909

Da Funk

Phoenix

Fresh

Around the World

Rollin' & Scratchin'

Teacher

High Fidelity

Rock n' Roll

Oh Yeah

Burnin'

Indo Silver Club

Alive

Funk Ad

While listening to all these songs, there was pizza, action, excitement, partying, cheering, and in Andrew's and Cassidy's case, some private off the screen sex in a private location... while Chaosky was partying with Gardevoir, Pichu, Kabuto, Castform, Unown A and Burp...

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE! THE NAME IS NOT BURP, IT'S BUTCH, ALRIGHT!?"

Whatever... anyway, I'm gonna cut this up and end this short right now...

**THAT'S ALL FOR THE LOOOOOOONG SHORT READERS! TUNE IN AGAIN FOR ANOTHER WONDERFUL AND EXCITING ADVENTURE THAT WILL BE STARING OUR WONDERFUL GANG OF HEROES ON THE NEXT SHORT OF POKEMON COMPILATION STARING ANDREW AND CHAOSKY! SO STAY TUNED UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**


	28. Human and Robot

Alright ladies and gentlemen, here's another exciting short, of Pokemon Compilation staring Andrew and Chaosky! Now due to the fact that I've been having delays with getting to writing more shorts for this story, to make up for that, here's a special treat for you all today... hope you all enjoy it folks.

'SPECIAL PRESENTATION'

* * *

**UNOVA REGION?**

The short starts off with a look at some wonderful cool looking canyon, and including several different views of the canyon are shown for a few moments. About a minute or so later, we now are situated at the bottom of the canyon, where we see some cool looking car, viewed by the side. A minute later, we look at the front view, to where the license plate says 'HUMAN' on it. We then look from above as it was revealed that Andrew and his friends approached the car, and got into it, with Andrew being in the driver seat, Chaosky sitting near him, Cassidy was in the passengers' seat and Pichu, Gardevoir and Butch were in the back seats. They close the doors and start the car and get moving.

A minute later, we see them riding in the car as the song 'Human After All' started playing in the background.

"Alright..." Andrew sounded confident. "Ready to do this Chaosky..?"

"Let's do it bro." Chaosky said as they then started singing.

"We are human." Andrew sang.

"...After all.." Chaosky started singing too as they then sanged those parts respectively.

"Much in common.."

"After all.."

"We are human..."

"After all.."

"Much in common.."

"After all..."

As they continued the singing, Unown A popped out of it's Poke ball while Chaosky got out Castform's Poke Ball and set Castform free from it to be with them too... The singing then continued...

"We are human..."

"After all.."

"Much in common.."

"After all..."

"We are human..."

"After all.."

"Much in common.."

"After all..."

"We are human..."

"After all.."

"Much in common.."

"After all..."

"We are human..."

"After all.."

"Much in common.."

"After all..."

They then continued singing, as Cassidy enjoyed this... and yet, ironically, Chaosky was singing it and he's not even a human, and niether is Pichu, Castform, Unown A or Gardevoir (although Gardevoir is probably the closest Pokemon out of them all [aside from Chaosky] to be like a human, but she has her boundaries). The singing then resumed...

"We are human..."

"After all.."

"Much in common.."

"After all..."

"We are human..."

"After all.."

"Much in common.."

"After all..."

After that part, a change started taking place as Andrew and Chaosky then sang together...

"HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, AFTER ALL.."

"HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, AFTER ALL.."

"HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, AFTER ALL.."

"HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, AFTER ALL.."

"HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, AFTER ALL.."

"HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, AFTER ALL.."

"HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, AFTER ALL!"

The song then ended, as Andrew then shouted loudly..

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chaosky cheered loudly.

"I enjoy that myself!" Cassidy commented. "Wasn't that awesome Biff?"

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch shouted as the car then drove by a sand pile.

Coming from the sand pile, the Team Rocket trio then emerged from the hiding as Jessie then said.

"There's those twerps... Let's move in and eliminate them right now.."

"Wait a second... did the twerps just have a musical number just now..?" James wondered.

"I think the song 'Human After All' was just played..." Meowth commented.

"Quit your babbling you two and let's move!" Jessie commanded.

But before they made a move, the screen was starting to distort, as the trio noticed this.

"What the... what's going on...?" Jessie sounded confused.

"I.. I don't know.." James said.

"We better prepare for trouble guys..." Meowth added.

* * *

A minute later, the distortion had ended as we are now situated in another location... In someone's house, the Rocket trio was shown in a bedroom with a bed, a couple of junk stuff, a TV, a dresser, a mirror, and a bunch of pictures on it...

Jessie was shown to be lying on the bed as she then opened her eyes.

"Wuh the... what... what's going on.. where am I?" Jessie asked herself...

Suddenly, the words 'Special Presentation' swished right across the screen as Jessie thought this was freaky...

"What was that all about...?" Jessie asked herself yet again..

"Beats me.." James said sitting next to her.

It was then revealed that James and Meowth were now actual breathing pinkish skeletons that are living.

"AHHHH.." Jessie gasped. "What the heck happened to you two...?"

"PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!" A voice that sounded like Andrew's shouted in a singing tone.

"What the heck was that?" Jessie asked while within her eye pupil, a pinkish skull that was living was shown to be singing...

"Hey.. a TV... Let's see what's on.." Meowth said, turning it on..

"PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!" The voice shouted again.

"What the heck.." Jessie shrugged choosing to ignore that singing voice from nowhere.. They then saw a advertisement where the people were living skeletons colored pink.

"PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

They surfed through channels, each one featuring a breathing living pinkish skeleton replacing humans, as 'The Prime Time of your Life' started playing in the background.

"NOW! LIVE! THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!" Andrew was heard singing this part.

"NOW! LIVE! THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

"NOW! LIVE! PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

They then saw a news channel where the newcaster (also a pinkish breathing living skeleton) was reporting a story as Andrew and his friends where shown and they were involved with it.. and in fact, Andrew and his friends were also shown to be breathing living skeletons... Then Chaosky's voice was then heard being said..

"DO IT!"

"NOW!"

"AND..." Chaosky then said as Andrew then shouted..

"LIVE!"

"TODAY!" Chaosky sang his part of the song.

"THE PRIME TIME OF YOUE LIFE!"

"Hey... that's the twerps!" Jessie shouted. "LET'S GO AFTER THEM!"

James and Meowth were just sitting there as they then changed the channel to another program with a living skeleton..

"DO IT!"

"NOW!"

"AND..."

"LIVE!"

"TODAY!"

"PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

They then turned the TV off as Jessie had the urge to check out the photos...

"GONNA DO IT!"

"NOW!"

"DON'T WAIT AND..."

"LIVE!"

"TODAY!"

"THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

Jessie then saw the photos of her as a human and her parents and friends were all living skeletons..

"GONNA DO IT!"

"NOW!"

"DON'T WAIT AND..."

"LIVE!"

"TODAY!"

"THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

While the anonymous singing continued, Jessie then had a vision when she was a little girl on the beach, where her mom was also a breathing living skeleton, who gave her a heart shaped bracelet..

"GONNA DO IT!"

"NOW!"

"DON'T WAIT AND..."

"LIVE!"

"TODAY!"

"THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

"GONNA DO IT!"

"NOW!"

"DON'T WAIT AND..."

"LIVE!"

"TODAY!"

"THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

Jessie then ran over to her 'aunt'..

"THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"

Jessie's aunt was also shown to be a living skeleton, as Jessie went to cuddling her 'dead but alive' aunt...

"THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

As the music kept playing, Jessie realized she was the only one to actually have skin and flesh while everyone else was a living skeleton, so she decided to go into the bathroom.

"Jessie... wait up.." James said..

"Where and what are you doing or going..." Meowth said.

They both looked into the bathroom, while Jessie took off the heart shaped necklace she was wearing and put it aside... While a poster of Brittany Spears depicted as a living skeleton was shown through the mirror. She then got out a blade, and then she started cutting her hand with it.. She then went to using it on her face as she then pealed off her skin and it was shown that Jessie was a pinkish muscled alien creature of some sort... James and Meowth were shocked as their jaws fell right off.

Jessie then looked at herself, while several images she just saw involving pinkish living skeletons were shown as she then became naughtious, and then she fell straight onto the floor, as the door then opened up, showing a man and a woman, seeing Jessie on the floor, and they looked upset, and rushed to Jessie. They looked upset as they thought she was dead... Then in the pictures, it was shown that everyone being a pinkish living skeleton was just a hallucination as everyone was now shown to be a regular human. James and Meowth were now shown to be back to normal as well.. as they then saw a skeletal Jessie on TV, deciding to play jumprope with a couple other skeletal girls, as the TV then turned off.

"Uh... Was that what I thought it was..?" James asked.

"I think... I think Jessie cut herself..." Meowth commented.

"What are you guys talking about?" It was shown that Jessie was next to them, and the part where she cut herself and passed out was also a hallucination..

"WOAH... How.. how did you..." Meowth and James were shocked at first..

"You know what... forget it... it was just some hallucination.." Meowth stated.

"Right... so let's go and eliminate Andrew and his twerpy friends now.." Jessie said.

"Right." James and Meowth then agreed.

Then suddenly, the distorted screen then took place again... Wondering what was gonna happen next, they expected the worse to come.

* * *

After the screen was black, the Rocket trio were now in some darken studio of some kind..

"Now where are we.." Jessie asked.

"Beats me.." James commented.

Suddenly, the word 'Special Presentation' went across the screen yet again.

"There's that slogan again.." Meowth stated.

Suddenly, a bunch of drum beats were heard as some TV were turned on showing several guitars and some also said 'Daft Punk' on them. Colorful lights then turned on as Andrew's foot was tapping to a certain beat. A moment later, it was revealed that Andrew and his friends were dressed up like futuristic robots as Andrew was playing the double-neck guitar while Chaosky was playing the Drums, as the song 'Robot Rock' started playing in the background.

"There's the twerps." Jessie commented.

"Ooo... nice robot costumes.." James said.

"Yeah.. where did they get them...?" Meowth had to ask.

They then watched as they started performing. While that particular sample of Release the Beast was being played, Andrew performed on the double-neck guitar while Chaosky was performing on the drums. The others were watching the performance while being the ones who set up the lights, cameras, TV sets, and speakers.

A minute later, after a little "dun dun dun dun dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnn" was heard, Andrew started singing to the song.

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!" Andrew started singing repeatedly his part of the song.

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

Then the sample stopped playing as Chaosky beat the cymbals on the drumset to the beat while Andrew kept singing and performing the guitar..

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

A minute later, the singing was stopped for now while the sample resumed playing as the guitar and drumset were being played.

"Uh.. Is... isn't that song just a little repetitive.." James commented.

"I agree.." Meowth said.

"Enough... let's eliminate them." Jessie walked towards them but then ran into an invisible barrier. "What the... where did this invisible barrier come from...?"

"They must have set that up before starting the performances..." James had conclude.

Jessie was growling as the singing was heard again..

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

A solo performance was then played while Jessie was getting really annoyed.

"Make it stop!" Jessie shouted in annoyance. The singing then continued.

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!"

The song had finally finished as the lights, and TV was then dimmed out, and Jessie sighed in relief.

"Whew... about time that's done.." Jessie stated. "Now let's destroy them..."

Suddenly, that distortion then took place yet again..

"Oh no... not again..." Jessie grumbled.

"What is it this time..?" James asked.

"We shall find out in a moment.." Meowth commented while the screen faded into black.

* * *

A minute later, they were now in a completely white room, where they were shown to be tied together.

"Now where are we..?" Jessie asked.

"Wait for it.." Meowth said as he along with James ignored Jessie question, as the special presentation slogan went across the screen for the fourth time this short..

"Now what are we in for..?" James asked himself.

His question was answered as Andrew and his friend, no longer dressed like robots were sitting in chairs, relaxing as the song 'Steam Machine' started playing in the background.

"Here we go..." Meowth said as some steam started hitting the trio and it helped relax Andrew and his pals... as a voice was heard hissing...

"STEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MACCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

"STEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MACCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

"STEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MACCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

"STEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MACCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

The hissing made a gasping noise while heavy drums were being played and a guitar was heard in the background.. Andrew and his pals were having a steam massage treatment, but the Rocket trio was sweating..

"Hey... is it me, or is it getting hot in here..? I'm starting to sweat..." James commented.

"I'm sweating too Jimmy boy.. don't feel bad.." Meowth added.

"Wait... I thought cats couldn't sweat because of their fur.." Jessie stated.

"I must be an exception, now am I.." Meowth stated as well.

Suddenly, that hissing noise was heard again...

"STEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MACCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

"STEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MACCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

"STEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MACCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

"STEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MACCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

The noise was being heard constantly, while Jessie then demanded.

"Okay.. let's get them while they're relaxing.."

Unbeknownst to Jessie, she realized that she and her two comrads were tied together...

"Oh... well that figures.." Jessie grumbled..

The hissing noise and song kept being played for several minutes. After about 5 minutes or so passed, the guitar and drum beats were coming to a close, as the hissing voice made a last set of hissing sounds...

"STEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MACCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

"STEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MACCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

"STEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MACCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

"STEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MACCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

"AHHH!"

With that, the song then ended as Andrew and friends were refreshed and ready to move onward..

"Let's go and get the twerps before.." Jessie started.

But before she finished, the distorted screen was then shown once again...

"Ugh.." Jessie grumbled as the screen then became black, as the next scene was then shown.

* * *

They were now in some house hallway connected to two bedrooms in some romantic city..

"Oh great..." Jessie moaned. "Now we're in some romantic city.."

"I wonder how many kissing scenes will be shown.." James wondered.

"Maybe there might even be some scenes involving sex and..." Meowth started as James covered his mouth...

A minute later, the song 'Make Love' started playing in the background.

"Here we go again.." Jessie said.

"Hey.. this song sounds more soothing compared to the other four songs..." James added.

"I know... It's very relaxing.." Meowth commented.

"Stop with the soothing acts and let's find and destroy those twerps.." Jessie demanded.

"Oh... Cassidy.." Andrew's voice was heard in one of the bedrooms..

"Huh?" The Rocket trio sounded confused.

They then peaked into the bedroom, and saw that Andrew and Cassidy were doing you-know-what...

"Oh Cassidy my love.. I have something I must share with you.." Andrew said in a sexy tone.

"What would that be darling?" Cassidy asked, rubbing her finger down his chest.

"Make loooovee.." A voice was heard singing.

"Oh boy... here we go.." Jessie grumbled as Andrew started singing to Cassidy..

"Loooovveee... looovvveee. Make looooovvveeeee..."

"Make Loooooovvvee... loooooovvveeee... make looovvveeeeee..."

"Loooooooovvveee... looooooovvveeee.. make loooooovvveeee..."

"Make Loooooovvvee... loooooovvveeee... make looovvveeeeee..."

"Loooooooovvveee... looooooovvveeee.. make loooooovvveeee..."

"Make Loooooovvvee... loooooovvveeee... make looovvveeeeee..."

"Loooooooovvveee... looooooovvveeee.. make loooooovvveeee..."

"Make Loooooovvvee... loooooovvveeee... make looovvveeeeee..."

"Loooooooovvveee... looooooovvveeee.. make loooooovvveeee..."

The singing then stopped for a minute, while Jessie was shown to be grossed out..

"Ick... disguisting.." Jessie said in distaste.

James and Meowth however, were shown to be crying, admiring their love for each other..

"Stop the drama acts you crybabies.." Jessie snapped.

"Oh Gardevoir... I must confess something to you..." Chaosky was heard in the other bedroom.

They took a look and saw Chaosky and Gardevoir also doing you-know-what... grossing Jessie and touching James and Meowth's feelings.

"Gardevoir...?"

Chaosky then started singing...

"Make Loooooovvvee... loooooovvveeee... make looovvveeeeee..."

"Loooooooovvveee... looooooovvveeee.. make loooooovvveeee..."

"Make Loooooovvvee... loooooovvveeee... make looovvveeeeee..."

"Loooooooovvveee... looooooovvveeee.. make loooooovvveeee..."

Although the singing was done, the music kept playing... Jessie then demanded.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH WITH THE WHOLE DRAMA ACTS! LET'S KILL THEM!" Jessie then tried to enter the room... but the room had a invisible barrier keeping her from entering...

"Grrr..." Jessie then went to the other bedroom, but that one also had an invisible barrier keeping her from entering.

"What is with these invisible barriers!" Jessie shouted looking annoyed.

Suddenly, Butch then came upstairs, dressed as a butler and went to the room with Andrew and Cassidy..

"Move it or lose it punk!" Butch snapped at Jessie, while it was shown that Butch managed to enter the room just fine..

"Pichu..."

Pichu also dressed as a butler went into the room with Chaosky and Gardevoir, successfully.. Castform and Unown A ignored the Rocket trio as they went to check up on the other..

"Castform."

Unown A made some noises as they went into the two rooms.

The music then started fading out as the song then finished.

"Great.. that's done..." Jessie grumbled. "Now go kill them all!"

"Uh... Jessie..." James started. "I believe that the whole distortion sequence is gonna start in 3, 2, 1.."

Then right on cue, the distortion sequence took place yet again... leaving Jessie to groan as James and Meowth wondered what was gonna be in store for them next...

* * *

After the black screen was shown, the rocket trio was now in a theatrical area, where the stage was completely black and white.

"Oh god... now where are we?" Jessie had to ask.

James and Meowth shrugged their shoulders, expecting the worse to happen.

Suddenly, after the phrase 'special presentation' was shown again, a heavy drumbeat was heard as the light flickered on and off, and then a swirling vortex was shown on the stage as Andrew and his friends appeared, with Andrew and Chaosky playing the same instruments they played before, as they were colored black and white, as a strange sound was heard and it was very hypnotic, as 'The Brainwasher' started playing in the background.

"Ugh..." Jessie groaned.

James and Meowth were shown to look really terrified by what they were seeing.

A moment later, Andrew started saying hypnotically...

"I AMMMMMM THE BRAINWASHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR...!"

Jessie looked annoyed while James and Meowth were looking scared.

"I AMMMMMM THE BRAINWASHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

While I couldn't all the 'AAHs' in that quotation, a hardly strung electronic guitar was being played screechingly loud. The hypnotic noise stopped as the actual song started playing..

While the music was playing, with a instrument being added each time, Jessie couldn't stand the anonymous music.. James and Meowth were no longer scared and were now just dizzy...

"Ugh... why do I have to be the one to deal with this nonsense..?" Jessie asked herself..

A moment later, a strong electric guitar was being played. After another minute, Andrew then started screaming..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was so loud and annoying that Jessie had to cover her ears to block it... Andrew then said.

"I AMMMMM... BRAINWASHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

That one electronic guitar was heard again as Andrew kept going 'AHHH' for several moments. After that, the music sorta reset itself.. The music kept playing, while an instrument was once again, being added each time.

"Ugh... make it stop..." Jessie groaned...

James and Meowth were moaning like they were hypnotized...

A heavy electric guitar was being played once again afterwards. A moment later, Andrew once again said..

"I AMMMMM... BRAINWASHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

He then kept going 'AHH' for another moment, and then he said once more...

"I AMMMMM... BRAINWASHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

He made that 'AHH!' sound once again.. and then a moment later, the song was finished as well as the show...

"Finally... let's go get them now!" Jessie demanded.

While James and Meowth were still hypnotized, the distorted screen occured once again...

"Let's get this over with..." Jessie mumbled as the screen then faded black...

* * *

A minute later, they were now in a small room with only a TV, as James and Meowth were back to normal..

"Now where are we...?" Jessie asked.

The 'special presentation' was this time shown on the TV screen..

"HEY... LET'S CHECK OUT THAT TV!" James shouted.

"You said it!" Meowth agreed while turning on the TV.

Suddenly, a 19 second skit known as On/Off was being played while they were surfing through the channels, going in sync with the skit.

19 seconds later, the skit finished as the TV turned off..

"What the heck was that all about...?" Jessie asked.

Suddenly, instead of a distorted screen taking play, the TV longed onto them as they vanished into the TV screen.

* * *

They were now in some purple room...

"Now what is this suppose to be..?" Jessie grumbled...

It was revealed that this was the special presentation with the 19 second skit On/Off just being an intro for this presentation. Suddenly, four screen were shown as Andrew and his friends were there, while Andrew played the double-neck guitar from before while Chaosky played the drumset.. Suddenly, 'Television Rules the Nation' started playing in the background..

"Gimme a break.." Jessie mumbled to herself as Andrew then started singing..

"TELEVISION... RULES THE NATION...!"

"TELEVISION... RULES THE NATION...!"

"TELEVISION... RULES THE NATION...!"

"TELEVISION... RULES THE NATION...!"

Then, a guitar and drumset was being played as the Rocket Trio were watching the four screens and saw four Andrews, four Chaoskys, and four of each of Andrew's friends.

While Andrew kept saying "TELEVISION... RULES THE NATION...!", the trio noticed the most twisted thing, the double-neck guitar looked more like a quadruple-neck guitar, due to the camera effects... Also, it looked like Chaosky was playing on four drumsets for the same reason..

"Please.. make the nonsense stop.." Jessie moaned, looking really dizzy from the effects...

James and Meowth were also dizzy from the strange effects..

"TELEVISION... RULES THE NATION...!"

"TELEVISION... RULES THE NATION...!"

Jessie shook her head as decided to kill them herself.. Then of course, there was a invisible barrier keeping her away, but due to the effects, there were actually four invisible barriers present...

"GRRRRRRRRR..." Jessie started fuming to no end.

Andrew then kept singing..

"TELEVISION... RULES THE NATION...!"

"TELEVISION... RULES THE NATION...!"

"TELEVISION... RULES THE NATION...!"

"TELEVISION... RULES THE NATION...!"

As this kept happening, his singing along with the music was beginning to fade out.. Being relieved, Jessie then decided to kill them while she was able to..

Unfortunately, the distorted screen was then shown once again, getting Jessie to complain while James and Meowth expect the worse to happen..

* * *

After that black screen was shown.. the trio was now shown in a darkened room, that was also lit a orange hue of lighting effects..

"Now where are we..?" Jessie was getting desperate.

Meowth and James shrugged their shoulders once again...

Suddenly, they saw that Andrew and his friends (Chaosky, Cassidy, Butch, Pichu, Unown A, Gardevoir, and Castform) were with some certain creepy robot as they were watching something on a TV screen.. Jessie then noticed this as she said..

"Now what.."

Suddenly, the 'special presentation' phrase was once again shown zooming through the screen. After that, from the TV, the song 'Technologic' started playing in the background, as Chaosky's voice was heard singing...

"BUY IT USE IT BREAK IT FIX IT TRASH IT CHANGE IT MAIL UPGRADE IT! CHARGE IT POINT IT ZOOM IT PRESS IT SNAP IT WORK IT QUICK ERASE IT! WRITE IT CUT IT PASTE IT SAVE IT LOAD IT CHECK IT QUICK REWRITE IT! PLUG IT PLAY IT BURN IT RIP IT DRAG IT DROP IT ZIP UNZIP! LOCK IT FILL IT CALL IT FIND IT VIEW IT CODE IT JAM UNLOCK IT! SURF IT SCROLL IT POSE IT CLICK IT CROSS IT CRACK IT SWITCH UPDATE IT! NAME IT RATE IT TUNE IT PRINT IT SCAN IT SEND IT FAX RENAME IT! TOUCH IT BRING IT PAY IT WATCH IT TURN IT LEAVE IT STOP FORMAT IT!"

As this voice said the same thing again, it was revealed on the screen that the person singing wasn't Chaosky, but was actually that one creepy looking robot that appears to look like the robotic version of Chucky. Each of the words said were being shown on the screen as well (excluding 'it' which was being said several times).

"What the heck is that thing!" Jessie shouted, creeped out by the robotic Chucky...

James and Meowth were scared as the robot would give them nightmares. The robot then zoomed in on the TV screen with red glowing eyes as it then said with Chaosky's voice..

"TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC!"

The robotic Chucky kept singing the phrase mentioned before... giving James and Meowth nightmares.. This was also making Jessie irritated..

"This is so freaking annoying..." Jessie moaned..

While the robotic Chucky kept singing, it was revealed that the robot was singing on top of a pyramid while Andrew and Chaosky were next to the pyramid playing a triangle shaped electric guitar, while Pichu and Gardevoir were working the cameras, Butch and Cassidy were directing it, and Castform and Unown A were being the viewers.

While the singing continued, the creepy robot was watching the video as it then looked at Andrew and they held each others hand. The video continued as the creepy robot looked at Chaosky and they held hands too...

"That's it... I'm putting an end to this.." Jessie grumbled.

Before she moved, she then had a second thought, and knew there was a invisible barrier present to keep her away, so she didn't even bother.

The creepy robot decided to approach the TV, putting it's hands on it and looking at it up close. After that, the robotic Chucky then once again sang...

"BUY IT USE IT BREAK IT FIX IT TRASH IT CHANGE IT MAIL UPGRADE IT! CHARGE IT POINT IT ZOOM IT PRESS IT SNAP IT WORK IT QUICK ERASE IT! WRITE IT CUT IT PASTE IT SAVE IT LOAD IT CHECK IT QUICK REWRITE IT! PLUG IT PLAY IT BURN IT RIP IT DRAG IT DROP IT ZIP UNZIP! LOCK IT FILL IT CALL IT FIND IT VIEW IT CODE IT JAM UNLOCK IT! SURF IT SCROLL IT POSE IT CLICK IT CROSS IT CRACK IT SWITCH UPDATE IT! NAME IT RATE IT TUNE IT PRINT IT SCAN IT SEND IT FAX RENAME IT! TOUCH IT BRING IT PAY IT WATCH IT TURN IT LEAVE IT STOP FORMAT IT!"

"TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC!"

An instrumental solo then started playing while they kept watching it, as Jessie was getting swirlee looking eyes, James and Meowth were getting motion sickness from the craziness.. A minute later, the robotic Chucky sang with Chaosky's voice one last time..

"TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC!"

After that, the song was finished, as Jessie once again, had a look of relief..

"Okay.. I've had enough... I'm gonna kill those pests if it's the last thing I do.." Jessie started approaching them, but then, that one distorted screen occured for the last time..

"Ugh... this is getting old.." Jessie grumbled as James and Meowth moaned.

* * *

After the black screen was shown, the trio was now shown in a sad area, between two tall towers, with a sad setting to it..

"God.. now what is this about..?" Jessie then looked angered.

James and Meowth decided to just go with it...

Suddenly, Andrew came in dressed like some Southerner as he was holding flowers, approaching some grave, that said 'R.I.P Cassidy' on it... as Jessie then noticed this.

"Sweet.. Cassidy must have been killed.." Jessie seemed more thrilled in spite of what happened today..

Andrew started to cry while putting the flowers in front of the grave, as Chaosky and Gardevoir looked sad too and Butch even seemed emotional along with Pichu, Castform and Unown A, as the last song 'Emotion' started playing in the background..

"Do you have anything to say in grief for your beloved Cassidy Andrew..?" Chaosky asked him.

Andrew then nodded 'yes' as he stood up and started singing emotionally..

"EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN!"

As Andrew kept singing with a obviously sad and depressing tone in his voice, showing tears come down from his eyes, Chaosky played a slowed down sample of Technologic, Butch played the main instrument in the background while the other instrument was being played on it's own..

"Ugh... for crying out loud... enough with the sad drama fest.." Jessie complained.

It was then shown that Meowth and James were shown to be crying as well, causing Jessie to do a facepalm..

"EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN! EMOTIOOOOONNNN!"

The singing then continued as Jessie was going nuts. Knowing that the insanity and craziness would never end, Jessie started going coo coo and was going nuts.

Making a lot of insane noise and screams, Jessie was now on the floor, passing out with images of everything she's been through today.

Being overcome with so much sadness, depression, emotional trauma, and being overwhelmed, James and Meowth became tired as well and passed out as well..

A few minutes later, once Andrew's singing and the instruments being played had faded out, the screen started fading out and the scene was now in a desert.

* * *

Andrew and friends (including Cassidy who was revealed to be alive and was only playing DEAD for reanacting) saw the Rocket Trio looking all dizzy and lying on the floor overcomed by all the stuff that just happened. Andrew then said.

"Ah.. now that all these insane events happened basically to drive the three of you nuts, especially Jessie, I think it's time to send you guys flying... DO IT UNOWN!"

Unown A then went to using Hidden Power, as the Rocket trio awoke and saw this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed together as the attack hit them, causing an explosion to occur and they were then sent flying..

"Well.. I guess that's a wrap.." James announced.

"Yeah.. I'm too tired and overwhelmed by all the performances for the Human After All album..." Meowth said, sounding tired and exhausted.

"I swear to the lord, I WILL KILL THOSE TWERPS SOMEDAY!" Jessie shouted angrily.

"WOBBUFFET!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

They then vanished in the blink of an eye...

* * *

Instead of cheering, Andrew then made a sighing sound of relief..

"Whew... that takes care of that." Andrew wiped his forehead with relief.

"Hey Andrew... were the performances for the Human After All album really meant to annoy those guys to no end?" Chaosky asked.

"Nah." Andrew confirmed. "The author wanted to do a special long short this time.."

"Well... let's go." Chaosky said.

"Right... let's go honey bun.." Andrew looked at Cassidy.

"You said it sweet cheeks." Cassidy kissed Andrew's cheeks as they go into that one car from the start of this short and drove off into the sunset, enjoying themselves.

"WOOOOOOOOOO WHAT A BLAST!" Andrew and Chaosky cheered.

"THIS WAS AWESOME, WASN'T IT HUTCH!?" Cassidy shouted too.

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch shouted as they then drove off into the sunset..

And now this is the end of the short..

**THAT'S ALL FOR THE SHORT FOLKS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! AND I'M ALSO SORRY THAT THIS ONE WAS LONGER, BUT IT WAS TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER.. BUT ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER FUN FILLED EXCITING ADVENTURE OF POKEMON COMPILATION STARING ANDREW AND CHAOSKY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, BUT UNTIL THEN, STAY TUNE TIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE... TA TA...**


	29. Cancellation and Nicktoons

Attention readers, after a temporary hiatus, I have came up with another idea for the next chapter, of Pokemon Compilation, staring Andrew and Chaosky! Now this here is what I came up with, so just read it and you'll see what I'm talking about.

* * *

**BORDERS OF THE UNOVA REGION...**

Having explored every part of the Unova region for weeks, the gang has just finished exploring it and it was getting boring, so the gang then decided to hitch a ride with the Red Gyarados and headed back to the Kanto region..

* * *

**KANTO REGION..**

They were currently at the front entrance of a Pokemon Center in Vermillion and were just... well bored out of their minds. Wondering what to do, Andrew then said...

"Geez... this is sooooo fricking boring... what to do..."

"Yeah... we have to think of something exciting soon, otherwise... this entire fanfiction franchise will be cancelled..." Chaosky added, sounding anxious.

"Your kidding.." Andrew was seeming even more desperate to think of something exciting to do now, as Chaosky shook his head, being serious and all..

"Pii..chuuuu..."

Then, out of amazment, right before the eyes of our heroes, a strange sign fell from the sky, right in front of them...

"Hey sugar bun... what's that...?" Cassidy had to ask Andrew.

"I don't know... let's see..." Andrew said, looking at the sign and reading what it was saying.. "It says...'The Andrew and Chaosky Show'...hmm.."

"Sounds familiar.." Chaosky stated.

"I think it's because you two are the stars here.." Butch pointed out.

"Gardevoir.."

"That makes sense.." Andrew commented.

"Mhmm.." Chaosky agreed. "But what kind of excitment will this sign bring..?"

Suddenly, a police siren was heard nearby... as it came closer to the heroes..

"Oh no... this is gonna be bad.." Andrew moaned..

"I got a bad feeling about this.." Chaosky mumbled..

Suddenly, the police car came and approached them, and coming from the car, was a police officer man, who looked buffed up and approached them, asking them..

"Hey, you two... You guys there, are known as Andrew and Chaosky, correct...?"

"That's us alright.. we are them." Andrew and Chaosky said together..

The officer was thinking as he examined the sign.. After looking at it for several minutes, he said..

"You two do know that this show called 'The Andrew and Chaosky Show' is somewhat the same in similiarity as this old cartoon called 'The Ren and Stimpy Show' right...?"

"Ren and Stimpy?" Andrew asked.

"Hey... I know them..." Chaosky remarked. "They are the old cartoon characters from the 90s; Ren's an asthma hound chihuahua, and Stimpy's a red fat Manx cat with a blue nose.."

"Got that right dude." The officer proclaimed. "And it seems like your stealing their show from them.."

"What?" They both said together...

Suddenly, another car appear, looking entirely goofy... Coming from the car, was none other... than Ren and Stimpy themselves.. Ren then looked angry as he said.

"HEY! YOU EDDIOTS! YOU ARE THE ANDREW AND CHAOSKY CORRECT?"

"Yes." They both said.

"You sick LITTLE MONKIES! HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR SHOW FROM US!" Ren shouted, sounding angered..

"Durrr... hi dudes.." Stimpy said, with that dumb tone in his voice, while picking his blue nose.. "Uh... I LIKE PIE!"

"We didn't steal your show.." Andrew began. "This sign appeared, because we were desperate for something exciting to happen, since we were so bored."

"And if we didn't do anything.. This franchise would have been cancelled.." Chaosky added.

"Is that so..?" Ren sounded confused. "Well, I'll have you know that our cartoon show was cancelled so long ago, simply because it had too much adult humor for the children to watch..."

"Well... this franchise is actually a fanfiction series.." Andrew commented.

"Oh... I see.." Ren then turned back to Stimpy. "Stimpy my friend, how come we didn't get ourselves a fanfiction franchise?"

"Durrr... I don't know Ren.." Stimpy stupidly said, continuing to pick his nose.

The officer was left thinking on how this even occured..

Suddenly, a TV screen from the sky appeared as the gang and the two cartoon characters, plus the cop watched the TV turned on... It showed from behind some bushes, a stork flying by, dropping a sac, which contained a baby, named Joey, the Youngster.. He was playing with his rattle, when suddenly, a giant clock came by and smacked a cap straight onto his head, causing him to be flat underneath it. Suddenly, some singers were heard singing..

"JOEY'S MODERN LIFE!"

"Joey's Modern Life!" A deeper voice said.

Suddenly, Joey was shown to have aged to at least 10 years, and got hit in the face by a baseball, and then, a strange hand picked him up and opened up his head, putting in a book that said 'KNOWLEDGE' into his head, being his brain. After that, some white stuff fell on the floor. While the singers sang 'Joey's Modern Life', a Rattata came to the scene (who is in fact, his top percentage Rattata) and started nibbling on the white stuff, when Joey picked him up, and hugged him, when suddenly, a hand then flicked them as they were sent flying through the sky, passing a sign that said 'Da Real Game World' while Joey was screaming hysterically...

"RATTY! RATTY!"

They then fell to the floor like pancakes as some random fat guy named 'Bob' helped them up and went back to normal. Joey and his Rattata saw something horrifying, as Joey screamed once again. Joey and his Rattata ran away, as a wild Houndour was now chasing them, looking feriocious.

"JOEY'S MODERN LIFE!" The vocals said yet again.

"Joey Modern Life!" The deep tone voice said again.

Joey and his Rattata, followed by the Houndour and Bob, passed through a bunch of strangers, including a geek dude, two twin business adults, some cranky neighbors, and a Lass.. Joey with his Rattata ran through a door in a TV screen that said 'Joey's Modern Life' on it, as the other strangers, Bob and the Houndour approached the TV, and before you know, the TV fell on top of them...

Bob was making hysterical laughs as he then went to saying..

"THAT WAS A HOOT!"

The sequence then ended as the watchers were shocked... Andrew then said..

"Was... was that Joey and his Rattata..?"

"And... was that called... Joey's Modern Life..?" Chaosky remarked.

"Oh great... here we go again, another show stealer.." The cop groaned. "This one is actually stealing that show called 'Rocko's Modern Life'.."

"Ah.. I remember that show.." Chaosky said.

"Oh boy... another classic cartoon that was shown during the 90s that was also cancelled." Ren remarked.

"Duh huh.." Stimpy said.

Suddenly, another car appeared... revealing to be Rocko himself.. Rocko then said...

"Did you guys just see that sequence on the TV...?"

"Yes..." Andrew said.

"Uh... why would this 'Joey' want to steal my show from me..?" Rocko asked, sounding upset..

"Probably to keep this franchise from being cancelled." Chaosky stated.

"Oh... well my show or series was cancelled back in the 90s... for some unknown reason.." Rocko seemed disappointed..

"Okay... to let you know... this franchise is actually a fanfiction franchise... not a cartoon series.." Andrew had to point out...

"Oh.." Rocko said. "Gosh.. Why didn't I ever have a fanfiction franchise of my own as well...?"

"Your not alone buddy ol' pal.." Ren said, approaching him. "Stimpy and I never got a fanfiction franchise either.. that right Stimpy..?"

"Duh huh, uh huh..." Stimpy nodded with a stupid remark.

"Well this is just great, two Nicktoon favorites from the 90s are upset that they didn't get a fanfiction franchise, with the main character(s) showing the depression.." Andrew said, then recalled the names of the two shows. "First it's Ren and Stimpy, then Rocko's Modern Life.."

"Yeah.." Chaosky said.. "What Nicktoon will be next on the list? The Rugrats.."

"Ooo..." The cop sounded excited. "I know that show... that's features those babies, and also Reptar.."

"OH GOSH! I LOVE REPTAR!" A random girl shouted..

"ME TOO GIRLFRIEND!" A fanboy shouted too.

"Yeah... anyway... I suppose the other shows such as Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, and my personal favorite; CatDog, will be examples too.." Andrew pointed out.

"Those shows are amazing.." Chaosky stated. "They all got cancelled.. and it's stupid."

"Got that right, brother." Ren said, putting on some sunglasses.

"Well.. what do we do now.." Rocko asked..

"Hmm.." Andrew was thinking to himself..

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, as a giant huge robot emerged to surface.. It was big and evil (No it's not a robot Reptar..)..

"Hey... what the..?" The cop sounded confused..

"What's this stupid thing?" Ren remarked..

"Dooooooooh... What's that?" Stimpy sounded excited.

"What's going on here..?" Rocko asked.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" An evil laughter was heard, as a certain not Team Rocket motto is about to take place...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! LISTEN? IS THAT A HOMIE I HEAR WHINING!"

"THEY MUST HAVE CASH ON THEIR DINING!"

"HERE'S THE MAN!"

"MAGIKARP BAND!"

"WORD!"

"WE GO AROUND, BEING GANGSTAS TO EVERYONE HOMIE!"

"TAKING THEIR MONEY AND LEAVING THEM LONELY!"

"BEING A SCIENTIFIC GENIUS ISN'T ALL FUN AND GAMES!"

"CATCHING MAGIKARP AND SELLING THEM GIVES ME MY NAME!"

"GOODBLING!"

"MIKEY!"

"BEANY!"

"AND THE MAGIKARP MAN TOO!"

"WOOOOOOORDDDDD!"

"WHENEVER THE HOMIES ARE HAVING FUN..."

"WELL STEAL THEIR CASH.."

"EXPERIMENT ON THEM..."

"CON THEM INTO BUYING A MAGIKARP..."

"AND THEN WE'LL DESTROY THEM ALL!"

"WORD WORD WORD!"

"Uh... I'm sorry... could you repeat that..?" Rocko asked kindly..

"Listen... it's those punks again... Goodbling and homies.." Andrew said.

"Goodbling and his Homies...?" Ren sounded confused..

"Yeah, they go around, tormenting the innocent and do nasty stuff to them for their own evil purposes.." Chaosky pointed out.

"Well that makes sense.." The cop added.

"Durr.. hi there Mr. Goodbling-and-his-Band-of-Homies! WANNA HAVE A TEA PARTY WITH ME!" Stimpy asked.

"SILENCE!" Goodbling shouted. "You'll be getting more than just a tea party when we're through with you pests.."

"What's that suppose to mean, you filthy swine!?" Ren asked angrily.

"What do we do Andrew honey bun...? They're gonna ruin our romantic scenery..?" Cassidy sounded worried.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HAVE A TASTE OF THIS FOOLS!" Mikey then shouted as Beany then pressed a button, and a giant hand reached out and grabbed Andrew, Chaosky, Cassidy, Pichu, Ren, Stimpy, Rocko, and Botch too...

"THE NAME IS BUTCH! CAN'T YOU GET IT RIGHT!"

Right... anyway, the cop was left alone as the others were captured...

"Uh... what should I do..?" The cop sounded confused..

Just sit back and watch..

"Right." The cop said as he did just that..

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang and cartoon characters were brought into a prison cell, as Goodbling's voice was heard through the intercom...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO WAY YOU FOOLS ARE GETTING OUT OF THAT PRISON CELL! YOUR STUCK IN THERE; FOREVER!"

"WORD!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Goodbling snapped.

"Sorry.." H2O was heard apologizing and then the intercom stopped speaking..

"Great... here we are... trapped again.." Andrew said.

"I'll say..." Chaosky remarked.

Unown A then popped out of that Poke Ball once again, looking determined to break out, and tried to break the bars, but they were too hard to break through.

"Eh... what the heck.." Andrew got out Castform's Poke Ball and sent him out..

"Castform!"

Castform, much like Unown A, failed to break through the prison bars. Pichu also was trying to make an attempt, but failed as well...

"Nuts... honey, what do we do now...?" Cassidy asked.

"I... I don't know..." Andrew sounded sad. Rocko felt bad for him as he then said..

"Hey, I know your upset... but.. listen, my show, as well as the show of Ren and Stimpy might have been cancelled, but your franchise is still on, so you can't give up.."

"Right.." Andrew said.

"He's right bro." Chaosky agreed. "We are the stars of this series, and the good guys always win.."

"I agree with you... this series has to continued, for the sake of our cancelled shows.." Ren commented.

"Durrr... how can I have my tea party now... with only you guys..?" Stimpy asked.

"We can join in.." Some voices were heard.

The voices were revealed to be those of the other Nicktoon characters Arnold, Norbert, Dagget, and even CatDog..

"Hey.. how did you guys get trapped in here..?" Andrew had to ask.

"That stupid robot had went and captured us, just like those punks captured you guys just now.." Arnold said.

"Yeah.. I was just enjoying myself, having a break from the good life with Dagget, and then they come and capture us.." Norbert stated.

"Yeah buddy... I tell you... that was just fricking nuts." Dagget said.

"Hey Cat, will we ever get out of here...?" Dog asked.

"I... I honestly don't know Dog.." Cat sighed as he also looked upset..

"Hey, why aren't the Rugrats here?" Chaosky asked..

"I think it's because they're just babies, and to Goodbling and his homies, they would be completely useless.." Andrew stated.

"Oh.. well I really hope Reptar will come to save us from this mess.." Chaosky stated.

"Yeah." Andrew stated.

"We all could hope for some sort of rescue..." Ren stated.

"Agree." Rocko said.

The other cartoon characters agreed too... And now, like a regular cartoon would, we're gonna take a break for a few minutes for a commercial break.. stick around..

* * *

Welcome back from the break, let's get back to the excitement.

* * *

Back with the gang, they were basically relaxing in the cell, while Castform, Unown A, Pichu, Stimpy, the Angry Beavers, and Dog decided to have a tea party...

"Sooo... what do you guys think would make...great tea party food...?" Stimpy asked them. They all weren't sure until Dog then shouted..

"I KNOW! LET'S HAVE SOME TACOS!"

"DID SOMEONE SAY TACOS?!" A squeaky familiar voice was heard.

"Huh?" They all sounded confused.

Coming from some air vent from above... was revealed to GIR... shown to be wearing that lime green doggy costume..

"GIR..." Andrew was surprise. "How did you get here..?"

"I...don't know.." GIR was then seen singing to himself.

"GIR!" Another familiar voice shouted from the same air vent.

"Is that who I think it is..." Chaosky felt suspicious.

Coming from the vent, was revealed to be Zim... haha.

"GIR... what are you doing..?" Zim asked, all upset at him.

"Ooo... hiya mastah.." GIR greeted goofily.

"Zim.." Andrew then asked. "What are you doing here..?"

"Oh... foolish human.." Zim then started. "I'll have you know that GIR and I stowed away on this piece of human technology... because they're stealing the mission that the Tallests..."

"IT WASN'T REALLY A MISSION ZIM!" A random voice interrupted.

"AS I WAS SAYING..." Zim shouted as he continued.. "My mission for world conquest, those homies that are humans.."

"Oh.. I see.." Andrew understood him.

GIR got out some tacos from his head and shared them with Stimpy, Dog and the others having a tea party, as they were having some fun.. The others, including a recently appearing Zim, continued waiting for hope to break them free..

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cockpit, Goodbling and the Con Artist were having a conversation.

"I say..." Goodbling said. "Those pests haven't been able to escape.. they're doomed this time.."

"Yeah... they could use a little Magikarp mandicure before hand..." The con artist said.

"Get real homie.." Goodbling grumbled in annoyance.

"Word!"

Suddenly, Mikey came in to give Goodbling important news..

"SIR! I have an emergency.." He said, sounding exhausted.

"What is it this time homie?" Goodbling asked.

"We have two intruders in this place... they are shown to be in the prison cell of the pests we captured, and they are both planning on helping them escape!" Mikey shouted in panic.

"Well..." Goodbling started. "GET RID OF THEM BOTH! H2O, GET RID OF THEM!"

"WOR- I mean... YES SIR!" H2O started to move...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beany shouted, stopping everyone from moving..

"What is it!" Goodbling snapped.

"WE HAVE TWO SOMEWHAT GIANT MONSTERS UP AHEAD! ONE'S A GREEN LIZARD GODZILLA LIKE MONSTER, THE OTHER ONES A ORANGE DRAGION WITH A FLAME ON THE TIP OF IT'S TAIL!" Beany panicked, who was yes, refering to Reptar and Charizard... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!

"WHAT!?" They all panicked..

The robot came to a halt in front of the two giant reptilian monsters, as they both began speaking English.

"HEY, YOU THERE, ROBO-PUNK!" Charizard roared first. "YOU GOT SOME INNOCENT PEOPLE IN THERE, AND YOU PUNKS CAPTURED THEM!"

"YEAH, SO YOU BETTER RELEASE THEM NOW!" Reptar roared afterwards. "OR ELSE PREPARE FOR A BEATING.."

"I... I think we better listen to them..." Beany stuttered.

"Agreed..." The con artist stuttered as well.

"Please..." Goodbling started. "NO WAY IS A GIANT STINKY GREEN OVERGROWN LIZARD AND A STUPID FIRE BREATHING LIZARD WITH WINGS GONNA STOP GOODBLING AND HIS HOMIES AND TELL US WHAT TO DO!"

"WORD!"

Both Reptar and Charizard gasped and looked outraged.

* * *

Meanwhile, the prisoners, aka the gang and cartoon characters, heard the rumors and noises.

"Did you hear that guys...?" Arnold asked them.

"Yeah... Charizard and Reptar are here to save us.." Andrew cheered.

"Yes.. I'll be able to go home with Dagget and get back with my life.." Norbert said.

"Agree." Dagget added.

"I wanna see my wonderful Spunky again." Rocko said.

"I wanna chase that garbage truck!" Dog shouted.

"I don't, but I wanna relax and such..." Cat added in.

"And I'll do what I'm best at doing..." Ren said too.

"AND I'LL BE SINGING THE HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY SONG!" Stimpy cheered.

"And I'll put a stop to those foolish humans, and go back to conquering the world.." Zim snickered.

"YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!" GIR cheered.

Everyone else cheered as well... eventually, they all started cheering for Reptar and Charizard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charizard and Reptar were fumed...

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF US HOME BOYS!" Reptar roared.

"YEAH! TIME TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Charizard roared and started flying. Charizard used flamethrower on the bot while Reptar slashed at it, causing some significant damage.

"Ooooooo.." The homies were moaning, as Charizard and Reptar had a brillant idea..

"I say it's time to break out the ultimate weapon bro.." Reptar said.

"You said it partner.." Charizard said, getting out a remote that had a button and above it, it said 'Da Funk Back to the Punk C'mon'..

Charizard then pressed it, as a huge pyramid of some sort emerged to surface, as 'Robot Rock' started to play... The two robots performing were none other than... DAFT PUNK! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"TIME FOR THE FUN TO BEGIN!" Reptar roared.

"YEAH!" Charizard roared too..

"ROCK! ROBOT ROCK!" Daft Punk was performing Robot Rock in front of the robot.

"UGGGGGGGGGGG!" Goodbling was moaning. "THAT SONG IS SOOOOOO FRICKING ANNOYING... AND SOOOOOOO OVER REPETITIVE!"

"WOOOOOOORDDDDDDDD!"

They kept groaning while Daft Punk kept playing Robot Rock.

"ALRIGHT, TIME TO MAKE MY MOVE!" Charizard then took flight once again.

Charizard then unleashed a powerful Fire Blast attack at the Homie's robot machine... causing it to be rusted up on the outside, and it started to short circuit and bolts were being shown and smoke was occuring... all while Daft Punk started performing 'Short Circuit'..

"Ugh... not again..." Goodbling complained.

The robot then crumbled to sitherines as a mini explosion was shown... the homies were on the floor, while it was revealed that Andrew and his friends, along with the cartoon characters were free from the cell..

"Hey... we're free!" Cassidy cheered.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered.

"AND IT'S THANKS TO REPTAR AND CHARIZARD!" Chaosky cheered as well.

"Daft Punk also helped out too..." Andrew added.

"Of course." Chaosky said.

The cast then saw the homies on the floor and approached them, glaring at them, as they all look fumed at them, as Ren was getting ready to pulberize them, as well as the others..

"We have a score to settle with you punks.." Andrew grumbled towards them, then a huge evil grin formed on his face.

Zim got onto those spider legs from his Pak, while the other approached them.

Then a huge fight broke out as the following took place. Chaosky used his bell to fight, Pichu used Thunderbolt, Castform used his basic attacks, Unown A tackled them, Norbert and Dagget were biting and whipping them with their tails, Arnold, like any human would, shown some punching as well as Cassidy and Butch, CatDog did some Wrap attack (surprise as to how they did that), Rocko was using a baseball bat, Ren was giving them a smackdown, Stimpy rubbed them with booger snot (gross...), GIR smacked them with sandwiches, tacos, cupcakes, and a Pig, Zim shot lasers at them, and Andrew was doing... well... his own unique attacks that I will not list out...

After being maulled, Andrew stepped up and faced Unown A..

"Alright Unown A, let's send these fools packing..."

Unown A then of course, used Hidden Power, which then sent them flying with an explosion occuring too...

"Awwwwwww... why do we always lose...?" Beany complained.

"Yeah... I want to put the Magikarp Revolution in place.." The con artist added.

"Time is money, and this time, there's no money involved.." Mikey said.

"Word!"

"All I have to say is this..." Goodbling started. "SCREW THAT ANDREW PUNK, SCREW CHAOSKY, SCREW CASSIDY, SCREW PICHU, SCREW CASTFORM, SCREW UNOWN A, SCREW THOSE ANGRY BEAVERS, SCREW REN AND STIMPY, SCREW INVADER ZIM AND GIR, SCREW ROCKO, SCREW CATDOG, SCREW ARNOLD, SCREW REPTAR, SCREW CHARIZARD, SCREW DAFT PUNK, ALSO SCREW BURP TOO..."

"IT'S BUTCH!"

"SCREW YOU ALL!" Goodbling shouted in complete rage.

"LOOKS LIKE GOODBLING AND HIS BAND OF HOMIES ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"WORD!"

They then vanished in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered .

"WE SURE DID HONEY!" Cassidy cheered too.

"WE ROCK!" Chaosky shouted.

"Whew... that's that.." Arnold commented.

"That'll show those ediots not to mess with Ren and Stimpy." Ren said.

"OH JOY! WE DID IT, OH JOY!" Stimpy cheered and danced.

"Well, it's good to be free.." Rocko said in relief.

"I say, we are no longer in that cell, this is good, right Dagget..?" Norbert said.

"Yeah, but today was just FRICKING NUTS!" Dagget decided to add in.

"HI HO DIGGITY! WE'RE FREE CAT!" Dog cheered.

"Yes.. and thank goodness we are.." Cat sighed with relief as well.

"I AM ZIM! THAT'LL TEACH YOU FILTHY HUMAN PESTS NOT TO MESS WITH THIS IRKEN INVADER!" Zim shouted.

"YAY! I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!" GIR cheered also dancing too..

Suddenly, the cop from earlier came to the scene..

"I saw the whole thing... those guys had been sent packing.." The cop then said.

"They sure were... thanks to Reptar, Charizard, and Daft Punk too..." Andrew said.

"Well I'll be..." The cop was impressed.

Suddenly, that walkie talkie thing that the cop was possessing, was going off.

"YES, OFFICER 1925 HERE, REPORTING TO BASE!" He said.

"SIRE, WE HAVE A EMERGENCY!" The voice then shouted. "THOSE PUNK TEENAGERS ARE HAVING AT IT AGAIN, THEY ARE HAVING THAT RAVE PARTY AGAIN, IN THE BACK ALLEYS OF A BIG CITY, THEY'RE LISTENING TO HOUSE MUSIC AGAIN!"

"Oh god..." The cop grumbled. "I'm on it, over..." He then hung up.

"Well Andrew.. I have to take care of business... see you all later.." The cop said.

"See ya." Andrew said as the cop got back into the car and drove off. Daft Punk heard the news, as they then turned that pyramid into a car, they both got into it, and drove off following the cop, while they played the song 'Revolution 909' while driving.

"WELL.. GUESS WE'RE GONNA BE MAKING OUR LEAVE NOW, SINCE OUR WORK HERE IS DONE! TAKE CARE FINE FOLKS!" Reptar roared in excitment.

"SEE YA REPTAR, AND CHARIZARD!" They all shouted.

"PEACE OUT DUDES AND DUDETTES!" Charizard roared excitingly as well..

Charizard flew off to parts unknown while Reptar walked off to parts unknown..

The cast all then decided to have a picnic for a bit... After a while, the cartoon characters all decided to head back to their own worlds, as the gang said farewell to them. After they were all gone, Andrew and his friends, were.. well, gonna enjoy themselves, while Andrew and Cassidy had some sex, Chaosky and Gardevoir also did the same thing, and Butch decided to relax with Pichu, Unown A, and Castform. We're gonna end this right now...

"Hey! Before we end this short... I have only one question for you Mr. Author.." Andrew said.

What is it Andrew?...

"Is this franchise of shorts really gonna be cancelled or something...?"

Nah, this isn't gonna be a cancelled franchise... I'm just struggle to think of new ideas for future chapters, that's all..

"Oh.. I understand... thanks..."

Andrew then left, making a peace sign while at it, and now this is the real end to the short..

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! YEAH, THIS FRANCHISE ISN'T GONNA BE CANCELLED, BUT I'M JUST STRUGGLING TO THINK OF NEW IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, SO THE DEVELOPING MIGHT TAKE MORE TIME TO COME UP WITH... I'LL TRY TO THINK OF MORE IDEAS, AND DO ANOTHER CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, BUT UNTIL NEXT TIME, STAY TUNE AND BE PATIENT AS WELL... TUNE IN AGAIN READERS..**


End file.
